One of the Boys
by thelemonobsession
Summary: Bella has always been "One of the Boys" and she also happens to be in love with her best friend, Edward Cullen. Bella thinks that Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when she trades her shoes for heels?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

**Chapter 1: **

**BPOV:**

I could feel my neck and my entire backside becoming sticky from all the excess sweat I was producing. I could also feel my heart throb a million times faster. Normally it was because of _him_ but right now, that wasn't the case. I was growing more and more tired and weaker by the minute. But I wasn't going to stop. Not with a score of 4-6 I wasn't and certainly not when it was the last thirty seconds of that game I wasn't.

I was playing football with my closest guy friends, Jasper, Emmett and Edward. Yes you heard me right, FOOTBALL. The sport that was always viewed as a MAN'S Sport. But contrary to popular belief, girls can play football as good as any guy can. Well at least _I_ can that is. See, this is my story:

I pretty much grew up with my Dad, Charlie, in a town in Washington called Forks. My mom, Renee, and my dad married right out of high-school and had me all little after a year or so. But I guess for some reason, Renee was no longer happy with my Dad so she left him. My dad was pretty much devastated about her leaving but he always said he managed to get over it because as he said, he had me. He didn't want Renee to leave with me being his only daughter, so he asked for full custody of me which she didn't seem to have a problem because she willingly gave him what he wanted. Although she now lives in Florida I still get to see her from time to time and she even sends me a lot of money during every Birthday, Christmas or any official holiday. Maybe this is because of her new-husband and my step-dad, Phil. He's a Baseball Player, not a big one but one in the minor league. But I guess one who makes a pretty decent living… So I guess that's just her way of showing her love. Well it really didn't matter. I was never close to her to begin with. I had my dad and that was just fine with me.

Anyways, I grew up with my Dad and being the daughter of the Police Chief of Forks is probably the reason why everyone in town knew me. Ok, that and because I'm known to make a series of trips to the Forks Memorial Hospital due to my clumsiness. I could have sworn I was born with two left feet. I've been to the hospital on numerous occasions so it wouldn't surprise me if they decided to name their West Wing after me. But I guess if it weren't for my clumsiness, I would've never met the Cullens.

_Edward & Emmett, and their sister, Alice's father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, works at Forks Memorial Hospital. One day, when I was getting treated for a a broken arm in the 4th grade, Dr. Cullen brought Alice & Edward to work that day because it was bring-your-kid-to-work-day or something like that… So I was sitting on a chair in Dr. Cullen's clinic, waiting for him and the last thing I expected was a girl that was probably around my age with short spiky black hair to come barging in through the door._

_Well isn't life just full of surprises?_

_Pretty soon she was standing in front of me and introducing herself. "Hi! I'm Alice what's your name!" she exclaimed._

_But before I could even answer her, she started going on and on with a whole series of questions._

_"Oh my gosh! What happened to your arm? Does it hurt? My daddy is a doctor! Did you had my Dad check it! DAD!" she shouted._

_"Alice, calm down. You're probably scaring her."_

_And that's when I saw him._

_Even as a kid he was still gorgeous. He had piercing green-eyes and a crooked smile that can make any girl go weak in the knees. And to think he was only a few feet near me. He was only leaning against the door but he managed to look like a model. *Sighs*_

_"Oh Shut Up Edward, I was only worried. This is my friend… Wait, I didn't get your name. What is it?" the girl asked._

_"Oh I'm Isabella Swan. But uh, I prefer to be called Bella..."_

_I soon find my free hand being shook by the girl._

_"Oh! That's a pretty name! I'm Alice Cullen! And that over there is my brother Edward"_

_Cullen huh? I guess this means their Dr. Cullen's kids. Then again, I somehow see the resemblance. They're both extremely good looking. Just like their father, Dr. Cullen. Pretty soon Edward is right next to Alice extending his hand out to me._

_"Hello pleased to meet you. And again, I'm sorry if my sister scared you. I'm Edward." he greeted. _

_Alice stuck her tongue out because of his remark and I decide to take his hand in mine to shake. But the minute our hands meet, I felt a jolt of electricity. We let go of each others hand and I can feel the blood flow to my cheeks. Ugh. I hate it. Edward doesn't say a thing and just stands there looking away with both of his hands in the pocket of his jeans. _

_Great. _

_It's only day one and he's repulsed by me. I can just die right now. The silence in the room is awkward but thankfully enough, Alice decides to break the ice._

_"So Bella, What happened to your arm?" she inquired._

_"Oh, well... I-uh... I was playing football with my dad the other day and I kinda fell the wrong way..." I confessed._

_"You play football?" Edward blurted as soon as the words came out of my mouth._

_"Yeah. Why?"_

"_Oh. Nothing. I just never figured that you would even play football..." he said carefully._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped. _

"_Uh… you're a girl?"_

_His answer caused me to glare. Okay, forget that I said he was cute. He's arrogant! Not to mention sexist. Just because I'm a girl it doesn't exactly mean that I'm not allowed to play football. I guess my glare made Edward realize that his remark offended me. _

"_Not that girls aren't allowed to play football its just that-" he added but before he could finish his statement, I cut him off._

"_My parents split up and I kinda grew up with my Dad. So my dad's idea of a fun day with his only kid is a game of football and watching ESPN."_

"_Oh... sorry…"_

_For some the frown on his face is killing me. What is it with this boy? I just met him and he already has this huge affect on me. He's not like Mike Newton who I've had a crush on during the 3rd grade... and he does seem kinda sad for offending me... I guess there's no reason to hold anything against him._

"_Its alright. Tell you what, the minute this cast comes off, we'll play football. Loser buys hot-dogs?" I challenged._

_The frown on his face disappears only to be replaced with a crooked smile because the words that came off of my god. That smile..._

"_You're on! Me and my brother Emmett need a challenge." he taunted before extending out his hand again._

_We shook hands again, only this time, there was no electricity like earlier. I wonder why that even happened... Oh well…_

_"As much as I don't want to break up this little love-fest over here, my dad will be coming in" Alice interjects as were shaking hands._

_And as though right on cue, their father, Dr. Cullen enters the room. Woah. Scary much? You'd think that she was some sort of psychic or something…_

_"Oh Bella, I see you've met my kids. I hope that they've been nothing but good." Dr. Cullen smiled. I can see where Alice & Edward get their good looks from… I look from Dr. Cullen to them and they're both smiling and raising their eyebrows up and down._

"_Oh yes. They're very nice. Just like their father." I complimented._

_Which is the truth by the way. Dr. Cullen is the nicest doctor in the whole world. He treats his patients with such kindness. I should know, I'm here majority of the time._

"_Aw. Well aren't you sweet Bella. You are my favorite patient you know. You're always here half the time and the hospital just loves having you." he commented._

_From the corner of my eye, I can see Edward, with his head down and arms crossed over his chest, shaking. I guess he was trying hard not to laugh because his hand was over his mouth and Alice was elbowing his chest. _

_What a jerk. I'll get my revenge when I kick his butt in football._

"_HAHA. So Dr. Cullen, when can I take my cast off?" I asked.  
_

"_Well Bella, seeing as it is, I think a month ought to do it. But for now, I need you to stay away from anything that can further damage your arm. Like football, fishing, basketball, gun-shooting, or whatever it is you do with your father. OK?" _

_I couldn't help but notice that as Dr. Cullen mentions this, Edward's jaw drops. Serves him right for thinking that because I'm a "girl" doesn't mean I can't do "stuff" meant for guys! That ought to teach him a thing or two. _

"_Yes. Dr. Cullen. I'll refrain from doing anything dangerous." I promised._

"_Good girl. No wonder Charlie seems so happy. He has such a good kid." he smiled. _

_Just then his beeper goes off wildly._

"_Oh. I'm afraid I have to go now. There seems to be some sort of emergency downstairs. Alice, Edward, I'll see you two later at my office ok? Just stay out of trouble ok?"_

"_Yes Dad. We will." Edward and Alice said simultaneously. _

_As soon as Dr. Cullen leaves the room, its just me, Alice, and Edward again. I turn to Edward and continue our discussion before his dad came in._

"_You heard him Cullen. One month. So until then you can start saying your prayers because the minute this cast comes off, I'm not going to go easy on you." I warned him._

"_Ooooh! Watch it Edward. She's out to get you…" Alice teased with a giggle yeah. She's on MY side. _

_He then raises an eyebrow and I see his crooked smile appear again. Damn it._

"_Its you that should be praying. You're going down Swan."_

"_Bring it on, CULLEN."_

_And with that being said, it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship…_

So back to present, I was playing football with the guys. Right now, me and the rest of my team were huddled up, talking about our last strategy to end this game.

"...Bella, I need you to tackle Emmett from the left. He's kind of weak there. I should know, I almost cut him in half the last time we played..." Jasper whispered to my ear.

Jasper was Edward's other best-friend and Alice's boyfriend. Not to mention, my friend.

Right now, it was a 4-on-4 game. Me, Jasper, Ben Cheney, & Eric Yorkie vs. Edward , his brother, Emmett, Mike Newton, & Tyler Crowley. The score was 4-6. It's a close game and I wasn't about to just quit let alone let their team score. We were already winning. But then would I really tackle Emmett? I mean I did it a million times before when we played football but I knew he was still recovering from the last game we played. Jasper sure did a big number on him and I wasn't sure if I should do the same. Jasper probably noticed my silenced because he then said:

"Oh come on Swan. Don't tell me your going soft on him. I need you here. WE need you here. " he said.

I looked around the other guys. They looked at me with determination. I just knew I couldn't let them down.

"Contrary to what the other team thinks, we think you can lead us to victory. So prove us right by doing so. Besides, Edward & Emmett won't let me borrow their Fallout game if we don't win." he added.

"Ugh… Fine! I'll do it" I agreed.

"Thanks Bella. OK guys, let's kick some ass! One, two, and… break!" Jasper chanted before out team disassembled.

We then take our positions in the field. But before we can start I can here Emmett yell something: "DON'T WORRY GUYS! THEY HAVE BELLA! ITS IN THE BAG!"

Arrogant ass.

Now you can see the family resemblance between Edward & Emmett. Too bad Emmett is going to now feel my wrath. No one calls Bell Swan a wimp and gets away with it. Edward sure had to learn that the hard way. The memory makes me laugh. Emmett Cullen, laugh now while you can, but by the end of the game, its me that's going to be laughing. I can see Alice & Rosalie (Emmett's girlfriend) on the bleachers cheering their men on. But mostly me. They're my best-friends, aside from Edward that is, so what did you expect?

"Go Jazzy! Go Bella! Show them what your made of!" screamed Alice.

"Come on Swan! Show Emmett that we girls can kick ass!" Rosalie yelled. Funny. She's Emmett's girlfriend and she wants me to kick his ass.

Now that were in our positions all I can do right now is focus. But Emmett happens to be right in front of me and he's doing what he normally does which is trying to psych me out.

"Hey Bella, We're going to win." He says arrogantly. How cocky.

"What makes you say so?"

"Because, I'm bigger than you and in no way a little girl like you is going to keep me down." he smiled.

"Well that may be true Emmett but you know what they say: The Bigger they are, The HARDER they fall." I retorted.

His smile disappears and is turns into a look of determination. Pretty soon, as I can hear the word hut, Emmett makes a mad dash to the other side of the field ready to intercept the ball when Edward throws it. Edward throws it before being tackled by Jasper but before Edward can throw it, I'm halfway down the field. Yup. I'm that fast. Years of practice with Charlie definitely has its perks.

As soon as the the ball reaches Emmett, he tries to make a run for it. At first I was considering if I was really going to tackle him. Maybe I shouldn't. He was already weakened on that spot. Then again… he did imply that I was weak. Oh the heck with it! My mind has been made up and I tackled him on his left and pretty soon, we were both on the ground covered in mud and grass stains.

And that's that end of that.

Victory is mine!

I can hear Alice & Rosalie screaming their heads off the bleachers as well as my teams victory roar. Not to mention Emmett's cussing or as I'd like to call it, his colorful vocabulary. I was then being hoisted up in the air by my teammates. I looked down only to find Edward smiling at me.

"Nice going Bella." he congratulated me before helping Emmett get up.

As soon at Emmett gets up, my eyes are locked with his. I thought Emmett would throw a tantrum like he always does when he loses in everything else but instead of throwing a fit, he simply smiles.

"I didn't know you had it in you Swan. I gotta hand it to you. Good Game."

He then reaches his hand out and I grab it to shake it.

"But don't expect me to go easy on you the next time. Or Edward for that matter." he reminded me.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I assured him.

And with that being said, it's the end of a typical day in Forks… for me that is...

* * *

**So what did you guys think? This is my very first story by the way. So sorry if it's so amateur-ish or lame. Constructive Criticisms are welcome. Just don't bite me ok? That's Edward's job. Hehehehe... :)  
Don't just read. Please review ok? Your reviews aren't taken for granted and will inspire me to update fast despite the fact that I'm super busy with college. :)**


	2. The Beginning: EPOV

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.  
**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

**Chapter 2:**

**EPOV:**

Tired. That's how I felt. Not only that but I was pretty much covered in sweat and dirt. But that's what I get for playing football with the guys and my best-friend Bella Swan.

Bella.

I remember the first time I ever laid eyes on her.

_It was bring-your-kids-to-work day at Fork Memorial Hospital and dad brought me and Alice to work. Emmett, my older brother by a year, said he didn't want to go because he wanted to help our mom, Esme, with her design project for the family room. But I knew the truth. Emmett's terrified at the sight of needles. FIRST. CLASS. WUSSY. That, and because he never "helps". Not unless it involves finishing the last piece of mom's key lime pie. So while Emmett's at home doing whatever he usually does, which is playing videos and/or being an idiot, me and Alice were stuck at dad's office. And knowing Alice, she's probably going yell that she's bored any minute now because we've been in here for about fifteen minutes already. _

"_Ugh! Sooooooo bored…"Alice mutters while playing with ornaments on dad's desk. _

_Right on cue. See this is the fun thing about being twins. We know what each other is thinking without actually asking. Twin telepathy I guess. But the resemblance stops there. We have totally different personalities and different interests. Plus, we're fraternal twins. So no one would really know unless they ask. _

_I was busy reading a copy of one of dad's medical journals, when I saw with the corner of my eye, Alice's hand on the door knob._

"_Alice, what do you think you're doing?" I ask putting the journal down.  
_

"_I'm going out. What does it look like?"_

"_Dad said we're not supposed to go out. Not without him we can't." I protest._

"_Oh pssssshh! Dad's out. He wouldn't know a thing… unless you tell him that is…" she pointed out.  
_

"_Ugh. Fine! Go out. But if we get lost that's not my fault." I groan. _

"_If you're so worried then why don't you just let me go by myself?" Alice asks._

"_Um… because I'm responsible for you and I don't want to get in trouble? " _

_Which is true by the way. I was already in enough trouble as is. Me and Emmett were playing football in the house, which mom and dad specifically told us not to do so. But of course, we did it anyway. And guess what happened? I broke mom's porcelain vase that she bought when we were in China last summer. OK, it wasn't my fault technically. If Emmett caught the ball like he was supposed to, then that vase would still be in one piece instead of a million. But nooooo! I was the one to be blamed and as punishment, dad bought me to bring-your-kid-to-work-day. I guess he was trying to kill me with boredom. Which was exactly what was happening right now._

"_We won't get in trouble. We'll be back before dad even knows we were gone." Alice assures me. _

_She just has this way with winning people over. No wonder mom and dad can never say no to her when she wants to go shopping at Port Angeles for whatever reason. Evil Gremlin. _

"_Ugh…. I give up! Fine!"I exclaim and Alice smiles with satisfaction. _

_I get out of my seat and head for the doorway. But by the time I'm out of the door, Alice skipping down the end of the hallway. Damn she's fast. But then again, she's always like this when we're at the mall. It just surprises me that mom and dad hadn't put a leash on her yet._

_I made my way down the hall and into another when I found Alice's face practically glued onto a window._

"_Edward! Edward! Edward! Looooook! Babies! Omg omg omg! They're soooooo cute! Ahh!" she squealed.  
_

_I guess this means she found the nursery. Let's just hope the windows are sound proof and the babies don't cry. I stand next to Alice looking through the glass window. I guess I can see why she was excited. I have to admit, they're kinda are cute. If by cute you mean in an hairless-alien-looking sense. Bald & toothless. Then again, everyone started out like that. Haha. Pretty soon I find myself smirking like an idiot. _

"_Yeah Alice, I think they are kinda cute…" I finally admit but Alice doesn't respond. I turn my head only to find Alice gone. Crap. Where is she now? I lost Alice. Oh no. Dad's going to kill me. I just know it. _

_I walk down the hallway looking for the white rabbit. It's funny that in Alice in Wonderland, Alice is the one looking for the white rabbit but in this case, Alice is the one needed to be found._

_ I'm pacing down the hallway looking for Alice. I just hope I don't run into dad..._

_I passed a couple of doors and was about to head into the end of the hallway when I heard a familiar voice._

"_Hi! I'm Alice what's your name!" the voice practically shouted.  
_

_BINGO. _

_The door to the room is wide open so I leaned against the side of the door, waiting for Alice to notice me but it seems as though she is too preoccupied with what looks like a girl with a broken arm.  
_

_"Oh my gosh! What happened to your arm? Did I hurt? Have you had my Dad check it! DAD!" I hear Alice yell. I decided to make my appearance known before Alice yell even more.  
_

_"Alice, calm down. You're probably scaring her." I interject before she could start screaming her head off. The whole hospital must've heard her by now. And that would include dad. _

_I look away from Alice but only to be fixated on the girl. I couldn't help but stare at her. She had a pair of brown eyes. The most prettiest brown eyes that I ever seen. It wasn't just her eyes that were beautiful. Her entire face was. This girl was really pretty... _

_"Oh Shut Up Edward, I was only worried. This is my friend… Wait, I didn't get your name. What is it?" she asked. Even I wanted to know what her name was.  
_

_"Oh I'm Isabella Swan. But uh, I preffered to be called Bella "_

_Isabella. Bella. Bella means beautiful in Italian. It fits her so well. She's gorgeous. Gorgeous? What the hell is up with me? I just met her and now I'm throwing words like "gorgeous" in my head. I really need to stop hanging out with Alice. Alice then grabs Bella's free hand and shakes it. Bella's gaze then goes from me and back to Alice. Damn it Alice. Why did you have to do that? _

_"Oh! I'm Alice Cullen! And that over there is my brother Edward." __Alice says._

_I soon find myself next to Alice extending out my left hand for her to shake._

"_Hello pleased to meet you. And again, I'm sorry if my sister scared you. I'm Edward" I greeted and Alice sticks her tongue out at me. _

_She takes my hand and I feel a jolt of electricity when our hands meet. We immediately let go of each other's hand much to my dismay. I put both my hands into the front pockets of my jeans and tried to look away. I do this when I get embarrassed. Great. I just embarrassed myself in front of a cute girl. Now she'll never go out with you. Wayyy to go Cullen._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I see Bella blushing tomato red. I guess she felt that jolt too. Damn, why did she have to be so cute? Silence fills the room and I can feel the awkwardness. But thank god that my noisy sister starts yapping again. Its times like this that I appreciate her so much._

_"So Bella, What happened to your arm?"she inquired.  
_

_Yeah. I was beginning to wonder about that. Thank you Alice._

"_Oh, I was playing football with my dad the other day and I kinda fell the wrong way"_

_Wait, did I just hear her right? FOOTBALL! Woah. Marry me please? I then did the most unintelligible thing when I blurted out "You play football?"_

"_Yeah. Why?" _

"_Oh. I never figured that you would even play football." Because no girl in the earth would play football. It's a dirty sport and I doubt any girl would be willing to break nail for that. But here I am standing in the presence of a girl who defies that statement. _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped. _

"_Uh… you're a girl?" I said immediately. And as immediately as I said it, I immediately regretted it. The smile on Bella's face instantly disappears and the awkward silence makes its presence known again. I can see that I offended her. UGH. I hate myself. I try to save myself by quickly adding:_

"_Not that girls aren't allowed to play football it's just that-" but before I could finish my sentence, she cut me off._

"_My parents split up and I kinda grew up with my Dad. And my dad's idea of a fun day with his kid is a game of football and watching ESPN."_

_That's it. I blew it. Now she hates me. Of all the stupid things you've done in your life Cullen. She is never going to talk to you. _

"_Oh... sorry…" I say seeing that anything else I say may come off as offensive to her. _

_Me and my big mouth. She'll probably never speak to me again let alone look at me. The thought of that happening makes me frown.  
_

"_Its alright. Tell you what, the minute this cast comes off, we'll play football. Loser buys hot-dogs?" she offered.  
_

_She forgave me? Just like that? I feel myself smiling again. Was she a football-playing-angel-sent from heaven or something! She also eats hot-dogs. _

_Oh yeah. Definitely Marrying her one day. _

_First the football thing and now hot-dogs. Dad would always grill hot-dogs after me, Emmett, and our Dad would play football. _

"_You're on! Me & my brother Emmett need a challenge." I say enthusiastically. _

_Which is true by the way. We really did need a challenge. Playing with Emmett all the time is kinda getting old. _

_We shake hands, but unlike the first time, there's no electricity. I wonder why that even happened in the first place… Hmm…_

_"As much as I don't want to break up this little love-fest over here, my dad will be coming in" Alice interjects while were shaking hands. _

_And just in time, Dad enters the room. I'd say that it's creepy how Alice predicts these things but then I'm used to it. I assume she's psychic or something. _

_"Oh Bella, I see you've met my kids. I hope that they've been nothing but good." my dad says with a smile. _

_I knew it. We are so dead. _

_Dad's probably going to punish us later. But whatever. It will be worth it. I met a pretty girl who is just… amazing. Did I mention that I was marrying her? Bella then looks from Dad to me and Alice, then back to dad._

"_Oh yes. They're very nice. Just like their father." she commented.  
_

"_Aw. Well aren't you sweet Bella. You are my favorite patient you know. You're always here half the time and the hospital just loves having you."_

_Always here half the time? Danger-magnet much? I soon feel myself trembling. I'm trying my best to fight off the urge to laugh out loud by putting my hand over my mouth. Alice keeps on hitting my chest with her elbow. _

"_Haha. So Dr. Cullen, when can I take my cast off?" Bella asks._

"_Well Bella, seeing as it is, I think a month ought to do it. But for now, I need you to stay away from anything that can further damage your arm. Like football, fishing, basketball, gun-shooting, or whatever it is you do with your father. OK?" _

_My jaw drops. This girl just keeps getting more and more amazing. Fishing? Basketball? Gun-shooting? Un-freaking-believable. I truly have died and gone to heaven. That's it. I am going to Dad's office every weekend. Heck, I'll sleep on the couch in his office every night if it means seeing Bella. _

"_Yes. Dr. Cullen. I'll refrain from doing anything dangerous." She promises.  
_

_As it should be. I wouldn't want Bella getting hurt again. Then again, having an injury would mean more frequent hospital trips… No. I still wouldn't want her to get hurt. I'll find a way to be with her. _

"_Good girl. No wonder Charlie seems so happy. He has such a good kid." my dad says._

_Charlie? As in Charlie Swan? She must be the police chief's daughter. So that explains a lot. Perfect. He's friends with my father. This day just keeps getting better and better…_

_Just then dad's beeper goes off wildly._

"_Oh. I'm afraid I have to go now. There's some sort of emergency downstairs. Alice, Edward, I'll see you two later at my office ok? Just stay out of trouble ok?"_

"_Yes Dad. We will" me and Alice promise at the same time. _

_As soon as Dr. Cullen leaves the room, its just Me, Alice and Bella. Bella then turns to me and continues our discussion as though my dad never came in._

"_You heard him Cullen. One month. So until then you can start saying your prayers because the minute this cast comes off, I'm not going to go easy on you." she warned.  
_

"_Watch it Edward. She's out to get you…" Alice teased. Traitor. She's on the Dark Side I see. I then raise an eyebrow and I smile. Confident huh? I like that in a girl. _

"_Its you that should be praying. You're going down Swan."  
_

"_Bring it on, CULLEN."_

_Oh yes. It is on alright. And that is how I met my Bella._

It's the end of the game and the score was 4-6. Jasper's team won. Of course they did. They had Bella. Even though she was a girl, she's probably one of the best football players I know. I had to learn that the hard way.

I remember playing football with her a month after I met her in the hospital. She finally got her cast off and she kept her promise when she said that the minute it comes off, we were going to play football. She tackled me so hard to the ground. She probably pierced my hip. But that's not the only thing she pierced. She also pierced my heart.

I knew that I was in love with her since day one and to this day I still do. But I would never tell her that. I just couldn't. I love her but I'm afraid if I told her how I really felt, and she didn't return the feeling, it'd be the end of our friendship. Losing Bella would mean losing a part of myself. I just couldn't take that risk.

After the game we were all pretty tired and were planning to go to our house and have pizza. I can see Bella by the bleachers talking to my sister and Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend and Jasper's sister. I was about to approach them when I was stopped by Lauren Mallory. Lauren Mallory was one of the girls in Forks High-school. Popular. Cheerleader. But a bitch nevertheless. At least that's what my sister says. I dunno. I never really paid attention to her at all... I was too crazy in love with my best-friend.

"Hey Edward I think you were _amazing_ out there." she complimented.

"Oh thanks Lauren." I say.

I was headed toward Bella & the others but Lauren blocked me. Again. OK... What does she want?

"Uh… what can I do for you?" I ask in hopes of ending this quickly so I can get to Bella and my sister.

"Well… I was wondering if um… you… wanted to go out sometime?" She stammered.

Now I know this sounds harsh, but I honestly wouldn't give any other girl the time of day except Bella. I never really liked anyone else but that doesn't mean that I have to cut myself short now would it? I mean, Lauren is kinda pretty… I guess. And she was a cheerleader. And being the only sophomore-quarterback for the school football team, everyone expected me to be dating her because she was a cheer captain. I guess one date wouldn't hurt anyone...

"Uh… sure." I just said hoping that she would just accept that answer and let me go.

"Great! Hold on let me get your number." she said.

She reaches into her pocket and hands me her phone so I can type my number in. I gave her mine so she can do the same. I was already done typing my info into her phone when I see Alice glaring at me from the bleachers. What's her problem? Lauren then hands me back her phone and she hands back mine.

"Thanks Edward… Call me" She says while winking at me.

"Yeah. Sure No Problem." I say and stated making my way to Bella and my sister.

As I approached them, Alice was still giving me the same look she was giving me just a while back.

"What?" I ask in annoyance. She seems pretty peeved right now.

"You know what" she sneered.

Twin telepathy tells me its Lauren.

Alice never liked her from the beginning. I think it was because there was this one time in school when Alice and Lauren came in wearing the same outfit Alice bought from Neiman Marcus. Lauren called Alice a fashion-copy-cat and demanded her to change. Being Alice, she looked like she was ready to claw her eyes out. But thank God for divine intervention. Bella and Rose held on to her and wouldn't let her go without her promising to let what Lauren said slide for now. I think my sister is secretly plotting her revenge. She was always a schemer. But why should it bother my sister so much that Lauren asked me out? Oh well. Alice will be Alice.

"I dunno about you guys, But I'm going to get a ride with Jasper" She tells Bella and Rosalie.

They both give a quizzical look and just nod. Alice then heads toward Jasper's car.

"Sure… I'm getting a ride with Emmett anyway, Bella, how about you?" Rosalie asks Bella.

But before Bella can answer Rose I quickly answer for her.

"She's going to get a ride with me" I say smirking at Bella.

Bella just smiles back. "Yeah. What he said." Damn. Her smile always gets to me. And as dirty and sweaty she is, I still find her pretty. Yup. I'm so whipped.

"OK. I'm going to leave you to guys now. See you both at the house later." She gives Bella a hug while giving me a wink.

Shit. Does she know? Crap crap crap. Ugh…

"Are you okay?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah. I'm ok." I tell her. Even though this is a complete lie.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…" She gives me a dubious look. Damn. She always uses my full name when she knows I'm not telling the truth. That or if she's upset with me.

"Ok. Fine. I'm honestly not ok."

There's really no point lying to her. She knows me inside out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She offered.

No not really. Not if it involves confessing my undying love for you I won't.

"I'd rather not…" I say hoping that she will drop it already.

"Oh ok. So uh… lets head back to your house?"

As much as I want to go home, I can't deal with Alice right now. Its bad enough that Rosalie probably knows something and its only a matter of time until Bella finds out.

Then an idea struck me.

We could go to our meadow.

It's this place that me and Bella discovered the summer before freshmen year started. We would always go there to hang out and do whatever we feel like doing. No one knows except the two of us. And it's going to remain that way. It's our special place.

"How about we go to our meadow?" I suggest to her.

"Sure. But won't everyone be looking for us?"

"I guess. But I don't want to deal with Alice right now" I pointed out.

"Ah. Yeah. I saw her look giving you a dirty look. What's with her?" She asked

"I have no idea. But whatever it is, it can wait. Right now, all I need is my best friend" I then grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. I wish we could've stayed like this for eternity. But that wasn't the case. We pull away from the hug and make our way towards my shiny Volvo. Headed to a place where we can just forget everything and everyone else. Our meadow. Our SANCTUARY.

* * *

**This is just the beginning in EPOV. I honestly didn't expect a lot of people to like my story considering that its my first. Again, thank you for the reviews! Please keep on reviewing. Your reviews inspire me to write! Constructive Criticisms are welcome. Just don't bite. That's Edward's job. Hehehehhe. :D**


	3. Some Kind of Wonderful?

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.  
**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

**Chapter 3:**

**EPOV:**

Peace. It's the one thing I really needed right now. And the only way to achieve that is in a special place. A place me and Bella were headed to right now. We were heading towards our meadow because I didn't feel like going home yet. I didn't know what my pixie of a sister was going to say or do but knowing Alice, she wasn't going to let me hear the end of it.

Well whatever.

I should just enjoy the last few hours of happiness with the one girl that only ever mattered to me, the girl that also happened my best friend.

Bella.

During the ride to our meadow, we basically talked about football… school… and football. I swear, she is just about the only girl that I can talk to about sports without ever having to worry about her losing interest. After a couple of few minutes, silence takes over. Bella was staring out at the window on her side while I was thinking about how football season was going to be next school year.

Being the quarterback of the school, the pressure was mostly on me. I was expected to lead my school to victory. Especially with games against La Push Wolves, our school rivals. Our school had a forever on-going battle with them. Academics, Sports, You name it. But the biggest of them all is Football. Early rumors have been spreading around school like wildfire about how La Push High has got a new quarterback. The previous quarterback, Sam Uley, already graduated. I heard the new one was some sort of giant. But luckily for the Forks Spartans, their quarterback was just an incoming junior.

So whether the rumors are true or not, I'm not afraid. Coach Clapp says the team is in good shape this year. And me, Emmett & Jasper are headed to football camp this summer to ensure victory. I knew being in football camp meant being away from Bella, but if it meant winning a championship for my team, I had to do it. Not only was it a win for the team, and the school, it was also for her… especially for her...

Pretty soon, my thoughts slowly drift from football and back to Bella. This is irrelevant. Bella occupies possibly more than half my mind. If I'm not thinking of football, family, and school, then I'm thinking about her. I decided to turn the radio on to take my mind off of her for a while but only to realize I increased the tension. The press the button to turn the radio on only to hear a line from a song by Jason Mraz.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to-" _

But before that song can continue, I turn it to another station. Only to be annoyed again.

"_I shouldn't love you, But I want too I-" _change.

"_If you're wondering if I want you too, I want you too, I swear-"_ change.

"_If I don't say this now, I will surely breaaaak-"_ change.

"_I never thought that she could break me apart, I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart-" _

Oh she was breaking me alright. I know that people get paranoid often but COME ON! This is just ridiculous! Even when I try NOT to think of her, She manages to slip into my thoughts. The annoyance was probably obvious because I soon feel Bella's hand on my shoulder. I'm tempted to look at her but I can't because I have to keep my eyes on the road. Since I was the one driving after all.

"Lets just turn it off ok?" She says in a soothing voice. She probably sensed my frustration.

Bella was only trying to make me feel better. She is such an angel.

"Yeah… I guess so…" I agreed before turning the radio off.

Bella takes her hand off of me and I look away from the road only to give a quick look at her. She then smiles at me. I give her a quick smile back before I turn my attention back to the road.

After a few minutes, I stopped the car on the side of the road because in order to get to the meadow, we have to walk by foot. As we walk towards the meadow, I always make sure she's walking in front of me.

Why? Let's just say Bella is the clumsiest person I have ever met. She can't go through a day without slipping, falling, bumping into someone..etc… and although she looks so adorable when she blushes after an incident, I prefer to have her in one piece and fully unscathed.

At last, we finally reach our meadow with Bella alive and in one piece. She may have stumbled once or twice, but at least there's no permanent damage.

**BPOV:**

We finally reach the meadow and I soon find myself lying down my back and gazing at the sky. The sky was a was a crystal clear blue. Funny, Forks always had the reputation for being one the wettest places in the continental US but on this day, it was exceptionally sunny.

After a few minutes of watching the sky, I begin to hear breathing beside me. I turn my head slightly to the left only to find Edward beside me, lying down on his back and staring straight up into the sky. He seems relaxed now. I sensed his frustration in the car and even before the car ride to our meadow. I knew he was having a bad day but I wonder why. I know it's not because of the game. Edward would never get mad even when he loses. Of course no one enjoys losing but the only thing he does is accept his loss and do better in the next game. I can see why the football team voted him quarterback.

So if it's not about the game, then what was it about?

We spent around ten minutes doing nothing but looking at the sky in silence when I finally decided to break the ice. I know Edward was upset but since he didn't want to talk about it, I decided to talk about our plans for summer.

"So… what are you going to do during summer?" I ask.

"Well, in school, rumors are flying about La Push high's new quarter back and how he's some sort of beast so me, Emmett, and Jasper are going to step our game up and go to football camp."

The minute he says football camp, I felt my entire face drop. Thankfully, Edward was still looking up into the sky and not at me.

Edward. Football Camp. Edward going to Football Camp.

That meant he wasn't going to be around. I know this may come off as selfish, but why did he have to go? He could just stay here and play football with me? I'm good enough to be a challenge to him. Wasn't I?

Oh who am I kidding. That's just me speaking. I guess I am being selfish. If Edward being away at football camp meant winning a championship against La Push, then he should go. I shouldn't let my selfishness get in a way of Edward's happiness. I mean, not only will Edward make Forks High school history by being the youngest quarterback in the school to lead the team to a championship, it also meant that Edward would and most likely will, earn a football scholarship.

Although, in my opinion, Edward didn't really need a football scholarship to get into a good college because trust me, the Cullens are fully loaded. With a dad for a doctor, and their mother, Esme, for an architect, it amazes me that they even attend public school when they can go to one those rich private schools in Seattle. Still, earning a football scholarship is something only a person can dream of. That, I will not take away from him.

"Really? Well I'm sure you'll do great!" I say with much enthusiasm as I can.

I'm happy for him. Really. But being apart from him is the downer of it all. He turns to look at me and our gazes are locked with each others.

"Thanks Bella. Don't worry. I'm not about to let anyone down. Especially you. Look, I know that going to football camp would mean not being able to hang out with you, and I'm sorry. But I promise I will make it worth the while..." he says.

Okay, I knew Alice had that psychic thing going on but since when did Edward become a mind reader. Or was my misery just too obvious?

"Don't worry about me, Edward. I have your sister and Rose for company." I assure him.

Which is true by the way. Although Edward is my best friend, I was also close to Alice & Rosalie. This is weird since both of them are extremely girly while I, on the other hand, am not.

But for some reason, we manage to get along so well. Even if Alice has issues with the way I dress. But every now and then, she would offer me makeovers which I kindly decline. Because, to be honest, I'm sort of terrified after seeing what she did to her Malibu Barbie Doll when she tried to get me to play dolls with her back in the 5th grade. Poor Malibu Barbie. She once had beautiful long blonde hair that reached her hips then after a "makeover" from Alice, she looked like that doll that kid Angelica has from Rugrats.

In no way was I ever letting Alice do that to me. But then again, that was a long time ago… and right now, out of the three of us, she is the most fashionable one. But still, it just isn't me.

My hair is always tied into a ponytail. I don't even remember when was the last time I had my hair down. I always wear jeans and tshirts. I doubt anyone has ever seen me in a dress let alone high-heels, which I will never attempt given the fact that I am born with two left feet. It took forever to convince Alice of that but she says she's not giving up. She's just waiting for the proclamation of God to happen. Good luck with that. It's going to take a lot for this nut to crack.

"Yes I know that but…I know you don't exactly do the things they do… I mean…the whole shopping and girly kind of thing…" He says carefully.

I know he's trying not to offend me because that's the last thing he wants to do, but he is right after all. I don't do "shopping". When I told Alice this, she looked at me like I grew another head. She considers this to be somewhat of a sin. But that's only because she LIVES for shopping. She has never gone through a week without doing so.

"Yeah. That is true… But don't worry. I'll be fine. I promise." I say with a smile. Luckily, he doesn't try to contradict me anymore and just smiles back. I guess he believes me.

Suddenly, I remembered earlier today when I saw Alice give Edward the-dirty-eye again. So I changed the topic to Alice.

"I know I already asked you about why Alice was giving you the-dirty-eye but I can't help but think why she did…" I say. I know Alice as the hyper, quirky and the bubbly type of person. Alice never does that unless you did something really wrong… or cut her credit card into pieces.

"Again, I have no idea. But maybe, it was probably because Lauren asked me out. That, and maybe because I gave Lauren my number…"

He did what now? I then recall that moment after the game. I was talking to Alice and Rose when I saw Edward talking to Lauren Mallory. Lauren Mallory is probably one of the most evil-beings-on-earth. She treats people like shit and flirts aimlessly at all the cute guys in school. Even if they taken. Just look at what she was doing with Edward! Not that he's taken or anything… it's just that… Argh! I know that I have no right to be jealous but I couldn't help it! I've been in love with Edward since I the day I met him. And even though were just friends, I can't help but feel an attraction towards him. He just… I don't know…dazzles me? But I would never tell him this because I know that he would never return the feeling. I mean, who am I kidding! Why would the most-gorgeous-guy in Forks High School want to go out with plain-old-Bella-Swan? I'm just lucky to be friends with him. But I can't help but want more than friendship. But I don't want to ruin our friendship by telling him this. So I just keep this to myself...

"Well, you know Alice. She hates Lauren. Didn't like her back in middle school, hated her even more for that whole Neiman-Marcus-same-outfit-incident a few months ago." I recalled.

"I remember that." Edward smirked.

"Well, whether you go out with her, you should know that I'm always here for you." I say putting on my best smile.

As much as I don't like Lauren, it didn't mean that Edward couldn't date her. He's not mine. But I wish he was...

He quickly stands up and grabs both my hands and pulls me up and into a hug. How I wish I could tell him how I really feel. If only it was that easy.

But this wasn't Some Kind of Wonderful. This was real life.

"Aw. I love you… You really are my best friend" he whispers in my ear. He then tightens the hug.

I can feel my heart breaking. It's the most wonderful and yet, hurtful thing he could say to me. I can feel the tears build up in my eyes.

Shit.

I did not want to break down. Especially not in front of him. Of all people. I try to hold my composure together and so far, no tears are falling.

Our hug felt like it lasted forever because the sky seemed to have turned a pinkish-lavender color and the sun was almost disappearing. Twilight.

"I think we should go now… Its getting late…" I say.

"Yeah. You're probably right. They might be looking for us" he agrees.

We then detach ourselves from each other and made our way towards Edward's Volvo.

"Are you staying at our house?" Edward asked.

"Um, no. Charlie's probably looking for me. You know how the Chief is…" I say.

"Haha…Yeah..." He chuckles.

Oh dad. He always was protective of me. If it weren't for the fact that Edward was Dr. Cullen's kid and the fact he was my best-friend, Charlie would've shot him by now. But that's the way he is with me. I'm the only thing he has left in this world. And I admit, I am a Daddy's Girl. Go figure.

We rode the car in silence. I think of all that's happened today but the one thing that is mostly dominating my mind right now, is Edward's words.

"_Aw. I love you… You really are my best friend …I love you… You really are my best friend… I love you… I love you… I lo-"_

"Bella, were here" Edward's voice snaps me out of my thoughts and back to reality. I then realize the Volvo was parked in front of my house.

"You alright?" he asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I guess football just took a lot out of me…"

"You had a long day. You just need to get a good night's rest." he advised.

"Well thank you Dr. Cullen" I said teasingly.

"Bella, Dr. Cullen's my dad." he replies.

"Haha. Very funny Edward. See you on Monday!" I turn to open the car door but before I can get out, I hear Edward unbuckle his seat belt.

"Bella wait-"

"Yeah what?"

I turn back to him, but only to find Edward pulling me into another hug. I swear, this boy will be the death of me. The hug only lasted a few seconds and when Edward finally let go only to flash his signature crooked smile.

"Take care Bella." he tells me.

"You too!" I say with a smile.

I got out of his car, slammed the door of his Volvo, and made my way towards my house. I pull my keys out of my pockets and unlock the door. Alas! HOME SWEET HOME.

"Dad! I home!"I yell.

"In here, Bells!" I hear coming from the living. I enter the living only to find my dad on the couch watching ESPN. Specifically Football.

"Hey Bells" my dad says.

"Hi Dad. Ooh Football! Who's winning?" I ask.

"Patriots vs. Colts. Colts." my dad says like it was a matter-of-fact.

"Sweeeet." I then take a seat beside my dad to watch the game. The Colts were in the lead and it looks like it was going to stay that way. It was only a matter of time before the commercial breaks show and Charlie lowers the volume.

"So how's my little girl?" He says smiling at me.

"I'm good. What about you? How was work?" I asked.

"Tch. It was alright… Patrolling the town… Riding the cruiser… Paperwork… The usual. " He says with a sigh. Sounds pretty boring to me. You'd think as a Police Chief, he'd be in a highway chase, busting drug-dealers and all the alike. But no. That stuff never happens. Not in Forks it doesn't. Forks is pretty much a quiet town.

Soon, the game comes back on and me and dad just spend the next hour watching. I feel sorta tired after a while, when I finally decided that it was time for me to sleep. As much as I want to know who will win, my eyes just feel so droopy right now.

"Dad, I'm going to call it a day now. Tell me who wins?" I asked.

"Sure thing Bells. Good Night."

"Thanks dad" I yawned.

I head upstairs to my room and thankfully I did not trip. I then take a quick shower and change into a big oversized blue-colored tee and grey sweats. I tie my hair up into a pony-tail even though it's wet and head straight to bed. I lay down on my bed and turn of the lamp on my bed-side table. Now I'm just waiting for darkness to take over but the only problem is, it doesn't.

I start to think about what's going to happen tomorrow because I usually do nothing on Sunday except stay at home and die of boredom in my room. I'd rather stay at school than at home ANY DAY. Normally teenagers like me would say it the other away around, but I beg to differ. Edward made school worth suffering. I then hear Edward's voice in my head saying those haunting words in my head like a broken record.

"_I love you… I love you… I love you..."_

Yes. You love me. But as a friend. And I guess that is all that I will ever be to him. I tried to hold myself together. Only this time, I don't succeed. I soon feel my tears flowing out of my eyes and making their way into my pillowcase. I then slowly slip into further sub-consciousness…

**EPOV:**

This day has got to be one of the roughest days ever. First, Paranoia hits me. I swear, its like the whole world is against me or something. Second, Alice. Who knows what she will do to me when I get home. Just thank God I was still a few minutes away from home. And Lastly, I almost fucked myself over when I told Bella that I love her. Thankfully I added the whole "You really are my best friend thing" before it was too late. I can just go shoot myself right now. But then again, it would upset my family and possibly the entire-student-body. Not to mention Bella.

I finally reach home and I park my car inside the garage. I don't see Emmett's Jeep though… I guess this means he's at Rosalie's place or something. But I do see Alice's Yellow Porsche. Alice's Porsche may be Yellow, but I just know that's not exactly how she feels at the moment. I highly doubt she's all smiles and rainbow right now. Fuck. I'm going to die in a few moments. I just know it. Might as well as savor the moment.

I open the door to our house only to hear nothing but silence. And I was expecting an angry-kitten that is known as my crazy sister to pounce on me. I start to make my way up to the stairs but before I can reach the second step of the stairway, the smell of spaghetti hits me. Its coming from the kitchen. Mom's making Italian. YUM.

Instead of heading up the stairway, I decide to make a little detour and head for the kitchen. Whatever Alice has to say to me, it can wait. I enter our enormous kitchen only to find my mother making spaghetti. Not only my mom was an amazing architect, she was also a brilliant cook.

"Hello sweetie! How's your day?" my mom greeted.

She stops what she's doing for a few seconds only to give me a kiss on the cheeks.

"It was alright. Played football with the guys and hung out with Bella" I tell her.

As soon as she hears Bella's name, her whole face lights up.

"Really? That's wonderful! Is she here with you? Does she want spaghetti? I made a batch already."

"No mom. She's at home. She's probably sleeping by now. She had a really rough day." Not as rough as me though. I don't think she has feelings for someone that she's not suppose to have doing the closest thing to suicide by telling said object-of-affections that she loves him. No. She didn't have it hard as I did.

"Oh… " my moms face sort of drops. My mom just simply adores Bella. She thinks of Bella as another daughter. Bella never really had a mother to begin with. Her mother left her with her dad when she was just a baby. And the only thing her mother ever does is call or send stuff on her Birthday. Christmas or any other holiday. Her idea of love is sending cash and gift-cards. What kind of parent is that? But no matter, if Bella needs a mom, my mom is here. And if she needed a sister, my sister Alice is also here. Speaking of… I think it's time to face the music and march to my death.

"Well what a shame… Just make sure she's here next okay? "

"Will do." I tell her before heading out of the kitchen. But before I can take another step, I hear my mom say something.

"Edward, aren't you going to eat?"

"Nah. I don't feeling hungry. I already ate with Bella. I'm just heading to bed now" Ok. That was a complete lie because I haven't ate and I know I just passed up the opportunity to eat my mom's brilliant spaghetti, but I just was to get over with whatever Alice is going to do to me.

"Oh ok. But if you feel hungry, there's some spaghetti in the fridge. But I put all the way in the back because Emmett might eat it all. That's for you." my mom assures me.

"Thanks mom!" I shout as I make my way to the stairs.

When I finally reach the top of the stairs, I can hear the TV from Alice's room. But thankfully enough, the door to her room is closed. I carefully tiptoe past her room and head for my room which is located at the end of the hallway, but before I could, I can hear Alice's voice through her door.

"Edward! I know you're out there!" she screams.

"Chill Alice! Let me take a shower first!" I shout back.

Which is true. I really did need to take a shower first. I smell like a mixture of dirt, grass, and sweat. I'm just surprised mom didn't scold me.

"Fine! But don't think you can hide from me Edward!" She yells.

No hiding from her indeed. I head into my room head straight into my bathroom. And after a good thirty minutes of relaxation and steaming hot water, I head back to Alice's room. Only this time, her door is wide open. I see her lying down on her stomach reading the latest issue of Vogue. Priss.

As soon as she sees me, she puts away her magazine and sits straight up on her bed.

And the torture begins.

"Okay, so what do you want?" I ask. Hoping that this will end soon.

"Nothing much… I just want to know why YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH LAUREN MALLORY! I mean come on Edward! She's a total _Bitch_!" Alice exclaimed.

"Dating? What the hell are you talking about! We haven't even gone out!" I shout.

"But you gave her your number Edward! "

"And so what if I did? It's not like it means anything! Alice, face it, you just don't like the fact that I'm "considering" going on a date with her because you hate her guts. You're over-reacting." After this statement, we both remain silent. Alice seems to have calmed down a bit and starts speaking again.

"Yeah you're dead right about the whole me not liking her thing and maybe I am over-reacting but Come. On. Edward! I'm your sister! I actually care!"

"I know you care Alice, but I don't need you messing with my love-life or lack-of. So. Stay. Out. Of. It. I can date whoever I want to date."

"Well fine by me! Go on a date with her! Bring her to some nice fancy restaurant! Kiss her! Heck, Marry her for all I care!" Alice yells.

"Maybe I will!" I snap.

Argh! I couldn't take this anymore. I turn around and start to head towards the doorway.

"I don't even know why you're wasting time with the likes of Lauren Mallory when you can be with_ Bella_ by now." She muttered quietly. But luckily not quietly enough.

I stop dead on my tracks when I heard Bella's name. She knew. FUCK. That's it. Game Over. It's only a matter of time 'till Alice says something to Bella. I turn around to face my sister who has an amusing look on my face. I only hope I heard wrong.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me the first time Edward. Don't play dumb with me." She gets up out of her bed and stands in front of me.

"You. Like, no wait, LOVE. Bella Swan" She said with a coy smile on her face.

"What makes you think I like Bella?" I question Alice.

"Well, 1) You're not denying it and 2) I'm your twin and 3) I see the way you look at her and it's sooooo not a were-just-friends-look" she says while raising a finger for each reason.

"Well if you're my twin, then why is it that you only know now?" I question her.

"Oh puh-lease Edward. I knew you were in love with her the day we met in the hospital. It's only now that I had to point it out because you were about to, I mean, "consider" dating the mother-of-all-hoes that is Lauren Mallory."

She knew since the beginning! This just makes the situation worse. I was too shocked to say anything at first. I knew it was the end.

"So… I suppose you're going to run off and tell Bella now?" I asked after a few minutes.

"No. Why would I do that?" She says with a confused look on her face.

"Why _wouldn't _you_? _I mean, you are her friend after all…" And we all now that the girls have some sort of chick policy that if a girl finds out that some guy likes her friend, she would tell said friend the minute she finds out. Damn it.

"Yes she is my friend, but telling her is _your _job." she pointed out.

Yeah. Point taken. Telling her _is _my job. The only thing is, I don't know how to do that. Not without the consequences I can't. I've done so many stupid things in my life, but I'm not about to do the dumbest thing ever by telling my best friend that I love her. No. Too risky.

"So… when are you going to tell her?" Alice asked curiously.

"Believe me Alice, if it were that easy, I would've done it a long time ago "I confessed.

"I know you're afraid of losing her but Edward, I just hate seeing you like this…"

"Just think about it ok?" She adds.

Oh I've thought about it alright. Even in my dreams I have. And in my dreams I always end up nothing.

"Fine. I will." I told Alice. Because I don't want to contradict her and I certainly didn't want to have this discussion anymore. That and I'm pretty much tired.

"So it that all?" I ask. Which I hope it is. I can't take another minute of this.

"Yeah… that's all. _For now_ that is." She says with a tiny smile. Evil. Little. Pixie.

"Ok… well… Night Alice!" I told her as I head out of her room and into safety.

"Night Edward!" I hear her shout when I reach her doorway.

I finally get to my room and just lay down on the bed waiting for sleep to consume me. But it doesn't. I turn to turn off my bedside lamp hoping that the darkness will help me sleep. But before I can turn off my lamp, I look at the picture beside it. It was a picture of me and Bella back in middle school. It was the day of my first football game. I made it on the team and mom took this pic of us before the game. Bella looked amazing even if she was in jeans and a Forks Middle School T-Shirt. I guess I fell asleep right after that because it was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

**So sorry it took a little longer to post. Blame my best friend. She distracted me with Skype. So, now that the cat's out of the bag, what do you think will happen next? ;) Again, thank you for all the reviews that I've been receiving. I check my inbox only to get a ton of mail and I just lalalalove it! :D**  
**Please continue to do so. They are most appreciated. :)**

**P.S. In case you were wondering what songs that were mentioned in the radio, here's a list:**

**Luck -Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Callait. You can also listen to the Glee Cast cover. Its pretty good too! :D**  
**Just So You Know –Jesse McCartney**  
**If You're Wondering If I Want You Too (I Want You Too) –Weezer**  
**Look After You –The Fray**  
**Hero/Heroine-Boys Like Girls - Its scary how the lyrics to this song relate to the book so much. I just love Boys Like Girls.**


	4. Arachne & Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.  
**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

**Chapter 4:**

**BPOV:**

Normally people would go "Oh! Thank God It's Friday! Hoorah!" but that wasn't the case for me. Today was Friday and it was also the last day school. But more importantly, it also signifies that this was the last day Edward would be here before he goes away to football camp. I'm trying my best to take this in a positive way by telling myself that I have Alice and Rose to keep me company. Sure, I will definitely miss Edward but I have Alice.

Speaking of Alice where is she?

I'm standing my locker waiting for her to "magically" appear because her locker is just next to mine. I heard that Edward went out with Lauren last night and I wanted to know how Alice took it. She's not a big fan of Lauren exactly and I assume she's flying into mad rage as we speak. I guess she took longer than I expected for her to appear so I decided to clean out the stuff in my locker. I looked at that locker door and saw the picture of me and Edward back in middle school. Soon enough, decides to appear. Finally!

"Morning Bella!" She says before pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. Ouch. Who knew she could do that. She was nothing like Edward or Emmett. She was such tiny little thing! But I guess strength runs in their family. I see Jasper behind her, leaning against her locker.

"Hey Bella. Great game last Saturday." he said with a smile. Jasper was tall, blonde and had that southern-gentleman type of look. Like Edward and Emmett, he was also good look. But of course, I only saw him as a friend.

"Hey Jasper and thanks. You did a great job too!" I complimented despite the fact that Alice's hug is cutting off my circulation. Alas! Alice lets go and I can breathe again.

"Alice? Are you ok?" I ask her.

"Of course Bella! Why wouldn't I be!" She said as joyfully as she can.

Something is up.

I expected her to throw a fit because Edward went out on a date with Lauren but she's acting like Heidi Klum just told her she won Project Runway cycle. Strange….

"Uh… Because I heard Edward went out with Lauren last night?" I reminded her.

"Oh that... Haha! Well, after their date, Edward said it was probably the worst date ever and besides I-" she trailed off when Mr. Banner walked by.

"Hey Mr. Banner!" She exclaimed.

"Oh hello Alice. Bella. Jasper." Mr. Banner said giving all of us a nod.

"Hi Mr. Banner." me and Jasper greeted simultaneously.

For some reason Mr. Banner seems pretty... down right now. I wonder what happened to him…

"Are you alright Mr. Banner?" I inquired.

"Oh I'm fine Bella. Thank you for asking. But there just seems to be a small little problem in the Bio-Lab…"

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Well it seems to me that Arachne is missing from her tank…" Mr. Banner said in a depressing way.

Arachne was Mr. Banner's pet Tarantula that he kept in at tank in the back of the Biology Lab. Mr. Banner would always hold Arachne in his hand and he would go around the lab and ask everyone if they wanted to touch her from time to time. All the boys would touch her but the girls would start screaming their heads off and tell Mr. Banner to put Arachne back in her tank. Except me of course. Arachne was a sweet and gentle spider but to Mr. Banner, she was more than just a pet.

She was also Mr. Banner's love, his life, and his best friend. How sad.

"Do you happen to know where she is?" Mr. Banner asked hoping that one of us does.

But before I could say anything, Alice beat me to it.

"Um. No. Nope. Not a clue. I think you should try the air vent. She might have gone there. She is a spider after all." She said quickly.

OK. Something is DEFINITELY up.

"Maybe your right... Thanks kids. If you see her, kindly inform me. Now if you'll excuse me." he said before heading down the hallway.

I look at Alice skeptically with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" She said innocently. She is such an amazing actress sometimes but I can see right through her.

"Cut the act Alice. I know you had something to do with this."

"OK. Fine" She confessed.

"I may have something to do with Arachne's disappearance..."

I'm about to tell her off but before I can, she cuts me off.

"I know this may seem wrong, but I promise, she will be returned to Mr. Banner by the end of this day." She guarantees me.

"Ugh! Fine I groan." Whatever Alice is up to, I just hope for Mr. Banner's sake, that Arachne will be returned alive with all eight legs.

"Alice, whatever you're up to, please, stop. This is childish." Jasper pleaded.

But pleading won't work. Not with Alice it doesn't. Want Alice wants, Alice gets.

"Oh stop it Jasper! And don't call me a child. If I'm a child you wanna know what that makes you?" She questioned Jasper.

"What then?" Jasper said incredulously.

"A Pedophile" Alice stated with a Cheshire-Cat-Wide-Smile.

"Well maybe I am." Jasper teased with a smirk and leans down to give Alice a kiss.

Ugh. Must they get so mushy in the morning? Oh who am I kidding? They're always like this. And if you thought they were bad, just wait until you see Emmett and Rose. They're practically animals! It wouldn't surprise me if they were getting it on in Joe the Janitor's closet right now. They can't keep they're hands of each other's. But thank goodness Alice and Jasper's kiss only lasts a few seconds. I am this close to losing my 20/20 vision.

"See you at lunch darling." Jasper tells Alice then gives her one last kiss.

We then all head to our next class. Me and Alice have English with Mr. Mason and Jasper has Spanish with Mrs. Goff. As soon as we reach class, I see a TV in front of the class which I'm guessing was borrowed from the AVR-Room. Since today was the last day of school, Mr. Mason lets our class choose a movie to watch. And it seems to me the whole class picked, Ferris Bueller's Day Off. How I love this movie. I take a seat next to Alice and everyone has they're eyes glued on to the TV screen. Every now and then, we would laugh and giggle.

After English it was it was lunch so me and Alice headed into the cafeteria. For some reason Alice a mischievous and cunning smile on her face. Her smiles were always somewhat scary but this one was exceptionally creepy. Oh no. Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?

We made our way through the cafeteria towards the table that we usual sit in. Emmett's already seated with an arm around Rose who was sitting on his right. On Rose's right is Jasper and next to Jasper are two empty seats which I assume are meant for Alice and me.

I take a seat next to Alice who takes the empty seat next to Jasper. But before I say anything, I notice that the seat on Emmett's left is empty. Where's Edward?

"Hey guys, where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's sitting over there." Emmett points to the table across us, pointing at Edward. Edward was sitting with Lauren Mallory and, as Alice refers to as her "Army of Skanks" which consisted of Jessica Stanley and Tanya Denali.

"The poor kid was on his way to our table until with sea-witch lured him in and into their cave" Emmett adds.

Poor Edward indeed. Everyone at the table was looking at him. And while Lauren and her friends laugh about something, Edward turns his head towards our table and I swear, I can see him mouth the words, _SAVE ME_ . Everyone at the table just laughed including me.

"So Alice, is Project-A a go?" Emmett asks impatiently.

Project A? What the hell are they talking about?

"In a minute. I just want to take a good long minute look at Lauren's face before it's covered in Sloppy Joe." she told Emmett.

Wait, WHAT? I give Alice a serious look "Alice! What on earth is going on?"

"Well Bella, as you may know today is the last day of school and as all of you know, I'm still not over the Neiman-Marcus-outfit incident. It's time I take my revenge." she said.

OK? So what was she going to do exactly?

Soon Alice stands up, looking ready to announce something as though she was some sort of circus ringmaster.

"Ladies & Gentleman, in a few minutes you are about to witness one of the most outstanding events that will have taken place in Forks High School in-" She takes a look at her watch on her left wrist.

"three… two… and one." she counted.

As soon as she said one, Emmett got up and off of his seat. Alice then walked towards a guy from our biology class named Eric Yorkie while Emmett approached Lauren's table before heading towards the cafeteria line with Jessica Stanley. I look back to Alice to find Eric Yorkie handing her a brown paper bag. Alice then opens the paper bag and quickly takes out something that looks like a brownish black ball of fuzz and quickly stuffed it carefully into her the pocket of her hoodie and looks over to Emmett, who was at the line, to give him a nod. She then made her way towards Edward's table. It was only then I realized that that ball of fuzz that was in Alice's pocket was Arachne.

HOLY SHIT.

My jaw just drops as see Alice approach Edward and give him a quick hello from behind, while her other hand reaches into her hoodie to pull out Arachne, and places her on the back of Lauren's hair.

Unbelievable.

She then quickly makes her way back to our table and takes her rightful seat next to Jasper. Not long after Alice sits down, Emmett takes his seat next to Rose.

"Prepare to be amazed Ladies… and Jasper." Emmett told us.

I see Jessica on her way back to her table with a tray filled with Sloppy Joes before I turned my attention back to Arachne who had crawled onto Lauren's shoulder. As soon as she does, Lauren sees her and just starts screaming her head off. She then gets up and tries to run away…

Only to run into Jessica and her tray full of Sloppy Joes. Soon, both Jessica and Lauren are on the floor completely covered in Sloppy Joes. Everyone just starts laughing their heads of and pretty soon I find myself laughing with them. Alice is laughing so hard that she's crying already! I can see Arachne on the floor and crawling towards Edward. He picks her up and I can see Edward trying so hard not to laugh. But he fails. Everyone keeps on laughing and once Jessica and Lauren get up from the floor, Lauren lets out a high-pitched scream and marches out of the cafeteria with Jessica and Tanya trailing behind her.

Mr. Banner then appears in the cafeteria with a sad face. But his frown soon turns into an expression of happiness and relief when he sees Arachne in Edward's hands.

"Arachne! Oh thank heavens she's alright! Thank You Edward for finding her!" Mr. Banner exclaimed and ran towards Edward.

Edward then gave Mr. Banner a look of confusion for a minute then his expression changes and soon he just smiles. He then hands Mr. Banner Arachne.

"Sure thing Mr. Banner." Edward says smiling.

Mr. Banner then walks out of the cafeteria with Arachne in his hands and Edward makes his way back to our table. Luckily, the laughter has died down and everyone was back to eating, or whatever they were doing before the incident happened.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked.

"I have no idea." I just said.

"This has got to be the greatest day ever!" Emmett shouted before doing a fist bump.

"It sure is…" Alice said with a mischievous smile.

After lunch, everyone was talking about the whole thing. Seriously, I don't think people will ever get over this until next school year.

Later, Me and Alice had the same class again which was gym with Coach Clapp. It was the last day and we were playing soccer. And I don't mean to brag, but, I dominated the whole game. Alice and me were on the same team along with Angela Weber, Ben's girlfriend and my friend. It was us and a bunch of other girls against the team that consisted of Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya. From the looks of it, Lauren was still enraged with what happened earlier. But thank god that she doesn't know that it was Alice who did it. We ended up winning with a score of 7-3.

Accompanying out victory was smelling like a mix of sweat, grass, and sun so afterwards, we headed towards the showers. I finished taking a shower before Alice and Angela so I made my way towards the Girls Locker Room to get dressed. But as soon as I got there I soon found myself alone with no one except Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya.

Shit. I'm outnumbered.

As soon as Lauren sees me she gives me a death-glare.

"If it isn't Bella-the-ugly-duckling" she said in the most nasally voice possible.

God I hate her. No wonder Alice wanted to claw her eyes off. But unlike Alice, I don't pick fights with people if I'm offended.

"What do you want?" I asked trying my best to hide my irritation.

I guess it didn't work since she started grinning.

"Oh nothing. I was just telling Jessica and Tanya here how awesome my date was with Edward last night" She said as a matter-of-fact. _T_

_oo bad that's not what Edward thinks_, I think to myself. I chuckle at the thought of this. I guess she saw me laugh because annoyance has crossed her face.

"Find something funny Swan?" Lauren sneered.

"Nope. Not at all. Good luck with Edward." I tell her.

I honestly don't want to try to pick up a fight with her. She's not worth it.

"I don't need luck. I have everything Edward can want. I'm pretty, smart-" she went on and on.

For the record, Lauren Mallory has the IQ of a Dinosaur which is equal to DIMWIT. And I saw her test papers in Biology. Not exactly what you would call "smart".

"...popular, a cheerleader, and most of all, A GIRL." she emphasized on the last part.

OK. I've had enough of this. I really don't want to slap the living daylight out of her but she isn't really giving me that choice now is she?

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I asked in annoyance.

"What it means Swan, is that you're just too much of a boy for Edward to go out with."

As soon as she says this Jessica and Tanya starts laughing their heads off.

"What are you talking about? Edward and me are just friends-" but she quickly cuts me off.

"And its going to stay that way. You see Swan, you're not exactly what I would call "feminine". I actually find it weird that you're not being confused for boy by everyone else. Edward needs a GIRLfriend. Not a Guy friend like you. "

I can feel the tears forming. I try not to cry but what Lauren said just really hurt. In a way, she was right. Edward needed a girlfriend and I just wasn't her. I could never be...

Lauren, Jessica, Tanya all follow her as she heads out of the locker room but not before Lauren gives me one last glare.

"Happy Summer Loser." She said as she passes by me.

As soon as she leaves I find myself leaning against the locker with both my hands covering my face as I weep. I continue to weep until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I take my hands off my face only to find Alice looking at me with a worried expression on her face. I continue to cry but instead of saying anything, Alice just pulls me into a hug. I can feel her right hand pat my back. After a while she finally lets go.

"Listen,-" She says quietly

"I heard the whole thing and let me just say that she is wrong. Edward is my brother and he likes you as you are. He wouldn't change anything about you. If he didn't like you as you were, you wouldn't be his best friend now would you? "

Best friend. For some reason, I hated that word. I wanted more. But I knew that was close to impossible.

"Thanks Alice. Thanks for being such a good friend to me." I said as I wiped the tears off my eyes.

"No problem. I know you'd do the same if the roles were reversed."

Of course I would. I'd back her up any day. She was also my best friend.

"Now, Bella, I'm going to ask you something but you promise to answer with honesty ok?" Alice said carefully.

"Uh… ok?" I said in confusion. Why is she being so careful?

"Bella, do you like my brother and I don't mean, he's a great friend and stuff. I mean, LIKE-LIKE?" she asked.

I look at her face, waiting for her to burst into laughter or something. But all I saw was her eyes locked with mine and her face had no hint of humor. She was serious. Oh crap… how do I tell her this?

"Uh…well… um… you see… I… uh" I stammered.

"Bella! Just answer the question already! The suspense is killing me!" She practically screamed.

"Okay!" I shout.

"Okay, I'll answer your question or Okay, I like him!" she screamed impatiently.

"Ok, I LIKE HIM!" I shouted. And as soon as those words slipped right out of my mouth, I quickly covered my mouth with both my hands.

I assume that Alice would make run for it to find Edward and tell him, but instead, she just stares at me with her as so wide and a Cheshire-Cat-Grin appears.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh nothing…" She face goes back to normal. She then puts both her hands on my shoulders and changes the topic.

"Look Bella. I know that boy comment Lauren said offended you. Believe me. I'm just surprised she came out unscathed…. The point is, if it hurts you so much, then… " Alice is choosing her words carefully before continuing on.

"Look, I know you always say no but Bella, would you like a makeover from me?" I look into her eyes and it looks like tears are about to fall. Plus she had that pout on. Damn it! No wonder her parents have a hard time saying no. I carefully think this over. Was I really going to do this? I know I want Edward to like me but was I really going that far? Was I going to do all that and possibly, or in the case, most likely, get nothing in return?

"Bella, its not for Edward. It's for you. And it's not like I'm asking you to start loving make-up, fashion, and all that… You can still be you. The same Bella that everyone knows and loves. "she adds. I guess she took my silence as skepticism.

But she was right. I didn't need to do it for him. It was for me. And I wanted it. I'm tired of being Bella, Edward's friend. I'm tired of being "one-of-the-boys." I just wanted to be Bella Swan. No title.

"Alice, I think its time" I told her.

And she just looks at me as though the messiah has been spoken. She has been waiting for this since we were kids.

"Don't worry Bella. You won't regret it!" she assures me before she then pulls me into a hug.

I was ready. This is the summer that will change everything. While Edward's away, little Bella will come out to play. And by the time Edward sees me next fall, I'm not going to be Bella "one-of-the-boys" Swan. No.

I was going to be Bella Swan. THE GIRL.

* * *

**What an interesting last day of school. Don't you think? And who would've thought Alice is as mischievous as she looks? Haha. Again, REVIEWS. Don't just like the story. Review. The more reviews I get, the more I'm eager to write the next chapter. Not even my friend can distract me. Lol. Again, criticisms are welcome. :D**


	5. Dinner Date & Insomnia

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.  
**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

**Chapter 5:**

**EPOV:**

As far as last-days-of-school goes, this has got to be the most interesting one ever. And as mean as this may sound, I thought the whole incident in the cafeteria involving Lauren and Sloppy Joes was hilarious. Thankfully I was able to contain myself. I only wish I can say the same for everyone else. It was almost the end of the day and people were still not over it and I don't think people will get over this until the next school year. I guess this makes up for that horrible date I had with Lauren last night. I only went out with her because she wouldn't stop texting me 24/7. Which was insanely annoying. I should have never given her my number. My mistake. I'll probably have to change numbers during the summer.

Right now I had Algebra II with Mr. Varner and it is as boring as hell. Hell would've probably been more comfortable than this. Seriously, who the hell gives a lesson on the last day! At least Jasper's here suffering with me.

I guess I would've suffered more if I was actually listening to Mr. Varner go on and on about whatever it is he's even talking about, but no. I was too busy thinking about Bella. As I said before, today was the last-day of school. Not only that, but it also meant it was my last day at Forks before me, Emmett, and Jasper headed out to Football camp. And I couldn't think of a perfect day to spend my last day at Forks than to spend it with Bella. I'm not exactly what we were going to do later tonight, but as long as its with her, it was going to be fun. I'm surely going to miss her. My summer is surely not going to be the same. Not without her it wasn't. I just hope that going to football camp was worth it. I'll be counting the days till I'm back at Forks.

Back to Bella.

"Edward… Edward… Dude! "Jasper shouted causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

I looked around to see that no one was in the classroom anymore except Jasper and me. I guess that meant class was already over. Thank God.

"You alright man?" Jasper asks me.

"Yeah… I'm fine. I was just thinking of… something" I tell him.

"OK... Whatever. Let's go. Alice and Bella are probably waiting for us."

We left the classroom and made our way to Bella and Alice's locker. We passed by the Biology lab and through the door window, I saw Mr. Banner sitting on his desk holding Arachne, his pet tarantula, and making funny faces at her like a person would give a puppy. And I thought man's best friend was dog. Guess I was wrong. Thankfully, a tarantula's life span is can reach 15 years. Because who knows what will happen to Mr. Banner as soon as Arachne's time came. She was the love of Mr. Banner's life. What a shame.

As soon as me and Jasper make our way through a sea of people in the hallway, we spot Alice & Bella standing in front of their locker talking about something. Though I can't see Bella's face because she's standing with her back to me.

"Alice! Bella!" Jasper shouts to get their attention.

And as soon as they both hear Jasper, they end their conversation and turn to me and Jasper. But something's wrong. Because the minute Bella turns around, I can see that her eyes look puffy. What happened to her! What she hurt! Was she sick! Who did this to her! Bella wasn't normally the one to cry. This had to be something big.

I don't know what came over me but I soon found myself putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Bella what's wrong? Are you ok?" I asked impatiently.

"Um… yeah… I'm fine…" she said. I knew this was a lie. Bella was a horrible liar.

"No. You're not. What happened? Are you hurt? Do you need a nurse? Let's go visit my dad. He needs to take a look at you…" I said before taking a hold of her hand and start heading towards the exit of the school building. But before I can get her to move an inch, she tries to pull her hand away from mine.

"Edward, honestly, I'm ok!" She exclaimed.

"Bella…" I say with a disapproving tone.

"Look, we were playing soccer and I got hit in the face with the ball and I think a bit of dirt went into my eyes..." She explained.

I give her a dubious look. I know there's something going on with her that she's not telling me…

"Please?" She pleaded.

Hoping that I will just drop the whole thing. I know she doesn't want to see my dad, but what if she's hurt? But… agh! I just can't deny her when she looks at me with those puppy-like eyes. She really doesn't fight fair.

"OK fine… But if you don't feel well, I'm taking you to my Dad's even if it means dragging you there."

"Fine then." She agreed.

I wasn't kidding about the whole dragging-her-to-my-dad's-office. I was a 100% serious when I said I would do it.

"I hate to break up this little love-fest, but um, me and Jasper are going to the mall to pick up some things." Alice says.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatev. See you at home." I told my sister while I give her a wave.

I honestly didn't care where she went right now. Because right now, this day was just about Bella. Only Bella.

Alice gives Bella a quick hug but before she lets go, I can see her whisper something in Bella's ear. Suspicious…

"Dude, see you tomorrow morning." Jasper says as he gives me a pat in the back.

"Yeah. Sure thing." I told him.

Soon, Alice and Jasper are nowhere to be seen. Thank You Lord. I want to make the most of these last few hours I have at Forks.

"So what are we doing?" Bella asks.

"You mean aside from going to the hospital?" I joked.

As soon as Bella hears the word Hospital, her smile turns into a frown.

"I'm kidding!" I said with a small laugh escaping my lips.

"You are so mean Edward Cullen." she said as she playfully slaps my shoulder.

"So what are we _really _doing?" she asked again with no hint of humor on her face.

Well what I really I wanted to do is take her to this restaurant I saw when I was with Alice at Port Angeles. I think it was named "_La Bella Italia_"or something…

"Well there's this restaurant I saw at Port Angeles and I think the food's really good" I tell her

"Really? Well I don't think we should go…" she muttered.

"Why not?" I ask curiously.

"Because!" She exclaimed.

"Because what Bella? Come on! Give me a good reason why we shouldn't!"

"Because I know you won't let me pay! You NEVER let me pay! And I'll have you know Edward, this is the 21st century." she explained to me.

Well it may be the 21st century, but Bella should be treated like the princess she is. She was _my_ princess. I don't even know why she's over-reacting about this whole thing.

"OK. I see your point. But Bella, its no big deal." I try to tell her.

"It is a big deal. For me it is. I don't want you to think that I'm some sort of user…"

"Bella I would never think of you like that." I assured her.

Not in a million years I wouldn't. Bella was the sweetest girl I know. Heck, probably the sweetest girl in the world. She could never take advantage of me. And besides, it's me who always insists on going out.

"OK. How about this: We go to the restaurant, and I pay." I say. She's about to protest but I cut her off

"Because its my last day at Forks and I feel bad that I'm abandoning you this entire summer. But, when I get back, you and me are going to have a grill-out and I promise I'll let you pay for everything if it makes you feel any better."

She gives me a dubious look.

"Bella, it's a compromise. I get what I want. You get what I want. We both win." I said with my signature smile.

"Ugh! Fine… but only because you won't stop until you get what you want" she said, admitting defeat.

I soon find myself smiling. Yes. I won her over. Now it's time we head out for Port Angeles.

During the whole car ride, me and Bella did nothing but just talk about random things and just laugh. She didn't even throw a fit about the whole paying-thing. I guess she was trying to make the most of our last day together like I did. I will definitely miss her… remind me again why I'm even going to football-camp? Oh yeah. For the school… and her. Mostly for her.

We finally reach La Bella Italia and as soon as we enter, a waitress appears.

"Hello. Welcome to La Bella Italia! Table for how many?" the waitress asked with the widest smile she can sport.

"Table for two please" I said while looking at Bella. If only she thought of this as a date...

"Right this way." She says as she leads us to our table. As soon as we sit down she hands both me and Bella a menu.

"You're server will be right over." She says to me with another one of her mile-wide smiles before walking away. She seems pretty creepy if you ask me...

"So Bella what are you in the mood for?" I asked.

"Is there anything under $20 here? Seriously Edward, we can still leave now while you we can!" Bella said pleading.

"Nonsense Bella. I want us to eat here and nothing's going to change my mind." I said with assurance.

In no way was I letting Bella eat at a Carl's Junior or an In N' Out. This day is supposed to be... _special_. And if it meant eating at a restaurant with over-priced food, then so be it. This day was about her.

"Fine. There's no point in arguing with you anyway. What Edward wants, Edward _gets_." She said while flipping through the menu.

If only that statement were true. Which it is… partially. I do get anything I want. With the exception of one. And it was the one thing that I've wanted for so long that I don't think I can ever have. And that was Bella. I would trade anything I have just to have her return the feelings I have been harboring for her since I was probably around ten years old.

Pretty soon, a waitress stands in front of our table. I look at her tag and see the name Amber.

"Hello! My name is Amber and I'll be your waitress tonight! What can I get you?" She asked while giving me a similar smile the waitress that seated us, gave me.

She acted as though Bella wasn't even here. How rude.

"Bella what are you in the mood for?" I asked Bella.

"Um… I'll just have the uh… Mushroom Ravioli and a Coke" she said.

"And what about you handsome?" Amber asked with the same expression on her face and _still _ignoring Bella.

"I'll just have the same thing" I said handing her the menus while giving her a fake smile.

I just hope that she would just leave already. I don't like it when people are being rude to Bella. Its one thing to be rude to me, but it's a whole different story when it comes to Bella.

As soon as she leaves, me and Bella start talking about random things again. From football to school to the incident involving Lauren, which we start laughing really hard at, and anything else that came to mind. After talking, I saw Bella gazing at the table across from us. There, sat an old couple that looked like they were around their late 70's, having dinner just like anyone else at the restaurant. The old man has wife's hand in his and looks at her as though she were his sun. Sounds cheesy but it's true. To think they were still very much in love with each other to this very day…

I only wish that were me and Bella. In the end, I had her and we grew old together. And although I knew I was close to facing death, it wouldn't mean a thing knowing that I had her by my side until my time has come. I look at Bella and I can see her smiling at the sight of the old couple. I wonder what she's thinking…

Soon enough, Amber appears in front of us with our food.

"Your Mushroom Ravioli." she presented as she sets the plate in front of Bella with no expression on her face.

"And your Mushroom Ravioli" she said smiling, looking at me, as she sets the plate in front of me.

"And your drinks" she adds as she puts two cokes on our table.

"Is there anything else you need?" She asks me.

"Uh… No. I think were good." I tell her as politely as I can.

I'm starting to loose my patience with this girl.

"Just let me know if you need anything" she says and walks away.

As soon as Amber was gone, we start digging in. As soon as Bella takes a first bite, a tiny moan escapes her lips. She has no idea how turned on I am by that.

"Oh my…. Edward… this Ravioli is just… amazing… We have to go back here…" she says before taking another bite. Oh yes. I'm definitely bringing her here again. Heck, I'll bring her everyday if it meant hearing her moan. I give her a quick smile before turning my attention back to the Mushroom Ravioli. It was really good actually. We continue to eat our meal in silence until we're both finished. I ask Amber for are bill and soon enough, she hands me the bill-folder. Bella tries to grab it from me but I try to keep it away from her grabbing distance. She gives me a tiny pout but I give tiny smile. I look into the bill folder to find not only a bill, but I tiny piece of paper that said: "_Call me: 100-7001 xoxo, Amber ;)_"

No chance of that happening, Amber. I quickly put in a $100 bill. And hand Amber back the folder.

"Keep the change." I tell her as I quickly get out of my seat.

"Bella, come on. Let's go" I told Bella.

As soon as Bella gets up and out of her seat, I quickly put an arm around her and we head back to the car. As soon as we get in, we started heading back to Forks.

"So… Bella, you're sleeping at my house tonight right?" I asked.

"Um yeah. Alice wanted me to sleepover and watch movies and stuff…"

"You know, you don't have to do what Alice says" I pointed out.

"I know that, but I think we just need to catch up on some girl time."

"Well… alright." I said deciding to just drop the subject.

But seriously, Girl-time? I've heard many excuses before but "girl-time" was definitely a new one. But I didn't want to start an argument with Bella. So I just accepted her answer without contradicting her.

After an hour or so, we finally reach our house. As soon I parked the Volvo, we made our way to the front door at the house. I was about to knock but before I could knock on the door, it was opened by my tiny-pixie-of-twin-sister.

"Oh thank heavens you're here!" She squeals as she hugs Bella. OK. Something's going on. Yes my sister is normally hyper, but today, it's like someone slipped something in her drink. She's been like this since this morning. I wonder if she had anything to do with the incident involving Lauren…

My sister then grabs Bella and drags her upstairs and into her room. I see Jasper, Emmett & Rosalie on the couch, in our family living room, watching what appears to be TMZ or something…

"Hey guys!" I shouted at them.

"Hey Edward!" they all greeted me without looking away from the TV. It seems that they're pretty much absorbed with what they're watching…

I took a seat next to Jasper and started watching with them but I realize I needed to take a shower first. I head upstairs and start heading towards my room. But before I can even get there, I can hear a lot of giggling in my sister's room. What were they laughing at? I'm tempted to barge in and ask but they could be changing for Christ's sake! I just ignore this and continue making my way towards my room. I took a quick shower and as soon as I finished, I dressed in a solid Grey-t-shirt and old football ball shorts, and headed back down to the living room only to find Jasper, Emmett & Rosalie again. It seems like they didn't even move an inch since I left. Still no sign of Alice and Bella.

"Hey Jasper, have you seen my sister and Bella?" I ask.

"Uh… I think they're both upstairs" Jasper said before turning his attention back to the TV.

Damn. What is taking them so long? So I just watched TV in the meantime. After a few minutes, the TV screen goes off and Emmett started screaming.

"Gah! What happened to the picture!" Emmett yelled.

I turn around to find my pixie of a sister with the remote on her hands. She was already in her pajamas and right next to her was Bella in sweats and a Forks Spartans t-shirt. Bella then took a seat next to me on the couch.

"Jeez. What took you guys so long?" I feigned annoyance.

"Oh you know how Alice is..." Bella said.

Yeah. I do know how Alice is. She can spend as long as three hours trying to get changed. What the hell.

"OK guys, as many of you know, today is Jasper, Emmett and Edward's last day before heading to football camp, So… I say we watch a movie." Alice announced.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett exclaims.

"So I'm giving us three choices: The Notebook,-"

""Booooo!" Emmet jeered before Alice gave him a death glare meaning for him to shut up.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, The Notebook, The Wedding Singer, or Transformers" she said while putting up each DVD up in the air.

"Transformers!" Me, Jasper and Emmett say at the same time. And since we were leaving tomorrow none of the girls tried to argue with that.

As soon as the DVD is put in, Alice takes her place beside Jasper and Bella next to me. After the first few minutes of the film, I can hear Emmett say something when Megan Fox appears.

"Dude… She is smoking hot..." He told Jasper and me.

Like we didn't know what. Don't think I don't check Maxim's top 100. I'm a dude. I can see Rosalie giving Emmett a pretty nasty glare. If looks could kill...

"What baby?" Emmett asked Rose before receiving a smack on the head.

"Ow! Rose, what the hell!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Smoking hot huh?" Rose said in disbelief before turning her attention back to the movie.

"Aw come on… Baby, you know that you're the hottest girl for me…" Emmett told her.

Rose ignores this comment but Emmett tries to distract her by kissing her neck. Pretty soon, they're starting a make-out session. Animals. Why can't they just get a room!

Halfway down the film, Emmett & Rosalie stop their make-out session, but only to get up from the couch.

"Uh… me and Rose are going to sleep now…" Emmett said with a big goofy grin on his face.

Sleep-my-ass.

He never "sleeps" when Rose is here and both my parents are gone. Mom's at some business trip while Dad was attending some sort of over-night seminar right now. Emmett then grabs Rosalie's hand and both of the run upstairs to his room. Thank You God. The animals are back in their cages. But I spoke to soon because I then see Jasper and my sister making out. Ugh! Gross! This is my sister and my best-friend. I turn to face Bella who is watching the movie silently.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"Uh yeah…" she assured me with a tiny little smile. God she's so cute. I smile back and turn my attention back to the movie.

Not long after, Jasper & Alice head upstairs too. I don't even want to think about what they're going to do. So it was just me & Bella. During the war scene between the Autobots and Decepticons, I turn to look at Bella but only to find her asleep. I guess she had a rough day. I turned off the TV and just looked at her. I didn't want to wake her up because she seemed so peaceful when sleeping. She was supposed to be sleeping in Alice's room, but in NO WAY was I bringing her there. God forbid that I even open the door to Alice's room. I'm afraid I'll be blind if I do so. So I decided to bring Bella to my room. I lifted Bella from the couch, carried Bridal-style and make our way to my room. If only she was a bride. Specifically_ my_ bride. As soon as we reached my room, I carefully placed Bella on my king-sized bed. I lied down beside her and just watched her sleep. She was so beautiful. Even when she's only wearing sweats.

"_Alice… give Arachne to Mr. Banner already…"_ I heard her mumble.

So it was Alice who was behind the whole thing. Normally I'd say that what she did was wrong, but that would be hypocritical of me to say that since I found the whole thing funny. Bella is just too cute. She just mumbles things in her sleep like:

"_Mmm… mushroom ravioli…"_

"_Football night…"_

"_I'm not a boy…"_

I found myself smiling on that last one. She's definitely not a boy. She wasn't. Not at all. She was a girl alright. But I only wish she were MY girl.

"Edward…" she mumbles after a few minutes. My heart froze right then and there. She was dreaming about me? Please let this be a good thing.

"_Edward… Please don't go…"_ She mumbled and as she does, her sleeping position changes and soon enough, her face is just a few inches from mine. I know she didn't want me to leave. I didn't either. I wanted to just stay here for the whole summer. But I couldn't do that. But she makes it hard for me to go. She just didn't know how much she meant to me…

I don't know what came over me but I started stroking her cheek very lightly with one hand. I then leaned in and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Bella, I love you…" I tell her. I only wish I could tell her that when she's awake. But what if she didn't feel the same way? The chances of her liking me were mostly unlikely. She probably sees me like a big brother.

I continue to stroke her cheek. But that's as far as I would go. I would never take advantage of her like that. I wasn't some sick pervert. Thank goodness, she's a heavy sleeper. I'm afraid that she'll wake up and walk away. I turn to look at my clock to see that it's a little after 12:30 in the morning. Me, Emmett and Jasper we're leaving at 4:00 to beat morning traffic. But I just can't sleep. Not with Bella in my room. I could always sleep during the car ride so I decided to quietly pack my things while she was sleeping.

I threw in a couple of shirts, football shorts, toiletries, and the other things a person would bring to football camp. While looking through my closest, I found a picture of Bella when she was in middle school. I decided to bring this with me so I placed it in my wallet. Eventually, I was finished with packing my things and just in time. I turn to look at the clock and it was 3:47. We were suppose to meet at the garage around 3:50 or so. I looked at Bella who is still sleeping peacefully. I quickly lean down on my bed to give Bella one last kiss on the forehead.

"Bye Bella… I'll miss you... I only wish I could stay… But I have to do this… for the school… for you… I love you Bella… so much…" I said and I kiss her again on the forehead one last time before grabbing my bags and heading downstairs and into the garage. As soon as I reach the garage, I saw Emmett and Jasper putting their things on the back of Emmett's Jeep.

"Morning Bro! How was your sleep last night? I take it that it was good since I didn't see Bella sleeping on the couch…" Emmett said with a huge grin.

Dick.

"Shut up. Nothing happened." I said

"Aw. Little Eddie just upset because he didn't get some…" Emmett teased.

Again, Dick.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but whatever its, stop. Bella is my best-friend."

"Uhuh sure whatever. Just help me with the luggage already." Emmett said.

After loading all our stuff in back of Emmett's Jeep we started speeding away from football camp and to hell. Or as I'd like to call it, FOOTBALL CAMP…

**BPOV:**

Dazed. That's how I felt when I woke up. I don't know why but it felt so comfortable sleeping on their couch. It seemed so big and the pillow is just so fluffy and the quilt was so soft. Quilt? I don't remember having a quilt with me... I rub my eyes and slowly, my vision became clearer. I found myself not in the living room, but in Edward's room.

Holy shit.

How the hell did I get here? Was this some sort of joke? Was my mind playing with me? I wish it was because I soon realized it's not some sort of illusion. I was really and Edward's room. But before I could say or move an inch, I heard someone clearing their throat. I look find Alice leaning on the doorway with both her arms crossed and she has a peculiar smile on her face. Oh no. This doesn't look good.

"Alice, It's not what it looks like I don't even know how I -" I say but before I can finish defending myself, she cuts me off.

"It's ok Bella. No need to explain. I guess Jasper and me sorta got in too deep last night. Sorry you couldn't sleep in my room. But I heard Edward brought you to his room because he didn't want you to sleep on the couch…" Alice said.

So that explains how I got here. But… crap.

I know I talk in my sleep. Who knows what I said last night. Fuck fuck fuck. What if I said something extremely embarrassing last night?

"Bella are you alright?" Alice asked before taking a seat beside me on the bed. She must've noticed the look of panic on my face.

"Uh yeah… I'm ok." I tell her. I try not to think of what I might have said last night. It was too early to deal with this shit right now.

"Bella let's go downstairs. Rose and me are making pancakes." She said. She grabbed my hand and we made our way downstairs and into their kitchen. As soon as we enter the kitchen, I can smell blueberry pancakes. YUM.

"Morning Bella!" Rose greeted then giving me a kiss on the cheeks.

"Morning Rose!" I greeted before sitting down on the table.

"Pancakes?" She asks me.

"Uh sure…"

She then sets a plate filled with pancakes before sitting down with me and Alice. We soon start eating and may I just say that this pancake is simply delicious. While eating I can see from the corner of my eyes, Alice and Rose are giving me a funny look. For some reason they were giggling which sorta bothered me.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing." They both say at the same time. Whatever. I was hungry and they weren't going to get in between me and my pancakes.

"Bella, Alice tells me that you want a makeover and I just want to let you know that I want to help." Rose said with a sincere smile.

"Oh… really? Thanks Rose." I tell her.

"Of course Bella, you're one of my best-friends" she said while putting her hand on mine. Rosalie is Jasper's twin and like her brother, she was insanely gorgeous. She was tall, model-esque , and not to mention a blonde bombshell. She is somewhat of a snob towards everyone because she doesn't like socializing with anyone but the Cullens. But for some reason, she takes a liking to me so we're somewhat best-friends.

"Thanks. Speaking of, when exactly is this makeover thing going to start" I ask as I take a sip on my orange juice.

"Right after you finish your pancakes." Alice declared with a grin.

I slightly choke on my orange juice and it wasn't because the pulp was too thick.

"Wait… what?" I said with disbelief on my face.

"You heard me right. So finish up those pancakes missy!" Alice said enthusiastically.

Why did I even agree into this again? Oh yeah. I'm an idiot. That's why. But it's too late to go back. Might as well as get this over with. As soon as I finish I put my plate in the dish washer. I turn around to find Alice and Rose looking at me with the widest smile ever.

And so the torture begins…

* * *

**What an interesting last day... not to mention an interesting night. What will happen next? Haha. Again, please review. Constructive criticisms are welcome. The more review I get, the more I'm inspired to finish my chapters quicker. My friend/s won't be able to distract me. Not even with Harry Potter ;) :) **


	6. Project: B

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.  
**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

** Chapter 6:**

**BPOV:**

After having breakfast at the Cullens with Alice and Rose, we ended up going to my house for some reason. Alice tells me that its phase one of what she calls "Project: B". My dad's not home at this hour because he has the early shift. Once I opened the door to my house, Alice and Rose made a mad dash up the stairs and into my room. As soon as I reach my room, I already see Alice standing next to Rose and she tells me to sit on the edge of my bed.

"OK, Bella, as we all know, this is the first of many days of what I'd like to call Project: B" Alice tells me.

"Now before we can get a start on Project: B, there are a few guidelines and rules that we'd like to clarify." Alice adds.

Guidelines? Rules? What the heck? As soon as she finishes saying this, Rose pulls out a tiny piece of paper from the back pocket of her jeans and starts reading whatever it says aloud.

"Rule No.1, " Rose began.

"Bella shall give full control to both Alice and Rosalie. As well as do anything We tell her to do." Rosalie said. But before I can protest, Rosalie cuts me off.

"Please save Questions, Comments, and Violent Reactions until the end. Thank You Very Much." She told me before continuing as though I never interrupted her.

"Rule No. 2 Bella cannot and will not try to protest, object, or complain about anything."

Damn it. They really are trying to kill me aren't they?

"And Finally, Rule No. 3 Bella can not pout, frown, or show any facial features displaying displeasure and/or distaste during the entire process." Rosalie finally says.

Alice was just smiling and nodding her head during the entire speech.

"Now Bella, have any questions? Comments? Violent Reactions? " Alice asks.

"Well I really see now point in trying to argue with you both so No. I don't have any questions. It's all crystal clear." I said looking at both of them.

"Glad you see it our way." the both said simultaneously.

"And besides Bella, it would be easier for all three of us if you just went along with what we do." Rose added.

She's sorta right. And besides, there's no point in trying to argue with them. Especially with Tinkerbell over here.

"Now that were done with that, its time to start phase one of Project: B" Alice said while giving Rosalie, then me, one of her famous Cheshire-Cat smiles.

"Which is?" I inquired.

"Cleaning out the "boy-clothes". Alice said while making air quotes.

"Now Bella, we both know that you don't exactly dress girly and we'd like to help with that. So first things first, we're getting rid of your clothes." Rose tells me.

If my jaw could drop, it would. But thanks to that stupid guideline, I'm not in liberty to do so.

"So what were going to do is create two piles on the floor. One pile for the things to keep, and one to give Goodwill" Rose explained.

As soon as she finished saying this, I see Alice already snooping through my drawer and tiny walk-in closet. I tried to get off my bed to help, but before I can, Rose stops me.

"Uh-uh. You're not going to help. I want you to stay on your bed and read this in the mean-time." she told me before handing me a magazine that she pulled out from her Tote.

It seems to be a copy of Seventeen Magazine.

"I know that you love reading Classics and all, but for now, I want you to read that while me and Alice work our magic." She said before joining Alice in my closest.

She's true about the Classics part. I absolutely love reading. If I wasn't at school, at the football field playing with my Dad or the guys, or at the Cullen's place, I was at home reading Classics. I wasn't into magazines but since I had no choice, I just started reading. I never bought an issue of Seventeen because I never really felt the need that I had to. But it's weird. As I was reading it, I found their topics really interesting. It wasn't just about fashion and beauty like I thought it would be. There were also topics that were about dealing with real-life situations and stuff… It seemed pretty… interesting. What really caught my attention was this quiz about if you're best-guy-friend could be boyfriend material. I took the test and Edward passed. With flying colors of course. If only I can tell him how I really felt…

I quick look from the magazine to them but I only see Rose. I guess Alice was still in my closet. I tried to turn my attention back to the article I was reading but before I can, I noticed that there's only one pile. It was practically a hill already. I thought they said there'd be two piles?

"Um, Rose?" I called out causing her to turn around.

"Yes Bella?"

"Um… I thought you said that there'd be two piles. Which one is that?" I point to the small little hill that is formed by my clothes.

"That's the Goodwill pile." She states.

"Then where's the keep-me-pile?" I asked.

"Um well… there's nothing worth keeping so uh… yeah…" She said cautiously.

I want to protest but again, STUPID Guidelines. So I decided to just go back to reading the magazine. But before I can go back to reading, I hear a loud shriek coming from my closet. Me and Rose jump at the sound of this. Before I can get off the bed to investigate Alice comes out with a serious look on her face. Uh-oh.

"Bella! What is this!" She screeched and held out a bunch of gift-cards I got from my mom, Renee over the past few months.

"What Alice? They're just gift cards…" I said.

"JUST GIFT CARDS!" Alice exclaimed giving me an incredulous look.

"Bella! Why haven't you used these! This is a Victoria's Secret Gift Card worth $500!" She said holding the pink one out and giving it to Rose. Rose's jaw drops.

"This one's a $100 gift-card for Sephora" handed Rose another card.

"A $200 gift-card for Abercrombie & Fitch " and another card.

"A $500 gift-card for Macy's " and another card.

"A $1,000 gift card for URBAN OUFITTERS!" and another card. Roses face drops even more at this.

"And finally… a $50 for iTunes" Alice says handing Rose the final card. Roses face finally gains composure after this.

Seriously, what the hell am I going to do with a gift card from iTunes? I didn't even have an iPod…

"Bella, why the hell have you not used any of these!" Alice asked so intently.

"Well I didn't even know what to buy with it…" I honestly told her.

I really didn't know what to do with them so I just kept them in my closest this whole time...

"Well now you do. That's it. We are going to use all of your gift cards when leave for Seattle in 10 minutes. We are going to start phase two of Project: B. and that is, SHOP 'TILL YOU DROP." She announced.

Rose and Alice started digging into the pile they created and started throwing them in a huge cardboard box Alice found in my closet. After everything was in the box, all three of us headed down stairs and out the door. Alice and Rose put the box in the back trunk of Alice's Porsche. I'm about to go out when I see Charlie in the living room.

"Hey Dad. What are you doing here? I thought you were so supposed to be at work?"

"Yeah. I am. Its just that I l accidentally left some paperwork here… Are you going out? " My dad asked.

"Uh… yeah… me , Alice, and Rose are going to the mall right now. I'll be home right after" I told him.

"Sure thing Kiddo. Stay safe." He said.

"Thanks Dad" I tell him and start heading towards the door.

But before I can take a step outside, I hear my Dad call me.

"Bella wait, come here for a sec."

I walk back into the living room.

"Yeah Dad?" I ask. I then see him reaching into his pocket, pulls out a $100 and hands it to me.

"Oh no dad I couldn-" I started but he cuts me off.

"Yes. You can and you deserve it. You have been a good daughter to me. I know it's not much compared to what Renee gives you but I want you to get yourself something nice ok?" He said.

I wanted to cry right there. I love just love my dad. And no matter how much money or what kind of gift cards Renee sends me, it will never be enough. Because money can't buy love. For me it doesn't.

"Thanks Daddy." I tell Charlie before giving him a hug. He gives me a pat on the back before letting go.

"Take care now Bells." He says before I headed out the door. I finally got into the backseat of Alice's Porsche because Rose took the passenger's seat.

"What took you so long?" Alice asked before putting on what looks like a pair of Chanel shades.

"Oh my dad was there. I just told him I was going out with you guys…"

"Really? I didn't see him there… Oh well..." Alice said before speeding off to the Seattle Mall.

You'd think that we were in Grand Theft Auto something. Jeez! Alice drives like a total maniac! And because she drives like a total maniac, we got there earlier than the usual 3 hours it takes to get there.

And as soon as we entered the mall, Alice and Rose dragged me to our first stop. Victoria's Secret. Oh what joy. They can just choke me with lingerie. I seriously don't even know why Renee even got me a gift card from there. But no matter.

We spent around 30 minutes in Victoria's Secret buying almost anything that Alice thinks that would look good on me. Bras with matching Panties, Bustiers, Corsets, Baby-dolls…etc… I don't even know where Alice got the idea that I would need these kinds of things… I mean, maybe I did need the bras because Alice threw all of my sports bras into the Goodwill pile, but everything else was completely unnecessary. But whatever. No complaining. But then again… it was sorta fun… I guess.

After Victoria's Secret we headed into Abercrombie & Fitch. I bought buying jeans, tops, and a some denim shorts. I only bought the denim shorts because Rose told me to because she said that it was time that I showed some leg.

After Abercrombie, they both dragged me into Sephora. Rose and Alice started grabbing things from the shelves like it was some sort of race or something. I ended up buying eye-liner, lip-gloss, and etc…

We then made a mad dash to Macy's and bought tons of things. Anything wearable from head to toe. After Macy's we headed to our last stop, Urban Outfitter's. We saved that for last since it was the store with the biggest gift-card amount I had. Which meant that it would take longer than all the other stores. We ended up staying in Urban Outfitter's for more than an hour and I ended up buying so many things that I couldn't even list it down if I could.

After Urban Outfitter's we decided to call it a day. Not because we wanted to, but because we had to because as it turns out, that it was closing time. I can't believe we closed down a mall. And I also can't believe Alice really meant "Shop till you drop" because the minute I sat down in the back seat of Alice's car, I didn't realize how tired I was till then. I swear, if Shopping were a sport in the Olympics, Alice and Rose would win gold for sure. I guess I sort of fell asleep during the car ride because as soon as I opened my eyes, Alice's Porsche is pulling into my driveway.

"Thank you guys for doing this for me. It really means a lot ."

Which is true. I needed a change and this was just the beginning.

"Anytime Bella." Alice and Rose say.

"Bella, we're going to have a sleep-over at my house tomorrow ok?" Alice adds before I close the door to her Porsche.

"Yeah sure thing. Bye guys!" I say before I walk to the front door with all the things I bought in hand. There was least seven bags on each hand and these bags feel like a ton of bricks. I will never criticize Alice again about shopping. It was more challenging than I thought it was. As soon as I open the door, Dad sees me from the living room.

"Hey Bells…Woah… that's a lot of stuff…" he says with wide eyes.

"Yeah… But I used the gift-cards mom gave me so I really didn't spend anything…" I told him.

"Oh well that's nice…"

"But I did get something nice with the $100 you gave me." I said smiling.

"Really? What did you get?" Charlie asked.

I then searched for a blue paper bag and once I found it, I pulled out a football jersey I showed him the back which had my last name on. Swan.

"That's pretty nice Bells" dad says smiling.

"I bought it to remind me of you dad" I say.

This makes him smile even more. I quickly go upstairs to put all the bags in my room before making my way to the dining room. Me and Dad had steaks for dinner. After dinner, we retired to the living room to watch some football. After the commercial break, my dad lowered the volume and turned to me.

"So Bella, a friend of mine named Billy is inviting us to La Push this weekend for a grill-out. You coming?" He asked.

"Sure thing dad" I say.

I wait for him to turn back to the game but I see him still looking at me.

"Dad, is there something you need?" I ask.

"Oh nothing. But listen, I got you a little something. I know I gave you money earlier but it's nothing Bells. Really." He says.

"So…" he adds,

"I got you this." He then pulls a small box behind him and hands it to me. Holy shit. It's an iPhone. Now I had use for that gift card I had for iTunes. But I can't believe this. I look at him shocked.

"Look, I know it's not your birthday, but that doesn't mean a father can't get his own daughter something nice. Besides, you probably need that to keep up with your social life or whatever it is…"

I can't believe this. This is just so sweet of my dad. I didn't cry earlier today, but I surely did now. I then gave him a big hug.

"You're the best dad ever you know that?" I said while a few tears escape my eyes.

"Aw. Its nothing Bells. Really. Just keep up the good work."

I then let go of him and decide to go to bed. I give him a good night kiss on the cheek before making my way to my room and into my bed. I take a quick shower and change into my last pair of sweats that I had in my bathroom before Alice & Rose came over so they didn't get to throw this one out. I was too tired to arrange all the things I decided that I'll just do that before heading to Alice's tomorrow. Today was really tiring, but today was just the first of many days of Project: B. I hope it turns out alright in the end… I then let sleep over take me…

* * *

**So Bella has finally entered girly-heaven...**  
**So now that the fun has just begun, how will it turn out in the end?**

**Again, Reviews. I love hearing from you guys. Thanks a bunch! :D**


	7. First Beach, First Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.  
**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

**Chapter 7:**

**BPOV:**

After the long day I had with Alice and Rose yesterday, I finally woke up. And when I did, I can see a sea of shopping bags around the floor of my room. I guess I forgot to put away all the things that I bought. But before I could start putting away the stuff in my room, I decided to head downstairs for a quick breakfast. I put in a couple of Pop-Tarts in the toaster and poured myself a glass of milk. As soon as my Pop-Tarts are ready, I quickly took them out of the toaster and started biting down. As soon as I finished, I headed back upstairs and started cleaning up.

Thankfully after three hours, I finally finished. I checked my clock again only to find out that it's only 11:00am. I told Alice that I would be over around 4:00. So until then, I could do whatever it is I felt like doing. I decided to just watch some Football on ESPN in the living room. I ended up watching a game between the Dallas Cowboys and Washington Redskins and while I was watching the game, I couldn't help but think about Edward. I wonder how he's doing… I really miss him so much… even if it's only been two days…

After two hours of watching football, I see Mike, the mailman, through the window in the living room. I wonder what's in the mail today… After a few minutes I turned off the TV then went outside to check the mailbox but only to find bills… a copy of Sports Illustrated… more bills… and… a letter from Renee? Hmm…Interesting… Renee never really sends letters. Just the usual gift-cards. I tore the envelope and started reading the letter.

_Bella,_

_Happy Summer Sweetheart! I hope you're having a good one!  
Anyways, me and Phil just wanted to let you know that we've moved to the southern part of Florida. In front of the beach actually!  
Isn't that wonderful! We bought a house with the loveliest view of the beach.  
If you ever want to visit me and Phil, just say the word sweetheart and we'll get you a ticket here.  
Heck, if you want, you can come and live with us! :D _

_Love You Always,_

_Your mother, Renee_

_P.S. Here's a $100 gift-card from Pac Sun. It's Summer. Go get yourself a nice bikini ;)_

Another gift-card… Yay… As thankful as I am, I find this somewhat insulting. Not that I don't appreciate it, I do, it's just that… When was Renee going to get it? I needed a mom. Not another gift-card… But she was never much of a mom to begin with. I don't even know what made her think that I would even consider moving in with her and Phil. I would never leave my dad. I love him too much to do that...

I quickly went inside my room and threw the gift-card into my drawer. I checked the clock to see that it was only a little after 2:30. I decide to practice the guitar since I haven't played in forever. Plus, I've read all the Classics I had in my room and I didn't feel like re-reading… I guess that also meant another visit to Barnes and Noble sooner or later.

I started playing guitar during the summer before middle school. I had the choice of either taking ballet or guitar and since I knew I was practically born with two-feet, obviously I chose guitar over ballet.  
Alice wasn't exactly happy with it because she was taking ballet with Rose and she thought it would be great if all three of us were together but she got over it eventually.

After a while I took another look at the clock to see that it was fifteen minutes until four. I grabbed a couple of clothes from my closet, stuffed them in my bag, headed out to my Chevy Truck and made my way to the Cullen household. After a couple of minutes, I finally got to their enormous house and walked towards the front door. I rang their doorbell only to be greeted by, not Alice, but her mom, Esme.

"Why hello Bella! I haven't seen you in a while!" Esme exclaimed before pulling me into a hug. This is where Alice gets her enthusiasm from.

"Hi Esme! It's nice to see you!" I say giving her a smile before heading towards the living room.

"Alice! Bella's here!" Esme yells. And pretty soon, the tiny-little-pixie herself is dashing down the stairs.

"Hey Bella! Rose is upstairs. Let's go!" she says as she grabs my hand a drags me up the stairs and into her room. As soon as I enter her room, Alice quickly shuts her door and I see Rose sitting in the middle of Alice's bed reading a copy of what seems to be an issue of Cosmopolitan.

"Bella!" Rose says as she puts away the magazine and gives me a hug.

"Hey you got an iPhone!" Rosalie exclaimed as she saw my iPhone on peeking out of my pocket.

"OMG You do!" Alice said with wide eyes. She probably didn't notice earlier.

"Uh… yeah. My dad gave it to me last night."

"Awesome!" they both say at the same time.

"We can start texting 24/7!" Alice exclaims while clapping her hands. Oh no. Now I'm definitely never going to get a break from all this.

This iPhone is both a blessing, and a curse. Just my luck.

"Sure…so… what's next on the agenda?" I asked curiously. After witnessing first-hand how tiring shopping really was, I was terrified with what they would have me do next.

"Well, now that we've already covered the whole shop-till-you-drop part, its time for Chick-Flick101." Rose says.

"Chick-Flick101?" I asked in confusion. What was that?

"Well, as a girl, you should've at least watched the following movies." She then picks up a pile of DVDs and sets them on the bed.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's, Clueless, Mean Girls, and the ever so tragic, The Notebook…" she says.

We soon start watching each DVD after the one playing was finished. While we were watching, we ate dinner in Alice's room because as she puts it, "I can't afford to miss any minute of any movie." I thought I would die of boredom at first, but pretty soon, I found myself hooked on to the TV screen. It was surprisingly really good. We started with Clueless then Mean Girls. I can pretty much say that Mean Girls is the most quotable movie ever and it's hilarious! I couldn't stop laughing when that gay kid, Damien started singing Beautiful by Christina Aguilera for the Christmas Talent Show.

After Mean Girls, Alice put in Breakfast at Tiffany's, a more classy choice. I've heard of this movie before, but I didn't know why girls went crazy over this movie until now. I was so romantic not to mention, a classic! Alice then decided that the last movie that we should watch before going to bed was The Notebook.

"_I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year…" Noah said. _

"_You wrote me?" Allie asked in disbelief. _

"_Yes... it wasn't over, it still isn't over!" Noah said before kissing her with so much passion._

As this scene is playing, I can feel tears flowing freely from my eyes. This movie was just so wonderful. Despite the different social classes they come from, Noah refuses to give up Allie. He loved her with all his heart even when they broke up a long time ago… and even when she was engaged to another man named Lon. This movie is so beautiful. Thank god that I wasn't the only one in tears. So were Alice and Rose.

"I don't know why, but kissing in the rain is way better than just a normal kiss." Alice says while trying to wipe her tears away with a tissue.

"Yeah…" both me and Rose says at the same time without taking our eyes off of the TV Screen.

"Have you ever kissed in the rain?" Rose asked Alice.

"Well… no… but… I just know it is" Alice says.

Hmm. I guess we can categorize Alice's belief as a theory.

As soon as we finished watching The Notebook, all of our eyes are puffy and red from all the crying.

Note to self: Never watch sad movies before going to bed unless you want to look like some sort of Power Puff Girl.

"So how did you find it Bella?" Rosalie asked me.

"I think the movies were really good. Especially The Notebook. It's so beautiful…" I confessed.

"Yeah… I wish I were like that with Emmett in the end… to grow old and still be in love like a couple of teenagers…" she shared with me and Alice.

I then remember the old couple I saw when I was at _La Bella Italia _with Edward… they looked so in love even after all these years. I only wish I were like that with my guy. I just wish that guy was Edward…

"OK Ladies, it's time to catch up on our beauty sleep." Alice says before heading to her bed.

I headed into Alice's enormous bathroom to take a quick shower and change into a matching Tank and matching shorts ensemble I bought from Victoria's Secret yesterday. Although I was used to wearing just sweats and a t-shirt, I found the cami and shorts rather comfy. After brushing my teeth, I make my way back to Alice's room only to find both her and Rose asleep. I slip into my sleeping bag and quickly slip into further sub-consciousness …

It was early morning when I woke up. Normally, I wake up peacefully. But that was before I woke up to find Alice and Rose hovering over me with the weirdest expression ever. The Cheshire-Cat-Grin. Oh no. What the hell did I do now?

"Okay. I love you both, but why are you both looking at me like that?"  
I ask as I get up and out of my sleeping bag.

"Oh nothing… we just heard you say Edward's name… a lot…" Alice said before giggling along with Rose.

"Ugh…." I groaned.

I can't believe this. I really should tape my mouth before sleeping. Heck, I should suffocate myself with a pillow. That way no one can hear me... for good.

"Its ok Bella. It's just us. We won't say a thing." Rose assures me while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks..." I said before we headed down for breakfast.

As I enter the kitchen, I see Esme and Dr. Cullen making Belgian Waffles. YUM.

"Morning Bella!" they both greeted me at the same time.

"Morning Esme! Morning Dr. Cullen!"

"Bella, for the last time, call me Carlisle." Dr. Cullen says with a smirk on his face.

"OK Do- I mean, Carlisle." I say with a sincere smile, before taking a seat at their dining table and next to Alice.

Pretty soon, I'm presented with a plate of steaming Belgian Waffles. After the take a first bite, I accidentally moan out loud. Which is embarrassing. But can you really blame me? It was delicious.

"Esme, Carlisle, this breakfast is amazing!" I simply tell them.

Breakfast at the Cullen's was just amazing. I swear, if I keep eating here every morning, I will probably end up becoming a participant in The Biggest Loser by the time school starts.

"Why thank you so much Bella!" Esme says.

She really was an extraordinary woman. Not only was she a brilliant cook, she was also a fabulous architect. She even designed their house herself! And she's so kind and caring of me. She tells me to visit their house every time Dad's out at work. Which is like everyday excluding weekends. But of course, I wouldn't want to impose. So Esme just makes the most out of every moment she sees me.

As soon as we finish breakfast, Me, Alice and Rose thank Esme and "Carlisle" for a wonderful breakfast and head back to Alice's room. I take a seat on the edge of Alice's bed when I feel a buzz in my pocket only to realize it's my iPhone. I got a text from my dad asking where I was right now because he was leaving for La Push in an hour and I said I would go with him. Oh crap. I totally forgot. I text him back saying that I would be their in... ten minutes or so.

"Um… Girls… I have to go" I said cautiously.

"Wait, what?" Rose asks in disbelief.

"Well I promised my dad I'd go with him to La Push… Sorry…" I say.

"Bella relax. It's fine. Just text me when you get home" Alice assures me.

"But you have homework." Rose interjects and she then throws me something.

It's a DVD set of Gossip Girl Seasons 1-3. I heard this was like the ultimate chick-show or something…

"I expect you to have at least watched Seasons 1-3 by next week. "she says.

"Um… why?"

"Because! It's Chuck Bass! " both Alice and Rose say with a giggle trailing afterwards.

"Who's Chuck Bass?" I ask.

"You'll find out soon enough..." Alice says while giving me a wink.

OK whatever. If this was as good as the movies we watched last night, then I trust them with their judgments. I grabbed my bag and give both Alice and Rose a kiss on the cheek before heading out their house, into my car, and started speeding towards home…

As soon as I reached home, I can see my dad in the living room waiting for me.

"I'm so sorry Dad! Let me just change real quick and we'll leave!" I say as I ran up the stairs.  
I quickly change from my pajamas into jeans, football jersey I bought with my last name on the back, and a hoodie before I headed back downstairs.

"I'm sooooo sorry dad." I tell him again.

"Relax, Bells. It's fine." Charlie assures me with a tiny grin.

"Let's take the cruiser ok?" he asked.

"Whatever you say… Chief Swan." I say with a smirk on my face. My dad just smirks back. We got into the cruiser and started heading towards La Push.

During the whole car ride my Dad just asked me questions about how I was and what my plans were during the whole summer since I told him that Edward, Emmett and Jasper were away for football camp for the whole summer.

"I'm pretty much just going to hang-out with Alice and Rose the whole summer." I told him.

"Oh well that's good to hear Bells. A girl your age needs friends of the same gender. Who knows what those boys you hang out with really think of you, for all we know they-"

"Ugh… Dad… not the talk again…" I groan.

"I'm just saying Bells, you're a grown lady. You also happen to be very pretty. It would surprise me if one of your guy-friends took a liking to you…"

HAHAHA. As if Dad. Like any guy would have any interest in me… and even if that were possible, I could care less. I didn't care if they were interested in me… I only wanted one person to be interested in me. And that was Edward. Too bad Edward sees me like some sort of little sister…

"I highly doubt that dad… Besides, we're all just friends. Honest." I tell him.

"Well fine. But Bells, just be careful ok? If a boy hurts you, whether it be physically or emotionally, all you have to do is say the word and I'll be there with my shot-gun ready." He said teasing me.

I laugh at this. As scary as the sight of Dad is holding a gun against some poor boy's head, it's also sweet in a weird twisted kind of way. I was always Daddy's little girl and I guess it's going to stay that way.

"Don't worry dad. I will." I assure him.

Soon enough, the cruiser is stops. I soon realize that we're at First Beach. I can see a man in a wheel-chair being pushed by a really tall, tanned guy. I assume the man in the wheel-chair was Billy because my dad told me about how he was put in a wheel-chair because of diabetes or something…

"Billy!" Dad shouts as he leads me towards the beach. As soon as we reach them, my dad gives Billy a tight grip hug. The guy holding the wheelchair gives me a smile which I kindly return.

"Good to see you buddy! Billy, I'd like you to meet my beautiful daughter, Bella." My dad says while introducing me to Billy. Oh dad… Beautiful? Yeah right…

"Well she's a beauty alright!" Billy says to Charlie but not without smiling at me.

"Hi Bella, I'm Billy Black. Your father really does do you no justice. He says you're beautiful, but you exceed my expectations little lady." He says chuckling.

"Why thank you Billy…" I say with my most impressive smile.

"Well, Charlie, you may have a beautiful daughter but I have a very handsome son." He then turns to point at the really tall guy.

"Charlie, Bella, this here is my son Jacob." Billy says as he introduces Jacob to us. Billy wasn't kidding when he said he had a handsome son. He had jet-black hair that reminded me of Alice's hair color, he had sun-kissed skin, and was extremely tall. He was probably around 6"5" or something. He made me feel like some sort of Smurf.

"Hey Charlie. It's nice to meet you!" he says as he shakes my Dad's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too" my dad says before Jacob turns his attention to me. I can help but feel… intimidated by him. But that feeling of intimidation melts when he gives me a warm and sincere smile.

"Bella… " he said as he takes my hand to shake it. Wow. His hands were huge! Probably a little bigger than Edward's. He gazes into my eyes as he shakes my hand. Unlike the first time I shook hands with Edward, there were no electric feeling. But I couldn't help how deep Jacob's gaze was…

"Well come on guys! The others are waiting for us at the beach." Charlie says before turning around and start pushing Billy's wheelchair.

Jacob and me started walking side by side. I put both my hands in my hoodie and started walking with Jacob.

"So Bella… what kind of things are you into?" Jacob asked me while we were walking.

"Well I uh… I really like playing football…" I confessed.

"You play football?" He asks with his eyes wide. Oh no. It's Edward-all-over-again. My mind then plays a little flashback of how Edward and me first met.

"Uh… yeah. I know what you're thinking. I'm a girl and that you can't imagine a little thing like me playing football." I said.

I knew it. Jacob was just like any other guy.

"Well actually, I was just going to say that it's impressive because my older sisters Rachel and Rebecca play football too. We actually used to play a lot on First Beach before my sisters moved out and before my Dad, Billy, was put into a wheelchair. Now I just play with friends…"

"Really?" I asked shocked. So he wasn't like the other guys… interesting.

"Yeah. If you want, we can play a little football next week. My friends and I always hang out at First Beach. We sure can use another player" he said with a smile.

OK. I know that I was supposed to be in Alice and Roses'-Beauty-Boot-Camp all summer but the offer is so tempting. I miss playing football a lot. I could be girly and still play football right? I'm sure they wouldn't mind me taking a few days off every now and then…

"You got yourself a challenge" I said. He just smiles at me.

"So… if you play football, I assume you watch football…" he says.

"You assume correct…"

"Favorite team?" he asked curiously.

"Well we live in Washington and usually people would say Redskins, but for some reason,  
I'm a Colts girl." I confess.

"Sweet…" Jacob says.

We finally get to the campfire site and Billy introduces me to a lady named Sue Clearwater. Sue was a widow with two kids named Seth and Leah. Seth was probably around fourteen years-old while his sister Leah was probably around my age. As soon as introductions were finished, I found myself sitting near the campfire talking to Jacob about almost anything. Our topics just went from football to different things. I learned that Jacob drives a Harley Davidson and is somewhat of a mechanic. It somehow fits him because I think he can pull off that bad-boy kind of look that girls find really interesting. It wasn't hard talking to Jacob like I thought it would be. I didn't realize we've been talking until it was later evening when my Dad told me it was getting late and we had to head home. We said our good-byes before getting into the cruiser and headed home.

During the car ride home, dad starts asking me about Jacob.

"So… I see that you've had a great time with Jacob…" my dad says.

"I did. He's a really cool guy…" I confessed.

"Yeah… and he is pretty good looking like Billy says…" he says cautiously.

Oh no.

I know where this conversation is heading. I know my Dad. If I didn't, I'd assume dad had some sort of man-crush on him and that would be so pedophile. And I thought that was just Jasper. Lol.

"Oh dad… he's just a friend…"

"I know he is but Bells, you have to admit… you guys look good together."

Oh god. My dad was trying to set-me up with a guy I just met? What the hell? You'd think as a father he'd tell me to stay away from him and bring pepper spray with me at all times but noooooo. He's doing the opposite. Nice one dad. You're a shoo-in for father of the year.

"Uhuh. Sure dad…" I said sarcastically. I assume my dad sensed the sarcasm in my voice because my dad started talking again instead of just dropping the conversation.

"I'm not telling you that you should get together, I'm just saying… Billy is a good friend of mine and if his son is anything like him, then, I approve."

Wow. Father's approval. This never happens.

"Well yeah Dad. But me and Jacob are just friends."

Because that's the truth. We really were just friends. I was in love with only one boy and it's going to stay that way. Even if that boy doesn't see me the way I want him to…

"Well OK Bells." my dad says.

Thank god he just drops it and thank god we were already pulling into our driveway. I don't think I could take another minute of talking about boys with my Dad. Although me and my dad were best friends, he was still my dad. And talking about the Birds and Bees and all the topics alike were just meant for a mom. But since I don't really have one, I settled for the next best thing. My girlfriends, Alice and Rose.

As soon as walk through the front door, I ran up the stairs and into my room. I put my iPhone on my bed-side time table and decide to take a quick shower. Or at least I thought it was going to be quick. I ended up taking an hour shower because the water was so hot and it felt great against m skin. So after my hour shower, I ended up with prune hands. I didn't care. I can look like a raisin right now. I wasn't with the girls. I was safe in the confines of my own house.

I dress in a pair of flannel pajamas and head towards my bed. But before sleeping, I check my iPhone to see (6) Missed Calls. It was an unknown number. It wasn't Alice, Rose or Jacob. Their number was listed. Before I can even think of who it was, the phone starts ringing again. I decide to answer it.

"_Hello Bella?" the voice said._

"_Hello? Who's this?" I ask._

"_Who is this? Bella I only left last week and you already forgot who I was? Hahaha. Nice one."  
_

_Oh my. It's Edward! My heart soon betrays me by beating a little fast than it does. Damn it._

"_Edward! Oh my gosh! Wait, how'd you get my number?" I ask. I had so many things to ask him._

"_Alice gave it to me when I called this afternoon. She told me you went out so I didn't try calling your house… so I tried calling you like 30 minutes ago… "_

"_Oh sorry about that… I was in the shower…" I confess. The other side is silent. I look at my screen but it says the call is still in progress._

"_Edward? You there?" I ask._

"_Uh…yeah… So… how are you?" he says as he changes the topic. _

"_Oh well, I'm fine. I've been hanging out with your sister and Rose. So it's all good." I assure him.  
_

"_Oh yeah? Well I guess I feel less guilty for abandoning you…"_

"_You didn't. I know you're doing this for the school…"_

"_Yeah…" he just says._

"_So how's camp?" I ask curiously._

"_It's alright. It's just a little tiring but that's never stopped me before…"_

"_No it hasn't…" I agreed with him._

"_I miss you Bella…"_

_I can feel my heart race faster when he says this. I know he means that he misses playing football and hanging out but I wish it were more… Oh who am I kidding? Why do I even let my hopes get up?_

"_I miss you too…" I tell him back. I really do miss him… more than he assumes… I just wish he could come back already…_

"_Well I just wanted to check up on you… You probably need to sleep now… I'll call you tomorrow ok?" He says._

_I really didn't need to sleep but I can hear Edward yawn over the phone. I guess he was pretty worn out. So I'll just call it a night for his sake._

"_Yeah… Sure no problem. Bye Edward."_

"_Bye Bella…" Then he hangs up._

Well then, if I thought I couldn't sleep before, I surely couldn't sleep now. Not with Edward's call I can't. Since I can't sleep, I decide to have a head-start on the"homework" Rose gave me.

I only ended up watching the first three episodes of season one and as far as I'm concerned, it was really good. A blonde named Serena returns to the Upper East Side after leaving for boarding school. But then her best friend, or as it should be put "ex-best friend", Blair, isn't quite so happy about her return. At first, I thought Blair was a total bitch but then I really didn't blame her because Serena did sleep with her boyfriend, Nate, and stuff… and this Chuck Bass was a total perv. I don't even know why Alice and Rose were into this guy… maybe in the later episodes he'll change or something. I dunno. I guess I'll just find out tomorrow because I feel so sleepy right now. I close my TV screen and let the darkness take over…

* * *

**So now Bella finally met Jacob... is this a good thing? Or a bad thing? Better question is, how's Edward going to take the news?**  
**Speaking of Edward, I bet you're all wondering how he's doing a football camp. Fear not! I shall post soon. ;) Again, thank you for the reviews and all...**  
**You guys inspire me to write more. Keep reviewing! Again, Constructive criticisms are always welcome. Just don't bite me mmmk? ;)**

**P.S. In case you were wondering, I'm well aware the the Washington Redskins are from Washington D.C. and not the state Washington. So what I wrote was actually intentional :)**


	8. Football Fever

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.  
**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

** Chapter 8:**

**EPOV:**

Hell. That's where I should be by now. Oh wait, I was already here. But now, I had every good reason to be there and no. It's not because of my position as quarterback that I was obligated to go here; it's now because I'm a total perv. How is it I'm a perv? Well then, it happened when I called Bella a few minutes ago…

_Hello Bella?" I said when she picked up the phone._

_"__Hello? Who's this?" Bella asks._

_"__Who is this? Bella I only left last week and you already forgot who I was? Hahaha. Nice one." I teased._

_"__Edward! Oh my gosh! Wait, how'd you get my number?" she asked._

_"__Alice gave it to me when I called this afternoon. She told me you went out so I didn't try calling your house… so I tried calling you like 30 minutes ago… "_

_"__Oh sorry about that… __**I was in the shower**__…" she stated._

And that's why I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, deserve hell right now. Because the minute those words slipped out of Bella's mouth, I started wondering how she would look like if she was naked… I knew she had an amazing body but… I…Argh! I wanted to shoot myself. I shouldn't even be thinking of her like that! She's my BEST FRIEND for Christ's sakes! But then again, who was I fooling? I was so in love with her and I guess with love there's always a pinch of lust trailing afterwards…

After our phone conversation, I couldn't sleep. I wanted too, but I just couldn't. She was in my thoughts… as usual. I missed her so much… I wanted to know how she was and what she was doing every single minute of the day. I even asked my sister to keep tabs on her while I was away. But even though Alice said she'd give me an update about Bella, it just wasn't the same if I were actually there… what if she got hurt? Bella is clumsy and that my friend, it the understatement of the year. I wasn't there to protect her which made me hate myself even more.

At last, I was finally able to get some sleep but I guess it was not enough because the next morning, during scrimmage, I felt easily drained. But nonetheless, I gave it my all. All I had to 0do was think about Bella and pretty soon, I'm in the zone. Thinking of Bella worked both ways. It could either make me or break me. As soon as scrimmage was over, the coach told us to hit the showers.

After taking a steaming hot shower, I headed towards the locker room and get dressed real quick. As soon as I finished, I start heading out of the locker-room and to the cafeteria to meet up with Emmett and Jasper, but before I could even take one step, I see my wallet on the floor and I bend over to pick it up. I look into my wallet to check if anything's missing and it seems as though I that picture I have of Bella is missing. Crap. I start looking for it everywhere, only to find it underneath the bench. I sighed in relief that I was able to find it. If Emmett or Jasper found it, they'd never let me hear the end of it. They knew that I was in love with Bella and swore they would never say a word about it to anyone. Including their girlfriend's. Bros before Hos. It's the most basic Bro Code ever.

I was supposed to be eating with Emmett and Jasper by now, but I ended up sitting on the bench and I just kept staring at Bella's picture.

"Hey Edward…" I heard a voice say.

I turn around to find Peter, a guy me, Emmet & Jasper became friends with during camp.

"Oh hey Peter…" I greeted him.

"What do you got there?" He asked. I guess he saw the picture.

"Um… it's nothing…" I say. I try to put the photo back inside my wallet, but before I can put it away Peter grabs it out of my hand.

Shit.

"Is this your girlfriend? " he says giving the photo a look before handing it back to me.

"I wish… she's my best friend…" I confessed.

There's really no point in lying to Peter. Lying would also mean that I was denying my feelings for Bella. Which I will never do. I don't regret loving her. But I do regret not telling her how I really feel sometimes… but then, if things don't work out if I do tell her, not only will I end up with a broken heart, I can lose her forever and that I don't intend on happening.

"Well…she's kinda cute…" Peter said.

Kinda cute? Try gorgeous. Bella was the kind of girl that was pretty even without any makeup on. She didn't need that. She was a natural beauty. I don't know why, but Peter's words bothered me… I know he was just complimenting her… but he shouldn't be getting any funny ideas.

"Um… I didn't mean it like that or anything…" Peter assured me. I guess he saw the annoyance in my face.

"Uh no dude… It's cool" I tell him.

"Its just that… natural beauties are hard to find these days. I'm just lucky enough my girlfriend, Charlotte is one. " He said with a smile.

I am relieved to hear this. He has a girlfriend. And I thought he was going to try something funny with Bella.

"So dude, I'm heading to the Cafeteria. Wanna go?" He asks me.

Emmett and Jasper are probably looking for me already…

"Yeah Sure." I quickly put the photo back in my wallet and walk with Peter to the cafeteria.

As soon as we get there, we spot Emmett and Jasper. I can see Jasper's tray already empty. I assume he's already done eating. But when I look at Emmett's, I find two plates with at least four pizza slices. Animal.

"Dude! Where have you been!" Jasper exclaimed while me and Peter take a seat on the bench next to Emmett and Jasper.

I'm about to answer but before I can, my idiot of a brother cut me off.

"Probably jacked off in the shower… didn't you little bro?" Emmett asked as he looked at me with a goofy grin.

Asshole.

Before he knows it, my palm makes contact with the back of his head.

"Ouch! Dude! Not cool!" Emmett shouts while rubbing his head. Jasper and Peter end up laughing.

We ended up staying at the cafeteria a little longer than we planned. We just talked about pretty much anything that comes to our mind. Peter mentioned that he was a sophomore in a school in Tacoma and he pretty much went to football camp the same reason why me, Emmett and Jasper did. He keeps mentioning his girlfriend, Charlotte, every now and then. It was obvious that he was so in love with her. Thank God I was better at hiding my affections for Bella from other people. Excluding my best friend, my brother, and my sister.

After spending an entire afternoon at the cafeteria with the guys, we decided to retire to our rooms. Peter stayed in a room three doors next to us, while I was stuck with my best friend, and unfortunately, Emmett. If I thought going to football camp meant peace and solitude from Emmett and Rose, boy was I ever wrong. Emmett calls her EVERY night. And let's just say their phone calls aren't exactly what other guys want to hear. If I could kick Emmett out, trust me, I would.

I lied down on my bed hoping that sleep will encompass me but as usual, it doesn't. Instead, I find myself thinking about what would happen if I told Bella. I want to tell her… but what if something goes wrong? But what if it doesn't? A part of my mind screams at me. What if I tell her, and by some god forsaken miracle, she returns the feelings? We'd then be a couple. But what would happen if something goes wrong and we break up? Because let's be honest here, although some exes say their on friendly-terms and all, behind them, there's resentment towards one another. That I will never allow. Before I let sleep take over, I remember something our English teacher, Mr. Mason, told us in English class. He was quoting some guy who said:

"_Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all…_"

But did the guy who came up with this ever thought that this was applicable if the object of affections was a best friend? I don't think so…

**BPOV:**

During the next few weeks I spent majority of my days over at the Cullens doing whatever it is Alice and Rose planned for that day. They made me feel as though I was placed in summer school. But there was a difference. As much as I will regret saying this but… it was sorta… I dunno… fun? Except for the How-to-walk-in-high-heels lesson. They placed a book over my head like in those old movies where they would teach young ladies proper grace and poise. Which I was the opposite of.

Me plus high-heels equals suicide.

During the first five minutes of wearing high-heels, I tripped majority of the time. And I almost fell as I was going down the stairway. Luckily, Alice and Rose were there to catch me every time. I guess it wasn't that bad towards the end of the lesson, because, by some miracle, I was able to make a whole round around the Cullen household without tripping or having the books on my head fall off. And trust me, that is saying a lot because Alice's house was big enough to be considered a mansion. As soon as I finished making a round, I walked towards Alice and Rose with a victory smile on my face.

"One small step for woman, one giant leap for woman kind." I heard Alice tell Rose but not without a small giggle trailing after words.

HAHA. Quoting Neil Armstrong I see… Well she is right though. It really was a vision to see me standing in one piece, and fully unscathed. Because although, my last name was referring to the most graceful bird in the animal kingdom, I was far from being "graceful". Oh the Irony…

"OK. You can finally take them off." Rose confirmed.

"Ah! Thank you!" I yell and I immediately take off the high heels.

But I had to take them off gently because they were Alice's favorite pair of Manolo Blahnik's. They were a bright pink with shiny sequins on the side. I check each shoe carefully, hoping to not have lost a single sequin. Alice will have my head on a platter if a single sequin is out of place. Because as she told me, they were limited edition and she had to stay up all night making phone calls to a million different stores just to find a pair in her size. It's even a miracle that Alice's shoes fit me. I checked thoroughly and carefully.

Not a single sequin is out of place.

Oh thank you God. I immediately hand back Alice her shoes and put on my Ballet Flats. Alice forbids me to wear converse when I'm at her place for lessons. Damn. But I guess it's for my own good.

"Well that's all for today Bella. But before you leave, I want to know how the homework is." Rose says.

Oh yeah. Gossip Girl. As far as I'm concerned, this is probably my favorite show right now. I always watch at least 3 episodes minimum every night and let me just say, I'm hooked. I managed to finish all 3 seasons within a few weeks. And let me just say, I take back everything I said about Chuck Bass. Yes he can be such a sardonic bastard sometimes, but he's such a sweetheart when it comes to Blair. Under that womanizer-persona is a true romantic. Gah! I just love him! Why? Because! He's Chuck Bass! Hehehe…

"Oh it's going great! I actually finished it already…" I confess.

"You did!" Alice and Rose shout simultaneously.

"Yeah. I guess I'm sort of hooked to it… and besides, It's Chuck Bass…" I said giving both Alice and Rose with a wink.

But before I could take another blink, I'm pulled into a group hug. After what seemed like minutes, we finally let go of each other and I say my good-byes before heading home.

As soon as I reach my house, I immediately went upstairs to my room and fell asleep on my bed. I guess I was pretty spent after all the walking in high-heels. But can you blame me?

Alice's Manolos were probably six-inches of torture. But nonetheless, they were kinda cute. That I will admit.

I slept the whole afternoon because I was exhausted and when I woke up, it was probably around seven in the evening. Now I'll never get some sleep. But then again, it's okay because it was a Friday night and I wasn't going over to Alice's until Monday because she had to go somewhere with Esme. Esme invited me, but I kindly declined. I didn't want to impose and besides, I think Esme and Alice needed to spend some quality time together.

Charlie's probably going to be home soon and I needed to get a head start on the cooking. We were having steak tonight. Before I head down stairs, I check my iPhone to find (1) message in my inbox. I thought it was Edward since we text almost everyday, but I 'm surprised to see that it's a text from Jacob.

_Hey Bella I miss you. I was wondering if u wanted to play football w/ me n the guys tmrw morning.  
Were gonna play in this field near my house. U can ask ur dad for ? It'll be fun!  
Whaddya say? :) _

_xJacob_

Wow. The offer is so tempting, and besides, I won't see Alice and Rose until Monday… plus, I don't have anything to do… I already finished my "homework". So I immediately texted back Jacob after making up my mind.

_Football sounds great! Count me in. I'll be there tomorrow morning. :)_

_-B_

Before I head down stairs, I can feel my iPhone vibrate in my hand before I set it down on my nightstand. I check my phone one last time. It's Jacob again.

;)

_xJacob_

I didn't reply this time. Instead, I just went downstairs and started cooking the steak before Charlie came home. After what seemed like almost an hour, I can hear the front door open. And just in time. The steaks were finished.

"Hey Bells! Mmmm… something smells pretty good… what are we having?" my dad asks as he enters the kitchen.

"Were having Steak and Mashed Potatoes" I announced.

"Sounds pretty good!" dad exclaimed before taking a seat in the dining table.

I put a plate in front of him and I take a seat right next to him and we start eating in silence. It almost slipped my mind when I remembered that I had to go to La Push tomorrow.

"Uh Dad…"

"Yeah Bells?"

"Well… uh… Jacob invited me to go play football with the guys at La Push tomorrow… Can I go?" I asked.

As soon as my dad heard Jacob's name, I can see his face lighten up. Ugh… Dad… When will he get it? We're just friends. What did I have to do to prove him otherwise? A Power Point Presentation perhaps?

"Why sure thing Bells! Stay as long as you want!" my dad said while there's still steak inside his mouth.

Yup. You really are father-of-the-year material dad.

After eating dinner, I immediately washed our plates and headed to bed. If I was going to play football with the guys, I needed all the rest I needed. I haven't played football since Edward left… Edward… It's been a little over a month already… just a couple more weeks until he gets back… and until school starts again. Boo. But then again, school was never really much of an issue. I actually liked it. It beats staying at home any day. I take a quick shower and soon find myself fast asleep…

It was soon morning when I found myself waking up to Ray of Light by Madonna playing on my iHome Radio that I bought with another stupid gift-card my mom sent me through the mail the other day. I got up of my bed and pretty soon, I find myself doing a little dance while making my bed. Thank God that Dad was the Police Chief and had early morning shifts. I would die of embarrassment if he caught me dancing. He would never let me live it down…

I made my way down stairs to eat breakfast. Normally, I'd go for the usual. Pop-Tarts. But because I've been eating Pop-Tarts for every breakfast for a week straight, I opted for cereal instead. After finishing breakfast, I quickly wash my bowl and headed upstairs to get my things ready for La Push. Jacob didn't exactly say what time, but he told me to be there early so we can play before having lunch. I quickly stuffed my duffel bag with extra-clothes and changed from my PJ's into a football jersey and shorts I bought at Newton's Sporting Goods Store. The very same store that Mike Newton's parents owned. I was a regular customer there along with the Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

After changing, I made my way out of the house, got into my Chevy Truck and headed to La Push. After a good thirty minutes, I finally found Jacob's house. Thanks to the directions Dad gave me last night. Which he eagerly gave. Lol. Jacob's house looked like some sort of farmhouse, but I thought it looked pretty nice. The kind of house that was surrounded by the great outdoors. I parked my Chevy in their driveway and made my way towards the house. I rang the doorbell, but no one was answering. Was anyone home? After what seemed like a minute, the door finally opens only for me to find Billy.

"Why hello Bella! So nice to see you again!" Billy greets me then takes both my hands in his.

"Hi Billy! It's so good to see you again!" I say with my warmest smile.

"Yeah. Jacob's been bugging me to invite Charlie and _you _to come over since your last visit." he said and give me a wink.

I think I found myself blushing. Crap. Now's not the best time.

"Speaking of Jacob, is he here?" I inquired.

"He's out in the back by the field with his friends. He's probably waiting for you…" he said with the same smile Jacob father like son.

"OK thanks!" I said as I made my way to the field.

After walking for what seemed like forever, I finally see Jacob with a group of guys. Or shall I say, Jacob saw me because I can hear him shout: "Bella!" Before running towards me.

As soon as I'm in reach of him his gives me a tight-grip hug and lifts me into the air.

"Ah! Jake! Put me down!" I yelled. He just ends up laughing.

"Jake! Really… can't… breathe…"

Damn. Was everyone that strong? Or was I just a total weakling? Eventually, Jake let's go of me and I find my feet both planted firmly on the ground.

"Oops… sorry about that… I guess I just really missed you Bella" he confessed.

"Aw. I missed you too! So are we going to play or what?" I asked.

"Of course we will. Let me just introduce you to my friends" he say as he puts an arm around my shoulder and make our way toward the field and his friends.

As soon as we reach his friends, he introduces me to them.

"Guys! I'd like you all to meet Bella" he said accompanied with the craziest hand gestures ever. You'd think that he was some Drew Carey on The Price is Right. But I just laugh at this.

"Hey!" I hear some of the guys say. The others just give me the usually sup-nod. As soon as he finished introducing me to them, he starts introducing me to them.

"Bella, these are my friends, Embry, Quill, Jared, Paul,-S" but before he can say anything else, Paul cuts him off only to shake my hand.

"Hey I'm Paul. It's nice to finally meet the famous Bella Swan we've been hearing about." He said with a devious smile.

Wait, "been hearing about"? So Jacob talks about me? I can see from the corner of my eye, Jacob giving Paul a dirty glare.

"As I was saying, that's Paul…" he continues on.

"Hey Paul." I say with a tiny smile.

"And finally, we have-" but before he could he could introduce to me the last guy, I find myself looking in astonishment. I recognize the final guy.

It was Sam Uley.

La Push High's former quarterback. He recently just graduated from La Push High. Back at Forks High, games against La Push were the biggest. No one would dare miss a game between the Spartans and the Wolves.

"Sam Uley." Me and Jacob say at the same time.

"Wait, you know him?" Jacob asks with a shocked expression. The same expression everyone had on their faces.

"Well, I go to Forks High… so… yeah… the football thing…"

"Ah… yeah. Rival schools. By the way, tell you captain…wait… what's his name again?" Sam asks.

"Edward Cullen." I state his name with such firmness.

"Oh yeah. Well tell Cullen good luck. He's going to need it." Sam said confidently.

"He doesn't need luck. He's good." I quickly say.

Because that's the truth. He was good. He wasn't picked to be captain because of his money or his looks. It was his skill and heart. Damn I was starting to have some sort of Remeber-the-Titans-moment-going on in my head.

"Really now? And how would you know this? Have you guys played football together or something?" Sam asked in a joking matter.

"Actually we do. He's sort of… well… my best friend…" I say quietly. But apparently not quiet enough because everyone's jaw drops even more. If it was possible to have jaws drop to the floor, everybody's jaw would already be there.

"Wow Jacob. You sure know how to pick em'. " Paul said sarcastically to Jacob. I can see Jacob give Paul a small thump on Paul's head.

"Ouch!" Paul exclaimed.

After a moment of silence, Sam starts to speak again,

"Well, whether he's good or not, he's going to need to step up his game. Our new quarter back is a beast. " he said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Oh yeah? Well tell your quarterback the same thing." I tell Sam.

"Why should I? You can tell him yourself… I mean… he did invite you after all…" He said carefully but with a tiny smile on his face.

Wait, WHAT? Did I just hear him right? I turn around to look at Jacob.

"Wait, I'm confused… what's he talking about?" I asked bewildered.

If I thought my head was spinning from all the confusion, I was feeling absolutely lightheaded when I heard the next few words that came out of Jacob's mouth.

"Bella," he states as he puts both his massive hands on both sides of my shoulders.

"I'm. the. new. quarterback. of. La. Push. High." He tells me slowly me as though he were talking to some child.

I can feel myself losing consciousness after those words came out of his mouth.

"Bella, are you ok?" Jacob asked in a worried expression.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" I simply tell him.

But in truth, I wasn't. Not really. I know that it sounds childish of me, but I made friends with the enemy. I felt like some sort of Benedict-Arnold to my school. Everyone, including me, remained silent for a couple of minutes until I decided to break the ice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Jacob. He could've told me, you know.

"Well, you never asked and I didn't feel like I needed to tell you any of that." He told me.

"Because he doesn't want you to think he's a show-off." Paul adds with a laugh.

Instead of thumping Paul on the back of the head like he did earlier, he starts chasing Paul who decides to make a run for it. Smart boy. Everyone else just seems to start laughing when Jacob tackles him to the ground.

"Regardless of whether your from Forks High or not, we're not here to pick a fight. We're here to play football. So let's just save the rivalry for later ok?" Sam tells me with a sincere smile on his face as he extends his hand out to me.

"Sure thing." I say with a smile. I took his hand to give it a firm shake. I guess I was feeling a little better already. Right now, it was time to get down and dirty with the boys.

We started the game with a 3-on-3. I had to sit out because it wouldn't be fair if it were 4-on-3 according to them. Regardless of whether I was a boy or girl. They didn't treat me as though I was some priss that wandered off into a football-field by accident. I think I like them already. They were easy to get along with. The game first started off with Jacob, Embry and Quill vs. Sam, Paul, and Jared. As I said, I had to sit out at first but Jacob said that I'd have to sub eventually because Embry had a sprain and they didn't want him to be furthered injured before school started. They actually didn't want him to play at all, but he was just too stubborn.

After what seemed like forever, Jacob finally put me in the game. I guess Jacob decided Embry suffered enough after being tackled a lot by Jared so Jacob put me in the game. As soon as I started playing, I was in the zone. You'd think that spending the last few weeks of Beauty-Boot-Camp with Alice and Rose would cause me to lose my edge or something… but it only made me more determined to win this and I do admit… I was kind of showing off.

After making several touchdowns, our team won. But barely because we we're only ahead by a couple of points. Thanks to Jacob that is. I guess Sam was right after all. Edward really needed to step his game up. Which I hope he does considering he went through football camp to do so. I do admit, Sam, Paul and Jared put up a good fight. After the game, I went over to congratulate them but when I do, they give me a hard look with their smiles in a line. Oh no. Did I do something wrong? Panic begins to flood me but before I can apologize for whatever it is I did, all three of them started laughing and pretty soon, I'm being hoisted up by them. They carried me all the way from the field to Jacob's house. I guess this was some sort of victory parade.

As soon as we reached the house everyone settles down for lunch. We had pizza, chips, and beer for lunch. After eating lunch, we were all pretty much spent from the game and eating, so we just decided to chill and watch a game of football of Cowboys vs 49ers. After the first half of the game, I decided to take a step outside to get some fresh air. Jacob's living room was as small as mine and with friends as big as him, I was pretty much squeezed like a lemon. I look into the view with a can of beer in my hand, taking a sip every now and then.

"You alright?" I hear a voice behind me say.

I turn around to find Jacob looking at me with curious eyes.

"Yeah… I'm alright… just exhausted…" I tell him.

Which was true. I haven't played football since Edward left so I got tired easily.

"Look… I'm sorry about not telling you the whole thing about me being the quarterback at our school…" He says.

"No really, it's fine. It just surprised me and all…"

"Yeah… So…" Jacob says carefully "what's with you and Cullen?"

"What? Oh nothing. We're just friends…" I tell him.

"Bella, I see how you reacted when Sam talked about him" he says.

Wow. Observant. Impressive. Not to mention, I was totally screwed.

"You know you can tell me Bella… I promise I won't tell the guys." He says while sticking out his pinky finger. Oh wow. A pink-promise. Now that was serious. I didn't want to tell him… but then I gave up with a sigh because I soon hooked my pinky with his. And for the record, his pinky is so big, it's probably the size of my index finger or something…

"Well… as I said, he's my best friend… but…" I just couldn't finish my sentence for some reason…

"You like him don't you?" He guessed.

"Well… yeah… I guess so…" I say.

After that, Jacob doesn't say anything at least not yet. I could hear him mutter something but it was too quiet for me to hear… I thought I heard the word _lucky _something… I dunno. It may just be me. After a few moments of silence, Jacob finally speaks up.

"So what's the problem? You can't tell him?"

Wow. It's like he read my mind.

"Exactly. Plus, I don't think he sees me the way I want him too…"

"Well, he's a fool to pass up an opportunity like you. You're a one in a million Bells." He says with a warm smile. I find myself smiling back at him.

After that, we decided not to talk about it anymore. I guess he realized it was too personal. We ended up staying outside and just watching the sunset. It was gorgeous. We had a pretty good view but I've seen better. In the meadow that is. After what seemed like an hour, I decided to head home. It was getting dark and I really don't like driving in the dark. Especially when I'm alone. I gave everyone and said my goodbyes before heading out the door. But before I reach the door, Jacob said he would escort me to my Chevy. Aw. How nice. As soon as I reach the door of my Chevy I turn around to give Jacob a hug.

"Thanks Jake. I had a really great time" I said smiling.

"I'm glad you did. Be sure to visit next time ok?"

"OK." I say before being pulled into one last hug.

As soon as Jacob releases me from our hug, I got into my Chevy and start heading for home…

* * *

**Well what do you know? Turns out Jacob's the Football Captain of La Push. Wonder what's going to happen next... *insert dramatic music here***

**Again, thank you so much and please review. I love hearing from you guys! Btw, have you guys watched Harry Potter yet? ;)**


	9. Pièce de Résistance

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.  
**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

**Chapter 9:**

**BPOV:**

Minutes turn into hours. Hours into days. Days into weeks. And before you even realize it, another month has gone by.

Today is Monday and not only was it just another ordinary Monday, it also happened to be the Monday that marked the last week of summer vacation. School starts next week and I'm pretty excited and nervous at the same time. Not only because I was going to see Edward again, but because Alice and Rose said that on the first day of school, Project: B was finally going to be seen by the public. Which includes Edward. But what if it fails? What if I fall flat on my ass while walking down the hallway? I know we already covered the grace-and-poise-lesson, but still… what if this whole thing doesn't turn out the way it's supposed to?

"Relax Bella, Everything is going to be fine…" I heard Alice say.

I guess she noticed the expression on my face. She was sitting next to me in the couch of her living room. For some reason, Alice told me to be at her house extra early today. We were just waiting for Rose to arrive. I wonder what she and Rose planned for today… Alice said that it was the end of lessons last week… so what the hell were we going to do now? And why did I have to be here at eight in the morning? Normally, it's no problem for me to wake up early in the morning but I stayed up all night watching True Blood. So I sort of felt groggy in the morning. But can you really blame me? Eric Northman aka Sexy Viking's body is absolutely to die for. De-lish.

While waiting for Rose we just read magazines like Seventeen, Cosmogirl, Nylon and all the alike…and after what seemed like forever, Princess Rosalie decides to show up.

Finally! I was beginning to think she ditched us to go to L.A with her cousin for pole-dancing lessons at Crunch.

"Hey Girls! I'm so sorry I'm late. My mom made me clean my room before I could leave." Rose said.

"Oh… How is Lily by the way?" I asked.

Lily was Rosalie's mother. Like Esme, Rosalie's mom told us to call her on a first-name basis. It was also how Rosalie got her second name "Lillian" from. Her mom. And it's funny, because in Gossip Girl, Serena's mom's is name is Lily, and like Serena, Rosalie was absolutely gorgeous. Damn. I really have to stop watching Gossip Girl… thanks a lot Rose... and Alice...

"Oh she's fine… when she's not bitching out that is."

I laugh a little from her remark. I guess that explains where Rose gets her bitchiness from. Nah. I'm kidding. Rosalie's mother is actually pretty nice and as for Rose, she's nice too… in a way. I'm not really sure. She never gives anyone the time of the day. But she loves me and Alice to death.

"So guys, if lessons are already over, then why did you make me go here at… " I give a quick look at my Juicy Couture watch.

"…8:30 in the morning?" I ask.

"Well Bella, over the past few weeks we gave you lessons about everything we know about being a girl." Rose stated.

"BUT…" Alice continues.

"Since it's the last week of school, me and Rose think it's time to do the "pièce de résistance" and wrap this whole thing up."

"Okay… which is?" I asked dubiously.

Alice and Rose exchange glances and once again, I can see the Cheshire-cat grin. Oh no.

"THE MAKEOVER!" They shout simultaneously and start jumping up and down.

Oh no. The day that I feared the most has finally arrived. My mind then plays a little flashback of a young Alice giving her Malibu Barbie a "makeover". Not exactly the look I was going for…

"Come on!" Alice says as she grabs my hand and Rose grabs the other. We then dash up the stairs, into Alice's room, and into Alice's colossal bathroom. Alice's bathroom was so big; it had its own beauty parlor. Damn. Even Lauren Mallory doesn't have one of those…

Alice soon sits me down in a salon-like chair and in front of me is a wall-sized mirror with a counter. She and Rose then sets only about a million hair styling products, "weapons" such as a blow-drier, a curling iron, straightening iron…etc, and make-up products. Not to mention a Makeup Palette with over a thousand different colors of eye shadow. Why do I get the feeling that after this whole thing, I'm going to look like I've been gangbanged by an army of crayons? I guess Alice can feel my tension because I can her speak up while setting more products on her counter.

"Relax Bella. I promise, I swear, this will turn out great. We didn't come this far for nothing. I also promise that you won't look like my Malibu Barbie. For crying out loud, I was like ten at that time! " she exclaimed.

I just stare at her with my eyes wide open. I was seriously considering Alice as a real life Psychic. Not those mumbo-jumbo hotline psychics on TV.

"Oh Bella, you should know by now, Alice knows all, and sees all." She says with a smirk on her face.

Damn. I should be more careful now. Which reminds me, I haven't exactly told her or Rose about Jacob. Alice and Rose know that I go to La Push because of Dad's friend Billy. But they weren't exactly aware of what I did in La Push. Which was play football. With guys… from our rival school… Crap. I really do deserve to go to hell right now. Which I guess is where I am right now and the torture begins in T-minus one minute. But now that I think about it, I don't really owe anyone an explanation right? I mean, I can be friends with anyone I want to and besides, it's not like I'm telling the guys at La Push anything. I wasn't a traitor… Right?

Alice soon pulls me out of my thoughts when I feel her pulling off the hair band on my hair that I used to tie it up into a pony tail. I swear, I NEVER let my hair down. Not once. At least not in public that is. If you take a look at my school pictures from Elementary to High school, My hair was always put up into a ponytail. No barrette…headband…scrunchy… NOTHING.

"OK. First things first, no more ponytails. Bella, you have such gorgeous long locks that a girl could die for! If you don't flaunt it, what's the point of having it?" she questions me.

OK. Point taken. But as much as I want to complain, I can't. Stupid Guideline…

As soon as she pulls of the hair band out of my hair, my hair falls down and I never noticed how long my hair actually was. It actually reached my waist. Wow. When was the last time I had a hair-cut?

I look at the mirror and see Alice holding out a pair of scissors. Oh no. I feel a sense of panic.

"Bella, please relax the whole time. I'm just going to cut a maybe about two inches of the ends of your hair ok?"

"Fine. I trust you." Which I do. After all that I've been through this summer, I've learned to trusts Alice and Rosalie's judgments.

I do exactly what Alice tells me to do, which is to relax. Rosalie starts off by working on my nails. One of the previous lessons they gave me was about breaking nasty habits. Which in my case is: Nail Biting. Thankfully, I was able to break that habit and I managed to grow nails long enough to do French Tips. So I didn't need to use those fake Acrylic Nails like other girls used.

During the next hour, Alice experiments with my hair and puts in like only about a gazillion hair products. As soon as Rose finished with my newly French Tipped nails and Blue Polished Toes, she starts waxing the hair off my legs. Which I find sorta painful and the wax was H-O-T hot. As soon as my legs are smooth and without a single trace of hair, she starts shaping my eyebrows with tweezers. And I thought the wax was painful. With wax, it was more quicker. But plucking? Longer and slightly more painful for me.

After Rose finishes my eyebrows, she starts putting, what looks like pistachio-colored cream, all over my face. I'm assuming this is what they call a "facial." I never had one of these before… As soon as Rose finishes covering my face in cream, she puts two cucumber slices on my eyes. I then remember watching a scene in Princess Diaries where the stylist said that there was actually no purpose for the cucumber. So why the hell do people use it anyway?

After what seemed like an hour, Rose takes off the cucumbers and she and Alice guide me to the sink to wash off, not only my face, but my hair as well. As soon as they're finished washing me off, they tell me to sit back again. I take a sit down but this time, the chair is facing away from the mirror. So I guess I couldn't see what they were going to do to me next until the end of all of this.

"Ok. Now that we've done all that, we're just going to dry your hair and apply make-up ok?" Alice says.

"Yeah sure." I say. But I don't think she and Rose heard that because the minute Alice finishes her sentence, she turns on her blow-dryer to the maximum level and it's pretty loud. After drying my hair, both Alice and Rose start using curling-irons on my hair. I take a look at my watch to see that its that it's… 3:oopm! We spent six hours in Alice's bathroom! It took that long! WOW. Just… wow.

"Gu- I mean Girls, aren't you hungry?" I ask them.

"Nah. My mom made me a huge breakfast this morning. I think she made like one of everything. I guess she's pretty excited the boys are coming back on Sunday. So I'm good. "Alice says.

"Yeah… I actually ate a lot too. I was kind of in a rush to get here so yeah. I'm fine." Rose assured me.

They then get back to work. After curling my hair, Alice and Rose take a quick look at me and give each other a nod.

"And finally, the last obstacle, the makeup." Alice says before getting a start on my face. I can feel them apply, a tiny bit of foundation, eye-liner, eye-shadow, and lip-gloss…etc… Blush wasn't really necessary for me, according to Alice because, she knows that I have that natural blush when I get embarrassed or something. Great… she just had to remember that. Off all things…

"and… we're done!" after Rose is done putting eye-shadow on me. Alice and Rose then took a a few steps backward to see their work and as soon as they do, their jaw-drops. Oh no! What have they done!

"Girls… Girls!" I say as I tried to snap them out of their gazes.

"Yeah?" They both ask me, _still_ staring.

"It's that bad isn't it?" I asked.

But none of them say a single word. They were still too shocked. I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. I turn the chair around to take a look at the mirror and see how hideous I was. But as soon as I did, I didn't find what I thought I would see. I saw something else.

I saw a girl.

A girl with exceptionally gorgeous brown tresses with beautiful Blair-Waldorf like curls. She had flawless skin and although her make-up was not heavy, she still looked incredibly alluring. She looked so familiar and yet so unrecognizable at the same time. It took me forever to realize that I was staring at, not an image of a supermodel from a magazine but... me. I was speechless as Alice and Rose were… By the time I realized I was looking at my own reflection, tears start falling from my eyes. But luckily, the make-up Alice and Rose used on me was smudge-free apparently…

I get up off my chair to give both Alice and Rose a big hug.

"Thank you so much… I can't believe this… you guys are so amazing… the best…" I said tearing up.

But they weren't tears of sadness. They were the opposite. They were tears of joy. I didn't know what I did to deserve friends like them. Our hug lasted like, forever. But only because I couldn't let go. Rose and Alice had to detach me from them. Which we all laughed at.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. Let's go downstairs." I suggested.

I start heading out of the bathroom and to the kitchen, but before I can take another step, I hear Alice call me.

"Bella, wait-" Alice said and I stop dead on my tracks and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Before we head downstairs, me and Rose want to give you something." As soon as she says this, she reaches for something behind her, and pulls out what looks like a white shoe box. As soon as she hands it to me, I read the cover that says: _Manolo Blahnik. _ Oh no. I began to protest because as of now, the guidelines don't exist anymore.

"Alice! Rose! I can't accept these…" I tried giving it back to them but they won't take it.

"Yes. You can." Alice said firmly.

"You've been a great student and this is just are way of saying thank-you." Rose adds.

"But… Girls! It's me that should be thanking you! And for Christ's Sakes! Girls! THIS IS MANOLO BLAHNIKS! You could've just given me a charm bracelet or something! "

Did they have any idea how much these babies cost!

"Oh Silly Bella, its not a big deal! You deserve it! And besides…" Alice giggled.

"We don't do charm bracelets. That's so… elementary. We do Manolos." Alice and Rose started giggling even more.

I begin to protest but before I can say a word, I'm cut-off by Alice.

"Now stop whining and open the box already!" she shouted excitedly.

"Ugh… fine…" I grumble. I open the box to find a pair of one of the most beautiful shoes I've ever laid eyes on. It was a pair of Royal Blue heels. I never imagined myself owning a pair…

"Well? Come on! Try them on!" Rose insisted.

I put them both on and start walking around Alice's bathroom. Both Alice and Rose just look at me in awe.

"Well don't know about you Rose, but I think we've got ourselves a Cinderbella " she says giving me a wink. I really was "CinderBELLA" and they were my fairy-godmothers. All I needed was Prince Charming…

After walking around in my Manolos, I took them off and placed them back in the box before giving Alice and Rose one last hug. After that, we headed downstairs for an early dinner since none of us have eaten since breakfast. After eating dinner, I decided to call it a day. I don't know about you guys, but makeovers are pretty tiring. I headed for home and when I finally reach the inside of my house, I start calling for my dad. He had an early shift today but he decided to go home earlier for some reason.

"Dad! I'm home!" I yell.

"In here sweetie!" I hear my dad shout from the living room. I assume he's watching football or something. I enter the living room to find my dad sitting on the couch with a can of beer in his hand, watching MLB. Dad was taking a sip from his can of beer when he looks at me. He ends up spitting up his drink.

"Oh my god… Bells… you look…"

"I look…?"

"…well..beautiful… not that you weren't before it's just that… wow…" I guess my dad was speechless.

"Yeah… I get it. Thanks dad. Hey, I'm going to bed now ok?" I told my dad.

"Yeah… sure…" my dad says.

It's obvious he's still in shock. I don't know if this is a good thing, or a bad thing. But I take it as a good thing because I can see my dad smile a little bit. I gave my dad a hug and a goodnight kiss and headed to my room. As soon as I finished taking a shower and getting dress I let sleep come over me.

During the next few days, me, Alice and Rose just spent the day at Alice's place, doing nothing but watching movies and talking about the first day of school. It even came to the point where they quizzed me about everything they taught me during the summer which impressed them because I managed to answer every single question correctly, whether it be about who designed Audrey Hepburn's dress that she wore in Breakfast at Tiffany's to who was hooking up with who in Gossip Girl.

On Sunday, the day before school started, Edward and the guys was supposed to be here already but we heard that Emmett's jeep broke down so they won't get back until the evening, so I just spent the whole Sunday night at my house. I decided to sleep a little earlier than I usually do because I had to wake up extra early tomorrow. Because not only was it the first day of school, it was also the day of change. The day Edward and the rest of school see me. The day when the term "one-of-the-boys" becomes irrelevant to the name Bella Swan.

I was going to be Bella Swan. The girl.

**EPOV:**

Today was Sunday and I was supposed to be within the city of Forks and with Bella right now. But that's not going to happen because my brother's jeep broke down. Fuck my life.

Luckily the car broke down within the distance of a gas station but the down part of it is, it won't be fixed until another three hours or so. When the mechanic told us this, I was really frustrated. I wanted to get home already. To see my family and mostly, to see Bella. I've been away from her far too long and I couldn't stand to be another second away from her. I guess I'm going to have to see her at school tomorrow…

"Aw. Come on Edward. Don't get your panties in a bunch!" Emmett teased.

But I was to frustrated to even hit him. I guess Emmett saw the seriousness of my face because he went up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey man… look… I know you want to see her and everyone else… Trust me, as soon as they fix my jeep, we'll be speeding down Forks as fast as Alice can go when she hears about a sale in Bloomingdales. "

I laugh at his remark. I guess he was only trying to cheer me up. Yes he's an asshole at times, but he's my brother. And I love him. God that sounds so gay…

"Thanks man." I tell him as we give each other a fist bump. He then goes back with Jasper to check on the Jeep.

After he left, I took a seat on a bench and texted Alice, telling her that the jeep broke down and we wouldn't be home until night-time. I spend the next three hours doing nothing but think of Bella. And trust me, I can go on for hours just thinking of Bella. I then remembered something our coach at football camp said:

_"The person who risks nothing, does nothing, has nothing, is nothing, and becomes nothing. He may avoid suffering and sorrow, but he simply cannot learn and feel and change and grow and love and live."_

Coach was talking about talking risks in making play decisions as a quarterback, but I found this also applicable to the situation I have about Bella. I love Bella. I truly did. Nothing anyone says or does will change that. But if I only admire her afar, what happens when someone else finds interest in her? What if she ends up with someone else when I could've had her for myself I just told her how I really felt? After a long debate with myself, I've finally came up with a decision.

_I'm going to tell her that I love her_.

Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow, but soon. I've made up my mind and I'm going to stick to that game plan. No turning back.

By the time I come up with my decision, Emmett's Jeep is finally fixed. Hallelujah! Thank you Lord! And as promised, Emmett said he would drive as though he were an Alice on a shopping-frenzy. But I know that he's as eager as me to get home. Rose was waiting for him. Jasper was excited to see Alice, and me? Well you know that answer to that…

Thankfully we didn't get a ticket or anything along the Grand-Theft-Auto ride back to Forks. As soon as we parked the Jeep in the driveway, we rushed to the front door only to be greeted by Mom and Dad. As soon as we were showered with kisses from mom and hugs from dad, we finally make it to the living room where Rose and Alice were sitting watching The Hangover.

As soon as they saw us, Alice and Rosalie jumped out of their seats and ran to give me a hug and everyone else a hug. Rose jumped on Emmett only to give him a passionate kiss. Ugh. The animals are back together. I turn around to shield my eyes from them only to see my sister and Jasper doing the same thing. Ew. Now I'm really blind that's for sure. At last they finally give it a rest and I don't have to shield my eyes anymore. I felt relaxed to be at home. Home sweet home. But for some reason, there was something wrong with this picture… I then realized that Bella wasn't here. Alice said that she was here earlier…

"Alice, where's Bella?" I questioned my sister.

"Oh… Well… her dad texted her and he told her to go home already because of school tomorrow …" Alice said.

I feel my face drop in disappointment. I really wanted to see her. I guess I'll just see her at school like everyone else…

I made my way upstairs and into my room. I take a quick shower and dress in nothing but shorts and head for bed. I'm tempted to call Bella but when I check my watch, it's already 11:27. She's probably asleep already. I wouldn't want to awaken Sleeping Beauty… I soon find myself thinking about that time when she slept in my room before I left for camp. She looked so beautiful… even when she was asleep… and pretty soon, I find myself losing consciousness…

* * *

**Hoorah! Tomorrow is the first day of school! Wait until Edward gets the shock of his life... Hehehe... **  
**I know you're all excited for them to get together already. But guys, come on, what's life without it challenges?**  
**Especially the one Edward's going to face... ;)**

**Again, keep reviewing guys! You guys are just the best! I never thought I'd get this much feedback from you guys considering it's my first. :D**


	10. First Day, New B

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.  
**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

** Chapter 10:**

**BPOV:**

You know how in those Bring It On movies, it would start off with the head cheerleader having a bad dream? Whether it be Kirsten Dunst performing in front of a crowd only to realize she's naked or Hayden Panettiere farting while on top of a pyramid during a performance during prom? Well, that's exactly what happened to me. Minus the whole cheer-leading part that is. I'm talking about a full-pledged nightmare.

In my nightmare, it was the first day of school. I got out of my Chevy and started heading towards the school building. But something was… wrong. No. Not wrong. More than wrong. It was HORRIBLE. People were staring at me… and not in a good way. I saw everyone throwing me pretty nasty looks. Some were laughing at me… some looked at me in disgust…and some just stared with eyes wide-open and their jaws on the floor. Was there something on my face? I touched my face and took a good look at my palms.

Nothing.

So what were they laughing about? I continued walking, but as I did, I saw some familiar faces.

I saw Lauren Mallory leaning against her car, laughing her head off as well as her Army of Skanks. After her, I saw the football team whistling at me. Then saw I Emmett and Jasper laughing so hard that they were already in tears while Alice and Rose looked at me with disappointment.

Seeing everyone look at me like that, hurt me so much… But what hurt the most was when I saw Edward.

He wasn't laughing like everyone else, but instead, he looked at me with no emotion of whatsoever. His expression was… blank… and instead of rescuing me from everyone else, he just walked away…

I soon found myself in tears and started running out of the parking lot and into the school building. But everywhere I went, everyone was laughing at me. Not just students, but even the school faculty. Heck, Mrs. Cope, the school secretary, was laughing at me. I ran to the safest place I thought of.

The girls bathroom.

As soon as I went in, I found no one there. Thankfully. I thought that my nightmare was over. But it wasn't. As soon as I looked at the mirror, I finally found out why people were laughing at me.

I looked at the mirror only to find a boy… and what's worse, the boy was me. Not only was I a boy… I was a boy… in a dress... A dress that only a female cast member of a production of Grease would wear... or my Grandma Marie. I then let out an ear-shattering scream.

Pretty soon, I found myself awake, sitting up on my bed with sweat trickling down my neck. I start touching my hair, face and breasts. I had breasts. Oh thank God.

"Its just a dream Bella…" I mumbled to myself.

I look at my iHome Radio to find out that it's only 3:46 in the morning. School doesn't start until 8:00, but since I'm already awake, I might as well as start getting ready. I decided to take a cold shower to try and relax myself.

After taking a shower and drying myself with a towel, I went into my room and looked into my closest to pick out my clothes for today. Back then, I could've cared less what I'd wear to school. I'd just grab whatever I could find since all I wore back then were bowling shirts and jeans. But that was before. Things were different now. I'm different now.

I ended up wearing a matching lacy blue bra-and-panty-set from Victoria's Secret, a ¾ sleeve midnight blue Henley and my denim shorts, both of which I bought from Abercrombie & Fitch, and a pair of dark blue Tory Burch ballerina flats.

After getting dressed, I made my way back to my bathroom and started working on my hair and make-up. With the technique's Alice and Rose taught me, I managed to give myself those gorgeous Blair-Waldorf-like-curls. I didn't add a headband or anything because I thought that would be over-doing it.

As for the makeup, I just went with a tiny bit concealer, eye-liner, some eye-shadow and a bit of DuWop Lip Venom that gave my lips a tingling feeling. As soon I finish, I take a look at myself from the whole body mirror located in my room.

I must say, I think I did a pretty good job… for an amateur that is. But before heading down stairs for a quick breakfast, I opened the first two buttons of my Henley to show a little bit of cleavage, as Rose told me to do so when wearing shirts with buttons.

After eating a quick breakfast, I made my way back upstairs and into my room. I look at my clock only to find out that it was only 5:30. Damn. It was still too early. I then check my iPhone only to find (2) Unread messages. One from Edward that was sent last night, and one from Alice sent around 4:52am this morning. I first read Edward's text:

_Bella,  
I heard you had to go home early. I'm so sorry.  
Emmett's Jeep broke down last night.  
I'll just see you tomorrow at school ok?  
We'll be there early.  
Can't wait to see you... _

_Love, Edward _

I couldn't help but notice the word love before Edward's name. I only wish it meant something…

After reading his text, I read Alice's:

_B! U better be awake ryt now. 2day's the day!  
We'll be there early. Cn't wait! Hope u picked a cute outfit.  
I trust your judgments. Hope u actually learned somethin' frm me n Rose ;)_

_xoxo, A_

Oh I learned alright. A LOT actually. And hopefully, it's going to be enough for later. I still had a little time to kill so I decided to skim through my latest issue of Seventeen and before I know it, it's already 7:00. I grabbed my things and headed out the door, into my Chevy, and start heading for school. As soon as I reach the parking lot, I parked far enough for people not to see my car. I can see Edward leaning against his Volvo looking very sexy. As always. I noticed that he looks a little more built than I last seen him. He was wearing a dark blue muscle tee and jeans. I can also see Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. Alice was wearing a pretty black dress that made her look like a gothic-ballerina or something. I must say it's pretty… Rose was wearing a red off-shoulder top, jeans, and red pumps. They were all just standing around Edward's Volvo… I think they were waiting for me…

"This is it Bella… the moment of truth…" I tell myself before getting out of the car.

But as before I can get out, a series of questions flood my head.  
Is this really going to work? What if people laugh at me? Like they did in my dream? Will people hate it? WILL EDWARD HATE IT?

It's not too late to go back home and fake sickness or something… Besides, Dad's not at the house right now… He left early for work. I know I was being a being a coward… but… I couldn't help it…

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt my iPhone vibrate in the pocket of my jeans. It was Rose.

_Bitch, get out of the car already.  
Me and Alice can c u in ur car.  
The suspense is killing me!_

_~Rose_

Shit.

Ok Bella, It's now or never. I quickly say a final prayer before I got out of the car and started walking towards the school and towards my funeral…  
_  
_**EPOV:**

I couldn't sleep well last night. I was too excited for school and it wasn't because I was going to see everyone else again. No. I could care less about everyone else. Not even my team-mates.

All I wanted to see was _her_.

I ended up waking around 5:00 in the morning. I thought I was the first one up but as I headed down the hallway and down the stairs for breakfast, I can hear Alice singing Wannabe by Spice Girls from her room. Ah! My ears! I was already blind from last night, I didn't need to be deaf…

As soon as I reached the kitchen, I ate my breakfast quickly before heading back upstairs to take a quick shower. After my shower, I dressed in a fitted blue muscle tee and a pair of jeans.

"This is it… you're going to see her in less than an hour…" I told myself.

It's been months since I last saw her and I don't think I can stand another minute without her.  
I was going to tell her my true feelings soon. I wasn't going to back out. I just needed to think of a way to tell her… I could always tell her at school… but then there was too many people… I could tell her when I will take her out at La Bella Italia again… but then that bitch-of-a-waiter Amber could and most likely will ruin the moment… I could tell her here at my house… but then again, we wouldn't get privacy no thanks to my siblings amd parents… Argh! Shit!

I kept thinking of places where I could tell her but every time I could think of a place, there'd always be a problem. It's bad enough that it was difficult to tell her…

Just when I was about to give up, I finally thought of the perfect place.

The meadow.

It was a place no one else knew about. It was our special place. Perfect.

I found myself smiling because it was almost time to leave for school. Emmett was going to take his Jeep to pick up Rosalie, while Alice was going to get a ride with me in my Volvo.

"Edward, stop smiling to yourself. It's kinda creepy." I heard my sister say from my doorway.

"I can't help it Alice." I confessed still smiling.

"Don't worry. I feel the same way. I'm excited too." she assured me.

"Alice, this is different. I haven't seen her in months. You were practically with her everyday."

Which is what I envy about my sister. She got to spend almost every waking minute with Bella while I was at camp.

"True... but it's not Bella that I'm excited to see..." she muttered.

"No? Then what?" I asked.

"You'll find out..." she said giving me a tiny wink before heading downstairs.

Okay? Well I was too excited to even think about what Alice meant by that.

By the time we get to school, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper were already there. I parked right next to Emmett's Jeep. It was still early for classes to start so all of us just waited in the parking lot for Bella. The suspense is killing me...

I lean against my car counting every minute when she'll be here...  
I can't relax. Everytime I see someone with brown hair walk by, I think that it's Bella...

"Edward relax. She'll be here..." Alice assured me in a low-key voice.

"Yeah... but what's taking her so long?" I grumbled.

As soon as I said this, Alice and Rose's faces lighten up and they're both giving each other a huge grin. I turn to look at Emmett & Jasper only to find them staring at one direction with their eyes wide-open as well as their jaws. What they hell were they all looking at?

I soon follow their gazes and see what they're looking at.

HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT.

My eyes must be deceiving me. It was Bella. Bella Swan. As in Bella Swan, the girl I'm in love with.

But she was... different... she was... was... breath-taking...

Hair was down instead of the usual ponytail she wears. She had long brown curls that stopped at the curve of her breasts. Holy shit she has boobs. I mean, I know she has them, but I never noticed how big they were because she was always wearing oversized t-shirts or football jerseys... but right now... she was wearing a 3/4 sleeve midnight blue henley with the first two buttons open giving her the right amount of cleavage.

I could feel myself getting a hard-on already. And if I thought that I was already hard because of her breasts, her legs weren't doing me any justice.

She was also wearing a very short pair of denim shorts that showed her gorgeous curves not to mention her flawless long legs.  
Those legs can go on for days...

With every step she took, she was closing in on us, and I could feel my heart beat a million times faster. What the hell happened to her? I couldn't help notice other people looking at her as she made her way to our group. I can see peoples face drop in amazement and shock. I can also see some of my teammates of mine gawking at her.

I don't know why, but I soon found my anger building up inside me when I saw all the guys looking at her like that. Including my teammates. They shouldn't be allowed look at her like that. I know she's not my girlfriend but... Argh! I just hated how they'd look at her...

"Edward!" I hear her yell as she runs towards me. I open my arms to give her a big hug. As soon she's in my arms, I feel as though I found the missing puzzle piece. I buried my nose in her hair and I can smell Strawberries and Freesia...

Shit.

This girl was going to be the death of me.

I wish we could stay like this forever. Her in my arms... I missed her too much to let her go... Unfortunately she pulls away from our hug...

"You look... wow..." I tell her. I couldn't really find the right words to describe her. Beautiful? Gorgeous? Divine? Stunning? None...  
Those words weren't enough...

"Er... thanks..." she says in a quiet voice. She then starts blushing. Oh god. She looks even more adorable.

"Damn Swan! Looking great!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Wow Bella. Nice. _Really_ Nice." Jasper complimented.

"Aw! Thanks guys!" she says giving my brother and Jasper a smile.

"Seriously Bells, What. Happened. To. You?" my brother inquired. Normally, I'd slap him, but in this case, I'm actually wondering the same thing.

"Well, Alice and Rose happened. That's what." she says giving my sister and Rose a quick wink. Ok. Something was up. I needed to find out what...

But before I can even ask Bella anything about her summer, the bell rings and we all headed to our classes. Bella and me didn't have classes together during the morning. Which sucked. So I told her that we'd see each other during lunch time...

By third period, I was already dying of boredom. I had Government with Jefferson and it was the worst. He sort of reminded me of that teacher in Ferris Bueller's Day Off.  
That teacher that would go: _Bueller... Bueller... Bueller..._

I hardly paid any attention to him like everyone else. Everyone was in their own little world or talking to each other about summer. Jasper was already asleep beside me. I guess he hardy got any sleep last night... come to think of it... UGH! Nevermind... I don't even want to think about it...

I was about to fall asleep to when I overheard Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley, my teammates who were sitting behind me, talk about Bella.

"Dude, have you seen Swan this morning?" Mike asked Tyler.

"Pshhh! Who hasn't! Everyone's practically talking about her. She must have had one amazing summer... "

Everyone was what?

"I know man... She's one fine piece of ass now. I don't know why I've never noticed when we played football with her... "

_Piece of ass_... I can feel my blood boiling right then and there...

"Speaking of her ass, I had first period with her. Mr. Mason made her write on the board and since she's not that tall, she had reach up to write on the board."

"So?" Tyler said unimpressed.

"SO! Dude! I saw her wearing a blue lacy thong."

"Holy shit man!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Are you sure you saw what you think you saw?" he added.

"Dude, I'm sure."

"Well Damn. Never knew she had it in her... wait, she's single right?"

"Yeah... I think so... why?"

"Well Mike, I'm about to get me some of that!" Tyler says confidently.

That's it! I don't know what came over me but I turned around and grabbed the front of Tyler's shirt ferociously.

"Don't you dare try anything with her! Let alone, think about her like that! The same goes for you Newton!" I shout at them.

"Sorry man... we didn't know-" Tyler said but before he could finish the voice of Mr. Jefferson cuts him off.

"Is there a problem over here Mr. Cullen?"

"No sir..." I lied. There is a problem. A major problem.

"Well then, as I was saying..." Mr. Jefferson then continues from where he left off.

I give Mike and Tyler one last glare before I turn my back to my seat. From the corner of my eye, I can see Jasper looking at me with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey man... you ok?" he asks curiously.

"You know what? No. I'm actually not." I honestly tell him. I wasn't ok.

As soon as class was finished, I told Jasper I'd just meet him at lunch and went out of the classroom in a rush, to find the person who started this whole thing.

ALICE.

Luckily enough, I see her by her locker getting her books and heading for her next class. But before she can take another step, I grabbed her arm and dragged her into a corner where no one can interrupt our conversation.

"Alice, what the hell have you done to my best friend!" I demanded.

"What are you talking about? If you're referring to Bella's new look then yes. I'm responsible for that. In fact, me and Rose are. Why? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Something wrong! Alice! I asked you to keep watch over her, not turn her into one of your little Malibu-Barbie-Experiments!" I exclaimed.

"For crying out loud I was like 10 that time! You guys will never live it down..." she grumbled.

"And oh please Edward, don't act like you don't like it. I saw the way you were looking at her this morning in the parking lot." she added.

"No. I don't like it. I love it. But you know what I don't love? That fact that every guy here is planning to go after her!" I shouted.

If I thought telling her that I loved her before was hard, it was nearly impossible now.

"Edward, trust me, Bella isn't interested in any of them." she says like it's a matter-of-fact.

"Alice, why do you say it like you're so sure?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because she l-... I... Ahh!" Alice yelled in frustration.

"Just trust me Edward. I just know." she looks at me with pleading eyes.

Twin telepathy is telling me to trust her... there's something that Alice probably knows that I don't. But I'm just too frustrated already to pick a fight with my sister.

Besides, she didn't do anything wrong technically... she just wanted to make Bella feel good about herself... The bad part was, she made her attractive enough for every other guys to notice her but Alice tells me that Bella isn't interested...

My instincts just tell me to believe her. Besides, Alice was some sort of psychic... and she has never been wrong about anything once...

"Fine. I guess you should get to class now."

"Yeah... I'm going to be a little late because of you... thanks a lot Edward." she says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry.." I apologized.

"It's fine. I was actually planning to ditch. I have Chemistry with Mr. Banner right now."

Oh Mr. Banner... Speaking of, I saw him enter the school earlier today, with Arachne in his hands. That's spider is still causing madness in the hallways. Girls were practically screaming at Mr. Banner to _Take it away!_ or _Kill it already! _

When Mr. Banner heard this, he looked at them as though they told him they saw pigs flying outside the window...

"Well, I see you later sis." I told Alice before heading for my next class.

As soon as it was lunch, I made my way quickly to the table where we usually sat and during the whole time, we just talked about how summer went. Bella told me about how she spent the summer with Alice and Rose but she didn't go into full detail. Damn. That was what I wanted to know.

She also told me about how she went to La Push with her dad during some weekends because of her dad's friend or something... I dunno. I wasn't really paying attention when she was telling us this. I was looking at her the whole time...

She looked so... different... and she was more girly than before... But underneath the glitz and the glamor, I can still see the same girl I fell in love with.

It seemed like only a few minutes of Lunch. I needed more time with her. Luckily me and Bella both had Spanish with Mrs. Goff. Mrs. Goff was the kind of teacher who doesn't start lectures on the first day of school so me and Bella had more time to talk to each other. We talked about everything from our summer, games on ESPN... blah blah blah.

But every time she would talk, I would find myself staring at her eyes and lips. How I wanted to kiss those lips of hers...

As soon as the first day of school ends, Me, Bella, Alice and Jasper all walk out of the school building and into the parking lot. When we reached the steps near the entry of the building, something catches my eye.

I see a very tall, built and tanned skin guy leaning against what looks like a Harley Davidson Low Rider was looking at us.

"Bella!" I hear him shout.

Wait, what the fuck? Who the fuck is this guy?

"Jake!" I heard Bella shout before running down the steps to approach him. As soon as she reaches him, I can see him pulling her into a hug and lifting her in the air.

If I thought I was furious before, I was seeing red all over now...

* * *

**Well I don't know about you guys but that is a pretty interesting first-day... and it got even more interesting when Jacob shows up... Wonder what's he doing there...**  
**But the better question is what's going to happen next... ;)**

**Again, thank you all for the reviews. :) **  
**Please keep sending more! The more reviews I get, the more I'm inspired to write the next chapter. :)**

**Again, Constructive Criticisms are welcome. Just no biting ok? :))**


	11. Envy & War Declarations

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.  
**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

**Chapter 11:  
**

**BPOV:**

So the first day of school went better than I hoped it would. I thought that it'd be the same as my nightmare from this morning. But in the end, it was the opposite. I've never gotten so many compliments in my life and I managed to get them in just one day! Not that I was counting or anything… I never really liked attention. I wasn't an, according to Rose, an "attention-seeking-slut" like Lauren Mallory. But I couldn't help but smile at the compliments I've been getting…

I didn't have any classes with Edward until the afternoon so he just said he'd see me at lunch. Aw… and I really wanted to talk to him… But nonetheless, the morning was just crazy.

This morning, Angela Weber told me that I looked like "Blair-from-Gossip-Girl" with the curls I had and Samantha Wells, a fellow junior, asked me where I bought my clothes from.

Heck, even a freshman named Bree Tanner came up to me when I was at my locker and asked me where I bought my clothes and who did my hair. I thought it was really sweet. So I told her about Alice and Rose and she just looked at me in amazement.

"Do you think you can get them to help me? I'm not exactly what you'd call _fashionable._" She pleaded.

"Sure no problem. I think I can put in a good word for you." I said giving her a smile.

"Really? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She shouted with so much enthusiasm.

Before leaving she gives me a quick but firm hug. For some reason, she reminds me of a mini-Alice...weird…

But… wow. Was my look really that big of a hit? Alice and Rose definitely have a future as stylists. That's for sure.

As soon as my Trigonometry class, which I had with both Alice and Rose, was finished, we all headed into the girls bathroom to fix ourselves before heading for the cafeteria to meet up with the guys. But as soon as we reach the girls bathroom, me, Alice and Rose find Lauren Mallory and her army of Skanks.

Uh-oh.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A couple of wannabes and their lab-rat." she snickered following a couple of giggles from Jessica and Tanya.

Lab-rat? Bitch. She's lucky I'm not violent. I only wish I could say the same for Alice. Me and Rose had to hold her down if Lauren wanted to make it out alive. I don't even know why were doing Lauren a favor of letting her keep her face. Alice was ready to claw her whole face off.

Lauren and her posse just kept on laughing. I wish I could just hit her already. But it was only the first-day of school and I didn't want to go home because of suspension…

For some reason Rose seems relaxed and she even has a tiny little smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Lauren asked annoyed. I guess she didn't like the fact that Rose was smiling after the things she said.

"Wow. You're calling Bella a lab-rat huh? That's pretty big coming from a Military-maggot." Rose said with a devious smile.

I take a look at Lauren who for once seemed pretty stunned. Not only Lauren but even her friends, Jessica and Tanya seemed pretty shocked. Hell, even me and Alice was shocked.

"What is she talking about Lauren?" Jessica asked Lauren.

"Oh she didn't tell you?" Rose asked in a mocking tone.

"While you and Tanya were out during the summer, little Lauren here was in military camp." Rose added.

"You were what! I thought you said you were at your dad's place in Aspen?" Tanya asked Lauren incredulously.

I was! But I-" Lauren said trying to defend herself, but before she can say anything more, Rose cuts her off.

"Save the act bitch. I know you went to military camp. Hell, it's your mom who you should be thanking for giving me the tip."

"Wait, what?" Lauren asked in disbelief.

"Your mom and my mom attend the same book club. You know, your mom really should learn how to keep her mouth shut. Especially when it comes to you… " Rose said as a matter-of-fact.

Lauren was just too stunned to say anything as well as Jessica and Tanya.

Oh my gosh.

For once, the beast has been silenced… But Rose doesn't seem to be through with her just yet...

Rose slowly starts moving towards her until she's standing in front of Lauren. Rose was so much taller than Lauren with a height of 5"9", so she had to look down at Lauren's 5"6".

"You know…" Rose says carefully.

"I always knew you were a slut. I didn't figure you for a liar until now." Rose added.

Lauren, instead of trying to fight back, ended up with tears before running out the bathroom with Jessica and Tanya trailing afterwards.

"Oh my God Rose! I can't believe you just did that!" Alice said before giving Rose a hug.

"Well somebody had to put that bitch in her place." Rose said confidently.

"And besides, nobody talks to my girls like that and gets away with it." she said while looking at me with a wink.

Aw. Rose is just the best. She then pulls me in for a group hug. After our hug, we quickly get ourselves fix before heading to the cafeteria. Luckily enough, we weren't that late. As soon as we reach our table, me and Edward end up talking about just about what we usually do. Sports, Football, and all that stuff.

Although Lunch seemed sorta short, it was okay. Me and Edward has Spanish together and since Mrs. Goff doesn't believe that we should start lectures until next week, Edward and me spent the entire time talking about our summer and stuff. I told him about going to La Push with my dad but I didn't exactly mention Jacob or the rest of they guys... I didn't exactly know how to tell him about them…

As soon as school ended me, Edward, Alice and Jasper started heading out of the school building. Rose said she and Emmett left early to do a Biology "project". Ugh... I don't even want to know…

As far as I'm concerned, this first-day of school was pretty interesting. But I guess I spoke too soon, because as soon as we reached the front of the school building, I can hear someone shouting my name.

"Bella!" the voice said.

Wait. I recognized that voice. As soon as I find where the voice is coming from, I see Jacob near the front steps of the school, leaning against his Harley Davidson. Holy shit. Jacob was here. Here as in Forks High. The question is what is her doing here?

"Jacob!" I shout before heading down the steps as quick as possible. Luckily I didn't fall flat on my ass or anything. As soon as I reach Jacob he puts his hand up for a high-five. I give him one but before I could say anything, he pulls my into a bear hug and lifts me into the air.

"Ah! Jacob! Put me down! People are staring!" I shouted while laughing.

Which is true. People are staring and it's kind of uncomfortable for me. Jacob just laughs before putting me down.

"Good Lord Bells, what happened to you? You look awesome!" Jacob complimented.

"Aw… thanks…" I say with a blush trailing afterwards. Oh crap. I hate myself.

Before I can say anything else, I remembered what I was going to ask him before he pulled me into a hug.

"What are you doing here? Aside from doing Social Suicide." I joked.

Which is true by the way. Jacob was actually committing social suicide just by being here. He was from La Push High, which was our rival school. And what's worst, he's on the football team… and was captain… Shit…

"What am I doing here!" Jacob says in a mocking tone.

"Can't a guy visit his best-friend?" he teased.

I raise my eyebrow to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Ok… well the truth is, I don't start school until next week so your dad, Charlie, invited Billy and me over and when we got there, I was looking for you, but he said you were at school and I just couldn't wait for you to get home that I decided to go here hoping to see you. So yeah, I'm risking social suicide by going here. But it's for you. So it's okay." He said smiling at me.

"Aw! Thanks!" I tell him.

"Oh, by the way, I got you a little something." He says before reaching for something behind him. He then pulls out something that looks like a white-house-shaped-box with handles.

"Oh my gosh! You didn't!" I shout with disbelief.

"I did!" He counteracts.

It was a Build-a-Bear! A friking Build-a-bear! But not just any Build-a-Bear!

I opened the box to find a stuffed-dog dressed in a Colts football-outift. Sooooo adorable!

He then hands me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I ask.

"That, is his birth-certificate. I took the liberty of naming him Peyton. As in Peyton Manning ." he says giving me a smile. Jacob knew how much I loved the Colts and that Peyton Manning was my favorite football player.

"Aw! Thank you so much! I love it! But why?" I asked curiously. My birthday wasn't until a couple of weeks and there was no occasion or anything… it was just the first day of school…

"Well that is for being a good friend to me as well as the guys..." He said.

"Although our schools are rivals, doesn't mean we have to be." he adds.

"Aw!Well thank you so much!" I say before giving him a hug.

As soon as I give him a hug, I hear someone behind me clear their throat. I immediately let go of Jacob to turn around, only to find Edward, Alice and Jasper standing near me.

"Bella, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Alice gives me a dubious look.

Shit.

I haven't exactly told her about Jacob…

Alice is giving me the whole you-owe-me-an-explanation-young-lady kind of look while Jasper just looking at Jacob with a quizzical look on his face. I finally look at Edward who's sporting a blank look on his face. Just like the one I saw him make in my dream… If looks could kill…

"Jake, this is Jasper, Alice and Edward. Guys this is Jacob Black." I say as I introduce them to one another.

But before anyone could say anything, Jasper speaks up.

"Wait, Jacob Black… as in _La-Push-Football-captain-Jacob-Black_?"

As soon as Jasper says La-Push, I see Alice giving me a hard look. Shit shit shit. I am in so much trouble.

"The one and only." Jacob said confidently.

As soon as he confirms this, I can see Edward's face from being blank to becoming grim. Oh shit.

It looked like Edward was ready to punch Jacob as he walked towards him, but instead, he extends out his hand and still wearing the same facial expression from before.

"Edward Cullen. CAPTAIN of the Forks Football Team AND BEST-FRIEND of Bella." He states while shaking Jacob's hand.

"So I've been told…"

Jacob says in a firm voice. It seems to me that Edward and Jacob aren't exactly what you would call "friendly" towards each other but I guess I sort of understood it because after all, Jacob _was_ from our rival school.

As soon as they let go of their handshake, the awkward silence takes over… until Jacob decides to speak up that is...

"Well, I guess I have to go now. Billy's probably already back at La Push waiting for me." he says.

"Oh… ok… Well thanks again for a gift." I tell him.

"Anytime…" he says before pulling me into one last hug. I could've sworn I heard Alice make a gagging noise.

As soon as he lets go, he gets on his Harley and turns the engine on. But before he puts on his helmet and starts speeding away, Jacob says something.

"Bells," I hear him say.

"Yeah?"

"Take care of Peyton, _our _baby." He says giving me a smile and giving Edward a one quick look before speeding away. As soon as he leaves the school grounds, I can feel the tension around me…

"Bella, Alice, Jazz" I hear Edward calling our names.

I turn to look at Edward and I can see that he's not exactly what I would call ok.

"Are you okay?" I ask worriedly. It looked like Edward was going to puke any moment now.

"Um… yeah… I'm fine… I uh… I'm just going to go ahead now. I gotta do… stuff…" he says.

"Oh… okay then…" I say before he gives me a very short-lived good-bye hug. As soon as he lets go of our hug he turns to Alice.

"See you at home ok?" he tells her.

"Yeah. Sure. I'm going to get a ride with Jazz. Bye." She replied.

As soon as she does, Edward starts walking towards his Volvo without looking back and starts speeding towards the exit.

"Well me and Alice are going to go now. See you later Bella" Jazz says.

Alice then pulls me into a quick hug but during our hug, I can feel her breath near my ear. It tickles. I would've been laughing if it weren't for her being serious and all…

"You owe me an explanation. I'll call you later. Bye B." she whispers into my ear.

She then lets go of me and starts walking with Jasper towards his car.

As soon as I got into my Chevy, I was about to turn the keys but I couldn't help but think of Jacob's visit.

_What the hell just happened back there?_

Something's just… wrong… No Edward and Jacob didn't get into a fight… But they might as well have because of the looks they were giving each other. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that they're not exactly buddies like I hoped for them to be. A part of my mind says that it's because of the whole rivalry thing, but another part, a more dominant one, says that it has nothing to do with the school rivalry.

Instead of trying to push it any further I turned on the engine of my Chevy and start speeding towards home…

**EPOV:**

Well this has got to be the worst first day EVER. Period. What started out ok then ended in catastrophe. Not only did I lose my temper this morning from Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley, I almost committed murder in the parking lot of our school this afternoon all because some asshole's hands were all over my Bella.

And not just any asshole. This asshole happens to be OUR RIVAL SCHOOLS FOOTBALL CAPTAIN! Well isn't that the cherry on top! I think I struck a nerve when Jasper pointed this out.

Bella was friends with Jacob Black.

I wasn't mad at her. God. I don't think I could ever be. It's him that I'm furious at. I wanted to punch him when I saw him hug her. But luckily enough, Alice and Jasper stopped me before I could go down and do anything drastic.

I wasn't able to hurt Jacob Black physically, but I didn't exactly show friendliness towards him when Bella introduced us to him. And why the hell should I! He was trying to steal Bella from me! No, I'm not over-reacting! I saw him with my own two eyes carrying Bella into the air like she was some sort of teddy bear. And speaking of teddy bears, he even fucking got her a Build-a-bear! I was tempted to grab it out of Bella's hands and rip it into two and shove it up his ass. No other guys should be giving her gifts except me.

I was already losing control and he only made matters worse when he said,

"Take care of Peyton, _our baby_…"

_our baby… our baby… our baby… our baby…_

and he said this while looking at me. It took every ounce of self-control not to kill him live after he said that. But the minute he was out of the parking lot, I immediately regret not kicking his ass.

I couldn't take another minute of this, so I told Bella I had to go because I had to do "stuff" when really, I was about to explode any minute.

I did eventually, which explains why I'm inside my Volvo on the side of the road, punching my steering wheel out of frustration right now.

Was I jealous? Fuck yeah I was! I was _green_ with envy.

Back then, I never really had a reason to hate the previous La-Push-Football captains just because they were our rival team. But now, I had every reason to hate Jacob Black and that reason was Bella.

I wasn't going to let Black waltz into our lives and take her away from me… No. I wasn't going to let him do what took me years to build up the courage to do.

I needed to tell her… and soon…

**BPOV:**

"_For the last time Alice, Jacob is just a friend!" I yell into my iPhone._

_I spent the last two-hours on the phone arguing with Alice about the whole Jacob thing. I finally told her about Jacob and how we met through our dads. I also told her about how we played football, which Alice was not happy about. I kept telling her that we're just friends but she's just to stubborn to believe at first, but after a couple of rounds of debating, she finally saw the light. Hallelujah!_

"_OK fine! I believe you. But Bella, I saw the way he looks at you… it's not exactly appropriate for friends." She said._

"_Well he can look at me all he wants but there's only one person I want. And that's your brother." I told her. _

"_Good. Well then, I see that this discussion's finally over. So how'd you find the-first-day-of-school?" she asked me. _

"_Oh it was pretty good actually. By the way, some freshman approached me earlier this morning and she wanted me to ask you if you could help her out with her looks and wardrobe."_

"_Really! Omg! I would love to! I live for makeovers!" I hear Alice scream into the phone. Oh Alice. I guess this was just her way of making the world a better place. Makeovers. Well if you ask me, it's actually a pretty nice thing for her to do. Making a person look good and feel good. I guess that made me her proto-type or something…_

_After that, we ended up talking about a million different things like the latest episode of Gossip Girl to movies when I heard Edward's voice on the other side of the phone._

"_Is that Bella on the phone?" I heard Edward ask Alice._

"_No. It's my drug dealer. Yes it's Bella." Alice says sarcastically._

"_Can I talk to her?" he asked Alice._

"_What? No! Get your own phone!" _

_But before she could get back to me, I can hear a high-pitched scream following a sound of a door slam._

"_Bella, it's me. Edward. Sorry. I sorta stole the phone from Alice. I'm now hiding in my room" he says with a tiny laugh. I can hear Alice banging on his door._

"_Give me the phone you derp!" I heard Alice yell. I end up laughing my ass off. After what seemed like forever, I couldn't hear any banging anymore. Alice must've given up._

"_Nah It's cool..." I assured him. _

"_Yeah… so listen, I wanted to talk to you. Sorry about this afternoon. I wasn't feeling well. I felt sort of sick…"_

"_You were? Oh no! Are you still feeling sick? Do you want me to come over right now?" I asked in panic. And I thought he looked like that because of Jacob…_

"_Bella relax. I'm fine… though the offer does sound tempting…" he chuckled. _

"_Haha. Very funny Edward. But seriously, if you want me to go there, just tell me. I'll make you chicken soup." I offered._

"_I may have to take you up on that offer one day..." he says as we both start giggling. After what seemed like a few seconds of silence her breaks the ice._

"_So um, I guess your probably sleepy right now, I checked my clock and its almost eleven. Time for Sleeping Beauty to get some sleep."_

"_Sleeping? Yes. Beauty? No way." I tell him._

_I could've sworn I heard him say "believe me, you are…" under his breath but then again, my imagination does run wild. Or maybe it's the lame phone reception that makes me think he's saying that…_

"_Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow. Night Bella. Sweet Dreams."_

"_Night Edward. Sweet Dreams." I say before hanging up and falling asleep…_

**EPOV:**

As soon as Bella hangs up, I open my door to give back Alice the phone, but instead, I got tackled by her and I ended up on the floor.

"Ouch! Alice! What the hell? You're going to injure Forks High's star player!"

She then grabs the phone from my hands.

"Oh shut up! That's what you get for messing up my conversation and using my phone! "she yelled before storming back into her room.

Psshh…women… then again… it's just my sister…

I got up off the floor and headed to my bed and when I finally do, I lay down my bed thinking this whole thing over one last time.

I couldn't tell her this week because starting tomorrow, I had football practice because next Friday was the first game of the season. And ironically enough, it's against the La Push Wolves…

And any game against the Wolves is a big deal. I also wanted to win this one. Not just to impress Bella, like I always try to do, but to kick Jacob Black's ass legally. If I couldn't tackle him without getting suspended in school, then I'll do it where it's perfectly legal.

FOOTBALL.

It's official. This means war.

This wasn't just about winning the game, it's about winning Bella.

I don't care if he's just a friend or whatever. He's a guy and like every other guy, he's competition… and I'm not going to take the chance by going easy on him.

She was mine. Not his. Mine.

I soon found myself in deep slumber...

* * *

**Well well well, what do we have here? A very-jealous-Edward I see... This could only mean war. :)**

**So what's going to happen next?**

**I know you all are eager fir Edward and Bella to get together already, trust me, Edward wants it as much as all of you do.  
Fear not readers! The time will come soon enough! ;)**

**Again, thank you all for the reviews. Please keep reviewing. Don't just read! I want to hear from you!  
The more feedback I get, the more I'm eager to write the next chapter! I'm actually making this up as I go but of course, there's a definite ending :)  
Constructive criticisms are always welcome. Just don't bite ok? :D**

**I'm actually kind-of sick right now... But fear not! This has never stopped me from writing. I will update ASAP!**


	12. Livin' on a Prayer

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.  
**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

** Chapter 12:**

**BPOV:**

The first week of school went by real fast. It seems as though it was just yesterday when school started. And just like how school went by, my heart is beating a million times faster right now. Normally it would whenever Edward was around right now, that's wasn't the reason.

Right now was girls P.E, which I had with Alice and Rose aside from Trigonometry class, and we were playing Field Hockey. I'd say I was having the time of my life… if it weren't for the fact that I also shared this class with Lauren Mallory and her Army of Skanks. I thought after what Rose said to her in the bathroom would silence her forever, but apparently, I was wrong. The beast was out for our blood.

And to make things worse, the whole football team was watching our game. Yes that includes Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Apparently, since tomorrow was the big game against the La Push Wolves, they were excused from the rest of their remaining classes. So what the hell were they doing here? Taking five or something? Not that I don't want them here, it's just that… what if I embarrass myself?

After what seemed like a few minutes, I completely forgot my fear of embarrassment only to be replaced with anger. Why? Well let's just say Lauren and her friends weren't exactly "playing nice" with me, Rose and Alice. Scratch that, she wasn't playing nice with anyone from our team. She and Jessica as well as Tanya "accidently" took out half the girls on our team that we were running out of subs. Why wasn't the referee stopping her?

Shit!

It wasn't long until until she took out Alice and Rose. Eventually she pushed Alice and being Alice, she was so furious that the ref had to take her out of the game for uncontrollable rage and Jasper had to hold her down.

"Let me at her! That bitch!" I can hear her yell as she's being dragged by Jasper towards the bench.

As soon as Alice was out of the game, Lauren took out Rose. But unlike Alice, Lauren tripped Rose with her hockey stick. As soon as she fell on the ground Emmett was all over her trying to carry her away from the field. At first the ref didn't give Lauren a green card for pushing Alice and she wasn't given one for what she did to Rose because in Lauren's words, it was an "accident" but that was before Emmett started arguing with him.

I can hear him talking to the ref.

"Hey Ref, can I ask you something?" he asked calmly. And I thought he would yell…

"Yes Cullen?" the Ref asked.

"ARE YOU BLIND!" Emmett roared.

I guess I spoke too soon…

I guess the ref was sort of scared because he then decided to give Lauren a green card as some sort of retribution. It may have been enough for Emmett, but that wasn't enough for Rose who was cussing like a sailor or in this case, like Alice.

After getting back into the game, I knew she was out to get me. She tripped me like she did to Rose and I can hear the football team booing because of her cheap shot. I take a look at the crowd only to see Edward rushing towards me.

"Bella! Bella! Are you ok?" he says worried.

"I'm fine." I said in frustration. I was sick and tired of having to play nice with that bitch. Edward helps me up and puts both hands on my shoulders.

"Are you sure your ok? Do want to quit? I'll take you to my dad's" he offered.

Oh hell no. I do not want to leave. Not like this I don't.

"No. I'm fine…"

"Bella…" he says in disapproval.

"I'm fine. Really Edward. If I feel anything at all later, I'll tell you. I promise." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"OK then…" he said before he lets go of me and starts walking back to the bench where the Football team was as well as Alice and Rose.

I turn my attention back to the game. If I thought that Lauren has had enough, then I'm sadly mistaken. She already tripped me, but apparently, that wasn't enough. After a few minutes into the game, she pulled a cheap shot on me again but hitting my ankle with her hockey stick. Oh god it hurt like a bitch! Luckily I didn't fall again.

"Mallory I'm running out of colors here!" the ref said while holding up a yellow card.

"And I'm running out of patience." I say in frustration as I walked towards her. Or in this case, slightly limping.

As soon as my face was only a few inches from her she opens her mouth to say something.

"Had enough ugly-duckling?" she hissed.

I was boiling with rage. Well who wouldn't be pissed after all the cheap shots she took! Rose was right, that bitch really needed to be put in her place. As soon as the ref blows on his whistle to start the game again, I see Lauren with the ball coming towards me. She even had a smirk on her face. I don't know what came over me but before my mind can even register what was happening here, I dropped my hockey stick and tackled her into the ground and started a cat-fight.

I can hear the whistling coming from the referee, but that didn't stop us both from going at it. I can feel my skirt riding up which I guess exposed my red lace boy shorts I bought from Victoria's Secret. I can hear the guys from the football team whistle and howl. But I could care less if they saw my underwear because right now, in my mind, all I could think about was clawing Lauren Mallory's face.

But before I could even get to that part, I feel a pair of cool hands detach me from Lauren. I only turn around to find Edward looking at me with a somewhat furious and look on his face. He then takes my hand and starts pulling me away from the field and I soon find ourselves inside the school building.

"Edward, where are we going?" I ask in confusion.

"To the Nurses office." he says in a firm voice.

"What? Why?"

He then stops to turn around to give me a look of disbelief.

"What do you mean what? Bella! You're bleeding!" he says pointing at me left knee.

I look down to find a cut right above my knee-high sock with blood gushing out. There's already some dried blood that stained my sock but the bleeding hasn't stopped. He takes my hand and we start walking again but I the smell of blood over powers me. It smells like a mixture of rust and salt... it smells disgusting…

I started walking a little slower than I did and my head feels like its spinning…

"Bella? Bella!" I heard Edward call my name before I find myself blacking out….

**EPOV:**

Tomorrow's the big day. The first game of the season and not just any game, it was a game against the La Push High werewolves. The biggest rival of the Forks High Spartans.

And because games against the La Push High Wolves were a big deal, principle, Mr. Greene decided to excuse all football team members from the rest of remaining classes throughout the day. Me, Emmett, and Jasper were all in Trigonometry with Mr. Varner when they announced this.

As soon as they finished announcing this over the P.A System, Emmett throws his papers in the air and start busting a move. You'd think he was some sort of extra from Highschool Musical or something… How embarrassing… Why is he my brother? I will never know… Maybe my parents got the wrong baby when they left the hospital…

After the announcement, we left the class in a rush to get dressed and start making our way to the football field... by the time we got there, the rest of the football team seems to be there. Which is good. Because as captain, I'm strict with punctuality.

Training was intense. More intense than the usual training that we do and it wasn't because of Coach Clapp. It was because of me. I pushed everyone to their limits to the point were some of them can no longer feel their legs. As captain, I wanted to lead our team to victory… OK…that and also because of my personal issues…

Everyone who witnessed what happened last week at the parking lot knows I'm not exactly what you would call "friends" with Jacob Black. In fact, they know I'm out to get him. But they don't know exact reason why. Yes it's true when people think that I'm after him because of the whole school-rivalry-thing, but that's only part of the reason. The real reason is that he's trying to steal my best friend away not to mention "object of affections" from me and to be honest, I don't like sharing. Not when it comes to her, I don't.

If I had it my way, no guy would ever be allowed to look at her, talk about her, and even talk to her. Yes I'm that possessive of Bella. I won't deny that.

I didn't have a problem with that before because no guy really paid attention to her, but that was until she got herself a makeover. She was listed as one Forks High's hottest girls, which by the way does exist because some dickhead decided to make a Facebook page that ranks girls from our school. Bella is apparently the 2nd hottest girl while Rose is #1 and my sister was either on 3rd or 4th. I dunno. I don't really consider my sister hot or anything… Why? Dude… she's my sister…

As soon as we finished the first set of drills, Coach Clapp decided to give us a fifteen minute break. But instead of just resting like we should, we ended up going to the other field where the girls were having P.E and from the looks of it, it's field hockey. I didn't want the rest of the team to go but then I saw Bella. In a skirt. And being the perv that I am, we ended up watching their game.

Bella was in the zone. Literally. She was a trail-blazer. She was good in almost any sport so it doesn't surprise me that she's dominating field hockey. But while I was observing their game along with the rest of the guys, I noticed all the cheap shots Lauren was making. After our first date, I decided to end things right after that. I ended up changing my number because of her. Yeah. I know. It's a total pussy-move. But if you were getting text messages and phone calls non-stop, you'd understand why I did it.

As soon as Lauren pushed my sister, my sister looked like she was about to dice Lauren's head off. Thankfully Jasper, who was sitting beside me on the bench, was able to get a hold on Alice before she could start anything. The rest of the football team who were beside me groaned in disappointment. They really wanted to see a cat-fight. But nonetheless, Alice had to be seated out because she couldn't control her temper.

As soon as they continue the game, Lauren is still performing cheap shots. Just as they took my sister out of the game, she trips Rose. My brother starts panicking and rushes to her and carries her back to our bench. Emmett started yelling at the ref for not calling it a foul and being Emmett, he is pretty intimidating. Thankfully, the ref gives Lauren a green card and Emmett seems to relax a little.

Now that Rose and Alice are out of the game, it's only Bella that's left. I can feel my heart beat fast as though I was playing with her. I feared that she might get hurt or something. My fears soon come true when Lauren "accidentally" trips Bella. The whole team is booing while out of impulse, I run to Bella rushing to her aid.

"Bella! Bella! Are you ok?" I ask worriedly. She could have broke something for Christ's sakes!

"I'm fine." She says although I can hear the frustration in her voice. I soon as I help her up and she's on her two feet, I put my hands on both sides of her shoulders.

"Are you sure your ok? Do want to quit? I'll take you to my dad's" I offer. As much as I enjoy seeing her in a mini-skirt, I also don't like seeing her get hurt.

"No. I'm fine…" she states

"Bella…" I said in disapproval. I didn't need her to be a big-girl right now. If she's hurt, she needs to let me take care of her… or my dad.

"I'm fine. Really Edward. If I feel anything at all later, I'll tell you. I promise." She said while giving me a look with puppy-dog eyes.

Damn it. She's just so cute when she does that. She never fights fair.

"OK then…" I said before letting go of her and heading back towards the bench.

After a couple of minutes into the game, Lauren is _still_ doing cheap shots on Bella. I see her hit Bella's ankle. I'm tempted to go there but as I try to stand up, Emmett puts his hand on my shoulder and pulls me down. I can see Bella biting on her lower lip like she was trying to fight back a cry of the pain.

I swear, if it weren't for the fact that Lauren was a girl, I would've already slapped her already. But that wasn't the case was it? But Bella looked like she was ready to slap Lauren because as soon as the ref gives Lauren a yellow card, Bella starts walking towards her face to face. I thought Bella was going to kick the shit out of her but knowing Bella she wouldn't do anything. She was too nice. Which I was right. She didn't do anything. But she still wore the same expression on her face, which was anger. And I have to admit… she's kinda cute when she's angry… she's just like a kitten in a sac.

But I think I spoke too soon about Bella being too nice because before I even know it, Bella tackles Lauren to the ground and the cat-fight begins. The whole football team is just in shock and screaming their heads off. Hell, even Alice and Rose are screaming "Kick her ass!" and "Cut that bitch up!".

Not even the referee's whistle can stop them from fighting. Bella's skirt then rides up and the entire football team is going wild with the exception of me of course. I just sat there on the bench stunned. Oh God. She is so sexy… I just saw Bella's underwear and I soon find myself getting a hard-on all over again. FUCK!

_Holy mother fucking shit! _

_Dude, Bella's soooo hot…_

_Oh God! I think I just jizzed in my pants!_

_Does anyone have a video cam in their cell?_

_This is sooo going on Facebook!_

Is what I'm hearing from my teammates and as soon as I do, my anger starts rising all over again. I got even angrier when I saw blood dripping from Bella's knee. I quickly ran to her and pulled he off Lauren Mallory. I grabbed her hand and headed into the school building and to the nurses office.

Edward, where are we going?" she asks me.

"To the Nurses office."

"What? Why?"

I turned around to give her an incredulous look.

"What do you mean what? Bella! You're bleeding!" I said pointing at to her left knee.

How could she not feel that? It's like three inches long for crying out loud!

I grab her hand and start heading towards the nurses office when I noticed that she's walking slower than usual. I turn to look at her only to find her face paler than her usual complexion.  
Something's wrong…

"Bella?" I call out her name. But instead of responding, she faints.

"Bella!" I shout her name. Luckily, I caught her before she hits the floor. Oh no! Bella!

I carry her bridal-style and dash to the nurses office. As soon as I reach the nurses office, I hear the nurse speak up.

"Oh no! What happened?" she asked in shock.

"She fainted and she has a cut on her left knee from P.E" I explained.

"Oh my… well let's place her over here" the nurse points to the bed.

I carefully place Bella, who is still unconscious, on the bed while the nurse gets some ointment for her cut. After cleaning her cut with a clean cloth, the bleeding finally stops and the nurse adds a dab of Neosprion.

"Well there you go. She should be good as new when she wakes up?"

"Which is when?" I asked impatiently.

"Well she probably had a rough day so let's just give her some rest and she'll wake up soon enough." The nurse assures me.

"OK then." I said while taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Aren't you going to head back for practice Mr. Cullen?" the nurse asked me.

"Um… nah… I'm going to stay here with her. Besides, I'm sure the team will do just fine without me." I say while looking at Bella.

"Oh ok… is she um… is she… your… girlfriend?" the nurse asks.

Did I just hear her right?

I look away from Bella to look at the nurse.

"Um… yeah… she is…" I tell her. Because I don't really want to explain that situation I'm in. And technically, I'm not lying. She is a girl… and she is my friend…

"Oh well she's very pretty." The nurse complimented.

"Yes. She is." I say as though it were a matter-of-fact. Which it is by the way. I've said it once, and I'll say it again, Bella is probably the most beautiful person in the world. At least in my eyes she is.

"Aw… well I'll leave you two alone. Just watch over her for me ok? I'm going to take a lunch break. I'll be back in an hour or so… " the nurse notifies me.

"Oh sure no problem." I tell her before she goes out of her office.

I spent the next forty minutes or so just staring at Sleeping Beauty. She really is a vision… I don't know what came over me, but I found my right hand stroking her cheek as gently as possible…  
I can hear her mumble my name in her sleep which causes me to smile.

_Edward… Edward… Edward…_

God I just love how she says my name… the way it rolls off her tongue…

Alas! After a couple of minutes she's awake. As soon as her eyes flutter open, her eyes look in all different directions. Her face showing confusion…

"Edward…ugh… where am I? what happened?"

"You fainted. I took you to the nurses office."

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah… I guess I was really worn out…" she mumbled.

"And you didn't want to go to the nurse's office until I had to drag you here…"

"Haha… yeah…"

"Your so stubborn…" I stated.

Which is true. Bella is probably the most stubborn person ever… Right next to Alice that is…

"You bet I am and don't act like you don't like it." she teased.

"As a matter of fact I do." I chuckled.

Her stubbornness is just one of many things I love about her… In fact, I love EVERYTHING about her. From the way she bites her bottom lip when she's nervous to the way her cheeks turn into a lovely shade of scarlet when she's embarrassed… Everything…

I don't know what came over me but I soon found myself leaning in towards her… Oh god… was I really doing this? I was going to kiss my best friend while she's in an incoherent state? Yes I was apparently.  
No one's in the room except the two of us… She's gazing at me with a quizzical look on her face while I lean towards her even more…

But just when I was closing in, I hear the door open. Argh! Shit! I got cock-blocked by the nurse. Fuck my life! Ok, technically it's not "cock-blocking" but… come on! I was almost there for Christ's sakes! I quickly pull back before the nurse can see anything.

"Oh! I'm glad your awake dear! How are you feeling?" the nurse asked Bella.

"Ugh… I'm fine… just a little dizzy…"

"Oh well if you need to rest some more, feel free to stay longer. "

"Oh no thanks. I'm fine." Bella says before getting up off the bed.

"Are you sure?" both me and the nurse ask simultaneously.

"Uhuh. Yeah. I promise."

"Well I dunno… you probably had a rough day… I think it's best if you went home right now…" the nurse advised Bella.

"Yeah… I guess your right…" she agreed.

As soon as Bella got of the bed, we headed for Mrs. Copes office to get her an excuse slip. After she got her excuse slip we walk to the front of the girls locker room to get her things. Once she got her things, we started heading towards the exit and into the parking lot. But before she gets into her ancient Chevy, she turns to me.

"Hey... thanks for helping me out…"

"Of course Bella. You know I'd do it any day" I say giving her a warm smile. Indeed I would.

"I'll see you at the game tomorrow ok? Just get some rest." I advised her.

"Of course." She says before giving me a hug. God how I love the feeling of her in my arms. But unfortunately she let's go and gets into her Chevy and starts speeding away.

"Take care!" I shout before heading back inside and back to practice…

**BPOV:**

Oh God. I really must've banged my head real hard on the floor when I fainted. I always have fantasies of Edward, but the latest one seemed so realistic. I could've sworn he was leaning in the kiss me on the lips when we were in the nurses. I'm probably hallucinating… my brain was probably under-going some sort of malfunction into letting me think I saw what I thought I saw…

But… Gah! It seems so surreal and I wanted it so badly… God Bella! Quit giving yourself false hopes! Don't be stupid! He doesn't love you like that! Argh….

Here I am in my Chevy on one side of the road and I'm banging my head on the steering wheel…

It's official.

I've completely lost it. I'm delusional. Might as well as ask Edward's father, Carlisle, to perform a lobotomy on me.

I really need to get my mind off of this.

As soon as I reach home, I try to do whatever it is to de-stress myself and that includes watching ESPN and thinking about… well just about anything that can pre-occupy my mind. But every time I do, my mind wanders off back to Edward. Crap.

Just when I was about to give up, I feel my iPhone vibrate in my hands. I look at the screen only to find out its Jake.

"_Hello Jake?"_

"_Hey Bells!"_

"_Hey Jake. Sup?"_

"_Nothing much. Say, wanna go surfing?"_

"_Don't you need to practice for tomorrows game? "_

"_Already taken care of."_

"_Oh well… who's going to go?"_

"_Just you and me..."_

"_When?"_

"_Now."_

"_Now-now?" I asked in disbelief._

"_Yes now!" he laughed._

"_Well… I have to think about it…"_

"_Well… I kinda need you to say yes…"_

"_What? Why?" I asked curiously._

"_Look out the window…"_

I open the blinds of living room window to take a peek outside, only to find Jacob in the driveway leaning against what looks like a 1986 Rabbit with two Surfboards tied to the top, with his signature grin plastered on his face.

Un-freaking-believable.

I ran out of my house to give him a hug.

"Jacob! What are you doing here?" I ask incredulously.

"What do you mean what? I haven't seen you forever!"

"You just saw me last week!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah but it was so short lived Bells! Come on! Please?" he pleaded with puppy-dog eyes. Aw.

"Fine! Fine! I'll go!"

"Yes!" Jacob shouted in victory. Pssh. Jacob is probably always like this when he gets what he wants.  
First the football thing during summer, now surfing… which reminds me…

"But… wait… Jake?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"I… uh… dontknowhowtosurf…" I quickly said.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"I don't know how to surf! There! I said it!" I yelled.

Argh! I've done so many sports with my dad, but surfing isn't one of them. This is so embarrassing…

"So? It's ok Bells. I'll teach you. And I promise I won't laugh at you when you fall." He assured me

"Really?" Still doubting him…

"Really. Now hurry up and get dressed already!" he says grinning like the dork he really is.

"Ok alright! You're so pushy!" I say before running into the house.

I dash upstairs and into my room. I quickly change into a yellow-polka-dot bikini accompanied by a pair of Daisy Dukes because I didn't have a rash-guard.

Note to self: Buy a rash-gaurd. I grabbed an extra set of clothes and quickly stuff them into my tote bad before heading out of the house.

As soon as I reach the outside of my house, Jacob starts whistling and starts singing.

_"She wore an itsy-bitsy-teenie-weenie-yellow-polka-dot-bikini that sh-"_

But before he could finish that verse, I slapped him as hard as I could.

"Ow Bells. That hurt." He said feigning injury.

"Man up Jake!" I say throwing my head back while laughing.

"Well I do admit… you look… well… good…" he said carefully.

"Aw well thanks..." I say before I get into the passenger's seat of his Rabbit.

We drove to First Beach in silence at first. During the car ride, I couldn't help but think of what happened earlier today. And my oh-so realistic hallucination of Edward trying to kiss me…

"Penny for your thoughts?" I hear Jacob say.

I turn to look at him only to find his eyes on me with curiosity.

"Men trouble…" I confessed.

"More like Cullen-trouble…" I heard him mutter…

After a few moments of silence he decides to speak up.

"So what about Cullen?" he asked.

"Well… I dunno… I guess I'm just not good enough for him…" I sighed.

"Not good enough for him? Bells! It's him who's not good enough for you! Stop degrading yourself. Any guy would be lucky to have you. I should know…"

"Should know what?"

"Nevermind…" he muttered.

I turn my attention back to the car window. For some reason, the car ride to La Push feels awfully long… I soon feel Jacobs hand on my hand that placed on my lap. I turn to look at him and I see him look at me with pleading eyes.

"Hey… please smile… for me?" he asked with a lop-sided grin.

How can I not when he has that goofy smile on his face? I soon find myself giving Jacob one of a tiny little smile.

"Not enough. " he says. He then turns out the radio all the way to maximum volume and starts singing along to the song being played. I instantly recognized the tune. It was Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi.

"Jacob! What are you doing?"

Jacob stops singing but only for a quick second.

"I'm trying to make you laugh!"

He then goes back to singing.

_Gina works the diner all day,  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay,  
For love… For Love…_

"Come Bella sing with me! It's just us two!" he insists.  
But I don't sing… at least not in public I don't… but then again… it's just us two…

"Come on Bells!" he insists one last time. Oh the heck with it! I soon find myself belting out with Jacob.

_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got,  
Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not,  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love we'll give it a shot._

_Oh, we're half way there,  
Oh oh, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
Oh oh, livin' on a prayer_

As soon as we finish belting out the chorus, I find myself laughing so hard. This has got to be the most embarrassing thing I have even done in a car. But it's so funny that I can't stop laughing!

"That's better!" Jacob says with a victorious smile.

And before we even know it, we're already at First Beach.

As soon as we get out of Jake's Rabbit, we start heading towards the waves for my very first surfing lesson. During the first few tries, I fell off. Predictable. Jake said that he wouldn't laugh but guess what?

He did.

And that earned him a couple of splashes from me. Serves him right for laughing...

After a few more times of trying, I finally managed to surf without falling. Hoorah! I start doing a little victory dance in the water only to have Jacob laugh at me even more.

Dick.

I started splashing him again but he ends ups grabbing both my hands. He thinks he has won but that was before I drag him into the water with me. After what seemed like hours of wrestling with Jacob, we ate dinner at the beach before calling it a day and driving back to Forks.

During the car ride I took a short nap or so I though. I guess the surfing lessons really wore me out because when I woke up, Jacob's Rabbit was already in the front of my driveway.

"Oh I'm so sorry Jake… I guess I was just really… tired" I yawned.

"It's ok Bells. It's kinda my fault… I practically kidnapped you to go with me."

"Nah Its fine. It was actually fun. I needed to get my mind off of some things and it helped. Thanks Jake." I smiled.

"Anytime Bells. See you tomorrow night." He said before pulling me into a quick hug before I got out of his Rabbit and into my house.

As soon as I shut the front door, I call out for my dad and as usual, he's on the couch in the living room watching ESPN.

"Hi Daddy!" I greet him.

"Hey Sweetheart! Where've you been?" he greeted me.

"Uh… I was out… with Jacob."

"Oh well that's nice!" I can see the glitter in Dad's eyes. Ugh… not again…

"Uh dad, I'm going to bed now… I'm kinda worn out… I already had dinner with Jake."

"Okay Princess." Dad says before giving me a good-night kiss.

Princess? Since when did he ever call me Princess? Buddy? Yes. Kiddo? Yes. But Princess? Never. Wonder what's gotten into him. Then again, I probably already know the answer to that. Psshh…

As soon as I reach my room,  
I took a quick shower and dressed in comfy Flannel Pajamas I bought from Macy'. After taking a shower, I checked my phone one to find about a gazillion messages from both Rose and Alice asking if I was alright because they heard I fainted and stuff. I decided not to reply because I knew I would see them first thing in the morning tomorrow. I just know I'm going to be bombarded with a million questions tomorrow…

Speaking of tomorrow, it was also the big day. And when I say big day, I meant the football game. Who will win? That's the million dollar question. I've seen how each team plays and trust me, it's NFL worthy…

I couldn't sleep for some reason. I guess I was becoming some sort of an insomniac. I decided to watch Pride & Prejudice to kill time. It was one of my favorite movies of all time. I can't help but wish I was Lizzie Bennett. Mr. Darcy may be somewhat of a snob, but let's face it, every girl wants her own Mr. Darcy…

I guess I slept a little after an hour or so into the movie because the last thing I remember is falling asleep to Mr. Darcy's little love confession to Lizzie…

* * *

**Well that's just great. The nurse got in the way... Argh! but fear not faithful readers! It will happen soon. I promise. I'm just suffering from a little bit of writer's block right now. But fear not! I will find a way out! ;)**

**Some of you are probably wondering if there's going to be a Lemon,**  
**I can honestly say there will be... but please be patient with me.**  
**I'm a newbie at this whole writing gig. But it will happen! :)**

**Btw, in case any of you were wondering,**  
**I was inspired with Gossip Girl for the field-hockey scene. GG fans, Remember Season 1 Episode 3? ;)**  
**And Pride & Prejudice happens to be one of my top-rated moves.**

**Again, don't just like my story, Review!**  
**I need them. The more feedback I get, the more interested I assume you guys are :D**  
**Constructive Criticisms are fine by me. Just don't bite ok?**


	13. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

** Chapter 13:**

**EPOV:**

Today was the big day. The day Forks High is probably going to remember forever. The day our team is going to beat the La Push Wolves. But more importantly, the day I kick Jacob Black's ass. Yes, I'm that confident about winning. Although our school has had its fair share of wins and loses, I'm pretty confident about tonight's game. It didn't matter if the La Push Wolves had Black on the team. Forks High Spartans had me.

Training last night was probably the toughest anyone on the team could go through. But it would be worth it. Everyone would be there tonight sitting on the bleachers and watching the game. Alice, Rose… but more importantly, Bella would be there. Bella is my lucky charm.

Speaking of Bella, I didn't get to see her this morning because she came in late and I probably wouldn't see her until lunch or tonight's game. She had to serve detention later this afternoon because of the fight she got in with Lauren during P.E yesterday. But hey, it's better than suspension.

Luckily enough I was able to convince Mr. Greene, our school principle, not to suspend her. She was after all, a straight-A-student, a multi-talented athlete, and not to mention extremely beautiful. Of course I didn't tell Mr. Greene that last part. Anyone who didn't notice how beautiful she is, is obviously blind.

And besides, I don't want Mr. Greene to get any funny ideas about Bella. It's bad enough Black is trying to steal her away and we already had one pedophile *coughs*Jasper*coughs*. Yes I consider my sister as a little child. I mean, come on! She's incredibly small compared to me. And we're twins for crying out loud! It's not just the physical aspect it was also the way she behaved. Alice can be such a child sometimes when she didn't get her way. It's no surprise that when we were freshmen, Mrs. Cope mistook her for a lost middle-school-kid. Me and Emmett literally laughed our asses off for an entire day. Too bad they got kicked by Alice afterwards… the little gremlin can fight.

The rest morning felt like it was moving incredibly slow. But I guess that's the way it is because I haven't seen my Bella. Yes I really meant MY Bella.

By the time it was Government, I was already dying of boredom. Jasper decided to ditch class leaving me to suffer alone.

Ass.

I could've ditched but then again, I had a perfect attendance record. So I might as well as keep it that way.

But then again, I was contemplating on faking a headache to ditch class. Mr. Jefferson is so boring and I think I was beginning to deteriorate and it wasn't even game-time yet!

But I guess I spoke to soon because If I thought I was already suffering from Mr. Jefferson's very boring lecture, overhearing another conversation between Mike and Tyler about Bella didn't make me feel any better.

In fact, I was getting annoyed. If it weren't the fact that they were on the football team, they'd probably wind up with a broken neck already. You'd think they would've learned by now… But I wasn't mad because they were complementing her. No. It was something far worse than that.

"Tyler, why the hell did you call me like a billion times last night?"

"Dude! I went to First Beach with Connor yesterday, and you wouldn't believe who I saw yesterday!"

"Who?"

"Who else? Bella-hella-sexy-Swan!"

Wait… what? Bella was at the beach? FIRST BEACH? What the hell was she doing there! She fainted AND bleeded yesterday! She needed to rest! I can feel my temper rising all over again...

"Bella Swan? For real? Why was she at the beach? Didn't she like faint yesterday?"

My point exactly! And I thought Mike was a complete idiot… I guess he's only half the retard I thought he was. But still not enough to be related to Isaac Newton... far from it actually…

"Yeah I know. But hey, she's a tough girl… not to mention extremely hot…" Tyler added.

You know what's also hot Tyler? Hell. That's where you're going to go if you keep up this conversation.

"Damn right she is. Hey, was she in a bikini?" Mike inquired.

"You bet your ass she was!" Tyler shouts while giving Mike a fist bump.

Bella in a bikini. Okay. Not only was I angry at Tyler for talking about her, I also envied him at the same time. He got to see Bella in a bikini before I did. I've fantasized about Bella wearing bikinis, lingerie, my football jersey and hell, even a naughty catholic school girl. But it will never be enough compared to the real thing. I can feel a fist forming in my right hand.

I'm trying my best to not punch either of them because the team needed every player for tonight's game but they are making it so hard for me to resist…then again…losing two-players wouldn't really make a difference… would it?

"Damn. And I thought she was so innocent…" Mike said with a hint of sarcasm.

She _is_ innocent you dickhead! Forget the fact that they're both on the football team! It's not like having them will make a difference! And even if I get in trouble for punching both of them, no one can do shit about anything until _after_ the game. The school needs me. The team needs me. BELLA NEEDS ME.

I was about to turn around my seat and start beating the shit out Newton and Tyler, but that was before what Tyler said next that caught me off-guard.

"Oh she's far from _innocent. _At least after what I saw her doing yesterday that is…"

"What the hell was she doing?" Mike asked while I thought of the same question in my hand.

"Ok. Get this, I saw her at First Beach… with Jacob Black." Tyler says in the most dramatic way possible.

HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT. What the fuck was that fag doing there? More importantly, why was he there, WITH HER?

"No way!" Mike exclaims in disbelief.

""It gets better, not only was she there with Jacob Black… she was… also… well…"

"Well what?" Mike said while I was mentally screaming this in my head.

"Well… she was hooking up with him… in the water…" he says as quiet as possible. Too bad I heard the whole thing.

Well if I thought I was mad, I was seeing red all over. I stormed out of Jefferson's class before Mike can respond to that statement because I didn't think anyone would live after what I just heard. Not even Mr. Jefferson could stop me from walking out.

Pretty soon, I found myself in the hallway but all that was in my mind was Tyler's voice replaying that statement over and over again…

_she was hooking up with him…hooking up with him… hooking up… hooking up… hooking up… _

Out of anger, I accidentally punched someone's locker that I actually put a huge dent on it. But I could care less right now. I was slowly going insane…

Soon enough, it was lunch time and when I entered the cafeteria, I found her sitting at our usual table. Everyone else was probably busy preparing for the game later tonight so it was just her sitting there and from the looks of it, she was doing late homework… I wonder what else has she been "doing" other than homework…

I tried my best to conceal my anger before taking a seat next to her.

"Bella." I say.

"Hey Edward." she greeted me without looking up.

"So… How are you?" I asked in the most polite way as possible. It's not exactly how I'd start the conversation but it was better than yelling "I know you had sex with Jacob Black!" at her face.  
So far I was able to control my anger.

"Oh I'm fine…" she just says. Fine? Fine because you got it on with Jacob Black on the beach!

"Fine? Just Fine?"

Apparently I wasn't able to hide my anger this time because Bella closed her booked and gave me a hard look.

"OK Edward. What is with the hostility?" she asked in annoyance.

Well then, I guess there's no point in beating around the bush.

"OK, I'm just going to cut to the chase, Bella, I know you were with Jacob yesterday."

I can see her eyes widen when she heard Jacob's name.

"Oh… uh… who told you?" she questioned.

So she did have sex with him! She wasn't exactly saying she did, but she didn't exactly deny it either! I can feel myself lose control all over again. I guess the anger was becoming more and more obvious than ever with the tone of my voice that I was using.

"It doesn't matter who I got it from! I know what you did! Why didn't you tell me!" I shouted.

People were beginning to look at us but I could care less about what they were saying. Right now, all I wanted was an explanation from Bella.

"Edward! I-" but before she could say anything, Mr. Greene calls her attention.

"Ms. Swan, my office now." He says to Bella.

She got out of her seat with her books in her arms and started to head towards Mr. Greene's office. But before she leaves, she gives me a look that composed of disbelief.

"We'll talk about this later." She informs me in a harsh tone.

Oh we will talk about this alright. If I had it my way, I would've glued her butt to the chair and demand answers. But no thanks to Mr. Greene, I'll have to wait until later tonight for an explanation.

Right now, all I could think about was how she and Jacob got it on. No… No…No…No… NO!  
She couldn't have! She was supposed to be mine! She was always mine!

I soon found myself leaving the cafeteria but only to be punching a wall outside the cafeteria.  
Luckily no one saw me but unfortunately, it's not a dry wall. I can feel my knuckles crack. But did it really even matter if I broke my hand? I already had a broken heart. What more can be taken away from me? Well this I'm sure of: Jacob Black will be on all fours begging for mercy by the time I'm through with him…

**BPOV:**

Tonight was the game. In fact, it was only four hours from now. So why is it that I'm stuck in a room with a bunch of delinquents? Because I, Bella Swan, am a delinquent. Yes it's true. The daughter of a law enforcer, specifically Police Chief Charlie Swan, got detention.

Why? Well no thanks to a certain someone *coughs*Lauren Mallory*coughs*. She just doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut. Plus she's a total kiss-up. But hey, detention is better than suspension that's for sure. I honestly thought I was going to get suspended for fighting with Lauren Mallory yesterday but Mr. Greene just gave me a day of detention. Sweet.

But then again, I think I spoke to soon because right now, I'm officially dying of boredom. Ugh. But as I sat there in the room waiting for the clock's hand to move, I couldn't help but wonder how Edward is…

I saw him earlier at lunch and he seemed furious. I was doing homework and all of a sudden, he starts yelling at me! All because I went surfing with Jacob? I couldn't believe it! I was close to tears because I usually cry when I get angry but Mr. Greene called me to his office to discuss my so-called "punishment". Yes it takes that long for Mr. Greene to talk about giving me detention. You'd think he was giving an hour speech about world-peace or something… So I told Edward that we would talk about this. After the game that is.

As soon as I got out of detention, I rushed to my Chevy to go home and change into something nice. Today was the first game of the season and everyone, as in EVERYONE is going to be there… OK that and because Alice and Rose said if they saw me dressing like a "Plain-Jane", its back to beauty-camp with me.

Alice and Rose Girl-Lessons were fun and all, but I don't think I could take another summer without Edward. I missed him too much to ever be parted from him from this day on… Great. I sound like Mr. Darcy. Since when was I a guy? Oh yeah… Well as far as I'm concerned, those days are over.

I ended up wearing a Blue Baby Doll dress that stopped right above my knees and my hair was in its usual hair-style, the ever so popular Blair Waldorf curls. As soon as I finished getting dressed, I headed out of the house and pretty soon enough, I was parking my car in the parking lot near the football field.

It was still a little early for the game to start but there were already a ton of people sitting on the bleachers. Luckily enough, I spotted Rose and Alice who saved me a seat in between them.

"Bella! You look great!" they both said as I took my seat beside them.

"Thanks Guys!"

The game hasn't started yet so until then, me, Alice and Rose started talking about celebrity gossip, magazine articles, Chuck Bass…etc…as usual. We girls can on and on about the same thing and never get bored from it…

After another thirty minutes or so, the bleachers were jam-packed with people and soon enough, both teams are on the field.

As soon as both teams are on the field, I spot Edward and I give him a wave. I was still annoyed with him for yelling at me, but it didn't mean that I would ignore him. He waved back at me but he had a hard look on his face… As soon as I finish waving I can hear a bunch of people calling my name.

"BELLA!"

I look everywhere and I finally found who was calling me. It was Jacob, Paul, Embry, Quill, Jared and even Sam Uley. They were all waving at me and I couldn't help but furiously blush because everyone that was sitting on our side of the bleachers was eying me with curiosity. Including Alice and Rose.

But unlike the rest of everyone else, Alice and Rose knew who they were because I told them. Although they didn't like the idea of me being friends with them, it wasn't their call. I could be friends with anyone I wanted and they had to respect that.

Too bad the rest of the crowd doesn't seem to agree with me. They were looking at me like I was some Benedict-Arnold… Crap.

I give them a tiny little wave before they turn they're attention to the ref who blows his whistle to begin. And so it begins…

**EPOV:**

As soon as the game started, it was an all out war. If you though the war between the Greeks and the Trojans was brutal, then you haven't seen a football game between Forks High Spartans and La Push Wolves.

We gave it our all even from the very beginning. Hell, I gave it everything I got, 110% and more because I was beyond angry from the very beginning. Not just with Jacob but as well as Jacob's friends who I saw earlier waving at Bella before the game started.

By the time it was the end of the 3rd quarter, a lot of people had to be taken out of the game due to injury from both sides of the team. We were short of a player or two, but that wasn't going to stop me. Some of Jacob's friends were already taken out courtesy of Emmett and Jasper, but Jacob was still in the game. Which angered me more than ever.

Every time I saw his face, I see red all over. The sickening image of Bella and Jacob kept replaying on my head.

I was bent on destroying Jacob Black. For taking the one person that mattered to me the most.

It was half-time before the last quarter when our coach had the whole team, including me, huddle together near the bench to discuss our final play. I tried to focus but I found myself looking at Bella…

She was talking with my sister and Rose on the bleachers until I heard the same people call her attention again. Black's "bitches." Only this time, when Bella looked, her eyes were wide open and she was blushing furiously than she ever could. I followed her gaze only to see Jacob's friends as well as former-quarterback Sam Uley, shirtless, standing in a straight line, with bold red letters written on the front of their bodies. I read it carefully only to discover that together it spelled B-E-L-L-A.

Did they also know that they were spelling out D-E-A-T-H? The blood is rushing to my head all over again and I'm no longer listening to Coach Clapp's game plan. Jasper and Emmett noticed that I wasn't listening so they put their hands on both sides of my shoulder's hoping that I would calm down. But I wouldn't. I couldn't. Even if I tried.

As soon as the fourth quarter begins, my heart is beating a million times faster. We were down by two points but as of right now, the score didn't matter to me. Only beating the shit out Jacob did. Our team was on defense and by the time I hear Jacob yell Hut, I was already dashing towards him. And before he can even blink or even pass the ball to any of his teammates, I tackle him as hard as I can.

We were both on the ground but that didn't stop there. I started throwing punches everywhere and beating the living shit out of him. I took of Jacob's helmet and punched him as hard as I could.

"She's mine!" I growled.

Of course he knew who I was talking about. He tried to fight back and started throwing punches at me with his right hand but it wasn't enough to slow me down. He would've gotten a bloody face if it weren't for the fact that Emmett, Jasper and Coach Clapp pulled me off of him.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. I wasn't finished with Jacob! I was far from it!

"Edward calm down!" I can hear Coach Clapp shout as he and probably the rest of the team was holding me back. Soon enough, I found myself on the bottom of a dog pile that consisted of everyone from the team.

Coach had to bench me because I couldn't control myself. I guess Alice and me did have something in common after all. So I was forced to watch the game while sitting next to Lauren, who happens to be the water-girl for tonight's game as a form of punishment for fighting with Bella yesterday. Kill me now. But thankfully, she wasn't talking to me. And who would? After what I just did to Jacob?

I can see Jacob on the other side, sitting on a bench. He had to be taken out of the game because from the looks of it, he injured his left arm when I tackled him. Jacob got off easy if you ask me. I would've broken all 206 bones in his body including his dick if it weren't for the fact that I was pulled off of him.

In the end, our school won. But only by a few points and I think it was because I took Jacob out of the game. As soon as the game was over, the whole team heads towards the bench where I was sitting to congratulate me for getting rid of Black and for winning our first game. But you know what? I didn't actually care that we won. Because although I won the battle, I lost the war. I lost the person that mattered to most. I lost her to a complete fag like Jacob.

I looked at Bella who was standing on the bleachers with my sister and Rosalie. But unlike them, she wasn't celebrating. She was looking at me in tears and in disbelief. It was heart breaking. She came down from the bleachers and I though she was going to approach me but instead, she starts heading for the parking lot. No. She couldn't leave! I pushed my way through the crowd that was my team and started following her…

**BPOV:**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Edward just tackled Jacob. I mean, yes it was a football game, but it didn't stop there. Edward and Jacob started beating the crap out of each other which got both of them benched. I was about to go down and comfort Jacob but Alice and Rose stopped me and told me that doing that would make the situation worse.

So I just sat on the bleachers during the whole game. But I wasn't cheering like the rest of the crowd. Even after our school was declared the winner, I still didn't cheer. Instead I found tears forming in my eyes. What was wrong with Edward? I can feel him pulling away from me…

I saw him looking at me and I guess it surprised him that I was crying. I barely cry. I couldn't take anymore of this. I told Alice and Rose that I wasn't feeling well and I wanted to go home. Which is the truth. I was already in tears and I didn't want people to see me cry. Normally I would go to Edward to congratulate him but instead, I ended up heading towards the school parking lot. I couldn't face Edward. I just couldn't.

I started heading towards my Chevy but then I heard someone calling my name.

"Bella!"

It was Edward. I recognized his voice anywhere. I didn't turn around to look at him. He kept calling my name but instead of turning around to face him, I started walking a little faster. But before I could get to my Chevy, I feel Edward's hand grabbing mine and he spun me around so I could face him.

"Bella look at me!" he demanded.

I looked into his eye and all I could see was his fury. I barely recognized him anymore with all frustration in his eyes. Pretty soon, we were yelling like a troubled couple.

"What!"

"You said we were going to talking about this and we are going to now!"

"I can't talk to you. At least not after what I saw you do to Jacob!"

"Well he deserves everything I did to him and it's still not enough!" he yelled.

"Why are you so angry at him! He has been nothing but nice to you! What the hell is your problem Edward!"

"Nice to me? How the hell has he been nice to me!"

"He didn't tackle you that's what!"

"Bella! He punched me back there!"

"But that was because you started it!" I interjected.

"I can't believe you're actually defending him! OK, you know what? You really want to know why I did that to him back there!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU FUCKED HIM ON THE BEACH! THAT'S WHAT!" he shouted at me.

I DID WHAT NOW?

"WHAT? That is not true! Yes, I went with Jacob to First Beach, but it was for SURFING LESSONS YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled.

Edward seemed stunned when he heard the words surfing lesson but then again, he had every right to feel like an idiot for believing that I hooked up with Jacob. After a few moments of silence, I finally mustered the strength to speak up again.

"I can't believe you actually thought I would do that…" I say incredulously.

"Well you might as well have… I can feel you drifting away from me…"

"Edward what are you talking about? You're my best friend! And I would _never _hook up with Jacob !" I yelled.

"Why not!" he shouted.

He wasn't going to settle for my statement. He wanted more. But what more can I tell him?

"Because!"

"Because what!" he interjected.

Before I could even think of what to say, the words just came out.

"Because I love you!" I blurted.

That was it. Game over. After years of trying to hide my feelings, it all came to an end as of now. I could feel my cheeks burning as well as a new set of tears to accompany them. I couldn't breathe… I felt as though I was suffocating...

I tried running away again but Edward pulled me into him, refusing to let any space come between us. He took both of my hands in his, but unlike before, he was gentle. I couldn't look in any other direction so I was forced to meet his gaze. I was still crying but when I looked at him, he wasn't mad anymore. His face was relaxed and composed. My tears must be blinding me into believing this…

"Edward… please… let me go…" I whimpered.

I knew he was going to break it down to me gently that he didn't feel the same way. He was killing me softly…

"No… I can't…"

He slowly detaches his hands from mine, but only to place them on both sides of my face.

"Edward… what are you doing..." I breathed out.

"Something I should've done a long time ago." He just said.

But before I could reciprocate, his soft lips were on mine…

* * *

**Oh my freaking Chuck Bass! A cliff-hanger! :O**  
**But more importantly, THEY KISSED! ****Now that the cat's out of the bag, what's going to happen to next? ;)**

**Sorry for not updating asap like I usually do. Class is just killing me. Plus I was suffering slightly from Writer's Block -_-**  
**But fear not my readers! I will update soon I promise! :D **

**Again, reviews please? Don't just read, REVIEW.**** The more I get, the more I assume you guys are interested. ****Constructive criticisms are always welcome.**** Just don't bite my head off ok? :D**


	14. Double Vision

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

** Chapter 14:**

**BPOV:**

As soon as Edward's lips were on mine, I felt as though my brain got disconnected from my body and I entered heaven, exploded like a bunch of fireworks on the fourth of July or something...  
Was this really happening? Or was this some sort of sick cruel joke my mind was playing on me?

I suddenly felt Edward's tongue massaging the inner walls of my mouth. Oh god… It feels so good… I finally came to my senses only to realize that this was actually happening.

Edward was here. Here in the parking lot. With me. KISSING ME.

Before I my mind could even register what I was doing, I was kissing him back. Stop it Bella! You're supposed to be mad at him! He practically called you a slut! But who am I kidding? All the anger melted the way as soon as his lips came in contacted with mine. Only to be replaced with something else…

He kept on kissing me while his hands were still on both sides of my face. He wiped away my tears away with his thumb, without breaking the kiss.

Yup. It's official. I, Bella Swan, have died and gone to heaven. The funeral service begins tomorrow at ten.

But I guess my stay in heaven was short-lived because after a few minutes, Edward finally pulled away from the kiss but his forehead was against mine and his hands were still on both sides of my face. My breathing was erratic and so was his.

"Bella I'm so sorry of accusing you of being some sort of slut. I should've known better. But you need to know, I l-" but before he could finish his sentence, we hear frantic screams of victory coming from all sides of the parking lot. And one of them came from Emmett who was screaming, "Party at my house!"

"Fuck…" I hear him say under his breath.

What was he going say? He loves me? Likes me? LOVES ME?

Before I even know it, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were right beside us.

"PARTY!" Emmett roared.

Yes Emmett. I heard you the first ten times. But who was I to rain on his parade? They freaking won the game! I would've given him a big congratulation hug if it weren't for the fact that I was too stunned from what just a few minutes ago.

"Bella, I thought you said you were going home?" Rose inquired. But before I could even answer, Emmett did for me.

"Wait, WHAT? NO! Bella! You can't go! We just won the game! In no way am I letting you miss the party!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Well...I-uh…" I stammered.

"Come on! Please! Please! Please!" Emmett begged.

He even got down on his knees and put both of his arms around my knees. I looked at Rose who I assumed to be ready to grab Emmett by the ear like a mom does to her misbehaved kid, but instead, I see her pouting at me. Not only her, but Jasper as well as Alice. I looked at Edward who just gave me a _just-go-along-with-it _kind of look. Damn it. I hate it when they gang up on me.

"Fine… I'll go…" I grumbled.

Before I even know it, Emmett pulls me into a bear hug and lifts me into the air like I'm some sort of doll.

"Emmett! Ah! Let go! Can't… breathe…" I breathed.

He just starts laughing and finally sets me down. I lost my balance but before I could hit the ground, Alice and Rose caught me.

We all started heading towards our cars but before I could take another step towards my ancient Chevy, I feel Edward grab my arm. I could also feel his lips on my ear.

"This discussion isn't over. We'll talk later." he whispered before walking towards his Volvo.

It wasn't over indeed. Far from it actually…

As soon as I reached the ever-so famous Cullen Manor, I rang the doorbell on their front door. Only to be pulled in by both Alice and Rose.

"Guys! What's going on?" I ask.

"What's going on? Bella! There's going to be a party here in a few minutes and we have to get you fixed!" Alice exclaimed before she and Rose grab me again and dash up the stairs and into Alice's room.

After what seems like thirty minutes or so, I was prepped up and ready to go. My hair was tied into a low ponytail with curls at the bottom. Alice and Rose dressed me in a sleek black lace corset top and comfy Abercrombie & Fitch jeans that hugged my body to show off my curves… if I had any that is…

But the comfort stops there when I am forced to wear these ridiculously sky-high sleek black stilettos. I took one quick look to see what Alice and Rose did and as always, they never disappoint. I thought I was going to look like some sort of cheap hooker but instead, I was the opposite. I looked… well… hot. I guess…

As soon as we came out of Alice's room, the Cullen's house was barely recognizable. It still looked like the same place in some way but right now, it magically transformed into some sort of night club. There were people everywhere holding a red cup in their hand and they were either chatting with other people, or dancing.

The Cullen's massive sound system was out with the volume turned all the way up that it was almost impossible to hear anyone. Alice and Rose drag me to the center of the living room and we started dancing to what sounds like 3OH!3's Double Vision.

_Cause there's so many fine woman that my head is spinning_  
_ And I've lost all feeling_  
_ Everybody's singing like_  
_ hey na na na hey hey na na na na_  
_ hey na na na hey hey na na na na_  
_ 'Cause there's so many fine woman that my head is spinning_  
_ And I'm seeing double vision_  
_ Everybody's singing like_  
_ hey na na na hey hey na na na na_  
_ hey na na na hey hey na na na na na _

While we were dancing, I couldn't help but feel… distracted. I looked everywhere in hopes of seeing Edward. We still haven't talked about what happened back in the parking lot and I really wanted to know what we were as of now…

Friends? Boyfriend and Girlfriend? Friends with Benefits? What…

Suddenly, I felt someone grab my hand but only to put a small piece of paper before letting go.  
I look up to find Edward giving me tiny little smile before heading out of the crowd and up the stairs.

I made my way out of the crowd only to find myself in the Cullen's massive kitchen. Thankfully, not that much people were there. I quickly opened the tiny piece of paper only to read Edward's beautiful handwriting that composed of only one short sentence.

_Meet me in my room in ten minutes..._

_Love, Edward_

For some reason my heart is beating a little faster. Why did Edward's letter make me so… nervous? It's not like anything was going to happen tonight… or will it? My heart started beating a million times faster than it already was. Along with my heart, questions were swirling inside my head.

I found my way into the bathroom near the kitchen and locked myself in. I looked in the mirror while holding on to the sink for dear life, trying to give myself the pep-talk that I needed.

"This is it Bella… the moment were it all goes down… and by some god forsaken miracle… he feels the same way… right?" I tell myself.

I think he does. He wouldn't kiss me like that if he didn't have the slightest interest in me. Edward wasn't the type of person to lead anyone on. If he didn't hold any interest in a person, he wouldn't go any farther than he already has. Take Lauren Mallory for example. After one date, Edward didn't call or text back.

Oh great now the thought of Edward doing that to me is in my head. What if… what if after one date, Edward realizes that he doesn't like me in that sense? What if he realizes that this was just a mistake? Would I be a part of Edward's collection of discarded trash along with Lauren Mallory?

"No Bella… you can't think like that…" I convinced myself.

After a few minutes of arguing with myself I finally went out of the bathroom and started making my way up the stairs. And with every step I took, my heart started beating faster than ever. I also had a huge lump in my throat. It felt as though it were judgment day. So this is what it probably felt like…

As soon as I reached the top of the stairs, I started heading towards Edward's room. Before I even know it I find myself standing in front of the door to Edward's room.

This is it, the moment of truth.

I turned the door knob to seal my fate…

**EPOV:**

She loves me.

I couldn't help but as though I was on top of the world when she said those three short but powerful words. It was enough to get me down on her knees and start worshiping the ground she walked on. But instead of doing that, I did the one thing I've been itching to do for a very long time and that was to kiss her.

As soon as our lips touched, I knew I was a goner. I knew that nothing in life will ever satisfy me unless Bella was with me. And no, this isn't the teenage hormones talking. I knew what I wanted in life, and that was her…

I saw her in the living room dancing with Alice and Rosalie. She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a sleek body hugging corset top that was enough to be considered lingerie. It took every ounce of self-control not to drag her from the living room and into my room to finish what I started back in the parking lot. No. I didn't want it to be like that. I wanted to do this right. I've made a million mistakes in my life, but making one with her is not an option. We still needed to talk about this. I gave her a note telling her to meet me in my room in ten minutes.

Right now, I'm sitting on the edge of my bed thinking of the right words to say.

"So Bella I…Bella I want you know… Hey Bella, listen I-Ah!" I exclaimed.

Why can't I find the right words to say to her? Talking to her was never this difficult. But then again, back then we were just friends. Right now… we were going to take this to the next level.

Suddenly, I see the door knob slightly turn. My breathing starts to quicken. I check my watch and it seems as though she's pretty early. Maybe she was too excited or something…

I find myself smiling at the thought of her being as excited as I was but my smile quickly faded away when I realized that it wasn't Bella at the door. Instead it was a washed-up blonde. It took me a few seconds for my mind to process that the washed-up blonde was none other than Lauren Mallory.

"Lauren? What the hell are you doing here?" I practically yelled as I got up of my bed.

She closed the door behind her while looking at me with a cunning smile on her face.

"Whaddya mean I'm doing hereee… I-uh… wanted toooo uhh… congratulaateerrr a youuu. "

It was obvious she was drunk. My mind could barely process what she said. Luckily enough I understood everything that she said.

"Uh… ok. Thanks. I guess… you can go now." I informed her.

"Oh..welll…I don'ttt plaannn on leaving soon…at leassst not yet…" she said with a cunning smile.

"Lauren, I'm asking you as nicely as I could. Please. Get out." I said as calmly as I could.

But even I could sense the hostility in my voice.

"Awww…Eddie…don't be like that!" she teased.

God how I hate being called "Eddie". The last time someone called me that, I kicked their ass. And I think to this day, he walks funny. Take that Emmett!

She started walking towards me and as soon as she's in front of me, she starts feeling my muscles through my shirt. Ugh.

"You seem… tense… I think you could…er…ah…use a…massage… "

Before I could even respond, she starts unbuttoning her blouse.

"What the hell are you're doing!" I shouted.

I grabbed both sides of her wrists so she could stop. But that didn't stop her. Before I even realize it, she used all the force she had and pushed me and I ended up lying down on my bed with her straddling me. I tried to push her away but she refused to get off of me.

"Come on Eddie! What does Bella have! She's nothing compared to me! I'm pretty! I'm popular! I'M A FUCKING CHEERLEADER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I can give you anything she can and so much more!" she shouted before proceeding to kiss me.

This has got to be the worst thing possible. But I spoke too soon when I heard the door open. I turn to see someone standing there.

It was Bella.

Fuck my life. Really, FUCK MY LIFE!

She didn't say anything. Nothing at all. Instead of yelling at me or Lauren, she just stood there, staring at the compromising position me and Lauren were in. Before I even know it, Bella starts crying and makes a run for it.

No! I just had her! I can't lose her!

I use all the strength I had and pushed Lauren off of me. Too bad she landed on the floor of my bedroom.

"Ow! My back!" she screamed.

But I could care less about Lauren. I needed to find the girl who had my heart.

I needed to find Bella…

**BPOV:**

If I thought I couldn't breathe before, I was probably suffering from asphyxiation right now.

I thought I actually had a shot with Edward. I thought we he felt the same way. Too bad he doesn't because when I opened the door to his room, I saw Lauren Mallory and him on his bed with her on top of him.

He literally broke my heart right then and there. If I thought I was done shedding tears for the night, I was wrong. A brand new set of tears falling from my eyes. This didn't help me. My tears were blurring my vision and right now and I can feel the mascara running down my face. I was running away from him. Running away like the coward I am. But for once, running away seemed like it was the only option I had. I couldn't look at him. I just couldn't…

As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairway, I was about to make a mad dash out the front door and to my Chevy. But before I could proceed into running, Alice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Bella! I'm so glad you-Oh My God BELLA WHAT HAPPENED!" she panicked.

Before I could even answer her, I hear my name being called out.

"Bella!"

I turn to find Edward at the top of the stairway with mixed expression of sadness and frustration on his face. But it was nothing compared to how I was feeling right now. I turn my attention back to Alice and I could feel myself break down all over again. I shook my head violently and started making a run for it. I can still hear Edward call out my name but I didn't take the chance to stop and turn around. I made my way past the crowd near the front door and when I finally do, I quickly opened the door and started to run for dear life to my Chevy. Halfway there, I decided to take off the stilettos because I could feel blisters forming on my feet. That and because I can see Edward at the front door, ready to make a run for it.

Luckily for me, he didn't catch up to me this time, not like the time he did in the parking lot. I got into my Chevy and started speeding away to the place I could only go. A place that was probably the safest for me.

Home.

I couldn't go to La Push and turn to Jacob because I didn't think Jacob was in the mood to see anyone right now. Not after what happened during the game… and I don't think Billy would appreciate it if I dropped by looking like some sort of prostitute. What with my smeared makeup I could be mistaken as one. Just think of what their neighbors will say if they saw me.

Before I could reach my house, I decide to pull over on the side of the rode. I ended up wailing and slamming the steering wheel with my right hand and head.

I actually thought I had a shot with him… I can't believe I was so stupid to believe that!

I kept slamming the steering wheel out of frustration because I couldn't help but hate myself for being such an idiot. After so many years of admiring him from afar, this is how it ended up. Why couldn't I fall in love someone else that wasn't my best friend? Why couldn't I be in love Mike Newton? After all, he I did have a little crush on him around the third grade…

But that was before Edward came into the picture…

And here I was, in my Chevy, parked on one side of the road doing nothing but pouring my heart and soul out. And ironically enough, the song playing on the radio seems to match my mood.

_But here I am and I can't seem to see straight_  
_But I'm too numb to feel right now_  
_And here I am watching the clock that's ticking away my time_  
_I'm too numb to feel right now_

_Just tonight I will stay_  
_And we'll throw it all away_  
_When the light hits your eyes_  
_It's telling me I'm right_  
_And if I, I am through_  
_Just tonight_

After what seemed like minutes of listening to music on my radio and bursting into tears, I finally turned the ignition on and headed home.

By the time I reached home, I was walking towards the front door barefoot. I could barely feel my legs anymore. I felt numb. Not just on my feet, but everywhere. I looked like shit and felt like shit.

After what seemed like forever, I finally reached the inside of my house. I turn to look at my right to find my dad sitting on the couch watching ESPN like he always does after working his shift at the Police Station. I think he heard me come in because he turned the mute button on to turn and talk to me.

"Hey Bells, I-Bella! What happened to you!" my dad panicked like Alice did.

He got up off the couch and ran to me. He cupped my face and asked me only about a million questions.

"What happened! Did you get raped! Hurt! Bella please say something! You're scaring me!" My dad said as he tried to snap me out of my catatonic state.

Raped? No. Hurt? Definitely. More than he will ever know…

If I thought I was done with all the crying, I was wrong. I ended up breaking down in front of my Dad. He pulled me into a protective hug and tried to soothe me by patting my back as gently as possible.

"There there Kiddo… Don't cry… Daddy's here…" he whispered in my ear.

He was doing anything and everything to get me to stop crying. Thank goodness he didn't push it any further than that. He didn't try to get any information from me. He just continued patting me back.  
After what seemed like forever, the tear works have finally stopped. I pull away from dad only to see his shirt stained from my tears.

"Dad… I'm sorry I-" but my apology was cut short.

"No Bells. It's fine. Don't worry about it. Come on. Let's get you upstairs..." my dad said before putting an arm around me and heading up the stairs.

My dad wouldn't let me go for fear that I might fall on my way up the stairway. As soon as we reached my room, he sets me on the edge or my bed and turns to leave. I thought he was going to go back to watch the game but then he came back with a glass of ice cold water in his hand.

"Here Bells. You're probably thirsty." He handed me the glass before taking a seat next to me on my bed.

I didn't realize how thirsty I was until I finished the entire glass.

"Bells, do you want to talk about it?" my dad asked.

"No… not really…" I politely decline while looking down at the floor.

"Well…ok then. I-uh… If you want to talk about it, you can always talk to me Bells..." he informed me.

I turn to look at my dad and give him a nod. After a few seconds of my dad waiting for me to say anything else, he just finally gives up and decides calls it a night.

"I'm going to go downstairs now. If you need me just say so. Night Bells." He says before giving me a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

"Night Dad…" I say before he walks out of my room.

I turn to look at the clock to see that it's a little after eleven. I tried to sleep but I just couldn't.

I was a Zombie.

Instead of trying to sleep I ended up listening to my songs in my iPhone. Normally I'm not a fan of country, but let me just say that as of right now, Carrie Underwood is probably my best friend. My iPod was now playing her song Before He Cheats. I dunno even why the hell I have that song in there.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

Lauren was definitely a tramp. But then again, I could be saying this because I caught her straddling Edward. Okay, Edward didn't exactly "cheat on me"… we weren't exactly a couple… yet…but… Why did he have to lead me on like that? I'd rather he hurt me by telling me he doesn't feel the same way than kiss me passionately in the parking lot then see him with another girl on the same night…

Unfortunately I couldn't exactly listen to the songs because Edward kept on calling me every two-minutes. I was contemplating on whether I should talk to him… I wanted to be proved that what I saw wasn't what I thought it was… I wanted… him. But if I gave in, it'd make me feel as though I were some easy lay. And for all we know, he probably doesn't love me. He never said it. He was close to saying it… but maybe "love" wasn't the word he was going to use…

I put my phone on my bedside table and ended up watching TV. I ended up watching re-runs of Gilmore Girls. But it only reminded me of what I didn't have. I didn't have a wonderful mother like Rory had. My mom could care less about me. And I didn't have a best-friend like Rory had Lane. I mean, sure I had Alice and Rose but… what about Edward? Where were we now? We couldn't go back to being best friends anymore… not with him knowing how I feel about him I can't…

After watching a couple of episodes, I checked my iHome only to find out that it's a little after two in the morning. I decided to call it a day and sleep already but before I do I check my iPhone only to find at least (37) Missed Calls from 32 from Edward, 3 from Alice and 2 from Rose. There was also (3) unread messages. One from Alice, one from Rose, and one from Edward. I started reading the messages starting with Alice.

_B!_

_ARE YOU OK! YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING MY CALLS!  
Edward just kicked Tyler's Toyota and locked himself in his rm!  
He told me what hpnd and that u ran away. It's not what you think it was.  
I'm going to be at ur haus frst thing in the mrning to expln and u cnt stop me._

_xoxo, Alice_

Oh crap. She's going to be here. I should lock the door of my room before going to reading Alice's text, I read Rose's.

_Bella,_

_Edward told me n Alice wat hppnd.  
Bella please, it's just a big misunderstanding.  
I'll b there tom. w/ Alice. _

_~Rose_

Big misunderstanding? How is it a big misunderstanding? I fucking caught him getting it on with Lauren Mallory in his room! IN HIS BED! After that, I finally read Edward's text.

_Bella,_

_What you saw wasn't what you thought it was._

Gee… where have I heard of that before?

_Please give me the chance to explain everything.  
We need to talk. Just the two of us. No Alice. No Rose.  
Just You and Me. I know your not answering my calls,  
But know this Bella, I'm not giving up on you. On us._

_Love, Edward_

Wow… just… wow... Us… Us… But was there actually an us?

* * *

**I know you all probably want to kill me from depriving you of a little B and E action **  
**and they were so close to getting together, **

**But trust me, **  
**I shall squirt all your'e pretty little eyes with lemons. :)**  
**This is just a minor bump in the road! I promise!**

**Again, Reviews! Please review not just read! That way I know you want me to continue with this story.**  
**I shall update as often as I can! Fear not readers! :)**

**P.S. Follow me on Twitter! Username: evthewriter**

**And in case any of you were wondering, the song being played on the radio in Bella's Chevy is Just Tonight by The Pretty Reckless,**  
**and ironically enough TPR's lead singer is Gossip Girl's very own Little J ;)**


	15. Runaway

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

** Chapter 15:**

**BPOV:**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of two people talking. Usually I woke up to my iHome with music from my playlist, whether it be Madonna or Hall & Oates but for some reason, my alarm wasn't going off. Odd…

"_Oh god… she looks horrible…" I heard a voice say._

"_I know… she looks like your Malibu Barbie…" another voice said. _

"_OH MY GOD! FOR THE LAST TIME, I WAS TEN! GET OVER IT!" the first voice yelled._

Okay. Now I'm definitely awake. I opened my eyes to find Alice and Rosalie hovering above my face with a worried expression on their face.

"Now she's definitely awake. Nice going Alice." Rose says to Alice.

"Well if you guys would just let the whole Malibu-Barbie thing go, then I wouldn't have to yell…" I heard Alice mutter.

"Oh god Bella… you look like crap…" Rose said while giving me a look of disgust.

"Wow. Thanks Rose. That's exactly what every girl wants to hear first thing in the morning…" I mumbled before trying to sit up on my bed.

I felt so groggy and my body felt numb. I checked my clock only to see that it's a little after ten in the morning. Wow I slept that long? Then again, I probably didn't sleep until around three in the morning or something…

"Wait… uh…how'd you…guys… get in?" I asked in between yawns while rubbing my eyes.

"Charlie let us in. He actually called me this morning and asked me if we could come over. Like I wasn't going to do that already!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah. We were actually going to be here earlier, but we got into a littler argument with Edward. He wanted to go here first, but we wouldn't budge." Rose said.

As soon as I heard Edward's name, I can feel myself wince.

"Bella...what you saw last night…it wasn't what you thought it was…" she started.

Wow. Like I haven't heard this a million times. The whole it's-not-what-it-looks-like-thing. I've seen it in movies a dozen times already. I guess Alice saw the doubt and disbelief in my eyes because she started pleading.

"Bella… please… you need to let Edward explain. I've never seen him so miserable before…" Alice pleaded.

She's looking at me with beady little eyes like that cat does from Shrek. Oh God. Why must she do these things to me?

"Yeah… after you left, Edward kicked Tyler Crowley's Toyota so hard, that he left a huge dent on the driver's door. After that, he locked himself in his room and me and Alice can hear things breaking and banging on the walls… " Rose added.

He really did all those things? I know Edward has a temper when he's mad but, I didn't think he would ever do something like that…

"Bella, my brother loves you… so much…" Alice said as though it was a matter-of-fact.

"Really Alice? Because he's got a funny way of showing it…" I muttered.

"Bella, for the last time, it wasn't what you thought it was! You've been best friends with my brother for such a long time. Do you honestly think Edward would do that to you?" she questioned.

"Remind me to cut that bitch up…" I heard her whisper to Rose.

Rose nods in agreement before looking at me.

"Yeah Bella, Edward's been you're best friend for like…ever…you really think he would hurt you like that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well… I…he…I…" I stammered.

I tried my best to come up with something, but in the end, I couldn't. I guess they were right after all… Edward was my best friend. He wouldn't hurt me like that... at least I don't think he would. He wasn't the type of person to do that… Maybe what I saw wasn't what I thought it was… Maybe… I'm wrong…

After a few minutes of contemplating, I finally spoke.

"I guess not…" I said in defeat.

"See? So what are you waiting for? Forgive my brother and have a happily ever after with him!" Alice cheered.

Too bad I rained on her parade.

"Ugh! Alice… It's not that easy… " I groaned.

"What! Why not?" she demanded.

"Alice…we still have to talk…and you never know… things won't go the way you think they will… " I pointed out.

As much as I wanted to be with Edward, I didn't want to get my hopes up… at least not after last night I didn't…

"It will. Trust me." Alice said with such confidence.

"Alice, how can you be so sure?" I doubted.

"Just trust me. It will." she counteracts.

"Fine…"

I say without protesting because I didn't want to argue with Alice. Anyone who tries to do that really doesn't know what they got themselves into. Except for Edward. He's is probably the only person that knows how to tame Alice. Then again, they are twins after all… so this doesn't surprise me…

"Well… now that we finally got through you or at least made an improvement, I think it's time me and Alice left..." Rose said while looking out the window.

"What? Why!" Alice whined.

"Because, it looks exceptionally cloudy outside and it looks like its going to rain really hard any minute now…" Rose announced.

"Wow. Thanks for the weather update Rose the Anchorwoman! We live in one of the wettest places in the continental U.S! Who would've thought that it would rain here! " Alice mocked.

"Shut up." Rose sneered before turning her attention back to the window.

"No really, it looks like it's going to rain really hard right now… I don't think even Edward would think about going out right now…" she added.

"Pssh! A little rain has never stopped my brother." Alice said before getting up my bed.

As soon as they finished saying their good-byes, I found myself all alone again in my room.

I tried getting up from my bed but as soon as stood on my two feet, I felt slightly unbalanced. It felt as though it was the first time I walked in such a long time. Stupid Stilettos. They look pretty alright, but they also have death written all over.

I ended up taking a very hot and relaxing shower before heading downstairs to get a quick meal and head back to the safety grounds that is known as my room. I didn't want to talk to Charlie. Not after what happened last night.

I know he's my dad and all, but… I couldn't face him. So if I couldn't face my own dad, what made me think I was brave enough to face Edward?

I ended up wearing a plain white tank, a blue hoodie, jeans, and a pair of black converse because I didn't feel like dressing up today…

After everything that happened last night, I don't think I will ever try anything again. I only did it in the first place to try to impress Edward. To make him see me as something more than a friend. But look at where that got me… I mean…it did work…sort of…

After getting dressed, I headed downstairs and into the kitchen scavenging for food like the squirrel that I probably am. I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday... and I could hear my stomach growling.

I checked our fridge and found absolutely nothing. Instead, I tried the freezer which only had frozen steaks and a carton of Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream. I didn't have any other choice, so I quickly grabbed the Ice cream, got a spoon, and made a mad dash beck to my room. Before I my mind could even process what I was doing, I was sitting on my bed, digging down on Ben & Jerry's.

"Who needs Edward? I don't need him… I only need two men in my life and their names are Ben and Jerry…" I told myself in between bites…

God… I'm pathetic… I know… But you know what? I could care less right now.

After an hour or so, I've managed to finish the entire thing and just in time because I can hear knocking on my door. I knew it was my dad and as much as I want to tell him to just leave me alone, I knew I couldn't hide away forever….

"Come in!" I shout after hiding the empty carton of ice cream underneath my nightstand where my dad can't find it and after wiping my mouth free of any proof that I ate anything.

As soon as the words come off of my mouth, my dad appears.

"Sweetie are you ok?" my dad asked.

"I'm fine… I guess…" I sighed.

Before I know it, my dad sits on the edge of the bed with his hand on my knee.

"Hey… Kiddo… just know your dads here for you… ok?" he reminded me.

"Yeah. Thanks Dad." I say trying to put on my best smile for him. I hate seeing my dad worry about me.

I look at my Dad who's returning a smile but it wasn't a happy one…

"Dad…are _you_ okay?" I ask.

"Oh um…yeah… look… uh…there's someone down stairs who'd like to talk to you…" my dad said.

As soon as the words come off of his mouth, my heart begins to palpitate a million times faster again.

Oh no.

Right now? Its too soon… I thought it was raining hard. I quickly took a look at my window only to see that it's raining harder than usual right now. How the hell could Edward even think about going out at a time like this? Then again… ugh… I guess it would be best if we got this over with…

I hesitantly follow behind Charlie down the stairs and into the living room. As soon as I reach the bottom of the stairs I see a figure sitting on the couch of our living room and my heart beats faster even more…  
What was I going to say? How could I even look at him? How could I… How…

But my thoughts came to an abrupt stop, when I found myself gazing not at the green orbs that I was so familiar with, but instead, I found myself gazing at a pair of blue eyes…

"Mom?"

**EPOV:**

Last night was probably the worst night of my life. Ever. Period.

What started out so great in the beginning ended up in flames. Bella told me that she loved me. It only took those three words to make me feel like I was Jack Dawson from the Titanic. I felt as though I were on top of the world right then. But in the end, just like Jack, just when I thought I had the girl in my arms, I let her go and I soon found myself slipping into a watery grave...

OK. Maybe I didn't drown. But I might as well have because I just lost the girl of my dreams just when I thought I had her. Fuck my life. No. Fuck Lauren Mallory. Actually, too late. Bella probably thought I already did.

Argh! I was so angry last night that I lost it. I ended up putting a dent on Tyler Crowley's car, but I could care less about that right now. Not only did I trash his car, I ended up trashing my own room. Out of anger I smashed some of my trophies and punched a wall. I could hear Alice at my door pleading me to stop but I just couldn't…

I was running out of things to smash that I just randomly started grabbing things and throwing them against the wall. After smashing a couple of things already I grabbed another object and I was ready to throw it, but before I could, I realize that I'm holding a picture frame with me and Bella.

My anger washed out of me only to be replaced with tears… I could hear my sister outside my door pleading me to let her in and when I finally do, I soon found myself being comforted by her. She really was the only person that I could turn to right now… only she has seen me at my worst. And right now, it's one of those moments.

After talking to Alice, I decided to call Bella. She wouldn't pick up after all the phone calls I made but that didn't stop me. I texted her telling her that I wasn't going to give up. Because that's the truth.

I wasn't going to give up on her. On us.

Not when things were just getting good I wasn't.

She was mine. She was meant to be mine.

I wanted to visit Bella first thing in the morning, but Alice and Rose wouldn't let me. Damn it. They knew how important this was for me but they wouldn't budge. Not even after ten minutes of arguing they wouldn't. In the end I decided to let them go first because I knew I could never win this argument. Maybe… I shouldn't go…

I ended up in the kitchen eating cereal and at the same time, looking at the wall clock waiting for time to pass. But for some reason, the clock is moving unbelievably slow only frustrating me even more than I already was…

"Sweetie…are you ok?" I hear a voice ask from behind.

I turn to see that it's my mom.

"Uh…no. Not really." I confessed before turning my attention back to the wall clock.

I thought my mom would just drop it but instead, she takes a seat right next to me.

"What's wrong? You can tell me…" she offered.

"Its nothing… really…" I say hoping that she would just give up already.

"It's about Bella… isn't it?"

"How did you know?" I asked while trying to hide my shock.

"Oh Edward, I'm your mother. Of course I know! Just like I know that you're in love with her…"

And just like that, I can feel myself stiffen. I turned to look at my mom who has this Cheshire-Cat like grin that's usually plastered on Alice's face. Now I know where she gets it from. I'm too stunned to even ask her how she knew but I guess my face gave away the question I wanted to ask.

"Oh honey… you weren't exactly the same after you left the hospital and I know it's not because you had fun at bring-your-kid-to-work-day. Your father told me about how you met Chief Swan's daughter and how you couldn't stop staring at her… At first I thought it was a just a little crush but seeing how you two grew up together, I just knew that there was something more…" she pointed out.

"Yeah… too bad she hates me right now…" I muttered.

"I don't believe that."

"Well you better believe it mom. She won't even talk to me…"

"Well honey, what is love without its challenges?" she questioned me.

"Mom, isn't it what is _life_ without its challenge?" I counteracted while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah… but as Mahatma Gandhi said: Were there is life, there is love."

"I guess so…"

"Guess so? I know so." She said confidently.

"Let me tell you a story, it's sort of similar to your case…"

"Story time? Mom! I'm not a baby!" I joked.

"But you're _my_ baby!" she exclaimed while pinching my cheeks.

"Ah! OK! Just tell the story!" I said hoping to save my cheeks from bursting.

"Good!" she said before letting go of my cheeks.

"So, when I was a teenager, I was living with my aunt and uncle because my step-father didn't want to take care after my mother died… but nevertheless, I was happy because my aunt and uncle are the best people I know that I even started calling them mom and dad… " she said smiling at the memory.

"Anyways, we lived in this small house somewhere in Ohio and right next to our house, lived a couple with a son around my age…"

I soon found myself smiling because I can see where this is going…

"…he was devastatingly handsome but for some reason, that boy was painfully shy around me but that didn't stop me from saying hello to him whenever I got the chance. Most of the time he would be locked in his room but I sometimes catch him staring at me from his window whenever I'm our in the backyard helping my aunt with the garden…"

Its obvious this kid in love with mom back then. Typical…

" It wasn't long until I started dating this boy from my class named Charles Evenson. He was kind and sweet at first, but then there came a night where he was banging on my door, calling out my name. My aunt and uncle were out with neighbors that night, so when I went down stairs, I found him on our porch with a bottle of whiskey in one hand…and he tried to force himself on me right on the porch…I tried to push him away and I even told him he was crazy. But that only made things worse because when I told him that, he started hitting me…"

As my mom said this, my smile faded away only to be replaced with a hard line. This Charles Evenson is a monster. If I knew where he was right now, I would've hunted him down right now…

"…he didn't stop…I tried screaming for help but no one was there…until that shy boy next did. He fought Charles off of me and the next thing I know, I wake up in the boy's room, on his bed, with a warm wet cloth on my forehead…and from that day on…I just knew…he's the one… " she said with a warm smile.

"Do you know what happened to that boy?" she asked.

"You and him became a couple and broke it off eventually because you married dad?" I guessed.

"No… We became a couple and eventually, he became the father of my children." She said proudly.

I can't believe it. That shy boy…was my father. I can see why mom and dad love each other so much…

"Now Edward, what I'm trying to say is, if you love someone, you'll fight for them… and believe me, Bella is worth it. She's brave, kind and beautiful. Both inside and out."

"She is. She's all those things and so much more…" I simply say and before I know it, I find myself getting up to put my bowl in the sink.

"Thanks mom." I say before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" my mom asked.

"To Bella's!" I shouted.

"What! It's raining really hard Edward! You might catch a cold!" I heard her shout.

"If you love someone, you'll fight for them!" I reminded her by using her own words against her.

And before I even know it, I'm in my Volvo speeding towards the house where the girl that mattered to me most lives…

**BPOV:**

"What are you doing here?" I asked Renee in the nicest way as possible.

"What am I doing here? Can't a mother visit her own daughter?"

"Not if she left her daughter she can't…" I mutter underneath my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…uh… nothing." I quickly say.

Soon enough I found myself in the most uncomfortable position ever. I find myself sitting in my living room couch next to my dad and right across from me is my mom talking about random stuff about her life with Phil. I don't even know why she came here in the first place… Eventually, it came to the point where she was talking about that new house she and Phil bought in Florida and how amazing the view is… I don't even know how dad can stand this.

"Oh Bella the house is so pretty! It's got the best view of the beach and it's got two bathrooms and two bedrooms! One for me and Phil and one for you!" she said cheerfully.

"Well that's very ni-wait, WHAT!" I asked shocked.

"Didn't you get my mail?" Renee asked.

"I did but… But I don't want go... I want to stay with Dad..."

"What? Don't be silly Bella! Why would you want to live here when you can live in Florida with me and Phil?"

I take a look at my dad who is just speechless and I know that his heart is slowly breaking all over again. Renee left him and now she wanted to take me with her. Before I know it, something inside me snaps.

"Because I don't want to!" I yelled.

"Bella!" my dad says in a warning tone.

"No dad! I refuse to go with her!"

"Bella! Don't' talk to me like that! I am you mother!" Renee warned me.

"MOTHER? WHAT MOTHER! You haven't been a mother to me! Ever!" I snapped.

"When have I not been a mother to you! I gave you nothing but the best things!"

"BEST THINGS! Oh. My. God. When will you get it! I didn't need any shitty gift cards! I NEEDED MY MOM!" I screamed and before I know it, the tears start flowing out of my eyes.

Renee was just too stunned to talk.

"Where were you when I said my first word? Where were you when I learned to walk? Where were you when I broke my arm? Where were you when it was my first day of school? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN MY FUCKING HEART WAS BROKEN!" I pointed out.

Pretty soon, Renee starts tearing up, but for some reason, I feel no remorse…

"As far as I'm concerned, I have no mother. At least in you I don't…" I said before getting up the couch and heading towards the door.

"Bella! Where are you going!" I heard my dad shout.

"Out." I simply say.

"Where? It's dark and raining outside!"

"So? Anywhere is better than here…" I said while trying to wipe my face from all the tears. Too bad they wouldn't stop forming at my eyes.

I got into my ancient Chevy with no idea where to go. I couldn't go to the Cullen's. I couldn't go to Jacob. I couldn't go anywhere. But like I said, anywhere was better than here. But just when I thought I couldn't think of any place to turn to, the perfect place comes into mind and soon enough, I'm doing the one thing I'm good at. Which was running away from all my problems…

**EPOV:**

After about thirty minutes or so, I finally reach Bella's house. Right now, I'm standing in her front door soaking wet but that's because I forgot to bring an umbrella with me. That and because I basically don't give a fuck if I'm soaked right now. I just really needed to talk to her…

I rang the doorbell and quickly give three raps on the door hoping that someone would open the door already. Thankfully enough someone opens the door but unfortunately, it isn't Bella. Its her father Chief Swan or as he wants me to call him, Charlie. But for some reason, Charlie's shirt looks like it's stained with liquid or something.

"Hello Chief Swan, can I please talk to Bella?" I politely ask.

If Charlie knew about what happened between me and Bella, he'll probably want to shoot me. Hell, a part of me wants to shoot myself.

"She's not here...I was actually hoping she was at your house…" he says disappointed.

"WHAT? What do you mean she's not here? What happened?" I asked trying to hide my frustration. It was practically a storm outside! She should be at home!

"Well, things aren't really great right now. Bella's mom came to visit and she and Bella sort of got into... a disagreement." He said while nodding his head to the right.

I take a look to see Renee, Bella's mother, sitting in the living room, wailing and crying her eyes out. That explains the stain on Charlie's shirt.

"Well do you have any idea where she is? I. need. to. talk. to. her. Please. It's urgent." I begged Charlie. I needed to find her. She could be in danger for crying out loud!

"Well since she's not at your house, she could be at the Black's house…"

"What's the address? I'll look for her." I immediately asked.

I didn't think twice about going there. Although I knew going there possibly meant getting a black-eye, it didn't matter.

As soon as Charlie gives me a paper with directions, I run back to my Volvo, heading towards the place I thought I would never go to in a million years…

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My professors gave me soooo much work and I actually have a fever right now. *cough* *cough***  
**But fear not! I am here! And ready to continue writing! :)**  
**Again, reviews please? Constructive criticisms are welcome. Just please, don't bite. It's Christmas!**  
**And because it's Christmas, I will shower all of you the one thing you guys are asking me. Really soon ;)**


	16. Fix You

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

** Chapter 16:**

**EPOV:**

Unfortunately for me, finding Black's house was easier than I thought it would be. I was hoping that Charlie's directions would be difficult enough for me _not_ to find Black's house but Charlie's directions are so easy, that it makes the Map's, from Dora the Explorer's, three-step-directions look like Mission Impossible.

So here I am, sitting inside my Volvo, which is parked in Black's driveway right now, contemplating on whether I should get out and talk to Jacob, or turn on the ignition and head back to Forks. Not that I'm afraid him or anything, but I fucking hate this guy. I never thought that it would come to the moment where I'd be visiting him but as much as I despised Jacob Black, I was on a mission. A mission to find Bella.

I needed to find her and explain to her what _really_ happened last night. She needed to know how much I love her. She needed to hear it from me. Not my sister, not Rose, ME. Not only that, but I wanted to be her knight in shining armor. I know she and her mom, Renee weren't exactly seeing eye-to-eye right now and when I saw her mom sobbing in the living room of her house, I just knew that somewhere, Bella was doing the same thing. She was already hurting from last night and her mother's visit didn't make it any better for her. The idea of Bella hurting was hurting me too. All I wanted was to cradle her in my arms, kiss her tears away and tell her that everything's going to be alright…

I would never leave her like her mom did. She's gone through so much sadness and pain in her life and all I wanted was to make it go away. I wanted to see her smile… Bella needed me as much as I needed her… I can't imagine living through another day without her… my mind has been made up.

As soon as I got out of my Volvo, I start heading towards the porch when I can hear a hissing noise. If I'm not mistaken, it's the sound of a welding torch coming from a small red-wooded house and from the looks of it, it's a garage. I find a person in a welding-torch mask working on what looks like a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that it's Jacob. I cleared my throat and apparently it's loud enough for Jacob to hear because as soon as he heard it, he drops everything he's doing and takes off his welding-torch-mask, only to reveal his face which was sporting a large purple bruise on his eye courtesy of me.

"Did hell just freeze over?Cullen." He hissed.

He didn't spend any time trying to cover-up his distaste of me like he usually does, but that's fine with me. Because I hate him too.

"Black." I said with so much bitterness.

"You've got a lot of nerve to show your face around here…"

"I didn't come here for a fight." I stated.

Because that's the truth, I wasn't.

"No? Then to what pleasure do I owe this visit?"

"I came here to find Bella…" I tell him.

As soon as he heard Bella's name, I can see his ears perk up like the dog he really is and his anger towards me is put aside momentarily but only to be placed with worry.

"What do you mean find Bella? Isn't she at home? What the hell did you do!" he shouted.

After a long inner argument with myself, I ended up telling him the entire story. How Bella caught me in a compromising position with Lauren Mallory during the party I threw at my house after the game, to how Bella's mother's visit made things worse...

"Nice going Assward. You really fucked up. Big Time." He told me.

Like I didn't know that already… I guess telling the story bummed me out too much that I wasn't in the mood to beat the shit out of Jacob like I would.

"But… I do admit… her mom's more messed up than you are…" he admitted.

"Yeah…" I grumbled.

As much as I hate to admit it, Jacob and me actually agreed on something. Ugh. Renee was Bella's mother alright, but… what gave her the idea that she could just waltz her way back into Bella's life like she was there the whole time? She seriously needs to straighten up… she was always going to be Bella's mother, that was inevitable, but she couldn't pretend that she was never gone. She's be lying to both her daughter and herself.

"As much as I hate to say this… I can see…how much…you… love her…" Jacob said but not without struggling to say the words.

"I do." I simply say.

"Yeah. I get that. But your not the only one you know… I love her too…But she'll never notice that because she's so in love with you… I don't even know what she sees in you…" he grumbled.

A part of me wants to start beating the living shit out of Jacob for confessing to me that he's in love with Bella but then again… loving Bella wasn't a hard thing to do… like my mom said, she's beautiful. Both inside and out… I don't think there was any guy that hasn't gone head over heels for her.

"I guess you're probably going to head out to find Bella now…" he said causing my thoughts to be interrupted.

"You guess correctly. The only problem is I don't now where she is… " I muttered underneath my breath.

"Aw come one Cullen! Quit thinking with you're dick and start using your brain… if you have one… that is…" he insulted.

The annoyance on my face must be obvious because from the corner of my eye, I can see Jacob with a stupid grin plastered on his face. He's making it difficult for me to control myself and not punch the living daylight out of him.

"If you're really her best-friend, then tell me, what's the one place you think Bella would go to if she had a problem? Where do you think of all places she would go to in order to find peace?" he questioned me.

"Well that's easy I-" and that's when the idea hit me. I knew where she was. I mentally slapped myself for not figuring it out earlier.

I soon find myself heading out of the garage and back to my Volvo but not without showing my gratitude towards Jacob. He did after all, just help me.

"Thanks Black… as much as I hate you, you just helped me find Bella…" I said in the nicest way as I could.

"Oh don't be thanking me just yet." He said before walking towards me.

Soon enough, I find myself face-to-face with Jacob. He's a bit taller than I am, but I'm not intimidated.

"Go after Bella, ask her forgiveness, kiss her for all I care, but know this Cullen, the minute you fuck up again, which I know you will eventually, don't think for a minute I will hesitate about going after her. I will always be here for her. Waiting with open arms…" he warned me.

"Don't worry. I have no intention of letting her go. Not without a fight, I won't." I counteracted.

"Good. It's no fun without a challenge…" he smiled before turning around and heading back to work on his Rabbit as though I was never there.

Fuck him.

Although I do admit, he knows where he stands as a friend to Bella. But don't think for one second I'm not considering him as a threat. He most certainly is. He just admitted that he's in love with Bella and that if I screw up, he's going to be there and take the opportunity to take Bella. Which I won't let him. I could go back in the garage and give his black-eye a twin brother, but right now, I had more important things to do…I ran to my Volvo as fast as I could and as soon as I turn on the ignition, I can't help but notice the irony as the sound of a Coldplay song begins to fill the air.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I_

_Tears stream down your face_  
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you…_

If I was driving fast already then I was driving like a maniac right now. But I really didn't care if I got a speeding ticket or not because none of that matters right now. All that mattered to me was finding Bella. And I knew exactly where she was.

The Meadow.

The one place where me and Bella would go to if we ever felt the need to escape all our problems.

A place to find peace. A place that was _our_ sanctuary.

As soon as I reach the side of the road that lead to the meadow, I quickly parked my Volvo and started making my way towards the trail that lead to the meadow. I didn't see her Chevy back there but I wasn't going to lose hope. Something inside tells me that she's here…

As soon as I reach the meadow, I'm awarded with the satisfaction of being right.

Because there she was.

Sitting in the middle of our meadow, wearing nothing but jeans and a simple hoodie. She's hugging her knees together and from the looks of it, she's crying… It broke my heart to see her like this…

Broken.

I slowly started making my way towards her, in hopes of being able to do the one thing I wanted to do. Which was to fix her…

* * *

**Sorry if this Chapter is so short. Anyways, what will happen next? :O**  
**Again, you know the drill, REVIEW please. ****Constructive criticisms are welcome. Just don't bite mmmk?****  
And if you have any suggestions as to how you want this story to go, please say something.**** I sometimes suffer from Writer's Block :P :))**


	17. Perfect Time

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

** Chapter 17:**

_You are, you are the only one for me  
And you are, you are the only one for me  
I tried for years to get this right  
And I'm not about to lose this fight.  
To lose this fight_

_Perfect Time; We Shot the Moon_

**BPOV:**

Just when I thought my life just couldn't get any worse, It did.

First and foremost, I lost my best friend. OK maybe not, but… we weren't exactly doing great in terms of our friendship. I screwed it up by telling him, no, SHOUTING was more like it, that I was in love with him. I don't know whether he feels the same way about me because he kisses me… but then I catch him making out with Lauren Mallory… in his room… on his bed… OUCH.

And to top it all off, my some-what estranged mother decides to makes a surprise visit and she's deluded herself into thinking that I would actually move in with her and Phil to Florida. I didn't care if I had a beautiful view of the beach. I didn't if I had a shit-load of gift cards. I didn't care if I had great clothes. I didn't care about that stuff… I would never leave dad. We're all each other has…

But I couldn't run to him right now because right now, my mom's probably still at the house and I just couldn't face her. Not with the way I exploded in her face I couldn't. I couldn't run to Alice because she lives in the same house with Edward because they're siblings… I couldn't run to Rose because the odds are that she's with Alice. I couldn't run to Jacob either because he's probably pissed from the whole football game. In short, I couldn't turn to anybody…

I was alone…

So here I was, sitting in the middle of the meadow me and Edward found, curled up in a ball and crying my heart out. Not to mention I'm soaking wet from the rain. But I didn't care if I get sick… I lost my mom a long time ago, I probably lost my friendship with Edward… and it's only a matter of time before I lose my sanity… or maybe I did already...

So what more did I have to lose?

I kept my face buried in my crossed arms and continued crying. I would've been crying longer if it weren't for the fact that along with sound of the rain, I heard someone murmur my name. I guess I really did lose my sanity... I was hearing voices now… I thought it would stop but the voice kept murmuring my name over and over again. It took me a few seconds to realize that the voice wasn't just any voice.

It was voice that I recognized anywhere.

A velvety voice. A voice that came from only one person. I look up from my hands only to be startled because right in front of me, was Edward.

He was kneeling right in front of me, wet from the rain but not as bad as me, with a worried expression on his face. I guess I'd understand why he's worried… after all, I've been sitting here for a while now… soaking wet… I'll probably catch a cold or something… I tried looking in every other direction but his… hoping that this Edward in front of me was just a figment of my imagination that seemed so realistic.

"Bella… look at me…" he said.

As soon as I heard those words, I knew that I was fooling myself and that Edward really was here. As soon as my gaze is locked with his piercing green eyes, the memory of last night flashes in my head. How we kissed in the parking lot… to how I saw Lauren Mallory riding on top of him. Pretty soon, I find myself trembling and breaking down all over again. Before I even realize it, my head is resting on Edward's chest and his arms wrapped around me. I know I'm supposed to be mad at him but I just couldn't bring myself to push him away…

"Sshh shhh shhh… there there…" I can hear him say as he cradled me back and forth in hopes of trying to soothe me.

After while, the tears finally stop falling but Edward still has me in his arms. He then decides to speak up.

"Bella… do you want to tell me what happened between you and your mom? It's ok… if you don't have to if you don't want to... " he offered.

I contemplate on whether to tell him or not but then again… oh the hell with it…

"Well…" I started off.

I struggled with finding the right words to explain what happened between me and my mom without making it sound cruel. Edward didn't push me or anything. He was being patient with me…

"um… well Renee dropped in unannounced at my house and she… she… sort of deluded herself into thinking that I was going to move in with her and Phil at Florida…"

As soon as I say the word Florida, I see a frown on Edward's face.

"and… I-uh… well…" I continued.

"I sort of… snapped at her. I wasn't going to leave Charlie… I couldn't… but I couldn't stand another minute at my house… not with Renee there I couldn't… so I ran… I couldn't run to anyone else… So here I am… wet… cold…alone…"

"That's not true Bella. You have Charlie. You have Alice. Rose. Emmett. Jasper. My parents. You even have that d-..Jacob… But most of all, YOU HAVE ME." He emphasized the last part.

I didn't know how to respond to that. Did I really have him? After what happened between us? I guess he took my silence as skepticism because I can feel him let out a huge sigh.

"Bella, I know your still mad at me, but please Bella, please let me explain…" he pleaded.

I pulled away from him giving him a hesitant look at first but I guess I should give him a chance so gave him a nod.

"Well after I gave you that note to meet me in my room, I waited for you… I waited for you in my room… but then Lauren Mallory barged into my room and she was really drunk. She started taking of her clothes and forced herself on me… then you came in… and before I could even explain… you ran away…" he said.

"Now about that kiss…"he started off.

Oh no.

The kiss. He's probably going to tell me that it was some sort of mistake… I knew it… Before Edward could say anything, I cut him off.

"You don't have to say anything Edward… I get it…"

"You do?" he asked giving a quizzical look on his face.

"Yeah. It's ok Edward, I understand if you don't feel the same way about me. I understand if you want to go after Lauren. She is after all, a cheerleader, popular, bl-" but before I could go any farther Edward cuts me off.

"Bella! What are you talking about! I'm not going after Lauren!" giving me an incredulous and agitated look.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because Lauren's not the one I want!" he shouts in frustration.

"No? Then _who_ do you want!" I counteracted.

I was annoyed with the fact that he was yelling at me. But I didn't want to fight with Edward anymore…

He didn't answer me back at first. He just stood there with a blank facial expression that I couldn't read... was he contemplating on whether he should tell me who that girl was? I may have asked him that question, but to tell you the truth, I didn't want to know who. Because I just know that whoever that lucky girl is, she's not me… I can feel the pool of tears forming in eyes all over again. Just when I thought I was done crying from all the pain, I can feel my eyes starting to betray me. Through my tears, I can see Edward still standing there, just looking at me.

I shook my head in disbelief and started making my way past Edward and to the side of the road where I parked my Chevy. I didn't have anywhere else to go… Not the Cullen's place, not Jacob's, and certainly not my house where my mother was. But what other choice did he leave me? I couldn't stay and have my heart ripped out all over again… But before I can get past Edward, I feel his hand intertwine with mine. His grip was firm yet gentle.

"Who do I want?" he asks as he spins me around causing me to face him and feel his cool breath on my face.

He gently pries his hand off of mine but only to place both hands on both sides of my face making escape impossible…

"I don't want Lauren, Jessica, Tanya or any other girl for that matter… I want the clumsy, funny, smart, boyish yet beautiful girl that I met in the hospital back when I was ten… The same girl that I'm deeply, madly, and irrevocably in love with this whole time… I love you Isabella Marie Swan and only you. Always have, always will…"

His confession causes my heart to freeze momentarily and I can feel the tears fall freely from my eyes. Only this time, they weren't tears of sadness. No. They were tears of joy. Edward just keeps looking at me with eyes full of love and anxiousness because he's probably waiting for me to say something. I couldn't bring myself to say a speech like he did… Words just couldn't express how I felt at that moment… so I just said how I felt in the simplest way that I could…

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…"

And as soon as the words come out of my mouth, his lips come crashing down to mine. The second our lips connected I feel a wonderful tingling sensation on my lips as well as a tingling sensation running up and down my spine. The kiss started out gentle and slow but soon or later, it turns into a fiery yet passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Edward lets go of my face, but only to wrap his hands around my tiny little waist, refusing to let any space come between our bodies and before I even know it, he lifts me into the air, making me feel like Allie from The Notebook.

He was my Noah and he was all I needed.

All my problems and everyone else can wait… Because nothing can ruin the happiness that I felt right now… The happiness that I haven't felt in a while…

I guess Alice was right after all,

Kissing in the rain is so much better…

* * *

**I know this Chapter is so short but I wanted to emphasize how this whole thing play down. **  
**But... IT ISN'T OVER JUST YET PEOPLE! I'm still coming up with a lemon as we speak. ;)**  
**So now that they're together, and FINALLY, What will happen next? :O :D :D :D**


	18. Pocketful of Sunshine & Strawberry Jelly

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

** Chapter 18:**

**BPOV:**

Monday.

Usually people would wake up groaning because Monday usually meant back to school, back to work, back to blah blah blah… But not for me. As soon as iHome goes off, I find myself waking up to Natasha Bedingfield's Pocketful of Sunshine but instead of a frown on my face, I find myself grinning like a Chesire Cat.

Why?

Because I spend too much time with Alice. That's why. Haha. I'm kidding. Now the real reason is because I, Isabella Marie Swan, am suffering from what I'd call a Cloud Nine Hangover. But could you really blame me? Because by some God forsaken miracle, the boy that is my best friend, not to mention the same boy that I'm madly in love with, feels the exact same way about me.

Edward loves me.

Just the memory of that day in the meadow makes me feel all giddy on the inside. God how I missed Edward. Even though it's only been a day since I last saw him, it felt like forever. Well it did for me because after what happened in meadow, I unwillingly drove straight home with Edward's Volvo tailing right behind me. Just to make sure I got home safely. Isn't he the sweetest? It would've been better if it weren't for the fact that I had to suffer the wrath of my dad. As soon as I pulled into the driveway, I can see my dad peeking from our window with an extremely angry look on his face. He saw Edward from his Volvo and gave him, from what it looks like, a thank you nod, before pulling down the blinds of our window.

Before I headed back into the house, I knocked Edward's car window just to tell him thank you for bringing me home. But noooooo. It doesn't stop there. Out of nowhere, Edward leans towards me and plants a kiss on my lips before speeding away. Making my lips feel tingly and numb at the same time. Damn that boy and his expert kissing skills. I would've started busting a move right then and there if it weren't for the fact that I was about to get my ass kicked by my dad… or worse, my dad AND my mom.

Dad was never the type of person to get mad but damn did dad throw a fit as soon as I stepped inside of the house with my drenched kitty look. He started yelling "Isabella Marie Swan! Where in God's name have you been! " or "Do you have any idea how worried I was! God knows what could've happened to you!"… etc… But as soon as he was done, being dad, he pulled me into a tight hug. And from the corner of my eye, I can see Renee from the living room, staring at me and dad with a look of expression that could easily be identified as guilt.

I knew I couldn't hide away from her forever. She was my mom after all… despite of what happened between us. So I might as well as get this over with…

As soon as Renee and I had talked, we both came to an understanding. No, we weren't exactly the mother-daughter dynamo duo or best friends or anything like that after our talk… But she was sorry. Sorry that she hasn't exactly been the best mom to me. She also understood that I didn't want to leave Charlie and move with her and Phil to Florida. That took a lot of convincing, but surely enough, she came around…

After our talk, Renee left because she had to head back to Florida. But just when I thought the torture was finally over, my dad decides to ground me. Forever. Or probably until I die. Whichever comes first. How cruel.

He took away my iPhone as soon as Renee left so I haven't been able to text or call, Edward, Alice, and Rose the entire weekend. My dad said he'll give it back to me this morning, but only because I'm at school and I wasn't allowed to go anywhere after school unless it was an after school activity and since I'm not a part of any club or organization, it's straight home after school is done for me. Bummer.

But that didn't stop me from feeling so happy this morning. Because today was the day I get to see Edward today. So what if I have school? At least there's something to look forward to. Hehehe…

As soon as I got up, I made my way to the bathroom and took a steaming hot shower. I would've finished earlier… If it weren't for the fact that I was belting out to Pocketful of Sunshine like Emma Stone did in Easy A.

"_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine  
I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh…"_

Yes. I'm that happy that I decided to sing my heart out to a Natasha Bedingfield song and I'm using the shower head as a microphone. And while I'm at it, I'm styling my hair into a Mohawk with shampoo like Ferris Bueller does. After that interesting shower, I made my way into my tiny walk-in closet. I ended up wearing an over-sized blue off-shoulder top and jeans from Abercrombie. I hastily dried my hair and put a little makeup before I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs for breakfast. I was eager to get out of the house as quickly as possible, but being the father that my dad is, he wouldn't let me leave the house without eating breakfast first. I opened the kitchen pantry and quickly grabbed a foiled package of strawberry Pop-Tarts before tearing it open and throwing it into the toaster.

Damn the toaster fell like it took forever.

As soon as the toaster sets off, I take the Pop-Tarts out of the toaster and set them on a plate and make my way towards the small dining table. As soon as I take a seat, I quickly start munching down on my Pop-Tarts hoping not to burn my tongue… While I'm halfway finished with the first Pop-Tart, my dad takes a seat across the table and hands me back my iPhone. But before I can get a hold of it, he moves his hand out of my reach.

"Now Bells…" he starts off.

"You know that I don't like punishing you, but you know what you did was wrong. You had me and your mother worried sick. Now you know the rules Bells. As soon as school ends, I want you to come straight home. The only exception I'm giving you is if it's an after-school activity. And I'm only giving you your phone back so I can check on you. Let this be a lesson to you Bells. I don't want you pulling off another stunt like that again ok? "

"Yes dad. I promise." I assured him with a mouth full of Pop-Tarts.

My dad smiles back and hands me my phone back. Alas! As Gollum would say: _My Precious! _I really need to stop watching Lord of the Rings..._  
_

As soon as my iPhone is in my possession, I quickly stuff the last remaining Pop-Tart in my mouth and hug my dad goodbye before dashing out the door. But before I can make it out the door, I hear my dad yell from the kitchen.

"Bella you've got St-" but before he could say anything else, I cut him off.

"Yeah dad! I know! Study hard! Bye!" I shouted back before closing the front door.

I can feel myself getting excited to see Edward again… not to mention everyone else.

But mostly Edward.

I reach into the front pocket of my jeans and pull out the keys to my ancient Chevy. But before I could open the door to my car, something shiny catches the corner of my eye. I soon find myself looking at a shiny silver Volvo parked across on the other side of the road with a boy leaning against the car. But he wasn't just any boy, it was him.

Edward.

If I thought I was excited this morning, my heart was doing somersaults right now. Oh the things he does to me. He's only leaning against his Volvo and he manages to make my brain feel like jelly… not to mention my legs. Oh god. He's walking towards me. My heart is beating even more faster now. How he manages to look like a GQ model just by walking towards me? I will never know. As soon as stops right in front of me, he flashes that crooked smile that I've come to know and love for a long time already.

"Good Morning Bella." He greeted me.

As soon as he does, I feel his cool breath on my face. It was enough to leave me speechless. And being the idiot that I am, I kept on staring at him until I finally manage to get the words to come out of my mouth.

"Morning to you too!" I say with as much enthusiasm as I could.

I immediately wish I didn't because I think I sounded a little too preppy. I can feel the heat radiating from my cheeks. Crap. I might as well as dig my grave already. Edward just chuckles and grabs a hold of my hand with his before placing a kiss on it. If I thought I was pink from my greeting, I was probably red as a tomato right now.

"I missed you…" he said carefully.

"I missed you too… a lot actually…" I confessed. Which causes Edward to smile even more.

I couldn't find the words to express how I feel right now and I'm guessing Edward grew a little impatient because he took my silence as an opportunity to kiss me. The kiss was soft and tender and I soon as I felt Edward's tongue in my mouth, it became my undoing… Gosh… It just felt so good… Screw school. I wish we could just stay like this forever… Unfortunately, forever wasn't the case here. After a while we pulled away from each other, our breathing was ragged… He then pulled me into a hug and I can feel him kissing the top of my head.

"You smell so exquisite… just like Strawberries…" he commented.

"Oh well I had Strawberry Pop-Tarts for breakfast." I told him.

"Well that explains the Strawberry Jelly on the corner of your mouth."

"Hahaha! Yeah… Wait, what?" I asked in confusion.

That's when the realization hit me.

Oh God.

What Charlie was trying to tell me was that I had Pop-Tart filling on my mouth. SHIT. This is sooooo embarrassing! I lift my hand, ready to wipe it off, but before I could, Edward grabs my wrist and without warning, he leans in and licks the jelly off the corner of my mouth.

OH. MY. GOD.

That has got to be the hottest thing Edward has ever done to me. Who knows what he'll do eventually. Just the thought of it makes me nervous…

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asks me with concern that it snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Oh… uh-yeah… Sorry. I uh-spaced out a little… So uh… what brings you here?" I asked in hopes of averting my thoughts towards something else. I look at Edward who looks at me as though I just asked the most obvious question ever…

"What am I doing here? I'm here to pick-up my girlfriend and drive her to school." He says like it was a matter-of-fact.

Girlfriend.

Why did that word make me want to do cartwheels? Because it did.

"Girlfriend... Is that what I am?" I challenged raising an eyebrow.

"Of course Bella. Unless you don't wa-" he started off but before he could finish that sentence, I put my arms around both sides of his neck and cut him off with a quick kiss.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! What makes you think I don't want to be your girlfriend? Were my feelings about you not clear?" I feigned horror.

"Oh they were alright… Crystal Clear." Before leaning in to kiss me again. But this time, I remove one hand from his neck and place it on his mouth. Refusing his lips to touch mine. Which causes him to groan in frustration.

"I'll be your girlfriend… on one condition that is..." I offered before removing my hand from his mouth.

"And what would that be?" he asks with a playful smirk plastered on his face.

"I'll be your girlfriend… if you'll be my boyfriend." giving him a playful wink.

"Deal." He simply says before we sealed the deal with a kiss.

Not long after, we were finally at the school parking lot. I quickly unfastened seat-belt and was ready to open the door, but that was before Edward pulled me in for a passionate kiss. Not that I mind actually… If I had it my way, we would ditch school and head back to his house but the word GROUNDED was stopping me. Damn it.

He eventually pulls away from the kiss causing my breathing to become ragged. Wow. It's only been the first day and we've been doing a lot of kissing already… Not that I'm complaining or anything…

"I'd say I'm sorry Bella… but I'm not." He said with his famous smile.

"Well I'm not sorry either." I reassured him with smile.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"For school? Uh… yeah?"

"No. That's not what I meant exactly…"

"No? Then what?" I asked curiously.

"I mean, are you ready for our relationship to go public.?" He stated.

"Oh… that…"

"Well?" he asked. Waiting for my answer…

"Honestly, I'm a little bit nervous… and scared… I'm afraid of what the people will say and think…" I sighed.

I'm trying to look in every other direction but Edward's face, but this is impossible because I soon feel his hand underneath my chin, forcing me to meet Edward's green gaze.

"Bella… I could care less of what people think. Let them think what they want to think. Let them say what they want to say because by the end of the day, it's not going to change anything between us. The only thing I want for the people to know, especially the male population of our school, hell, even the male faculty members, is that you're MY girlfriend. You're _mine_ and mine alone." He said with so much intent.

"I love you Bella…"

"I love you too." I tell him before engaging in another kiss.

**EPOV:**

If I thought my life couldn't get any better, it just did.

I don't mean to brag or anything but I was the star-quarterback of Forks High School, I was well-known as well as well-liked at my school, and I managed to obtain a 4.0 GPA. I guess I'm what as people would call: "an over achiever". But none of my accomplishments will ever compare to the one that I just recently made.

Bella.

She's the entire reason why I even try so hard. Even as kids, all ever did was try to impress her. Whether it was a spelling bee contest back in the 5th grade that may have emotionally scarred Eric Yorkie for life because he has never lost and the only reason why I joined in the first place was because I overheard Bella saying that she thinks smart guys are attractive. Or that time Bella said that she wanted to marry Peter Parker after watching Spiderman with my family. And being the lovesick puppy and idiot that I am, I begged my mom to buy me a Spiderman Costume and after she did, I actually attempted to jump of the roof of my house to the roof of the guest house with a bungee cord strapped onto my leg in case I fall.

But before I could even attempt to jump, I can hear my mom shrieking from the ground. As soon as I came down from the rooftop, my mom grounded me for an entire month which was complete torture. I wasn't allowed to hang out with Bella, but that didn't mean my sister couldn't. And because they were somewhat friends, Bella would hang out with Alice and I could hear them from Alice's room. It made me crazy jealous that my sister was getting the attention of my best friend while I was stuck in my room, being forced to think about "what I did wrong".

Everything I did was for her.

And I guess it all paid of because as of now,

Bella Swan is _officially_ mine.

I wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked from the parking lot and into the hallway. I can see the way everyone was looking at us. Half of them stared in awe, while the others glared at us. Not only did I see their faces, all also heard what some people were saying.

_Omfg. They're a thing now? I thought they're just friends! This is sooo unfair! _

_Wow… they look so perfect together… It's like Barbie & Ken… Except they're brunettes… _

_Fuck... Cullen's one lucky bastard… I would seriously love to tap that. I wonder if they already did it... _

_She's taken? Since when! This wasn't on Facebook. And as everyone knows,  
it's never official until its Facebook official… I still might have a shot with her…_

That last remark made me growl a little and it made my grip on Bella's waist even tighter than it already was. Who fucking cares if was on Facebook? If it wasn't obvious that Bella was MY girlfriend already, I may have to do something about it later…

I finally let go of Bella's waist by the time we reached her locker. I may have let go, but that didn't mean I stopped starring at her. Will I ever get used to the fact that she's now my girlfriend? Nope. Never.

Out of the corner of my eye, I couldn't help but notice Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley ogling Bella. When were they going to get it?

Bella is _mine_.

I don't know what came over me but before Bella could get anything out of her locker, I spun her around, and pushed her up against her locker and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. That earned us a couple of whistles and comments. It would've lasted longer if it weren't for Mr. Greene.

"Cullen. Swan. You know the rule: No Public Displays of Affection." He warned me as he passed by.

Well we could always take this to the Janitor's Closet now can we? But then again… the Janitor's Closet isn't exactly what I'd like to call romantic… and besides, it wouldn't surprise me if Emmett and Rose are there right now… animals… But then again… I don't blame them for not being able to keep their hands off each other. I can't even keep my hands off of Bella either.

Before I could even continue before we were so rudely interrupted, the bell rings. Fuck. I let out a groan of frustration.

"So uh… I'll see you later ok?" she assures me.

Damn I hate mornings. I could always change class schedules to match hers though. Hmm… I might have to visit Mrs. Cope about that.

"Sure. See you later." I tell her before giving her one last kiss before I turn around and head for my first class.

As I pass by I couldn't help but give Newton and Crowley a smug look. That's right fuckers. Bella Swan is MY girlfriend. So back the fuck off!

**BPOV:**

As far as I'm concerned, this has got to be one of the absolute best mornings… EVER. Me and Edward have been kissing non-stop and I could never get enough of it. Too bad it had to come to an end because Edward doesn't have any morning classes with me… Darn it. Well on the upside, I had first-period English with Alice and Rose. And to make things even better, Mr. Mason wasn't here yet for some reason, so I spent the whole class talking to Alice and Rose.

"So… I'm guessing that my brother and you made up huh?" Alice said smugly.

"More like _made-out_…" Rose interjected.

"Sorry girls... I don't kiss and tell…" I said giving them a wink.

"Eeeeeeeeeeek!" both of them shrieked.

"Omg! We're so happy for the both you!" Alice and Rose said simultaneously.

"Aw. Thanks girls…"

"And with Lauren gone, everything is perfect!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah well tha-wait… WHAT? What happened to Lauren?" I ask in bewilderment.

"Oh didn't you hear? The wicked witch is dead!" Alice says while trying her best to pull of an evil laugh.

"No seriously, what happened to her?"

Not that I really cared about her or anything…

"Well, if you must know, Lauren Mallory doesn't go here anymore. Because as of now, she goes to… drum roll please…. REFORM SCHOOL!"

"No way…" I say in disbelief.

"Yes way." Alice says with such confidence.

"But… how?"

I couldn't help but notice the sly look Alice was giving Rose as I asked this. I knew it…

"Rose, what did you do?"

"Nothing! Ok… Well maybe I may have slipped or accidentally said something to Mrs. Mallory about Lauren getting super wasted during the party last Friday night. I told her mom during that book club meeting I had to go to with my mom last Saturday afternoon. And just so you guys know, no one actually reads in Book Club." Rose confessed.

Wow…People don't actually read in Book Club? I'm kidding. I was more or less shocked about Lauren… it's actually quite sad... but then again, the school could always use one less tyrant. Then another thought occurred to me.

"But wait… what's going to happen to the cheer-squad now that Lauren's gone?"

"Well now that she's gone, that makes me captain now." Rose said proudly.

Did I forget to mention Rose and Alice are a part of the squad? It must've slipped my mind or something…

"Well congrats Rose. But wouldn't that still meant that there's an empty spot in the squad?"

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you about that. Bella, your dad said you couldn't stay out after school unless it was an after-school activity right?"

"Yeah?"

"And you want to spend some time with Edward right?"

"Of course I do."

Of course I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend. But what does the empty spot in the squad have anything to do with the welfare of my being? Or better yet, how does this involve me and Edward?

I then see Rose giving Alice a grin before turning back to me and the next thing that Rose says to me completely catches me off-guard.

"Well Bella, how would you like to be the next Forks High Spartan Cheerleader?"

* * *

**Should Bella be a cheerleader? :O**  
**Again, I apologize for not updating in the longest time. **  
**School has just been a bitch to me and I haven't had the time to update. Can you ever forgive me? :(**  
**And just to say sorry, check out my profile. I've posted a list of my possible future stories. Please tell me what story you'd like for me to start on once this story is finished. :)**  
**Again, constructive criticisms are always welcome. Just don't bite ok? ;)**


	19. PepRallies & Rumors

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

** Chapter 19:**

**BPOV:  
**

Cheerleader.

Rose just asked me to join our school's cheer squad. Is she serious? I'm still waiting for one of them to say that I've just been Punk'd and for Ashton Kutcher to magically pop out of nowhere. And yet... they are just eying me…

Oh my God.

They're actually serious. There is absolutely no hint of humor on their face!

"Um Rose, how many times have they dropped you? You know that I'm not the world's most graceful human being. You cannot be serious!" I shrieked, causing more than half the class to stare in our direction. Crap.

"Oh I'm serious alright! Bella, I know that you're not exactly Miss America material, but I know a cheerleader when I see one. And this isn't a biased choice. You are an incredibly gifted athlete. If you can run around a muddy field scoring touchdowns, then I'm sure cheer-leading will be no problem. " Rose insisted.

"But that's sports!" I contradicted.

"Are you trying to tell me cheer-leading is not a sport?" she challenged me.

"No bu-" I began to protest. But before I can get anything else to come out of my mouth, Alice cuts me off.

"But nothing Bella! You are athletic. You are flexible. And you've got the talent. I know you think you're born with two left feet and maybe you are… "

Gee Alice, how the hell is this supposed to help prove your case?

"…but that doesn't matter. The important thing is that we need you. Pleeeaaassseee? " Alice begged while both her and Rose are pouting at me like the cat from Shrek does.

I seriously hate them.

They know that I always have their back. But. Come. On! A Cheerleader? That's like asking a dog to walk on its hind legs like that dog in Family Guy and that's a cartoon for crying out loud!

"Pretty please Bella? Just think of it this way, if you're a cheerleader, not only do you have an excuse from going home straight after school, and not only do you have the opportunity to spend more time with your best girls, and when I say best girls I mean myself and Rose, you also have more time to spend with Edward." Alice points out.

How th-

"We always practice on the other side of the field when the football team has practice. And we practice almost everyday." Rose added.

More time with Edward.

Gah! That's sound so tempting. But… Argh! What have I ever done to deserve this? Yes I get to see my boyfriend but at the cost of making a fool of myself in a skirt. Not to mention the oh I dunno… 100% risk of public humiliation! But…

"Please Bella? If you're afraid of making a complete idiot of yourself, me and Rose will help you perfect every routine before we do it in front of the school. Please Bella? Please? Please? Please! " Alice begged.

It's as though she read my mind. Seriously, it wouldn't surprise me if Alice told me she was a psychic. I'd believe her in a heartbeat. But… gah! I hate seeing them beg like this…

"I'll probably regret this soon or later but… Fine… I'll do it…" I grumbled.

And just like that, both Rose and Alice jumped of their seats like a bunch Fireworks being set off and started jumping up and down. Pssh. They're trying to get me killed I just know it.

"You won't regret this Bella!" they both said at the same time before pulling me into a group hug.

"Oh and by the way, we have a Pep Rally this Friday and we need you to learn the routine by then." Rose whispers into my ear.

WHAT!

**EPOV:**

Why does time feel so slow right now?

It's only third period and I'm missing my Bella like crazy. I couldn't get enough of her. I tried my best to listen to Mr. Jefferson but I ended up texting Bella instead.

_Bella,_

_I miss you. :(_

_Love, Edward _

Not long after, Bella replies.

_E,_

_But we were just together this morning! Haha. _

_B_

Which was a long time ago for me.

_Bella,_

_EXACTLY._

_Love, Edward._

If I could just fast-forward to lunch already…

_E,_

_Aw. You are just the sweetest.  
Just so you know, my morning sucks too.  
But I'm sure seeing you later will make up for it ;)  
Uh-oh. My teacher's looking at me right now…Crap.  
See you later. I love you._

_B_

I immediately reply back to Bella before turning my attention back to the class and just in time because I hear Mr. Jefferson call out my name.

"Cullen, what is the type of tax imposed on imports as well as exports?" Mr. Jefferson asks me with a smug look on his face.

He probably caught me texting and was calling me out so I could make a fool out of myself. Too bad he doesn't get the chance to because I actually studied for this since Bella was grounded over the weekend.

"Tariffs." I answered confidently leaving Mr. Jefferson disappointed that he didn't get the chance to humiliate me.

"Very good Mr. Cullen" he grumbled before turning his attention back to the board.

Stumped.

I decide to turn my thoughts back to Bella but my daydreaming is cut short when I hear Jasper's voice from beside me. I actually forgot he was even there...

"It's official. Edward Cullen in love. Not that you weren't in love before its just that now that he's got the girl of is dreams, I think he's finally gone crazy. May God have mercy on his soul… " Jasper says will giving me a peculiar look on his face.

"Well what can I say? She's officially _my_ girlfriend."

Jasper just smiles.

"So on Friday there's a Pep-Rally…" he starts off.

Ugh. Pep-Rallies. I hate them. Not that I don't like showing school spirit or anything, don't get me wrong. It's just that, nothing exciting ever happens during pep-rallies. Of course Emmett and Jasper love it because Rose and my sister are part of the Cheer-leading Squad and they're required to perform… in short skirts. So yeah. Emmett and Jasper are all about Pep-Rallies. Pervs. Then again, I would really _really_ enjoy pep-rallies if Bella was dancing in a short skirt. A Cheerleader Bella is actually one of many fantasies that I've had. But… Bella's not into the whole cheer-leading thing. Sucks for me…

"…and Alice was thinking we all go out for pizza after the rally…"

"Thanks… but… I think I'm going to pass…"

"Why?"

"Bella's grounded remember? She can't go out with us unless it's a school-related stuff and I don't think Chief Swan considers going out for pizza as a "school-related" activity. She's lucky her dad will even let her go to the Pep-Rally…I don't really feel like going out if Bella's not there…" I admitted.

"Damn. I think Chief Swan's being a little too hard on her."

"Yeah. But you should've seen her last Saturday. She was soaking wet. Even I would be mad if weren't for the fact that we…" I trailed off.

"Yeah man. I get what you mean…" Jasper says while giving me a wide grin. He seriously has to stop seeing my sister. He even smiles like her… it's creepy…

"So yeah…Pep-Rally. Can't wait for that" he says still smiling.

See what I mean?

I feel like puking in my mouth because I know what he's thinking about. My sister. Ew… it's my sister for crying out loud!

"…I wonder who they're going to recruit in Lauren's place. I mean the Pep-Rally is this Friday and-" but before he can continue, I cut him off.

"Woah woah woah… What happened to Lauren?" I asked.

Not that I cared or anything, it's just that the bitch nearly killed my chances of ever being with Bella.

"Didn't you hear? She was sent to reform school. Apparently my sister had something to do with it."

Wow. I knew Rose was devious and yes, she can be a real bitch sometimes, no scratch that, majority of the time, but nevertheless, she actually did me and the rest of the school an actually favor.

"Remind me to thank your sister." I tell Jasper.

"Haha. Sure… But you know… there are other rumors of why she left. But I'm pretty sure it's my sister. She's not all sugar and spice you know. She's 95lbs of girly-evil."

Of course he would know. He has to live with her… until he leaves for college that is.

"Damn. I really have to get mom to stop Rose from watching Gossip Girl in the house…" I hear Jasper mutter under his breath.

Chicks and their shows. I can never go through one day at the house without hearing Alice yelling and screaming at the TV because of some dude named Chuck Bass or something… I'd try to break the TV if it weren't for the fact that I watch ESPN on a daily basis.

"So what are the other rumors about why Lauren left?" I asked.

Again, not because I care but I'm curious as to what silly rumors are circulating around school.

"Well… other than my sister had something to do with it, there are rumors that she left for Vegas to become a stripper,  
She got knocked up by Joe the Janitor and left to become a part of some show on MTv about Teen Preggos…"

Vegas Stripper? Joe the Janitor? See what I mean? These rumors get crazier and crazier. But I couldn't help but chuckle from this.

"…and finally, the funniest and most nasty rumor as to why she left is because apparently, Mr. Greene gave her, get this, crabs!" he exclaimed before bursting into an uncontrollable laughter.

And pretty soon I find myself joining Jasper and his parade of laughter. Shit! I've heard rumors about Mr. Greene before but this is by far the _worst_ rumor about him ever!

Too bad our celebration was cut short because Mr. Jefferson called us out.

"Cullen! Hale! DETENTION!"

Fuck! Well... I guess that's that...

As soon as Mr. Jefferson turns back to the board and continue our discussion from where we left off.

"So who do you think is going to replace Lauren?" Jasper asks.

"I really don't know. But one things for sure, that girl does not have crabs from Mr. Greene." I say while laughing as quietly as possible.

* * *

**Oh that girl doesn't have crabs alright. I wonder how Edward's going to take it when one of his fantasies actually gets fulfilled during the Pep-Rally ;))**  
**Again, I've said it once, and I'll say it again, I apologize for not updating that fast. Usually I'd update everyday or every other day but I don't have any free time anymore :(**  
**Reviews inspire me to update faster. So you know the drill! REVIEW! Constructive Criticisms are again, always welcome. Just no biting ok?**

**Plus, check out my future stories on my profile. Pick which one you want me to do next after One of the Boys.**

**So... any silly rumors that has been circulating your school? :))**


	20. My New Profound Hobby?

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

** Chapter 20:**

**BPOV:**

If you thought my transition from dressing like a guy to an extreme feminist was hard, wait until you see me now. I am wearing a tank-top and the absolute shortest shorts ever. They're so short, I can feel the breeze between my legs. Jesus! It surprises me that cheerleaders have to wear this kind of clothing during practice. We we're in the gym because it's raining hard outside and I'm sitting on the bleachers along with a bunch of other members of the squad. Some of them are looking at me and were probably wondering what the hell I was doing here. Or better yet, why the hell am I wearing the same thing as they are.

Even I am asking myself that question...

"OK guys, listen up! As you all know, Lauren Mallory is no longer attending Forks High. Therefore, that makes me captain of this squad by default…" Rose announces to the entire squad.

The whole squad is just taking this news in complete silence. Even Lauren's ex-henchman Jessica and Tanya kept their mouths shut. I expected some of them to start booing or groaning but I guess the entire squad knew better than to piss off Rose. Not unless they wanted their ass kicked by her that is. Majority of the people knew that Rose was the reason why Lauren left Forks High while the others believed in this sill rumor Edward told me yesterday, during lunch, about how Mr. Greene, our school principle, gave Lauren crabs. Which in my opinion is extremely gross. Crabs? Are these people for real? That's a million times worse than the rumor about how there's a hidden sex-room behind the bookshelf in Mr. Greene's office and that's why every time a female student comes out of his office crying. I thought it was just cruelty but apparently, to other people, Mr. Greene has some sort of extreme fascination with BDSM.

Anyways, for those who did believe that Rose was responsible for the death of the Wicked Witch loved her for it. But along with that love, they also developed some sort of fear of Rose. What she did to Lauren just proved how ruthless and merciless she could be. But Rose doesn't care about how others view her. For her, it's better to be feared than to be loved. How Blair Waldorf-ish of her. Which reminds me, I still need to watch tonight's new episode of Gossip Girl…

"…and I decided to make Alice co-captain. Now I know all of you are wondering who's going to replace Lauren Mallory and rest assured, that problem is averted. Me and Alice have found the _perfect_ replacement for her." she said smiling.

"Who?" more than half the squad asks before Rose looks at my direction with the same smile.

"Bella." She simply says.

And as soon as she says my name, I can feel everyone's eyes on me. Not only do I feel that, but I can feel myself blush a tomato red. If you thought I was already used to having people stare at me, you are definitely wrong. I decided to take just one quick look at the squad but my look ended up being longer than I planned for it to be. I could see the look on their faces. Some of the girls were smiling at me, some were giving me a hesitant look on their face. The kind of look that says: Is Rosalie and Alice for real? Trust me, I had the same look on my face when Rose and Alice asked me to be a cheerleader. And then there were those who were glaring at me. Which of course was Tanya and Jessica. They hated my guts, that was obvious. And they hated Rose too. Too bad they can't do shit about it. Not unless they want their cheer uniforms to be ripped right off of them and their uniforms are like their second skin.

"Trust me guys, Bella is the perfect addition to out squad. She's pretty light if you ask me which makes her the perfect flyer along with Alice." She says before looking at Alice with a smile.

"…and since it's raining extremely hard, it looks like were going to have to practice in the gym until the rally. Which means that this is a closed-practice therefore, I don't want anyone to know about Bella being Lauren's replacement so it can be a surprise."

Crap.

The only reason why I even agreed to do this was to see Edward. This isn't the first time the weather has ruined things for me. But hey, it's Forks and I can't do anything about it because I already promised Rose and Alice that I'd be doing this. And as soon as they find another person to take over Lauren's place, I can quit this. But for now, I'm going to have to be a cheerleader against my will. This is probably going to surprise the hell out of everyone on Friday…

Hell, it's not a probability, it IS going to be a surprise alright. In fact, I think it'll come off as a shock to everyone. But I could care less of what they think. I only cared about one opinion.

Edward's opinion.

What will he think of this whole thing? He doesn't know anything about this and now that Rose wanted this whole thing kept quiet, he was going to have to wait along the rest of the school. I told him that I had to go straight home to school today because my dad wanted me home early and I guess I'm going to have to tell him the same thing until Friday. I hate lying to him but Rose would have my head on a platter if I don't shut up. Oh well. It's not like I'm doing anything bad… right?

From the corner of my eye I could see Tanya whispering something in Jessica's ear with a sinister smile plastered on her face. I guess Rose saw that too because she spoke again.

"One more thing, if any of you tries anything funny with Bella, consider your ass kicked off the squad." Rose warned while glaring at Tanya and Jessica's direction. I guess that shut them up because I can see both Tanya and Jessica go slightly pale. Like I said, second skin...

Sooner or Later, we started practice with a warm-up before moving on to performing stunts and practicing the routine.  
Ok, as much as I hate to say this… I… well… actually had… fun?

Just when I thought cheer-leading was just another excuse for girls to prance around half naked, it turns out to be the opposite. Cheer-leading is an actual sport. I'll admit that.

And I still couldn't get over the look on Alice's, Roses and everyone else's faces when I actually was able to do almost every stunt they had me do. It was priceless! Hell! Even I was surprised. I mean, I knew I was flexible but I never actually thought I could do these things. I guess all those years of playing football, soccer, karate…etc… finally paid off after all.

By the end of practice I had mastered at least half of the routine to be performed at the Pep-Rally and by then, the whole squad seems to have accepted me into their team. With the exception of Tanya and Jessica of course. But it's not like I expected them to accept me since they hate me. That and because I accidentally stepped on Jessica's foot during the middle of the routine and she now glares at me more than she usually does. Oh well. Now that the squad accepts me, it made this whole cheer-leading thing less complicated on my part.

As soon as practice is over, quickly make my way to the parking lot before heading home. I told about the whole cheer-leading thing yesterday and my dad thought I was joking about it because he knows I'm not into the whole dancing scene. He even reminded me of the time when I took guitar with Edward over ballet with Alice. Which pretty much bummed Alice out. But I guess my dad realized I was actually serious because as soon as I walked into the house, dad looks at me wide-eyed because I'm in my tank top and very short shorts. No to mention I'm drenched in sweat. But hey, at least it's not rain right?

"Wow Bells. I didn't think you were actually serious when you said you'd try cheer-leading. What brought all of this on?" he asks.

"Well I-uh…" I said while trying to come up with something brilliant to say. I couldn't tell him that I was doing it because I wanted to spend some time with Edward. In fact, now that we were practicing in the gym, spending time with Edward was unlikely. Shit…

"Uh… well Rose and Alice said that… colleges look at extra-curricular activities students have and since I'm not a part of any club. So uh… I thought I could do cheer-leading so I could write something down when the college apps arrive." I said. It sounded more of a question. God could I be anymore of a liar than I already am? First Edward now him.

I look at dad who's eying at me with suspicion. Oh god. He knows I'm lying. I just know it. But to my surprise, my dad just smiles.

"Well I think that's a wonderful thing Princess." dad says enthusiastically.

Oh my God.

No. Not because he called me Princess but… he actually believed it. I'm going to hell. I just know it.

"Well then, in case you're hungry, I ordered some pizza because you had practice." He tells me.

"Thanks dad. I'll just take a shower first." I say before heading up the stairs.

As soon as I reached my room, I quickly drop my duffel bag on my bed before heading into my bathroom for a nice hot shower. It must've taken forever because as soon as I stepped out, I looked at my hands and they were as wrinkled as a raisin. I hastily dressed in my Victoria Secret flannel pajamas in order to avoid feeling the cold air around me. After getting dressed, I headed down towards the kitchen, grab myself a slice of pizza, which by the way is pepperoni, my favorite, before heading to the living where dad is watching ESPN and from the looks of it, it's a game of basketball.

As soon as I finish my slice of pizza, my dad puts the TV on mute before turning his attention to me.

Huh? Dad never presses the mute button unless its- Oh no. Dad knows I'm lying! Crap crap crap!

"Bella honey, there's something I'd like for us to talk about."

Shit. This is it. This is the part where dad tells me to drop the act because he knows I'm lying and extends my punishment.

"Yeah?" I say trying not to sound nervous even though it's completely useless. My dad can smell fear. And trust me, it's radiating off of me like neon sign.

"Well you and Edward have been best friends since you were kids and I have no problem with that but now that you are romantically involved with him, there's some things you need to know before you and him h-"

"Oh my god! Please dad! Don't!" I begged, while I feel myself blush furiously.

"Bella, I'm your father and as a father, I think I need to talk to about this." he says while staring at the floor. I guess he's just as embarrassed as I am.

"Dad, trust me, we haven't… you know… I'm grounded remember? And trust me, it's not like that dad… we're new to this whole relationship thing and we don't plan on…you know…"

"Well regardless of whether you've done it or not, just tell me you'll be careful. Edward may be your best friend, but he's also a boy. And just like any other boy, he has… needs…" he says carefully.

"Well dad, I assure you, Edward is a complete gentlemen. He wouldn't push me to do anything." I say with complete sureness. I just wish my dad would just drop the subject already. And because the force is with me, he does.

"Alright then. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"Yeah dad. I will. Promise. Speaking of needs, I kind of need to go to bed now. I'm kinda worn out now…" I say feigning a yawn. I wanted to get out of here before dad gives another "life-altering" lecture.

"Well alright. Night Bells."

"Night Daddy!" I say before giving a kiss goodnight on the cheek and before dashing back to my room.

As soon as I reach the safe confines of my room, I plop myself on my bed. But for some reason I couldn't sleep. But I wasn't in any way going back downstairs. Not after the "talk" with dad.

I tried to shutting my eyes in hopes of falling asleep when I hear the chorus of Natasha Bedingfield's Pocketful of Sunshine coming from my duffel bag. Oh shit. It's my iPhone. I haven't checked it since practice started. I quickly unzip my duffle bag only to find the words Edward Calling on the screen of my iPhone and without any hesitation, I press the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Baby, I've been worrying about you. I've been texting you all afternoon and you didn't reply. Is something wrong? Are you sick? Do you need me to come over?" he asks with such concern.

I swear, Edward is the sweetest boy ever. And just hearing him call me baby makes me feel a tingle running up and down my spine.

"No, I'm fine. I promise. I'm just a little tired that's all. I uh… I fell asleep the whole afternoon and I still a little sleepy that's all."

"Oh… ok then…" he says even though I know he's unconvinced. But at least he decides to make this easier for the both of us.

"So what did you do the entire afternoon?" I ask.

"Well it's raining and from the looks of it, it's going to be raining for the rest of the week. So no football until next week. I ended up doing homework and playing Halo with Jasper and Emmett."

"Oh well that's good. At least you had some guy time."

"Yeah but I've had a lot of guy times in the past. I'd rather have some time with my girlfriend…"

If only Edward could see me now, he'd see me blushing as bright as a tomato.

"Same here. I really miss you…" and that wasn't even a lie. Yes, I saw him during lunch but when you're in too deep, a few hours can feel like an eternity.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come over? I want, no, _need_ to see you." he asks one more time.

Need.

What other needs does he have? Is what I wanted to ask him.

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't think my dad will appreciate you making a late night visit and I feel sort of sleepy… I don't want you to see me drool or snore…"

"You don't drool… I've watched you sleep before and trust me, you don't do either of those things. You look… beautiful… not to mention, peaceful…"

I really wanted him to come over. But my dad was downstairs and after the "talk" that we had, the last thing I would want is Edward and my dad in the same room. I can already feel the tension if that happens.

"Well… no matter… we'll see each other tomorrow…" he says quickly. I can hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be… Look, if you feel that bad then there's a way for you to make it up to me."

"What do you have in mind?"

"You. Me. Our Meadow. Just the two of us." He offers.

"But… I'm grounded remember?" I remind him.

"Don't worry about that. I'll find a way...So what do you say?"

"Yes. Definitely and Absolutely Yes." I say immediately.

"Great. So uh… I think you should get some rest now."

"Okay…Good night Edward." I say. But before I could hang up, I hear him say my name.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"I love you. I know I've said it a million times before but I will never get tired of saying it. Never…"

"I love you too Edward. Always have, always will…"

"Good Night Bella."

"Good Night Edward" I say into my iPhone before finally hanging up.

If I thought I was going to be able to sleep now, I was surely mistaken.

* * *

**Cheerleader Bella. Haha. Didn't see that one coming. And she likes it. Which makes things more interesting.**  
**I apologize again because I haven't updated in a month or so and I know some of you want to kick my ass.**  
**Again, college is crazy and I don't have that much time to go online. I'll try to update faster but like I said, no promises.**  
**Please Review? They're most appreciated. :) Btw, check out my new stories on my bio and tell me which one you want me to start on. :)**_  
_


	21. The Shock of a Lifetime

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

** Chapter 21:**

**EPOV:**

If I thought that serving detention last Tuesday was the only day that sucked out of the entire week, then I spoke too soon. It's Friday morning right now and if someone were to ask me to summarize how this whole week went, it would be one word.

Shit.

I had detention, the weather decided to be a bitch and canceled football practice for the rest of the week forcing me to do nothing but play Black Ops with Jasper and Emmett after school. Not that it was a problem, I mean it's cool and all but I wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend. Which brings us to the main reason as to why my entire week feels like shit.

Bella.

No not Bella exactly, but the fact that I hadn't been able to spend time with her. Yeah, she's grounded I get that but I barely see her at school. And I thought school was the one place where she was free. For some reason I felt like she was… avoiding me? I don't know. Usually we'd have lunch together but she'd always tell me she has homework to catch up on and pretty much any other excuse used in the book. I would offer her my help but she would just reject it leaving me to eat with Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie and Alice didn't have lunch with us this whole week because of the preparations for Pep-Rally.

Was Bella hiding something from me? Was it something so bad that she could even tell me, her BOYFRIEND? Did she wasn't to break up with me? Did… she… argh!

Frustrated, I rubbed my forehead hard. Probably hard enough to start a fire because of the friction.

Seriously, what was my Bella hiding from me? She could tell me anything and everything. Even before she became my girlfriend, she was my best-friend. And best-friends tell each other everything. I even listened to her when she admitted to me that she used to have a thing for Mike Newton back in the third grade, back then during middle school, which drove me crazy jealous. I guess that's why I hated Mike Newton… even to this day. My girl used to have a thing for him. Fucker.

I turned to look at my alarm clock which turned 7:00am as though it was right on cue.

And just like that I start hearing Emmett from across the hall, singing way off key. And I mean way _off_.

"_Seven am, waking up in the morning! Gotta be be fresh! Gotta go downstairs…._ "

"Damn you Rebecca Black…" I mutter to myself before making my way to my bathroom for a shower.

After taking a shower I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where my mom was making pancakes and Emmett sitting at the dining table and eating pancakes like there's no tomorrow. Such I lovely sight in the morning. Seriously, what the hell did Rosalie see in my brother? Yeah he's buff and all but underneath that muscle exterior is a mentally-challenged eighteen year-old.

I remember that incident a few months ago at Toys-R-us with Emmett and eight year old kid. Emmett made me go with him to Toys-R-us to buy the new Nerf-Gun Emmett had to have after seeing it on TV saying that it was the "coolest" weapon ever. So anyway, we went to Toys-R-us and when we got there, Emmett made a mad dash to the aisle where the Nerf Guns are and there was only one Nerf-Gun left in the model that he wanted. I would've considered him a lucky bastard since it was the last one and all but that was before fate decided to be a bitch, when eight year old grabbed the Nerf Gun the same time Emmett did. Long story short, I basically I had to drag Emmett out of the store before he got both him AND me banned from Toys-R-Us.

"What are you all smiley about little boy?" Emmett teased with a eat-shit-grin.

"Look who's talking Toys-R-Us." I teased back causing the grin on Emmett to glare.

"You and I both know that kid was going to lose if you hadn't dragged me out and if it weren't for you I would've had my Nerf Gun." he retorted.

"Whatever… So where's Alice?" I asked.

"Oh she left early. Something for the Pep-rally later…"

Stupid Pep-Rally. I could care less about it. All I really wanted to do was talk to Bella. She's been avoiding me like a plague…

After breakfast I headed to straight to school hoping to find Bella because lately she's been getting a ride with my sister. God knows why. I mean, I know they're friends but really… why? I wanted to confront her as early as possible so we can put this behind us.

Luckily for me, when I reached the school parking lot, I spotted Bella immediately, leaning against the door to my sister's Porsche. I got out of my Volvo as fast as I could and made my way towards my sister and Bella whose back was against me. As soon as I was right behind Bella, I spun her around and pulled her in for a kiss. God I love the way her mouth felt on mine and the moan she made.

"Wow. A little to early for that don't you think so brother?" Alice teased causing me to pull away from the kiss but only for a fraction of a second.

"Shut up Alice…" I snarled before turning back to our kiss.

Alice just rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you to in later." Alice said before walking away.

After a few minutes, we finally pulled away, both of us panting.

"Well good morning to you too." Bella smiled.

I didn't respond immediately. I really wanted to talk about why she was avoiding me…

"Edward, are you ok?" she asked.

"…yeah… I…just really missed you…" I said before giving her a peck on the lips.

"I missed you too…" she simply said.

Shit. This isn't working so I'm just going to come out with it.

"Bella… I need to ask you… have you… been avoiding me?" I asked carefully.

Bella's face gave off a bewildered look before turning into a frown.

"What? No! That's crazy… I… why do you think that?"

"I don't know… I just… you always seem so busy and… did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No it's not that. I promise. It's just that… well… I-" but before she could finish her sentence, both of our attentions were diverted towards the jeep entering the school parking lot. It was my brother Emmett. Normally I wouldn't notice but it was so hard to not look when you can hear him singing along with the radio to Friday.

"_It's Friday! Friday! Gotta get down on Friday! Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday!..."_

For the love of God, everyone in the parking lot was staring and I meant _everyone_. Some were already in tears, some just jaw dropped while I gave myself a nice face palm. I really don't know how me and Emmett are even related. As soon as the Jeep is parked, Rosalie gets out and starts making a mad dash towards me and Bella.

"Bella! Bella! I need to talk to you! It's urgent!" before grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her towards school. I soon feel the frown reappear on my face because she hasn't finished her explanation. Again, damn you Rebecca Black. Or in this case, damn you Emmett.

"Rose, hold on a sec- ." I hear Bella say before turning back to me.

"Look, please don't think for a second that there's something wrong between us. There isn't. I'll explain everything to you later at the Pep-rally ok? I… I love you…" she said while looking deeply into my eyes with those chocolate orbs of hers.

I felt my heart swell at her words. There was nothing wrong with us. This was just a misunderstanding.

"I love you too…" I said before pulling her into one final kiss.

Our kiss would've been longer if it weren't for Rosalie, who had pry Bella off of me causing me to glare at her.

"You'll thank me later." Rose said before dragging Bella towards school.

What was that supposed to mean? Well no matter. At least a part of my can relax. It wasn't me that was the problem. But nevertheless, I was still worried.

I'm soon pulled out of my thoughts when I feel an arm go around my shoulders.

"I absolutely can't wait for the Pep-Rally!" I hear Emmett say then letting out a whistle while looking at Rose and Bella who were entering the school building. I slowly turn to glare at him.

"What?" Emmett asked confused.

"I hate you…" I say before heading towards the school building.

"I love you too baby brother!" I hear Emmett yell causing a bunch of people to look again.

Idiot.

Unfortunately for me, today seemed to move slower than usual which frustrated me to no end. I was eager for this day to end. No, it wasn't because of the stupid Pep-Rally that I cared about. It was the fact that Bella would explain everything to me.

During next couple of classes I was either asleep or thinking about what I could do with Bella on Saturday. This Saturday was going to mark our one-week anniversary. I know I know. It's only been a week so what's the big deal? Well, it no one else would understand because they haven't been waiting for ten years for a shot with the girl they were infatuated with since elementary school. Not like me, they haven't.

Now that Bella and me were officially a couple now, I wanted to make this Saturday special. I know Charlie grounded her but I just had to find a way to get her alone. No Emmett, No Rosalie, No Jasper and certainly No Alice. Just her and me. I was debating on whether or not I should take her to La Bella Italia or to our meadow or… argh! The possibilities are endless. But no matter where it was, it needed to be special. Not only the place but the gift I was going to give her as well… speaking of gifts it was almost Bella's birthday in two weeks… I needed to plan something for that… but for now, I needed to focus on her anniversary gift. Of course that was going to be different from her birthday gift. I suddenly recall that time when Jacob Black gave her that Build-a-Bear that he referred to as their "baby". There mere memory of that day caused me to growl in frustration.

"Dude… you alright?" Jasper asked who was sitting beside me.

Right now it was Jefferson's class but I could care less about that.

"I'm fine…" I assure him before returning to my thoughts.

Well no matter, I was going to give Bella a gift that will blow Jacob's gift out of the water. "Baby" my ass. The only baby Bella is ever going to have is with _me._ I'm serious when I say this. Most adults would think I'm speaking out of infatuation but I'm serious about being with Bella. If you've been in love with her for a long time like I did, you wouldn't think twice about marrying and having kids with her. I kept thinking about what gift I should give Bella when my thoughts were interrupted by Jasper's voice.

"So dude did you already buy new camping gear?" Jasper inquired.

"Camping gear?" I ask in confusion.

"Yes camping gear… wait… don't tell me you forgot about the camping trip this Saturday…"

"Fuck! I forgot about that…argh!" I groan before banging my head on the desk.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"Why? What's the matter?"

"This Saturday is my one-week-anniversary with Bella." I told him.

"Oh that's right! Congrats man!" Jasper grinned.

"Thanks. So uh… you wouldn't mind if I sit this one out would you?" I asked.

Jasper then patted my back.

"No man. It's cool. Spend sometime with your lady. I'm sure everyone will understand but the next time you go, you have to sit in the backseat next to Emmett." He negotiated.

"Fine… I will even if it means enduring Emmett's singing…" I muttered.

If you thought Emmett singing Friday was horrible, then you've obviously haven't been there during the last camping trip. During the ride, Emmett decided to sing a very horrible rendition of Lady Gaga's Pokerface in the car over a thousand times. Thankfully I was in the front seat that time. I only wish I could say the same for Jasper and the rest though... I swear, Emmett's singing can cause epilepsy.

I guess I'll just have to endure the pain next time. No matter. Bella is probably worth the suffering.

Finally! It was Pep-Rally time. Right now I was at the Gymnasium sitting in the front row with Jasper on my left, Emmett to my right and the rest of the entire football team. Thank god classes were over because I meant that I can finally talk to Bella. There was one problem however.

She wasn't here.

I looked over to the part of the bleachers where Angela Weber was. Bella usually sits with Angela Weber during Pep-Rallies since Alice and Rose were a part of the cheer-squad and I had to sit next to the rest of the football team and Coach Clapp. But she wasn't there. Right next to Angela was a sophomore... some girl named Tanner or something...

I was getting worried. She said she'd be here… so where the hell was she?

I pulled out my cellphone and tried calling her but it went straight to voicemail. Fuck!

I tried calling again but then I saw Mr. Greene standing behind the podium ready to deliver his speech and everyone knows better than to interrupt Mr. Greene's speech. Unless you wanted crabs… So I put my phone away despite the inner protests in my head that was worrying about Bella.

Mr. Greene kept going on and on about school funds or whatever it was he was bitching about. It was only towards the end of his speech that I actually paid attention.

"…. And now without further ado give up for your very own: Forks Spartan High Cheerleaders!" Mr. Greene exclaimed with as much enthusiasm as he could before the entire erupted a round of applause and screams.

The crowed went wilder and everyone was on their feet when the cheer squad came out. I couldn't help but notice there was something different…

And that's when I saw it.

I think my eyes were as wide as flying saucers and my jaw dropped in shock. I think everyone around my had that same expression as my face but I didn't look around. Because my focus was on the one girl being lifted in the front center.

HOLYSHITBALLS MOTHERFUCKER.

It was my Bella.

Her hair was in a pontytail with a blue ribbon on it and her face and her eyes had glitter which made her twinkle. But what really caught my attention was what she was wearing. She was wearing the exact same thing Rose and Alice were wearing. The uniform. The same one that made Emmett, Jasper and the rest of the male population drool. Wearing one only meant one thing.

Bella was a cheerleader.

Holy fuck. My Cheerleader Bella fantasy finally came true and I now felt my raging hard-on appear. I don't think anyone noticed because they were too bust screaming their heads off. During the routine they played a remix of what sounds like Like a G6, When I grow up and a bunch of other songs but seriously, who fucking cares about a fifty million dollar jet! I was more or less focused on Bella's dancing. Which was incredibly… sexy. Fuck! This was soooo not helping me.

Through the screaming I can hear some of the comments the guys were making about her.

_Oh God. Shit. She's sooooo hot! Damn!_

_Fuck! She is so going to be #1 on the list on Facebook. Good-bye Rosalie Hale, Hello Bella Swan!_

_Why the hell did I not see how hot she was before! We played football practically everyday for fuck sakes!_

_Cullen better hold on to her. Because once she's free, I'm going to make a move. I wouldn't mind sloppy seconds as long as its her. _

Those remarks about Bella bothered me but then again, they couldn't do shit about it. Bella was _mine_. That was evident. And I have no intention of breaking up with her. Ever. It's me and her until the end.

The more she swayed her hips I was slowly loosing control. There was only one emotion that was coursing through my entire body right now.

Lust.

I wanted her. No. I _needed_ her.

It was at that moment that I snapped. As soon as the routine was finished I started making my way towards Bella.

* * *

***Insert dramatic music here* ZOMFG! The moment that everyone's been waiting for! Teehee. I'm sorry for making you wait for this moment. I know. I'm a bitch. Lol.**  
**But fear not! The next chapter will be posted soon enough. But of course, it would be soon if you guys reviewed more. It helps. Really, IT DOES.  
So read AND REVIEW. Pretty please?**  
**  
And another good news! I have a new story out now! It's called my Little Lolita so please check that out too. :)  
But I must warn you, the Edward there is possibly more obsessive and possessive than the Edward in this story. And the plot line is more intense.  
I leave it to you my faithful readers! :)**


	22. The Fine Line Between Lust & Love

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

**Chapter 22: **

**BPOV:**

I did it.

I, Isabella Marie Swan of Forks, Washington, actually survived cheer-leading and that's saying a lot because I lack physical coordination. I don't think there was ever a time that I _didn't_ trip, stumble or fall during a public event. Take my middle school graduation for example. Before I can even receive my diploma, I tripped before I can even make it on stage and to make things worse, Emmett taped the whole thing.

He was even going to send it to America's Funniest Home Videos because he thinks that is was so hilarious that it could win him a hundred thousand dollars. That and because as he puts it: "I laughed so hard that I felt a six pack forming" prior to his beach body. He also said that if he thought the whole thing was funny, then all of America would be having seizures the minute my video was being broadcasted on TV. He would've done it if it weren't for the fact that me and Alice had a weapon of our own.

See, during the evening of our graduation, the Cullens decided to throw a dinner party and being the Cullens of course, they had a catering service instead of having a home cooked meal. I was in Alice's room when she was showing me the brand new video camera she got from her Aunt Evie, Esme's sister. We basically fooled around and made videos of ourselves when we heard a loud noise coming from down the hallway which was where Emmett's room was. When we got to Emmett's room, we found out that he wasn't in there but instead he was in the bathroom. It turns out that he got diarrhea from the food the catering service served. We were about to leave but that was before we heard him singing what appears to be My Heart Will Go On. I wanted to leave the room so I can finally let out the tears that were building up in my eyes because it was fucking hilarious! But Alice had another idea. Instead of leaving, she decided to stay and tape the whole thing. By the time we left Emmett's room Alice had taped a ten minute video of Emmett singing a whole bunch of Celine Dion songs while taking a dump.

We were rolling on the floor and laughing, _literally_. And when Edward came upstairs to check on us, it didn't take long for him to join us on the floor. By the time Emmett found out, he lost all the color on his face and looked like he was about to murder both me and Alice. Thankfully enough Edward came up with a compromise and that was that Emmett would delete my video in exchange me and Alice deleted his. Which he reluctantly agreed since we all knew that if we submitted both our videos to AFHV, Emmett's video would win HANDS DOWN. See what the power of Celine Dion can do? HA and… HA!

Back to the present, the fact that I was able to make it through the entire routine really was a miracle. I managed to perform all the steps and stunts on time and I managed to garner a lot of cheers. During the performance, I kept on hearing people howl and yell my name which made me smile even more while I was performing the routine.

As soon as the routine was finished, I could finally feel myself breathe. I huge lump I felt in my throat during the routine was gone and I'm smiling at my achievement. I didn't screw up! Hoorah!

But my celebration is cut short when I see Edward approaching me. He looked… angry? When he reached me, he grabs me by the wrist and pulls me out of the crowd and out of the gym. Truth be told, I was scared. Did he think this whole cheer-leading thing was stupid? Did I embarrass him? Was he going to dump me! All these questions swirling in my head caused tears to build up in my eyes which I refused to let them escape. We ended up at a secluded area behind the gym building and Edward pushed me against the wall. He was looking at me intently and I couldn't look at any other direction because both his hands pressed against the wall, surrounding me.

"Bella, is this what you've been hiding from me? That you're now a cheerleader?" he asked in a voice that I barely recognized. His voice was normally soft and velvety but for some reason it was… deep… almost husky…

"Yes but it was because Rose and Alice told me not to say anything. Edward I'm so-" but my apology was cut short when Edward's mouth covered mine. The kiss was intense and it wasn't tender and soft like the previous kisses we had. After a few seconds, he pulled away but only for a few seconds. I looked at his eyes again and it was only then that I figured out why he was looking at me so intently. One word.

Lust.

Edward wasted no time and our mouths were immediately glued back together. I feel his tongue massaging mine and I couldn't help but moan loudly because of it. His hands, which were at both sides of my face, managed to make there way down the sides of my breasts and down to my waist. Edward gives my butt a squeeze which causes me to moan even louder. Without warning, he wraps his arms around the small of my back and hoists me up with my back still pressed up against the wall. Out of impulse, my arms wrap around his neck and my legs around his hips.

This whole new side of Edward, an aggressive one completely caught me off guard. I knew Edward was a lot of things. He was stubborn, impatient, hot-headed at times… But aggressive? Never. It was rough, it was animalistic. I was sorta scared, I-I… I liked it. I liked it more than I should've. Not only did I like it…

I wanted it.

We kept on kissing in what felt like forever until Edward pulled away again but only because I needed to breathe. But that didn't stop him he settled on kissing on my neck while giving me the chance to breathe. Not that it was helping my case since his kisses can cause me to hyperventilate.

"Do…_kiss_…you…_kiss_…have…_kiss…_any…_kiss_…idea…_kiss_…of…_kiss_…what…_kiss_…you…_kiss_…do…_kiss_…to…_kiss_…me?" he growled in between kisses before pushing up against me… and that's when I felt his massive erection. Oh god…

"I think I have an idea…" I whispered seductively. _Whispered seductively? Who are you and what the hell have you done to innocent little Bella Swan? _My inner monologue asked me. I guess Edward heard my comment because he attacked my mouth all over again. We kept on kissing as if there was no tomorrow and the heat between my legs that occurred in the beginning were now up in flames and it was unbearable…

We could've stayed like this forever… Or so I thought before Edward suddenly pulled away from out hot makeout session and put me down before pulling away from me.

"Why? What's wrong?" I frowned.

And that's when I heard the voices of many students coming from one direction. I guess this means the Pep-Rally was over as well as our hot make-out session. I look at Edward who seemed pretty bummed that we had to stop. He wrapped his arms around my waist but this time he was gentle and he pressed his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry I did that… you have no idea how irresistible you are…" he said.

"Well I'm not… I-uh I liked it… a lot actually…" I admit which caused him to smile.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…" I said before he gave me a tender and loving kiss before we headed to the parking lot.

Not long after, we find Alice and the rest of the gang.

"Bella! Edward! Where have you guys been! You guys missed the rest of the Pep-Rally!" she exclaimed.

"Pssshhh. They probably started a Pep-Rally of their own. Isn't that right Edward?" Emmett smirked at Edward then me which caused me to blush.

"Shut up." Edward warned.

"Whatever bro. I'm just saying, you guys are lucky. After the performance, Mr. Greene went on and on about school funds and shit. It was horrible! And when he mentioned about how using Joe the Janitor's closet for intimate reasons was not allowed, he looked at me! Guess this means we've got to find a new spot Rosie." Emmett told Rose before receiving a thump on the head by Rose which causes us to all laugh.

Not long after, Emmett and Rose to buy "art materials" for a project leaving me, Edward, Alice and Jasper at the parking lot but pretty soon Alice and Jasper had to leave.

"Hey, I've gotta go now. Me and Jazzy are going to the mall for a date. Edward make sure to pack ok?" she reminded Edward.

Pack?

"Yeah about that… can we talk about that when we get home?" he asked Alice.

"Uh sure? Okay… Well bye Edward! Bye Bella!" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek before leaving with Jasper who waved good-bye.

"Pack?" I asked Edward.

"You know… for the camping trip that my family has every month." He reminded me.

Ah yes… the ever-so famous Cullen Camp Trip. I pretty much went with them all the time but that was before was before the poison ivy incident. Me and Edward… okay mostly Edward, decided to play a prank on Emmett while I just went along with it. Edward was peeved that Emmett finished all the smores and because he wouldn't stop singing Prince's Purple Rain during the entire ride to the camp site. Long story short, me and Edward dressed up in a bear costume and scared the living shit out of Emmett. The downer of that story is, while we were scaring Emmett, we didn't realize we were standing in a poison ivy bush until the next morning. Which pretty much scarred me for life.

It suddenly occurred to me that he wasn't going to be here on Saturday… which was our one-week anniversary. Not that it was super important but I guess it was for me since we've been best-friends since we were kids and it's only now that we became an official couple… Crap…

"Bella… what's wrong?" Edward asked.

I guess he must've noticed the frown on my face.

"It's nothing…" I said.

"Bella…" he warned me.

"Really it's nothing it's just…" I trailed off.

"Just?" Edward asked eagerly.

"… I just worry about you. That's all…" I lied.

I hated lying to Edward. I really did. But I didn't want to tell him about our one-week anniversary. It really didn't matter anyway… I didn't want to have an argument on something so petty.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll be fine. I promise. In fact, I'll be more than fine. I think I'm going to be great by next week." he said confidently before giving a kiss on my forehead.

I wonder what he meant by that… Tch. Whatever…

"Do you want a ride home?" Edward offered.

"No thanks. I-uh… I came here with my Chevy" I said as I nodded over to where my Chevy was parked.

"Oh okay... I'll see you soon then." he says before giving me one last kiss.

If asked me when was I ever going to get tired of Edward's kisses, the answer is NEVER.

"Bye Edward." I waved before walking towards my Chevy and start speeding home.

Soon enough, I reached home and I the first thing I did was head straight to my bathroom for a shower. I seriously needed one from the sweat a garnered from the routine and I also need to get rid of the feeling of being hot and bothered by Edward. By the time I finished taking a shower, I quickly ate dinner downstairs and decided to watch some TV in my room. I ended up watching a couple of episodes from the first few seasons of One Tree Hill. My date with Chad Michael Murray would've lasted longer but it was cut short when my phone started ringing.

I put the TV volume on mute before I checked the screen on my phone. It was Alice. What could she want at this time at night?

"_Hello?" I answered into the phone._

"_Bella? It's Alice." she said._

"_Oh hey Alice. Whatsup?" I asked._

"_Nothing much… I uh… can I ask you a favor?" _

"_Um… ok? What is it?"_

"_Well I totally forgot that I had a package coming in on Saturday and I was hoping… would it be okay for you to go over to my house and make sure it's delivered? " she asked._

_Well… I didn't have anything better to do on Saturday… Oh the heck with it._

"_Uh sure… what time do you want me to come over?" I asked._

"_Well it's probably going to be delivered around seven at night…" she trailed off._

"_Seven? Aren't the deliveries usually around I dunno… two in the afternoon?" I asked._

"_I just have this feeling it's going to be a little later than that. Please? You can sleep in my room if you want." She offered._

"_Well…"_

"_Please? Please? Please?" She practically begged._

"_Alright! Alright!" I agreed._

"_Yay! Just use the extra set of keys my mom gave you to our house." she said._

"_Be sure to wear something nice!" she exclaimed._

"_What? Alice, I'm going to your house for a package. Not a date I remember?" I reminded her._

"_Pssshhh. Regardless. A girl always has to look her best from morning 'till night. Have I taught you nothing young grasshopper!" she feigned shock._

"_Fine. I'll wear something nice sensei..." I grumbled._

"_Excellent." she said trying to do her best impression of Mr. Burns._

"_HAHA. Anything else?" I asked._

"_No. Just that. Well I've got to go now. Toodles!" she said._

"_Night Night." I said before hanging up. _

As soon as I hang up on Alice, and as though right on cue, I received a text from Edward.

_Goodnight my love.  
I hope you have sweet dreams.  
I know I will as long as I'm dreaming of you._

_Love, Edward_

God I love him. I immediately text him back before placing my phone on my nightstand and I finally let sleep take over…

**EPOV:**

As soon left school I immediately headed, not back home, but to the mall in hopes that I would run into Alice and Jasper there. Which thankfully, I did. I ended up telling Alice my dilemma about how I was going to skip the camping trip this month because it was my one-week anniversary with Bella. I thought my sister would throw a hissy fit about how unfair it was that I didn't have to endure Emmett's singing but instead she starts squealing and starts jumping up and down. She also volunteered herself to convince Bella to go to our house on Saturday night which made this whole scheme easier.

After the discussion about our plan Alice and Jasper went home while I decided to stay behind just to buy a couple of things before heading home. As soon as I did, I found my sister in her room talking to Bella about coming over on Saturday. It's times like these when your girlfriend and sister are best-friends are the best. After Alice's conversation with Bella is done, she let's me know that it's all good and out of joy, I pull my sister into a hug.

"Thanks Alice you're the best." I tell her.

"I know I know." She teased before pulling away from our hug.

"I'm going to sleep now. Night sis." I say before heading out of her room but before I do, Alice stops me.

"Edward, hold on a sec-" she says.

"Yeah?" I asked and then Alice tosses me a small box.

I catch the box and as soon as I read the fine print, annoyance crosses my face. It was a box of condoms.

"Alice is this your idea of a j-" but before I can finish, she stops me.

"It's not from me, it's from Jasper." she says before turning her attention to a magazine that I presume is the latest issue of Vogue.

I left her room immediately, not wanting to have "the talk" with her. She was my sister for crying out loud! And she also happened to be Bella's friend so why would I talk to my sister about popping Bella's cherry? If I were to talk about that it would probably be Jasper. Which reminds me, I had to talk to him about his "gift". Not that I didn't appreciate the gesture it's just that…argh! This was a pretty touchy topic.

As soon as entered my room, I threw the box on my nightstand before heading into my bathroom for a shower. After my shower and dressing in only a pair of shorts, before heading to bed. I tried falling asleep but I couldn't help but think about Jasper's gift. More importantly Bella.

We've only been together for a week but was she ready to take our relationship to the next level? I would be lying if I said that I didn't want her in that way. Believe me, I DO. I wanted nothing more than to feel the warmth of her body underneath mine and to make love to her… But the question was, was _she_ ready? Or did she want to wait until marriage? Regardless of whether she believes in that or not, I would wait for her. I always will…

I finally decide to let the chips fall where they may and soon enough sleep over powers me.

**BPOV:**

Usually Saturday nights were fun. Some people would go out bowling with friends are some would be out on a date with their significant other. So what was I going to do tonight? Well I was going to go to my boyfriend's house. Sounds exciting right? Well it would but when I say, I'm going to my boyfriend's house which happens to be empty because said boyfriend is at the woods eating smores by the campfire with his family, then you wouldn't think it was exciting at all. You'd think: why the hell are you even going there the first place?

Which is the same question I'm asking myself.

But then that question is answered when I recall the phone call I got from my best friend asking me to wait for her "package" to be delivered. I swear, this better be good. This "package" better be a Hermes bag or anything that's worth spending the night over at her place. I could be at home cuddling the build-a-bear Jacob bought me, Peyton, and watching an entire season of Gossip Girl. Regardless of whether I watched it already or not. I'm just saying, this better be good…

I stop my internal rambling for a second to turn and look at my iHome. It's 4:30 in the afternoon… I still had another two hours or so to kill…

I decided to take a take a quick shower since I spent the entire morning in my backyard practicing a couple of stunts that I normally do during cheer. My shower took a little shorter than I thought it would but what really took long was deciding what to wear. I debated on whether I should listen to Alice or just go to her house in sweats and save myself the effort of dressing so hard. But then again, dress-to-impress was one of many Alice-and-Rose-isms that I have been taught over the summer. My inner monologue is telling me to listen to Alice for some reason…

I ended up wearing a matching Victoria's Secret bra and panty set in lacy midnight blue and on top of that, I decided to go with a button-up blouse, the kind that Blair Waldorf would wear and a pair of shorts. I didn't apply that much make-up on since there was no occasion and I decided not to curl my hair so it was straight for a change.

After getting dressed, I packed my duffel bag with toiletries and extra clothes for me to change into late tonight and for the morning. I check my phone to see that I still had thirty minutes left so I decided to put on a pair of blue Tory Burch flats before heading out of the house and to the Cullens.

It only took about ten minutes before I was at their place, parking my car in their driveway. I couldn't help but feel… strange. Did Alice really need me to get a package for her? I mean she could always pick it up during the weekday… ugh. I just want to get this over with. I grabbed my duffel and headed toward the front door.

With the key that Esme and Carlisle gave me to use for emergencies, I unlocked their front door expecting the house to be dark and empty.

Only… it isn't. At least not in the way it looks it isn't…

I soon as I stepped in, I couldn't help but notice the rose petals one the floor that lead to what seemed like the living room. There were only two possible explanations for this. 1) Alice's idea of a joke is to make me clean up what looks like a trail of Rose petals or 2) Someone had purposely put the petals on the floor for me to see. My instincts strongly believed in number two.

I followed the trail and as I did I was hearing Parachute's She is Love.

_They call her love, love, love, love, love  
They call her love, love, love, love, love  
She is love  
And she is all I need  
She's all I need_

When I reached the end of the trail I found myself in the living-room which was magically transformed into what looks like a moonlit picnic. There were candles practically everywhere they were bright enough to catch my eye. But what really caught my eye wasn't the candles. No. It was the figure sitting on the couch. I thought I was hallucinating at first but then I realized that the figure was real.

Edward.

"H-hi w-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

Edward raises his eyebrow as though I just asked him an obvious question before getting up off the couch and walking towards me.

"What am I doing here? Bella, you honestly didn't think I was going to forget our one-week anniversary did you?" he questioned.

"N-no I uh… I just didn't think it was that big enough to celebrate." I confessed.

"Not important enough?" he frowned.

"Bella, everyday I have with you is important." he says before giving me a kiss.

"That's so sweet… but wait, what about the camping trip?" I asked.

"Bella, there will always be many camping trips but there will only ever be a one-week anniversary for us. And that's today. Come on, I made us dinner." he said before guiding me to the couch where he had an actual picnic basket with him.

If I thought Esme was the only great cook in their family, then I must've spoken to soon. I guess great cooking skills run in the family because Edward's cooking is delicious! Before I came over, he made Esme's special spaghetti and mushroom soup which we happily ate. By the time it was dessert, we were feeding each other strawberries with chocolate dip.

"So… do you want to watch a movie?" he asked me after dessert.

"Sure! So what movie are we watching?"

"Well… I was thinking you wanted to watch something romantic so I was thinking Titanic since it's one of your faves…" he said holding out a DVD of Titanic.

Titanic was one of my absolute favorite movies along with the Notebook, Star Wars, and a bunch of other movies… I suddenly recall that moment when Emmett sang My Heart Will Go On while in the bathroom which causes me to slightly giggle.

"Unless you don't want to…" Edward frowned causing my giggles to stop.

He must've thought that I was laughing at him.

"No… Titanic's perfect… I just remembered Emmett's singing that's all…" I admitted.

This causes him to chuckle a little too. I guess he knows what I'm talking about… Of course he does. No one can forget what the power of Celine Dion can do to Emmett Cullen.

He puts the DVD in and takes his place in the couch next to me and puts his arms around me as I rest my head on his shoulder. We watched the movie in silence, all cuddled up in each others arms… or so I thought.

During the scene where Jack and Rose were in the car doing the horizontal tango in the backseat of a car, I looked up at Edward who was staring at me intently. I don't know who started it first but pretty soon, our attention was pulled away from the TV screen as we started kissing each other.

I pulled away from the kiss but only for a second to re-adjust myself and soon enough, I was straddling him. We kept on kissing for a while but eventually, he pulled away from the kiss to let me breathe. Damn it. I seriously need to learn how to last longer. But even though he pulled away, he continued kissing me on my neck. The same spot that he hap his lips on earlier today. It wouldn't surprise me if I had a hickey in the morning.

My breathing was shallow and all these thoughts were spinning inside my head while he continued his attack on my neck. It was then and there that I realized what I wanted.

Him.

I was ready. Ready to bring this relationship into a new height. I have never been so sure in my life. My arms which were wrapped around his neck was now pushing lightly against his chest. Edward gives me a look of confusion but then his eyes widen when he sees my hands undoing the first few buttons of my blouse.

But before I could even undo the rest of the buttons of my blouse, Edward's cool hands hold mine which causes me to frown. I guess he notices it and presses his forehead against mine.

"Bella… I love you and believe me when I say this, I want you… But I don't want you to do something that you aren't rea-" he said before I cut him off.

"But _I_ want to… I'm ready. I want you Edward… _all_ of you… " I whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asks one last time.

"Sure as I'll ever be…"

Edward just looks at me for a second before pulling me into another kiss. Without warning he wraps his arms around the small of my back and gets up from the couch and starts making our way up the stairs and into his room.

As soon as were in his room, he gently lays me on the center of his king-sized be and hovers above me. Before I can even blink, his lips were ferociously against mine and his hands cupping my face. At least they were until they made there way to my blouse. Edward pulls away from our game of tongue hockey but only to give me a questionable look as though he was asking me for permission to undo the buttons of my blouse. As if he needs permission to do it... I give him a nod and he proceeds to undoing the rest of the buttons. As soon as he gets rid of my blouse, he undoes my shorts and throws it across the room I'm left in nothing but my bra and panties…

"You look so beautiful…" he murmured.

"And you're wearing too many clothes…" I teased.

Edward smiles and reaches for the hem of his shirt but before he can remove it, I stop him and sat up.

"I want to do that…" I tell him.

He lets me take control and slowly lifted his shirt over his head, leaving me to stare at his bare chest. My hands traveled up and down his chest before resting at the waistband of his jeans. I slowly undid the button as well as the zipper before discarding the jeans along with the rest of my clothes leaving him and me only in our underwear. He pushes me back on the bed and starts sucking on the sensitive spot in my ear.

"Mmm…Edward…" I moaned.

He begins massing my lace covered breasts causing me to moan even more louder and before another moan can come out, he undoes my bra and flings it across the room accompanying the rest of our discarded clothes and leaves my breasts exposed to the cool air. I felt the warmth in my cheeks from being so exposed… but before I can cover my breasts, Edward grabs both of my wrists.

"Don't you dare cover yourself from me… your perfect…" he muttered before pushing me against the bed.

My fingers were raking through his hair as he slowly showered butterfly kisses from my jawline to my collarbone before resting on top of my breast. He then takes one of my breasts into his mouth while massaging the other one with his hand.

"Ah! Edward! ...Oh my God!..." I shrieked in pleasure.

Not long after, he switches to the other and his free hand slowly travels down to my stomach and eventually stops at the waistband of my panties. He hooks his index finger and discards my panties leaving me completely naked under him.

"Bella… you're so wet… for me…" he growled before attacking my lips while rubbing my center.

He pushed a finger into me causing me to moan against his mouth. Fuck! It felt so good… I felt the coil in my stomach tighten when he kept pumping in and out of me.

"Ah… Oh God…Edward! Ah!" I exclaimed as I reached my orgasm.

I was panting hard and gasping for air. But I wasn't satisfied…. I can feel the fire between my legs rising all over again.

I needed him. I needed him now.

"Edward… I need you… now…please?" I whimpered.

"Anything for you Bella…" he said.

His hands were at the waistband of his boxers. The only barrier between us and just like magic… it was gone leaving me to gawk at Edward. Wow… he was so…

Big.

I guess the expression on my face was noticeable because I then hear Edward chuckle. He leans toward his nightstand and pulls something out. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was a condom in a foiled packet.

"I'm on pill." I blurted out before he can get the wrapper open.

He gives me a confused look at my words and waits for me to say something.

"Um… Alice and Rose made me go on pill for skin problems over th-" I explained before he cut me off with his lips.

He pulls back and the packet is nowhere to be found. With his hands he spreads my legs wide open and positions himself between them. I can feel his cock press against my very wet center.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asks quietly.

"Yes… I'm sure…" I said immediately.

"I love you Bella…this might hurt a little…" he said as the tip of his cock slowly pushed into me.

He filled my completely, stretching my inner walls. As soon as he pushed passed my barrier I heard myself hiss in pain and I felt a few tears escape my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella… I'm sorry I hurt you…" Edward apologized while kissing my tears away.

"I'm fine… it just stings… give me a minute…" I assure him.

After the pain started to slowly subside I gave Edward the ok for him to move. He was hesitant about it at first but then he started moving slowly in and out of me. Soon enough, the pain was gone completely, only to be replaced with something else.

Pleasure.

"Faster" I found myself saying.

And with that, Edward's hand held mine with our fingers interlaced and he quickened his pace causing both of us to moan out loud. He thrusted harder and harder into me making me eyes roll back. I was no longer on earth. I was in the state of euphoria and only Edward can bring me there…

"Oh God! Mmm… Edward… I'm gonna I-I'm gonna… ah!" I moaned as I felt my climax fast approaching.

"Yes! Cum for me Bella! Cum for me!" Edward growled.

"Oh god! Edward! Edward!" I screamed as I violently came.

" Fuck! Bella!" he yelled as he exploded inside of me.

He gave me a long sweet and tender kiss before rolling over to his side of the bed.

"Are you alright baby?" Edward asked while stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"I'm fine. Better than fine actually… It was amazing… It was…"

"…Perfect." Edward finished for me.

"Exactly." I agreed.

Edward just smirks and he takes me hand and kisses my knuckles.

"I love you Bella…" he said as he brought me closer to him.

"I love you too…so much…"

He pulls the cover over us and wraps his arm around me.

"Goodnight Bella… " he said before placing one last kiss on my lips.

"Goodnight Edward…" I yawned before I finally drifted off to sleep…

**Holy shit. They finally did it. :O I want to start off with an apology for making you guys read twenty one chapters for this moment to happen and I'm also sorry if I didn't live up to your expectations. This is my first lemon ever. Can you ever forgive me? I'll try to do better next time. **

**This has got to be the longest chapter that I ever wrote for this story. And can I just say that I love you guys? I had more reviews on the last chapter than I expected. You guys are amazing with a capital A! More amazing that an Emmett singing Celine Dion songs. Hehehe :))**

**Again, please please PLEASE review! Your reviews inspire me to write more and update faster, so hit that whore of a button down there ;)  
P.S. I've now created a Formspring for you guys to ask me questions about my stories which I will happily entertain.**

**USERNAME: lemonobsession**

**Thanksss! :D  
**


	23. The Secret Safe

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

**Chapter 23: **

**EPOV:**

Would it be cliché of me to say that last night was the best night of my entire life? Because it really was. I woke up with a smile on my face as the memories of the events of last night come flooding back into my mind. Bella coming over and being taken by surprise with the dinner I had set up for our one-week anniversary to the time we cuddled up together on the couch while watching Titanic. But everything I gave her that night failed in comparison to what Bella gave me. It is what most of the entire male-population in our school, including even those with girlfriends, wanted... and that was her virginity.

Well whether they knew the she is a virgin, or should I say _was_, it didn't matter. But what they should know was the fact that she was officially mine. Mike Newton… Tyler Crowley… and especially Jacob Black should now that fact by now. I turn my head to Bella who is still sleeping in my arms. God she looks so peaceful… I didn't want to wake her up so I carefully detached my arm that was around her and put on a pair of boxers before heading downstairs and into the kitchen to make her a nice breakfast.

No I wasn't the Jamie Oliver or Gordon Ramsey when it came to culinary, but I did learn a thing or two from my mom who is an excellent cook and that's not a biased decision. I think the rest of Forks can agree with that statement because anyone who's anyone knew about my mom's famous Key Lime Pie. She was an amazing architect alright but her part time hobby was cooking.

I made Bella strawberry pancakes with powdered sugar on top, cheese omelette or as Dexter would put it, "_omlette du fromage"_ , and two strips of bacon. I place her breakfast on a bed tray along with a glass of fresh orange juice, minus the pulp since I know how Bella doesn't like it, and with the tray in hand, I head out of kitchen and upstairs back to my room…

**BPOV:**

I woke up to the feeling of my hair being brushed back lightly and light kisses going down from the sensitive spot behind my neck, down to the back of my shoulders. My eyes blink open and I turn around to find Edward looking at me with adoring eyes.

"Good Morning Edward…" I greeted him.

"Good Morning to you too…" he said before leaning towards me and brushing his lips against mine.

He proceeds to carefully placing me into a sitting position on his bed.

"I made you breakfast Bella." He said as he sets a tray with breakfast in front of me.

"Mmm… It smells and looks delicious." I said because of the wonderful smell it was producing.

On the tray was a plate with Strawberry Pancakes in the shape of a heart and cheese omelette accompanied with two strips of crispy fried bacon. Just when I thought my boyfriend couldn't get anymore perfect than he already was…

I take a bite out of the pancake and to Edward's joy, it causes me to moan.

"Mmm… this so delicious… I love you…" I moaned in between bites.

There was a lot on the tray, more than enough for me to finish so I insisted Edward to help me finish which he happily did.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked after finishing breakfast.

"I little sore… but it's nothing. I promise." I admitted.

Although last night was amazing, there was the aftermath of my legs feeling like jelly.

"I'm sorry… again…" Edward apologized looking down.

"Don't be… look at me…" I asked before his beautiful green irises were fixated on mine.

I put the bed tray aside and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you. I don't regret what happened last night. Last night was the most fantastic night of my life. Regardless of whether I feel sore or not, I wouldn't have it any other way…" I said before roughly kissing him.

He eagerly kisses me back but pulls away but only for a short second.

"I don't regret last night either. If I had it my way, I would replay the events of last night." He confessed.

"Well then… why don't we?" I teased.

"You really shouldn't have said that." He growled before pushing my back against the bed and pouncing on me.

Needless to say, we had a little repeat of what happened last night…

The rest of the Sunday was spent in bliss. After the love making we had after breakfast we ended up having hot shower sex before heading downstairs to watch some football together on ESPN. It was a game between the Green Bay Packers and Chicago Bears, who happens to be Edward's favorite team. Luckily for Edward, the Bears won by one point.

"Want to take a nap?" Edward asked while closing the TV with the remote.

We were pretty much spent from all the… "activities" had to day so I happily agreed. By the time we reached his room, I was fast asleep on his bed cradled in his arms…

**EPOV:**

After watching a great game of football on TV with Bella, we ended up taking an afternoon nap in my room or should I say _she _ended up sleeping while I just watched her. I could never get tired of watching her sleep and what makes it so interesting was the fact that she talks in her sleep. Every now and then she would mumble my name and I would find myself grinning like a total idiot…

After a while I carefully removed my arm that was around her and got my laptop from my desk. It's been a while since I opened my Facebook and who knows what is being posted there. When I did open it, I got about over a hundred notifications. Some of them were from people who posted on my wall, congratulating me from last weeks game against La Push and how awesome the after-party I threw at my house was. That day wasn't exactly the best day of my life but people didn't know that.

After clearing my notifications, I decided to go to Bella's page only to find her being tagged in photos of her during the Pep-Rally last Friday. It was from that page some prick decided to make about who were the hottest girls at Forks High. The list was updated and there was a picture of Rosalie and Bella together. Bella had moved from #2 to #1 with Rosalie since according to the caption below, they couldn't decide who was more hotter and that the Cullens, me and Emmett, were the luckiest bastards alive at school. That I will agree on.

I was lucky.

I scrolled down on the comments some of which were about Bella saying that she looks absolutely gorgeous last Friday and that they never knew that she was so good at cheer-leading. I would've smiled at the comments if it weren't for the fact that they were coming from guys at the school. Some of which were from the football team. There was even one person who posted a link which I clicked and led to a video of the catfight Bella had with Lauren Mallory during girls P.E. The comments on the video were far worse than the comments on her photo. Most of them coming from my teammates.

_0:58: hottest piece of ass ever._

_I think red's my new favorite color._

_Im sooo watching girls P.E from now on._

_Does anybody know where I can get her number?_

_So… is she dating Cullen or not? She's listed as SINGLE._

_Let's hope she is._

The comments infuriated me to no end. I wanted to murder them all. The only problem was that they were my football teammates and even though I was pissed, I still needed them to be alive for the sake of winning the next few games. Still, they needed to know that Bella was _mine_.

I found myself growling because of the comments swirling in my head when I felt Bella stir next to me causing me to stop. Thankfully enough she didn't wake up.

The only reason why she was listed as single was because I haven't logged in a while but that's now about the change. And I didn't have to prove to anyone that I was with Bella because that was already obvious. But since no one can take a hint…

_Edward Cullen is in a relationship with Bella Swan._

Take that!

After changing my relationship status, I uploaded a pic I took of me kissing Bella on her temples on the couch in my living room. She was wearing my football jersey which looked insanely sexy on her. After uploading it, I set it as my default pic.

_I think the picture alone answers the question of whether she's single or not._

"I like that picture… It's cute…" I heard a voice beside me say.

I turn to find Bella awake and gazing at my laptop.

"It's cute because my girlfriend is wearing my jersey " I said.

"Really? Because I was thinking it's because of my devastatingly gorgeous boyfriend…" she counteracted.

"Devastatingly gorgeous huh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Definitely." She said before sitting up and placing a kiss on my lips.

"How's your nap?" I asked.

"Good. How about you? Not that you slept seeing as you were using Facebook this whole time…"

"I've been better… it's just some comments about you kinda pissed me off…" I confessed.

I showed her the page where she was being listed as hottest girl in Forks High along with Rosalie, which she had a hard time believing. Well believe it Bella. I also showed her the comments that the guys made about her and as she silently read them, an amused look formed on her face and a frustrated one formed on mine.

She then kneeled in front of me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I could care less about what the other guys say about me. I only care about one guy's opinion… and that's my boyfriend." she said.

"Would your boyfriend mind if I kissed you?" I asked.

"Nope. Not at all." She smiled before I kissed her roughly.

I could feel myself getting hard all over again. I needed her and I needed her NOW. I pushed her back onto my bed and pinned her arms above her head. I peppered her face with soft kisses while my hands were making their way to the hem of my jersey which she was wearing. As much as she looked super sexy wearing it, she looks even more gorgeous than wearing nothing at all. Of course, it'll only be me who will be able to see her without clothes and _only me_. But before I could proceed to taking my jersey off of her, Bella's phone, which was one my nightstand, starts ringing.

Fuck! Worst timing ever.

Bella sits up and answers her phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Oh Hi Daddy!"

Great… I've been cockblocked… by her father.

I wrap my arms around Bella's waist and listened in on her conversation.

"I'm at the Cullens…"

"Yeah… they are… But Alice wanted me to come over because she had… a package coming…" she said while looking at me.

My hands travel down to her inner thighs but before I can gain access to my destination, she slaps my hand away while glaring at me.

She's so damn cute... even when she's angry.

"Yes dad. I know I'm grounded. I just came here as a favor to Alice…"

"I'll be home soon… why?"

"Wait, what? He's there? Right now?"

SAY WHAT NOW?

"Okay okay. I'll be home in a few minutes." she said into her phone before hanging up.

I give Bella the you-owe-me-an-explanation-look.

"…Jacob and Billy are having dinner over at my place…" she starts of slowly.

Disappointment and a twinge of anger flooded through me. Jacob Black was at my girlfriend's house at this moment… If I could, I would go with Bella back to her house but then Charlie knew that I was out camping with the rest of my family. I didn't want Bella to get into more trouble and I certainly didn't want the worst of the worst to come. Which wouldn't be having my ass thrown in jail, but being forbidden to see Bella again. I wasn't going to risk that.

I suddenly recall the last conversation I had with Jacob Black. He respected the fact that Bella was in a relationship with me but nevertheless, he was just waiting for me to screw up so he can have a shot with Bella. Which I won't. I've waited far too long for her and I wasn't going to lose her when I just had her.

"…Edward, I really don't want to go bu-" she said but I quickly cut her off with a kiss.

"Hey… it's ok. I don't want you to leave either, but you're dad's looking for you. I'm not all smiles and rainbows with the fact that Jacob's at your house but I trust you… " I assure her while stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"I love you… tell me that you're mine and only mine…" I whisper.

"I'm yours… only yours…" she mutters before I place a gentle, yet firm, kiss on her lips.

I wish we could've just stayed like this but she eventually pulled away to my disappointment and headed into my bathroom for a quick shower and to change clothes. As much as it pained me to see her take off my jersey, I'd rather not have Chief Swan question why she was wearing my jersey. That and why she was sporting sex hair. Which I liked very much on her…

After her shower I escorted her down stairs and into her car wishing her a safe drive home before heading back upstairs and taking a shower of my own. I already cleaned up downstairs earlier today so there was no proof of what happened last night… and today. My parents and Emmett knew that I was sick like I claimed to be. This is why Ferris Bueller is my hero. I decided to go down stairs and watch a little bit of football in the living room. My parents were going to be home any minute now.

It's only been about an hour and I was already missing Bella. More importantly, what the hell was going on at her place now that Jacob Black was having dinner. I could drive by her place… but then my parents would know that I was totally faking the whole being sick thing… that and because Chief Swan knew the plate number of my car. He was totally have my head mounted on the wall right next to that huge portrait of him shooting dear with Jacob's father. Needless to say, I would be Chief Swan's greatest hunt.

Before I could even continue watching another second of football, I hear the lock of the front door open and my mom as well as the rest of my family come in.

"Edward! We're home!" she shouted.

"I'm in the living room!" I exclaimed.

By the time she made it into the living room she was giving me a hug from behind and giving my head a kiss.

"How are you sweetie? Feel better already?" she asked.

"I'm fine mom." I lied.

Because I was better than fine. I was so happy. But nobody knew that.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Oh well he's in the garage with Emmett. Apparently something's wrong with the jeep so he's having a look at it. Just thank god it didn't break down while we were dropping Rosalie off because she felt car sick. Or worse, at camp. I'll be in the kitchen to make dinner. Does chicken and mashed potatoes sound okay?" she asked.

"Sounds perfect."

Now that was the truth. After all the… "activities" of last night and today, I was pretty hungry.

"Ok. Love you sweetie" mom said giving me a kiss on the cheek and heading into the kitchen.

Soon enough Alice and Jasper were in the living room.

"Heyyy bro. How's your weekend? I'm assuming you used my gift?" Jasper winked.

"Didn't have to. But thanks for the gesture. Much appreciated man." I thanked him before turning to my sister.

"Thank you." I mouthed.

"You are most very welcome!" she said smiling.

"Um were going to head upstairs ok?" she said before she and Jasper headed up the stairs.

I tried to turn my attention back to the TV again but I am interrupted again when a feel a slap on my back. I look up to find Emmett looking at me with an amused look on his face.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to my baby bro. You know… man to man. Meet me at my room in five minutes." he said before heading upstairs.

What the hell does he want now?

Usually when Emmett wants to talk, it's usually about something urgent pertaining to the football team but for some reason, this feels… different. And with that look on his face, it was definitely something else… and I needed to know what.

After a few minutes I closed the TV and headed upstairs and into Emmett's room. I tried not to look at the walls of his room since they were completely covered with a bunch of posters of a bunch of girls… specifically Rosalie… Ew! I now understand why nobody, not even my parents, come into his room. Instead, I focused on Emmett who was sitting on the edge of his bed and still sporting that obnoxious look on his face. Crap.

"Ok, what did I do now?" I asked hoping to get this over with.

"Oh nothing… I just wanted to know how your weekend was?" he asked smiling.

"Fine." I just said.

"Just fine? And I thought it was fantastic… or shall I say _fucktastic_" his smile even bigger than before.

Shit.

He knew.

There was no point in denying it.

"Who told you?" I asked.

"Oh please! Like I needed to ask anyone. When I came in, the entire place reeks of sex! It surprises me mom and everyone else hasn't smelled it!" He laughed.

Ugh… I should've sprayed the whole house with Lysol… I could feel myself blush right now. Fuck.

"And please, sick? I've seen Ferris Bueller's Day Off at least a dozen times to know when a person is using the Fake Out Parents card. Sweaty Palms my ass! You might as well as lick your dick. Then again, Bella may have already done that for you… " he teased.

I could feel myself blush even harder like Bella does. Since we didn't do any oral during our first time, we ended up doing it in the shower. I wasn't going to answer Emmett. But then again, the answer might as well as been tattooed on my forehead because Emmett got up from his bed and gave me those man-hugs guys give each other.

"Dude! She went down on you didn't she! Aw man this is awesome! My little brother totally swiped the V-card over the weekend AND got head!" he practically shouted.

I was about to slap the living daylight out of him but before I could, he hugs me again.

"I am so proud of you! So wait, did you guys use protection?" he asked.

I can't believe I was actually discussing this with my brother…

"Nah. Jasper gave me condoms but I didn't need it. She's on pill…" I trailed off. I looked at Emmett who was now frowning.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't believe that you turned to that Ken wannabe than your own brother! Just thank God you didn't use it. It's probably infected with Jasper's man-juice…" he said.

"Hey I heard that! Shut up Emmett!" I heard Jasper shout across the hallway which makes me laugh.

"Wait here." Emmett said before locking his door behind me and moving towards the large framed picture of Rosalie in a red bikini. Again, Ew. Just then Emmett removes the picture frame from the wall to reveal a safe.

"What the hell…?" I said.

"Ssshhh! No one knows about this. So let's just keep this between us bros. Remember that summer when you and the rest of the family, excluding me, went to the Caribbean's?" he asked.

"Yeah? And?"

"Well, while you were away, I had Carter the carpenter install this safe within the walls. No one knows except you and it's going to stay that way unless you want to lose your balls. Got it?" he said before entering the pin number into the safe before opening it.

"Okay. Fine." I agreed.

I did not want to lose my balls. I haven't even had children with Bella yet.

Emmett then hands me a box of condoms and a bunch of magazines… which happened to be Playboy.

What the fuck? As if I needed any of these! I'm about to tell Emmett off but before I could, he stops me.

"Those magazines have pretty interesting articles like how to please your girl, make her cum faster, etc… and the condoms that Jasper gave you are probably not as good as these babies." He said lightly tapping the box.

"Well… thanks… I guess…" I said.

And just when I was beginning to think that Edward was such a child. Well can you really blame me? We're talking about the guy who actually believes that there really is a chocolate factory with little orange Oompa Loompas and one of them is on TV and goes by the name Snooki from Jersey Shore. You see what I have to deal with everyday?

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" I hear my mom shout from downstairs.

I open the door to Emmett's room and start heading towards mine, but not before I hear Emmett call me.

"Hey… remember… if anybody finds out, consider your balls chopped." He warned before heading downstairs.

Now I'm really scared…

Dinner was pretty okay… until Emmett decided to mess with me. My family was in a way like the modern Brady Bunch.

"So… Edward, what have you been doing lately? I barely saw you the entire week." my dad asks. He was sitting next to Emmett who was unfortunately sitting across from me.

"Oh dad… the question isn't what he's doing but rather _who _he's doing…" he muttered under his breath before taking a bite off his chicken.

I proceed to kicking him in shin with as much force as I can and that's saying a lot because I'd also make a great kicker like Ben Cheney if I wasn't the quarterback.

"Ouccchhh!" Emmett hissed in pain.

Asshole.

I look from the corner of my eye to see Alice and Jasper trying their best to contain themselves from laughing so hard. They must've heard what Emmett said.

Again, Asshole.

"Sweetie are you okay?" mom asks.

"I'm fine. It's just that E-"

"Hey dad, have you guys cleaned Emmett's room yet?" I interrupted causing Emmett to glare.

"Oh Edward, I think everyone in this family knows that no one would dare go into Emmett's room." My dad said causing Emmett to smile.

Dick.

"So what have you been up to sweetie?" mom asked.

"Oh you know… Football… and… stuff." I said before taking a bite out of my chicken.

After that little incident, dinner pretty much went smoothly... aside from the crude remarks Emmett kept saying which caused my mom to glare at Emmett. The food was fabulous and all in all, my family is fantastic. But I couldn't help but think of what was going on with Bella at this moment…

* * *

**You honestly didn't think Jacob would make a return to this story did you? But rest assured readers, Jacob will not come in between Edward & Bella. They've only been together just recently and who am I to ruin that? But of course, there will be a jealous Edward. Teehee. ;) Sorry there were no lemons in this chapter but rest assured, I shall squeeze them in your pretty little eyes within the next few chapters. So far I've had 282 reviews and can I just say that I love you all? AGAIN? You guys are the best. :) When will I update? Soon enough... I guess. Review review review if you want me to update sooner. Let's make it 300 shall we? As you can see, the more you guys review the sooner you can expect the next chapter. Now that is what I call TOUGH LOVE. So you know the drill. By the way, I'm thinking of starting my next story, The Volturi Academy soon since One of the Boys is possibly coming to and end. Thoughts? The future of this story is now in your hands my faithful readers! Any suggestions you'd like to make perhaps? Till then... ;)**


	24. Holy Hickey!

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

**Chapter 24:**

**BPOV:**

As the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. So goodbye blissful and wonderful weekend with Edward and back to the real world. I'm sitting in my in my ancient Chevy which was at stop at in intersection and I'm contemplating on whether or not I should drive back to the Cullen's house and finish what Edward started before my dad decided to cockblock him.

Nah… his family was most likely at home already from the camping trip. I didn't want Edward to get into trouble for lying to his parents about being sick and I _especially_ didn't want them walking into me and Edward butt naked and doing the nasty…

Oh great, now I'm thinking about Edward's butt… Shit.

I guess my dad's intervention was for the good of both me and Edward. He needed to spend time with his family and I needed to wake up from my sex-induced coma caused by Edward. Plus, Jacob was at the house right now and I haven't seen him since the whole football incident.

Not long after, I finally reach the house and I see Jacob peeking out of the living room window. He has a straight face on.

Oh crap.

He's probably mad at me. I knew it! I can feel my heart beat a million times faster but then I see Jacob burst into a wide smile.

I hate him.

He really had me think that he was mad at me! That's so mean! But I couldn't be mad because I found myself smiling too. But his smile was short lived and turned into an expression that looked like… shock? I dunno. Probably another joke.

I reach for the front door and as soon as I enter inside, Jacob lifts me into the air and pulls me into a hug.

"Hey Bella! I missed you!" he said.

"I miss you too Jake!" I almost choked out because he was cutting of my circulation due to his tight grip on me.

Still trapped in Jake's huge I turn my head slightly to the right to find daddy and Billy looking at us smiling.

"Hey Pumpkin, how's your day? Did you get Alice's package?" dad asked.

"Yup. I got it." _Oh I got it alright. One at night and at least four times in the morning. _

Oh yeah. The word sex-addict is now being planted into my list of personality traits… along with horny and perverted. Okay I'm kidding! I'm probably disoriented for the time being… that's what Edward does to me.

Jake finally pulls away from the hug but then for some unknown reason he puts an arm around my shoulder which looks like a choke-hold because he was pretty buff, and he starts heading up the stairs.

"We'll be upstairs ok? I want to show Bella a few pics I posted on Facebook of the cars I fixed." he said to dad and Billy.

Weird.

"What are you doing?" I muttered as quietly as I could to Jacob.

"I'm saving your ass. That's what." He said through his teeth.

Huh?

As soon as we reached my room, and out of Billy and dad's sight, Jacob let's go of me and plops himself onto my bed.

"If were going to have dinner downstairs later, I suggest you change shirts or something." he suggested.

"What are you talking about?" I asked still confused.

"Go look at your bathroom mirror and see for yourself." he said pointing towards my bathroom door.

I go into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror checking for what Jake was talking about.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Jake I think I look just fi-OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" I practically screeched causing Jake to laugh.

That's when I saw it.

On my neck was the mother of all hickeys with a reddish and purplish color. It was so huge like the size of Saturn! Why did I not see this!

I quickly open the cabinet in my bathroom and found some concealer and quickly patted some on my neck in attempt to hide the oh so obvious purple bruise.

After covering the hickey, I left the bathroom and went straight into my closet and changed into a black turtle neck sweater. I wasn't going to risk dad seeing it. If Jake hadn't saved my ass downstairs, my dad would've killed me… right after he kills Edward that is.

He knows that me and Edward were best friends and he had no problem with me staying late out with him… but that was before we became a couple. Since then, dad would always every now and then give me the Birds and the Bees lecture and all that stuff.

Hello? There's a reason why they have SexEd at school…

I finally left my closest and back into my room where Jacob was sitting on the edge of my bed holding the Build-a-bear, Peyton, he bought for me a few weeks ago.

"Thank God you decided to keep him." he muttered.

"Of course I would. You're one of my best-friends friends. Ever since you got him for me, I can no longer sleep without cuddling him." I confess before taking a seat next to Jacob.

"Really? Well then… I guess that means I have to step my game up when it comes to your Birthday gift. Speaking of, is a next week." he said.

"Ah! I'm getting old!" I groaned before resting my head on Jake's shoulders.

"So how's you and… Cullen?" he asked carefully changing the subject.

I couldn't help but notice the edge in his voice when he said Cullen. He and Edward didn't exactly see eye to eye.

"Oh we're fine. We're actually a couple now…" I carefully admitted.

After I said that, the awkward silence took its course. Again, Jake doesn't like Edward but for some reason, the next few words that came out of his mouth surprised me.

"Well…I'm happy for you." he sighed.

I lift my head from his shoulder to look at him and see if he was just being sarcastic about that and I just didn't notice it but when I looked at him, he looked… well… sincere?

"Are you?" I said dubiously.

"Yeah. Really, I am. He actually came over to my place last week when you… you know… ran off." he said.

"What! He did? And?" I asked bewilderingly.

"He was looking for you and he thought you were at my place… Look, even I'll admit it, the guy is madly in love with you. I may not like him but if he makes you happy, then I'm happy." he said.

"Oh Jake… thanks for being such a good friend." I said before giving him a hug.

"Yeah. But I did tell him that if he hurts you, I'm going to kick his ass. Which I fully intend on doing." he says before pulling away from our hug.

"I don't think he will… at least not intentionally that is." I say.

_Yeah right… _I thought I heard Jacob mutter under his breath, which I chose to ignore.

I love Edward and he loves me. And what happened last night proved that. No questions asked.

During the next few hours, we just talked about how we were doing and Jake was completely shocked when he found out that I'm now a cheerleader. No surprise there. I didn't expect anything less. He then ended up showing me the album of cars he had fixed that was on Facebook and may I just say that Jake is pretty impressive. He's good enough to be in that show on MTv. After showing me the pics we ended up fooling around with my laptop's built in webcam and started taking silly pictures together. Which I assure, was totally not in the romantic way.

Don't get me wrong, I love Jacob! Like a brother or something like that. But it was Edward who had me. Heart , Soul AND now, Body.

After taking pics with my laptop, we headed down for dinner which was trout that Billy and Jake caught. Dinner was fantastic and afterwords we ended up watching a little football before Billy decided to call it a night despite the fact that Jake wanted to stay a little more.

After Billy and Jake left, it only took a few minutes before I headed upstairs because I felt sleepy. I took a quick shower and went immediately to sleep.

Despite the fact that I fell fast asleep, it wasn't a good one. I felt as though a part of me was missing.

Edward.

It was a dreamless night and before I even knew it, my alarm goes off at 6:30 with what sounds like Coldplay's Life in Technicolor II. I didn't spend much time in the shower and decided to just wear a white cami with a navy blue cardigan and shorts. I covered the big-ass hickey with a lot of concealer before stuffing my duffle bag with extra clothes since there was practice later today. Which meant I would see Edward since the weather was exceptionally sunny through my window. Hoorah!

Speaking of windows, just when I was about to head out of my room, I hear a pebble hit my window causing me to take a look. I look to find my boyfriend down stairs leaning against his car with a smile plastered on his face. I quickly ran down the stairs, out of the house and into his arms.

He cups my face and gives me a quick peck on the lips or at least it was before it turned into a hot make-out session. Not that I was complaining! I happen to enjoy it more than I should thank you very much. But eventually, he pulled away but he rested his forehead against mine.

"Morning love, how was your weekend?" he teased.

As if he didn't know how my weekend was.

"It was amazing. How about you?" I asked.

"Best weekend of my life."

"How so?" I teased raising an eyebrows.

"Well lets see… I celebrated my week anniversary with my gorgeous girlfriend by watching Titanic, we also watched football, and to top it all off, I made beautiful love to her. Over… and… over again…" he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"I love you…" I said.

"I love you too Bella. So much…" he said before giving me another kiss.

It would've lasted longer but then we had to pull away from each other because we had school unfortunately…

The drive to school was pretty good if you ask me, he asked about how last night went to Jacob came over and all the stuff we did. Surprisingly, Edward wasn't mad. He said he trusts me and that as long as Jacob knew where his place was in my life, he didn't have a problem with that. Though he does admit he was a little uncomfortable with the pics he saw of Jacob and Me that were posted last night. But I assure him that he's the only guy in my life and as he puts it: "it's going to stay that way".

By the time we got to the parking lot Alice and the rest of the gang were already there and from the looks of it, were waiting for us.

We got out of the car but before I could start heading towards Alice, Edward stops me for a sec.

"Can you do me a favor?" he said.

"Of course."

"Turn around for a sec-" he said which I do.

I hear the trunk of his Volvo then close. Before I know it, he's standing right behind me and whispers in my ear to turn around and when I do, I find him holding out his letterman jacket.

"I want you to wear it. So that every guy in school knows that your mine. Not that they don't know that already, its just that I want them to know how serious I am about you…" he said.

I don't know what to say…

I drop my duffle bag for a minute and Edward helps me put it on. It was a little big on me like his jersey but nevertheless, it was super comfy and it smelled like him. Mmm…

"It smells just like you…I love it. Thank you…" I thanked.

"Anything for you baby…" he said before giving me a kiss.

"Are you two going to hurry up or just stand there and make-out!" Rose complained twenty feet away from where we were. For some reason, she's sounds like she's PMSing. I'll have to ask her later…

"Damn it…" I heard Edward mutter while pulling away.

He then takes my hand in his and we head towards the guys and into the school building. School was inevitable but I didn't have a choice but to attend it. And to make things worse, Alice and Rose cornered me in English class and _demanded_ me talk about the events of Saturday and Sunday prior to their return. They wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Omg! Omg! Omg! How was it? Did it hurt? Where did you guys do it? On the couch? Cause I'm never going to sit there if you did! In his room! What did you guys do after! Come on woman! WORK WITH ME!" Alice pleaded.

I couldn't even get the words out of my mouth. Was I really going to discuss this to my best friend? I mean yes that's what best friends do. They tell each other everything including sex life but no when oh I don't know, IT'S WITH SAID BEST FRIEND'S BROTHER? Hell to the no!

"Bitch say something! I don't have all day!" Rose exclaimed before slapping my shoulder.

"Okay then, Well for 1) Ouch!" I whined while rubbing the spot where she hit me.

"And 2) It was…" I said trying to get the words to come out of my mouth.

"It was? It was? It was?" they both chanted.

Ugh! This is awful!

"It was so awesome that my legs felt like jelly the following day and he was just mind blowing and I'm probably going to regret telling you guys this someday'!" I said as quickly as I could.

They stood there for a moment looking at me as though I just told them that Gossip Girl got canceled but that was before they turned to each other and screamed.

And the regret starts _now_…

Still cheering.

Oh god when will the torture it end!

"Congrats Baby B! Welcome to the club! It's about time you lost the V-card." Rose said giving me a hug.

"Oh wow Rosalie. Of all the things to be proud of." I said sarcastically.

"Seriously, I am happy for you. Not because you and Edward did the nasty but because your happy. Honest!" she said.

Well I couldn't be mad at her now can I?

"Well… thanks Rose." I thanked her.

"So enough about me, how was your weekend?" I asked both Rose and Alice.

"It was okay."

"It was awful."

Alice and Rose said at the same time.

"Why was it awful Rose?" I asked.

"Well… other than the fact that I got car sick, Emmett totally ignored me the whole time! He was too busy reading Sports Illustrated and shit! And this morning when he was at my house I asked which top was cuter, this white one that I'm wearing right now or this purple top and he said "the orange one". I don't even fucking own anything orange! Ugh! He's infuriating! " Rose ranted.

You may think that Rose is over-reacting, and most likely, she probably is. But she always wants to be the center of attention. At least to Emmett she does. Let me take you on a guide to Rosalie's world, you see her world revolves around three things:

Her looks.

Her family and friends.

And of course, Emmett.

And she absolutely hates it when Emmett doesn't pay attention to her. My thoughts then go back to that time we were all watching Transformers. Emmett just said that Megan Fox was hot and bam! Smack on the head by Rose. Emmett-0 Rosalie-1.

"There there… It's alright. My brother can be a dick most of the time." Alice said patting Rose on the back.

"Speaking of his dick, if he thinks he's going to get lucky tonight, then he's got another thing coming. As of today, me and Emmett are going on a sex-hiatus! " she said.

I turn to Alice who's looking at her as though Rose just broke a Manolo heel with her bare hands.

And my look was not that far from Alice because I'm looking at Rose incredulously.

"Sex-hiatus? Rose! That's impossible! There is a reason why me and everyone else calls you both animals!" I tell her.

"Well it is going to be possible! And you and Alice are going to help me!" she said.

"What!"

"You heard me. I'm going to make Emmett and Emmett Jr. suffer. Suffer I tell you!" she said with such intent.

If there's anything in this world that scared me more than Emmett's rendition of Celine Dion songs, it's Rosalie Lillian Hale's anger. And wait… Emmett Jr.? Wait a minute…

Oh god! EW! I don't even want to know.

"How am I going to help you?" I retorted.

"Well, first I need you to help me come up with an idea to make him suffer. Please Bella?" she asked.

Well I guess I did owe her… a lot actually. First with the make-over and second with the whole cheer-leader thing.

Just when I was about to give up, the invisible light bulb on my forehead lights up.

I whisper to Alice my plan and pretty soon, her whole face lights up.

"Oooh! I like the way you think my devious Bella." she said.

Yup. I've officially gone over to the dark side.

"So what's the plan?" Rose asks impatiently.

"Well this plan is beneficial for all of us." Alice said.

"Enlighten me." Rose challenged.

And that's how we spent the rest of English class…

* * *

**Oooh! What do you think will happen next? Teehee. Find out soon enough. :) Again, thank you so much for the reviews! I finally reached 300! Woohoo! Thank you 300th review Pollypoops. You are awesome and so are the rest of you guys. Let's review more ok? The more you guys review, the faster you can expect the next chapter to come. As always college is evil and because of it, I don't update as often as I usually do. but nevertheless, your reviews inspire me to do so. So uh yeah... do so and you can expect lemons to be thrown at your pretty little faces. Teehee! Till then! ;)**


	25. Football Fundraiser

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

**Chapter 25: **

**BPOV:**

Why I had suggested such an extreme act is beyond me, but I can't say that I regret doing it. I just missed football, really, I did. The feeling of running down field, tackling people, and just getting down and dirty.

Right now, we were having another one of our cheer meetings and as everyone knows, it is not wise to interrupt her royal highness, Rosalie Hale.

"As you all know, over the past few days, it has come to our attention that because of school budgets we won't be able to get our new cheer uniforms and the football team, their equipment. Coach Clapp has been asking us to come up with a new fund raising idea…" Rose explained to the rest of the squad.

The last fundraiser they had was selling cookies. Which I admit, really was lame… if it weren't for the fact that Rosalie was the one selling it. Almost every boy at school that day, bought a cookie just as an excuse to talk to her. Rose never talked to anyone other than Emmett, the squad, and her friends, which included me. I guess that's why most of the student body thought she was a complete snob and that she thinks she's too good for the rest of the school. But that's because they don't really know her like her friends do.

"…and since I'm so sick of selling cookies that I just might throw up if I see another one, me and Alice have decided to do something entirely different this time thanks to Bella." she said while smiling at me.

The whole squad started wondering and asking what the new idea was… except me of course. I only hoped that the rest of the squad doesn't think I'm nuts. They already liked me… with the exception of two people that is. But like I said before, this is totally expected.

"One word: Football. What better way than to make money _and_ show school spirit at the same time?" she said.

She then explained how we were all going to play football but in order for people to watch us play, they'd have to buy tickets. Coach Clapp already approved of the idea but all we needed now was the approval of the squad. As soon as Rose and Alice finished discussing the details, the rest of the squad remains in silence.

Oh no. This is it.

The whole squad was probably going to start glaring at me and start saying things like, _Bella has completely lost her mind_ or _who wants run around in a muddy field, I know I don't_. The only thing is it never came. I looked over at the squad and they're… smiling? That was totally unexpected.

"Ahem, excuse me," I hear a voice say. That voice belonged to none other than Jessica Stanley.

"First off, how are we going to play football if we don't know how to? And second of all, I could break a nail!" she complained with a nasally voice that I know and hate.

I look over to Rose who's sporting a crossed look between pissed and amused. It wouldn't surprise me if Jessica peed in her shorts right now.

"Well this is why we have Bella here. The fundraiser is on Friday so for the next few days, Bella's going to teach us how to play football. And if you have any problems with that Stanley, well then, you can just kiss your uniform good-bye." Rose sneered.

"I-I d-don't have a p-problem with th-that." Jessica stammered.

"Good. Now that that's been cleared up we can now start practicing the routine we'll do before we play football. Let's start!"

As soon as she finishes, the rest of the squad who was sitting down, including me, get up from the bleachers and head down to start our stretching.

While stretching, I couldn't help but look over to the other side of the field where the football team was having there practice. I see Edward, who was running down the end zone. God he looks so sexy in his uniform… then again… he's looks better with nothing at all. Argh! Focus Bella! Focus!

**EPOV:**

Now that the weather was clear, football practice was now in session. And to make things even better, not far from the field was my girlfriend and the rest of the cheerleading squad which included my sister Alice and my brother's girlfriend Rose.

During practice, I found it difficult to maintain my focus. As quarterback, I was expected to give my absolute best even if it was just practice but everyone now and then, I would find myself looking at the direction where the cheer leading squad was.

I look over to the squad to find Bella on the top of the pyramid they were doing, which gave me an awesome view of her butt… I can feel myself getting a hard-on.

"Edward!" I hear Jasper shout causing me to pull out of my thoughts.

"You ok man?" he asked.

"Yeah… I'm alright." I assure him before turning my attention to practice.

After doing some stretching, a couple of drills, and some scrimmage, practice was finally over. Before we were told to hit the showers, Coach Clapp told us that we would no longer have problems with raising money for new uniforms and equipment thanks to the cheer leading squad. According to him, they've thought up of a way to earn the money and that as a team, we would support their fundraiser which would take place on Friday. I could've asked my parents to make a hefty donation for new equipment but Coach Clapp refused saying that the money needed to be earned rather than just given.

Coach Clapp didn't say exactly what they were going to do but knowing my sister and Rose, it was bound to be something that would attract a lot of customers. A part of my mind is begging it to be a bikini car wash. Although I find it gross to see my sister in a bikini, I have yet to see Bella in one. I did see her naked which was better for me, but the thought of a semi-naked Bella washing my Volvo with a sponge, or rather, herself was a rather interesting idea…

Damn it.

Just when I thought I was done getting a hard-on from looking at Bella's ass, I feel it appear again.

After taking a shower in the boy's locker room, a cold one might I add, I went over to Bella who was standing with her back towards me, talking to some of the member's of the cheer squad.

I wrapped my arms around her perfectly sized waist and kissed the nape of her neck, which was exposed because her hair was in a pony, inhaling her intoxicating scent of Strawberries and Freesia.

"Hello, love…" I whispered in her ear.

She turns around and pulls me into a kiss which I gladly deepen. It would've lasted longer if it weren't for my sister.

"For Christ Sakes Edward! Let the girl breathe!" Alice teased.

I pull away from Bella whose now pouting.

"It's okay baby… I hate Alice too." I say before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"I heard that!" she shouted causing me and Bella to chuckle.

"How's practice?" Bella asked.

"It was alright. Coach Clapp had us do a couple of drills and stuff… How about you? How's practice?

"It's fine. Rose and Alice prepared a new routine for the fundraiser."

"Speaking of, what exactly is the squad going to do?" I inquired.

_Please say bikini car wash… PLEASE? _

"Well we're just going to sell tickets to see us perform something really special. That's all…" she said.

"Oh…" I said.

_Good-bye Bella-bikini fantasy..._

"What's wrong?" she asked. She must've noticed the disappointment in my face.

"Nothing… I just thought it would be a bikini car-wash…" I teased causing Bella to playfully slap my shoulder before proceeding to hug me.

"Edward, if you wanted me to wash your car in only a bikini… all you ever had to do was ask…" she whispered seductively in my ears causing me to groan.

Good Lord. Hello hard-on number three!

"I may have to take you up on that offer one day…" I muttered.

After that I dropped Bella off at her house before heading to mine. As soon as I reached home, I found my mother and father in the kitchen and my sister and Jasper in the living room watching a movie. I head up stairs and start on homework but before I could, Emmett comes barging into my room.

"There you are little bro! Dude you gotta help me!" Emmett begged before taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"What happened?" I asked putting down my textbook on the desk. I had a feeling that this conversation was going to last at least an hour.

"After practice, I offered Rosie a ride and she just ignored me and walked away! She won't talk to me! Hell! She wouldn't let me even touch her!" he wailed like the inner five year old in him would.

"Emmett, your being ridiculous! Just because she wouldn't put out for you, doesn't mean it's the end world." I said.

"You don't get it man! Rosie _never_ turns down some Emmett-lovin'! Shit! This has got to be the longest dry spell ever!" he groaned.

Emmett-lovin'? Ew. I do not want to know.

"Did it ever occur to you that she's not talking to you because she's mad at you?" I asked.

"What could I have possibly done to make her mad?" he wondered.

"Think of it, what have you done to piss her off lately?" I asked.

"Well… now that you mention it… there was that time that I couldn't stop singing Friday…"

Worst song ever invented.

"…there was also that time when we were at Walmart shopping for toiletries and I put in a pack of jumbo tampons for her… because of her "lady issues" then she goes all Chris Brown on me saying that I think she has a wide set vagina."

"Ew! Too much information!"

"…Then there was also that time I had dinner over her place and told her mom that she was a certified Milf…"

"Emmett!"

"What! She is! Where the hell do you think Rosie gets it from?" he reasoned causing me to groan.

"Ugh Man! I don't know what I did to make her mad but I swear, I need Rosie back! Emmett Jr. is so sad right now!" he groaned.

Emmett Jr.? Wait… Oh god! Ew!

"Emmett, why don't you just apologize to her?" I suggested while at the same time, trying hard not to be grossed out by the nickname Emmett gave his peen.

"You mean with flowers and shit? Wait… yeah… girls like that stuff…"

"Yes but you don't need flowers and all that. You just got to let her know how sorry you are… You need to be sincere." I advised.

Emmett gets up from my bed and stands next to me.

"Thanks man. Edward, seriously, if you weren't with Bella right now, I'd assume you were gay or something. You know all these chick-things…" he teased.

Just when I thought I was having a heart-to-heart moment with my brother, it disappears as soon as he teases me regarding my sexuality. I am one hundred and ten percent straight. Straight as a pole.

"I'm sorry we all can't be insensitive like you Em." I feigned apology.

"How Bella tolerates your pansy ass, I will never know. Night little bro!" He chuckled before leaving my room.

Dick.

I spent the rest of the night attached to my computer doing a paper for English when I remembered that Bella's birthday was this Saturday. I ended up searching the web for the prefect gift for her. Speaking of Bella, she happened to be online.

_EdwardAnthony: Hello love. _

_Bellaxox: Hi baby._

_EdwardAnthony: What are you doing?_

_Bellaxox: Homework… you? :) _

_EdwardAnthony: Same here… I miss you._

_Bellaxox: I miss you too. :*_

_EdwardAnthony: Can I ask? Why is Rosalie mad at Emmett?_

_Bellaxox: Something about him ignoring her during the camping trip.._

Ah… so that's why. Normally other people would say, That's it? But this was Rosalie Hale that we were talking about.

_EdwardAnthony: So that's why. Emmett's been throwing a tantrum. I'm afraid that my parents might make him take anger management class._

_Bellaxox: Lol! I guess Rose's plan is working after all…_

_EdwardAnthony: What's her plan?_

_Bellaxox: Nothing._

_EdwardAnthony: Bella…_

_Bellaxox: Rose just wants to torture Emmett… and Emmett jr._

_EdwardAnthony: How did you know about Emmett jr.?_

_Bellaxox: Don't ask._

_EdwardAnthony: Ok, change of topic. What are we going to do for your birthday?_

_Bellaxox: No idea. I don't see the point in even celebrating it.._

_EdwardAnthony: Bella…we can argue about this all night but one way or another, we are going to do something amazing and I'm going to get you the best present ever._

_Bellaxox: Should I be afraid?_

_EdwardAnthony: Terrified._

_Bellaxox: You're worse than your sister._

_EdwardAnthony: You know you love it._

_Bellaxox: There's no arguing with you about getting me a present is there?_

_EdwardAnthony: Nope._

_Bellaxox: Didn't think so._

_EdwardAnthony: I love you…_

_Bellaxox: I love you too. _

_EdwardAnthony: What are you wearing?_

_Bellaxox: Nuh-uh. We are not doing that._

_EdwardAnthony: :(_

_Bellaxox: :P_

_EdwardAnthony: Tease._

_Bellaxox: Bite me._

_EdwardAnthony: I plan on it. _

_Bellaxox: Looking forward to it. Gotta do homework. See you tomorrow. Goodnight Edward! I love you._

_EdwardAnthony: Good night love. Sweet dreams. _

I signed out and continued finishing my paper and at the same time, finding the perfect gift for Bella. I even tried googling, what to get your girlfriend and best gift for girlfriend. And just when I was about to give up, I came up with the most perfect gift ever.

* * *

**Holy shmuck. Kids these days... tsk tsk tsk. I wonder what's going to happen at the fundraiser on Friday. And more importantly, what is Edward going to give Bella for her birthday? I know I said this a million times, but I will never get tired of saying it, I LOVE YOU GUYS. I got a lot of reviews from the last chapter which I appreciate so much. I want to give a special shoutout for twlightmenrhot, thank you for reviewing A LOT of my chapters. I'm glad you like my story :) Again, I apologize for updating late. School is hectic... as always. :P But nevertheless, your reviews inspire me to write and it's my dream for my story to reach 500 before I close the curtain. So... pretty please? Make my dream come true? REVIEW! :D **


	26. The Return

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

**Chapter 26: **

**BPOV:**

During the next few days, I taught the cheer squad how to play football and surprisingly, everyone, and I mean _everyone_, was cooperative. In fact, they actually enjoyed it… especially Rose. She's quite aggressive if you ask me. During scrimmage, she actually tackled one of our members. I guess she took this whole thing more seriously than the rest of us did because she wanted to make Emmett suffer. Yes, this whole thing was meant to raise money for new equipment, but for Rose, it was also chance to show off and make Emmett see what a tool he was for ignoring her. So I guess, in one way, her selfishness was also beneficial to everyone. She gets her man, the team gets new uniforms and equipment.

We finished the dance routine last Tuesday and all we needed to do now was practice for our football game, which we would do all the way at the other side of the school since Rosalie and Alice as you know, were all about surprises. I really couldn't wait to see Emmett's face… and Edward's. Okay, mostly Edward's…

All in all, I could pretty much say that the squad was pretty impressive when it came to football seeing as it was their first time to play. During lunch break, me, Alice, and Rosalie would sell tickets in the hallways and we sold every last one of them.

Right now, it's Friday afternoon and here I am in the girls-locker room with the rest of the squad, getting ready for our "performance". As planned, all of us wore a white tank top and blue shorts. On our shorts, was a bedazzled number as suggested by Alice. Mine had Edward's Jersey number 17 while Alice had Jasper's on hers and Rose, Emmett's.

I was standing in front of a mirror, getting ready to fix my hair when a hand stops me. Looking at the mirror I see that it was Rose.

"Here, let me do it for you." She said gathering one side of my hair with her hand.

"Thank you." I thanked.

"Bella, I should be the one thanking you. You are the mastermind behind this whole thing." She smiled while tying one side of my hair with a hair band before working on the other.

"It's no big deal."

"Yes. It is. You're helping the school and helping me with Emmett. I only wish I could be as caring as you are but what can I say, that buffoon matters more to me than new uniforms." she sighed.

"It's alright. Go get your man." I said.

Rose just smiled and gave me a hug from behind.

After finishing my hair, we wore over our tank tops, an over-sized white tee that had blue graffiti, courtesy of Alice, that reached below our shorts.

"You guys ready?" Alice as we all exited the girl's locker room and to the field.

"As I'll ever be." I said.

**EPOV: **

"And you're calling me pansy?" I questioned Emmett who was sitting next to me on the bleachers along with the rest of the football team as well as the entire student body.

Today was Friday, which meant that today was the day the cheer squad was going to perform what I'm guessing was a routine to save money for new uniforms and new equipment for both the cheer squad and football team. I just hoped the fifteen bucks I spent was worth it. Not that I had a problem with it, it's just that I didn't see the point in paying fifteen bucks to watch the squad perform when I can always watch them perform during pep-rallies and games for free.

"I'm desperate man." Emmett whined.

"Indeed you are."

Emmett who was sitting on my left had a bouquet of red roses and on the other hand a teddy bear that had an I'm sorry shirt on it. Speaking of shirts, what the hell was Emmett wearing? Instead of wearing his football jersey, he was wearing a tee that said I heart Rosalie but instead of the word Rosalie, it's her face.

Two words.

Pussy. Whipped.

"You don't get it bro, I've tried everything. I've tried texting her. I've tried calling her. Everything!" he wailed.

I pat my brother on the back, trying to comfort him while praying silently to God that Rosalie Hale will have mercy on his pitiful soul. You don't know how bad it is at the house these past few days. Emmett would be moping around the house and would watch Gossip Girl saying that it was "Rosie's favorite show" and that she's hotter than the blonde chick there. Seriously, who does that?

Apparently Emmett.

Before I could say anything, I hear Coach Clapp make an announcement using a megaphone making everyone stay silent for a moment.

"First of all, I want to thank you guys for supporting our fundraiser and thank to you… WE HAVE MADE ENOUGH MONEY TO GET NEW UNIFORMS AND EQUIPMENT!" he shouted causing a loud applause to erupt from the crowd.

"So to make your money's worth, give it up for the FORKS. HIGH. SPARTANS!"

Everyone then cheered once more and the cheer squad appeared shortly after wearing… oversized white shirts?

Not that I was protesting it's just that you'd think since my sister was on the squad, they'd be a little more I dunno… exposed? I spot Bella who looked positively cute in loose pigtails and wave at her while mouthing the words I love you. She then sends me a flying kiss which I gladly catch.

"Look whose pansy now." Emmett teased.

"Says the guy in a I heart Rosalie shirt." I retorted causing Emmett to grumble.

Me and Jasper, who was sitting on the other side of me, just laugh.

I turn my attention back to the squad who starts performing their routine with a remix of 3OH!3's Starstrukk causing everyone on the bleachers to cheer out loud. I thought that their routine was excellent and Bella looked so sexy even with just a plain over-sized tee on.

But I spoke too soon when all of a sudden Bella, along with the rest of the squad turn around with their backs towards us, grab the hem of their t-shirts and take them off.

HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT.

My eyes went as wide as saucers when I see Bella only in a fitted white tank top and blue shorts that barely covered her butt and had… MY JERSEY NUMBER TATTOOED ON IT! Everyone, especially the guys started going crazy.

"Dude! Your sister... so hot!" I heard Jasper whimper before crossing his legs.

I would've yelled Ew or something like that since it was my sister but like Jasper and from the looks of it, Emmett, I was now trying to hide my obvious erection. Was Bella trying to kill me! Because she was going succeed.

I needed her.

Badly.

I tried getting up but both Emmett and Jasper push down on both sides of my shoulders.

"Wait… they're not done?" I heard Jasper say which sounded more like a question.

And just when I thought it couldn't get any hotter, the entire squad rushes to the bench and wear helmets and shoulder pads before rushing to the field. And that's when me, Jasper, and Emmett realized what they were doing.

"Oh-"

"My-"

"God."

Emmett, me and Jasper each said.

The girls were going to play football. THE GIRLS WERE GOING TO PLAY FOOTBALL. Not that dumb flag football but FULL CONTACT FOOTBALL. If I thought the crowd was already going crazy, then the crowd was going into hysterics right now. All I could do was look at Bella with my jaw dropping. Without taking my eyes off of her, I could hear some of the things the football team was saying.

_Best. Fundraiser. Ever. PERIOD._

_Dude! This is better than the Lingerie Bowl!_

_Is anyone taping this!_

_Shit! Does anyone have an extra pair of boxers? _

_Jesus Christ, they're so fucking hot!_

This was the first time I've seen Bella play football in a long time and it was painful for me to just sit by and watch her run around a field. I wanted nothing more than to grab her and take her right there. But I didn't want the rest of the student body to see her body. That was for my eyes and my eyes only to see.

Bella, Rosalie and my sister were all on the same team. Their team was the first to play offense and Bella, like me, was their quarterback while Rosalie was the wide receiver while my sister was a running back.

I couldn't believe it.

They were actually good. Better than good,

They were great.

No I didn't mean Bella, I already knew how great she was. It's Rosalie and my sister that surprised me. I thought they were all girly and pink. I guess my brother and Jasper thought the same thing because they're eyes were as wide as mine and every now and then I would here them shout,

"That's my baby right there!"

"Oh yeah! "

And all the alike.

I just sat there in silence trying to fight off every urge in me to not walk in the middle of the game and go caveman on Bella. And switching to defense didn't help at all… especially to Emmett. When it came to defense, Rose was super aggressive as she tackled almost everyone on the other team and nearly cut them in half which turned on my brother so much and caused him to cry tears of joy.

Wuss.

All of a sudden I heard someone call my name.

"Edward!"

I look to see that it was Coach Clapp, who was sitting not far below us.

"Yeah Coach?"

"I just want to say that's one nice girl you got there." he smiled.

I knew he was referring to Bella since the entire school, including teachers, knew that she was now my girlfriend.

"Yeah. She's pretty good at playing football." I said.

That's one of many reasons why I fell in love with her in the first place.

"That's not what I meant. What I meant to say is that she's so creative."

"What do you mean?"

I really didn't get what he meant by calling Bella "creative".

"You don't know? She's the one who thought of this entire thing." he said before turning his attention back to the game.

Oh she is in so much trouble when this is all over…

By the time the game was over, Bella's team won and they were carrying her up in the air. My brother was the first one to dash down the bleachers and towards Rosalie. From my view I see my brother on one knee offering Rose the bouquet of Roses, oh the irony, and a teddy bear to her. On her face was a look between pissed and upset. Uh-Oh.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Shits about to go down… or at least that's what I thought before Rosalie's anger melted and she started crying before furiously making out.

And the animals are back.

Not even Mrs. Cope's whistles or warnings could stop them.

Well I guess that's that. I turn my attention back to Bella who's feet were now planted firmly on the ground. I started making my way towards her, when suddenly, my sister along with another girl from the squad, playfully dump the water, from the ice cooler, on Bella. Through her _white_ tank top, I could see the outline of her bra which was purple. Which caused me to snap.

When I finally reached her, without warning, I grabbed her and threw her on my shoulders and headed for the parking lot and to my Volvo.

"Edward?" Bella said.

But I ignored this and kept through the parking lot until I reached my Volvo. I gently put Bella down and told her to get in the back seat of my car.

"But what about my things?" she said.

"Alice will take care of that. Just get in." my voice sounding serious.

We sped off from the parking lot and headed towards my house. I didn't give a fuck if she was grounded or not. My patience grew thinner and thinner and I couldn't wait. I parked my car on one side of the road and got out of the front seat and joined her in the back.

"Edward wha-" but I cut her off by kissing her roughly on her lips.

"I want you..." I confessed.

"You have me…" she muttered.

I didn't waste time and proceeded to taking her wet tank off as well as her shorts leaving her only in her bra and panties. She looked so beautiful… Bella, who I assume was feeling the same as me quickly pulled my football jersey off of me before I crashed my lips to hers. Without breaking the kiss, I unclasped the back of her bra and discarding it along with the rest of our clothes.

I detached my lips from hers and started peppering soft kisses from the corner of her mouth and traveled down south to her neck and finally reached her breast. I teased her nipple with my tongue which caused her to moan. I sucked on her breast while massing the other one with one hand before switching to the other.

"Mmmm…. Edward…" she moaned.

My hand that was massaging her breasts, slowly travelled down and started rubbing her center through her panties.

"Jesus Bella, you're so wet for me…" I growled in her ear.

Without warning her, I pushed her panties aside and pushed a finger into her.

"Ah! Edward! Ngh!" she whimpered as added another finger and pumped in and out of her.

"Edward! I'm gonna… I'm gonna… " she whimpered.

"Let go baby. Let go…" I told her

"Edward! Ahhh!" she screamed as she violently came on my fingers.

She then rested her head on my shoulder and her arms around me. Our bodies refusing any space between us therefore enabling me to feel her heart beat against mine. I started kissing her neck which was now moist and covered in sweat.

"Edward…" she moaned.

"Mmm?" I said while kissing her neck.

She pulled away from my shoulder and pressed her forehead against mine.

"I love you…" she muttered.

"I love you so much Bella…" I said before cupping her face and pulling her into a kiss.

I deepened our kiss, massaging her inner walls with my tongue causing both her and me to moan. Not long after, I found my control slipping away again.

I needed her.

I needed her now.

"I need to be inside you." I panted as I pulled away from our kiss.

I gently laid Bella down on her back and removed her panties as well as my pants leaving both of us completely naked. I positioned the tip of my cock at her center, looking at her as though asking her permission to proceed.

She didn't say anything but nodded. I carefully pushed into her causing both me and her to moan at the same time. I hold her hand in mine as I began to move inside of her.

"Ngh! Faster Edward!" she pleaded.

"God! You're so tight!" I groaned as I quickened my pace, thrusting in and out of her as fast as I could.

"Edward! I'm gonna! I'm gonna…" she whimpered.

"That's it baby! Cum for me!" I snarled.

"Ugh! Edwardddd!" she cried out as she reached her climax and milked my cock.

Not long after, I felt mine closing in.

"Shit! Bella! I'm going to-ugh! Fuck!" I grunted as I released deep inside her.

I collapsed on top of her, our bodies, tangled together drenched in sweat. Afraid that I was crushing her, I swiftly flipped us over with her now on top of me, her head resting on my chest while my hand was stroking her hair.

"Are you alright?" I asked Bella causing her to look up.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I was afraid I was too rough with you…"

"No. I happen to like it… a lot…" she said before giving me a peck on the lips.

"Well you shouldn't have tempted me with that Football stunt of yours." I teased.

"Speaking of, what did you think of it?" she asked.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah…" she said. She was looking at me with what looked like fear.

Fear that I didn't like it.

"Bella… I…I thought you were amazing out there. Seeing you play football back there reminded me why I fell in love with you in the first place." I said grabbing her hand and kissing each of knuckles.

I looked at her and I saw tears streaming down her eyes.

"Baby, why are you crying?" I asked wiping the tears away with my thumb.

"I'm just so… happy. That's all." She sniffled.

"Well you're going to be even more happier tomorrow…" I promised her.

"Impossible…" she muttered.

"Well believe it. Tomorrow is your day." I reminded her before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

After a few minutes, we finally got dressed and headed to Bella's house since I needed to drop her off. Not longer after, we were finally in her driveway. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to open her side of the door but before she could get out, I pull her in for one last kiss.

"Sleep well Bella… We've got a whole day ahead of us tomorrow…" I said.

"Goodnight Edward." She said giving me a quick kiss before closing the door shut and heading towards the front door of her house.

When I finally reached home, I found my dad was in the kitchen. Mom had an out-of-town architect project and won't be back until tomorrow.

"Hey dad." I greeted him before taking a seat on the dining table in front of him, with a plate of Caesar Salad in front of me.

"Hey son. What have you been up to lately?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just school." I said taking a bite out of my salad.

"School? Are you sure?" he said raising an eyebrow.

It was like he knew something…

"Yeah. Just school…" I muttered before taking another bite.

"Okay, I'm just going to come right out with this, are you being careful?" my dad asked.

"Yeah. I always wear padding when I'm playing football." I assured him.

"That's not what I meant Edward."

"Then what did you mean?" I asked.

I really had no idea what he was talking about.

"What I mean is, are you and Bella being careful when you… you know…"

Shit. How the fuck did he know? Did Emmett say something? I'm going to murder him!

"How'd you know?" I said with an expressionless face.

I was plotting Emmett's death already…

"Well for one thing, your shirt is on backwards." My dad pointed out.

I looked down to find my jersey number on my chest when it was supposed to be on the back.

Fuck.

"…and two, I saw the magazines in your room." he said.

He what? My eyes went wide as before during this afternoon.

"But dad those aren't mi-" but before I could say anything dad cuts me off.

"Son, I know these things. You don't have to resort to Playboy when you've got a doctor for a father. "

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I knew I should've never borrowed those magazines from Emmett! I could feel myself blush as hard as Bella.

"Just tell me that you two are being safe."

"Don't worry. We are." I said silently praying that this discussion would just drop.

"Well, I have to go know. I have the late-shift today. But Edward, in case you guys need any… contraception… you can always ask me. Ok?" he said before getting up.

"Yeah ok. Bye dad. Love you." I said looking down at the table.

"Bye son. Make good choices." dad said giving me a pat on the back before leaving.

Fuck. I'm going to kill Emmett.

As soon as I finished dinner, I washed my plate and quickly headed up the stairs and towards Emmett's room. I stood in front of his door when I was a door knob sign that said:

_Emmett is having sex.  
DND_

Aside from the door knob sign, I could also hear some moaning.

"Asshole…" I grumbled before heading into my room.

Enjoy it now Emmett while you still can because when you wake up tomorrow, your going to find yourself at the bottom of the ocean with an anchor strapped to your ankle.

I took a quick shower and headed to bed since I had to wake up extra early tomorrow. Just when I was ready to sleep, I reached out for my pillow, when I suddenly felt something lacy. I quickly turned on the light on the lamp on my bedside table, and found myself holding a red thong.

This wasn't Bella's.

This could only mean one thing.

"MOTHER FU-"

* * *

**And that my dear friend was lemon number two. I hope you guys will enjoy it more than I did typing it. I was in the zone when my best-friend decided to phone call me in the middle of it. I lost my sexual mojo because of her. Shame on you so-called "best-friend"! :P Lol! Anywho, So yeah. The return of football playing Swan was also here. Teehee. I couldn't let her be a girly girl forever. So hmm... now that that's over with, what's going to happen next? Can't wait to see what's going to happen next. Btw, I was thinking of whether or not I should wrap this story up within the next few chapters. Thought's anyone? The fate of this story rests you hands dear readers! :) Btw, Thank you so much for those who always review! I love you guys! Please please please review to those who don't. I get tons of responses but never enough reviews. Let's reach 500? Pretty please? :3 Btw, I have no school for the next THREE WEEKS... you might wanna consider reviewing... more reviews = faster updates. Till then! ;)**


	27. Seventeen Candles

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer & song belongs to the lovely Katy Perry. But I do own this story and the plot so that's good enough for me. Wahaha! Anything that happens in this story, that happened to you in real life is just pure coincidence. LOL.**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan has always been "One of the Boys". She also happens to be in love with her best-friend, Edward Cullen. Too bad Edward only sees her as a friend or at least that's what she thinks… So what happens when after one summer, she decides to trade in her jeans for miniskirts? Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Rated M for future lemons.**

**Chapter 27:  
**

**BPOV:**

After Edward dropped me off at my house after our… moment of intimacy, I felt myself smiling like an idiot the rest of the evening. It's just that, I've never been so… happy in my life. I guess my dad must've noticed it too since he asked me about it during dinner.

"What are you so smiley about?" he inquired.

"Oh you know… my birthday." I smiled while looking down on my dinner plate.

I know that I don't like celebrating my birthday and so does my dad, but hell, it was better than telling him the_ real_ reason. As if I'm going to look straight into my dad's eye and come out straight with it: _Oh dad! I'm just so happy because I have a great dad, friends, and a boyfriend who just sexed up your daughter… in his car… right before dinner time... Yup! Good times… good times…_

Nope. Definitely not telling him that. Not unless I wanted to see a gravestone that read: Here lies Edward fuck-your-daughter Cullen. A son, a brother, and a hooligan. And besides, it wasn't entirely Edward's fault. I wanted it as much as he did, but my dad would never believe that. He thinks that I'm his perfect and innocent little girl… But little does he know that underneath that it a slightly sex-crazed maniac that thinks about certain body parts of Edward every now and then. Yup. Definitely going to hell.

"Wow. For once, she's actually excited for her birthday for once." he teased.

"Er… Yeah... I mean, nobody likes getting old but I guess if you spend it with the people you love, it's not so bad."

"I'm glad you see it my way, kiddo." he smiled.

"Me too dad, me too…"

Oh dad, I'm glad you think that I think I see it your way. It saves me the worrying of Edward's entire being.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday day to yo-" dad sang before I interrupted.

"Daddy! It's a little too early to sing that, don't you think?" I suggested.

I certainly didn't need to hear him sing happy birthday, or sing in general. Let me put it in the nicest way that I could, if there was one person in the world who sings just as bad as Emmett, it's my dad. Or maybe that's what I think when he sings drunk. During the Christmas party at the Police Station last year, which I went to with my dad, he got drunk off of the wine-coolers and let me just add that my dad raped the microphone of the karaoke machine. Which explains why my dad was the butt of every joke his fellow co-workers for the entire month of January.

"Nonsense! It's tomorrow. But if you insist, I'll save it for tomorrow then." he said.

"Thank you." I thanked before taking a bite out of my dinner.

"I forgot to ask, how was school today?"

It was _fucking_ great. Pun intended.

"Eh… It's alright." I lied.

"That's nice. What did you do after school?"

Edward.

"Pep-rally. We raised money for new uniforms and equipment for the cheer squad and football team." I mentioned.

"That great honey! It's nice to see that your doing something productive after school." he smiled.

Define "_productive_". Because if your referring to what me and Edward did a few moments ago, then yes. We are being "productive". Oh yeah, that so beats playing Jenga and Candyland with Edward every after school back then as kids…

"Yeah… It really is." I smiled before finished the rest of my dinner.

As soon as I was done, I placed my plate in the dishwasher and kissed my dad goodnight before heading upstairs and into my room.

Since it was a little too early to go to sleep, I ended up watching a replay episodes of Gossip Girl while lying on my bed and cuddling Peyton. Which brings us to the irony because it so happens that one episode was the one about Blair's Seventeenth Birthday. Really, no one can be so great with Blair other than that Mother Chucker. I didn't see the whole Blair and Nate, the Blair and Dan and especially that Blair and Louis thing. It didn't matter if he was royalty, I'm still Team Bass despite everything.

Not long after, I decided to close the T.V and let unconsciousness sink in…

My sleep felt like forever and during my sleep, I had a dream where I was at my Grandma Helen's house. Grandma Helen was my dad's mother and she had been deceased since I was twelve. Grandma Helen was sitting in the old rocking chair in her living room, while I was sitting on the couch. Grandma kept going on and on about how I was now a little lady and that I was so pretty.

"Thanks Grandma. I do take after you." I complimented.

"That's right. You get all your looks from me and not your mother." she said which made me giggle.

Grandma Helen never really liked Renee. I guess this was because she left me with Charlie and because Charlie had no idea how to take care of a girl, Grandma Helen was the only one to help.

"So, has my grand-daughter met anyone special?" she said smiling.

Normally I was a very shy person to share this information to anyone except my girlfriends, but we were so close before she died. She was in fact, the only person who I told that I had a crush on Mike Newton back then in the third grade… aside from Edward that is.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I did. Do you remember Edward?" I asked.

Edward met my Grandma Helen on a few occasions which included a couple of my birthdays and some Christmases. They seem to get along quite well especially when Grandma Helen would tell him the stories about Grandpa Geoffrey's time during World War II. I wish I could say the same for Emmett but unlike Edward, he spent his time terrorizing the Gingerbread house my Grandma would bring.

"Do I remember Edward? Of course I do! That's great sweetie! I always knew that that boy liked you." she smiled.

"He better be treating you right." she added.

"He does. He treats me like a princess… " I said smiling at the thought.

Edward treated far more better than I deserved. I was so lucky to have him…

"Aw! Well isn't that cute. I always liked him for you…" she complimented.

"Thanks Grandma."

After a few seconds a huge smile appeared on Grandma's face which confused me. Then I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turn around to find that it's Edward. One minute I was in Grandma's house and next I was standing in our meadow with just the two of us. He strides toward me and pulls me into a hug causing me to inhale his wonderful sweet scent.

Before I know it, I'm being pulled down to the ground by him where there was a picnic quilt. I rested my head against his chest and then I felt his cool breath on my ear.

"Happy Birthday Bella, my love…" he whispered before placing several kissed on top of my head while tracing lines and down my arms with a finger.

For some reason, Edward's kisses and touch felt so… real.

I then finally realized that it felt real… because it _was_ real.

As my eyes fluttered open, I found myself waking up to Signs by Bloc Party playing on my iHome, which read 9:30 am, and an arm encompassed around me. I slowly turn around to find Edward's face mere inches away from mine.

"Morning…" I greeted smiling at him despite the fact that I felt slightly groggy.

"Morning baby…" he said before leaning in the kiss my forehead.

"Morning… Wait, how did you get in?" I wondered.

"Your dad let me in. He thought it was only fair to give me time to set up before you woke up." he explained.

"Set up? What are you taking about?" I asked.

"Bella…" he muttered.

"…look around…" he said.

And with that being said, I did as he told me and I sat up from my bed and soon found myself looking around my room. Only… it was different.

Pastel colored balloons with strings covered the entire ceiling of my room. It didn't even feel like my room anymore. It was beautiful…

"Happy Birthday love…" he muttered before placing a kiss on my neck.

I can feel tears build up my eyes but I refuse to let them escape. I turn my head slightly to give Edward a long kiss.

"Thank you… it's wonderful. I love it." I murmured after pulling away from our kiss.

"Don't thank me just yet. This is just the first of many things for today. Today is all about you." he said.

I tried to protest but before I could say anything, Edward beats me to it by giving a quick peck on my lips.

"Please don't argue with anything we do for the rest of the day. I want to spend time with you. I want to spoil you. I want… I want to make you happy…" he said.

It wasn't even a wedding vow and I already wanted to cry. I swear, if Edward keeps this up, the term cry me a river will no longer be metaphorical.

"But you already do. You make me so happy just by being with me." I confessed.

I lean toward him to give him another kiss, but before my lips could connect with his, I hear three quick raps on my door. Before I know it, my dad come barging in my room with a tray of breakfast and I try putting as much distant between Edward and me. I didn't want my dad to kick Edward out of the house. Especially on my birthday.

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart!" dad greeted before placing the tray of breakfast in front of me before sitting on the edge of my bed.

I guess Edward took this as his cue to leave because he said he would leave the two of us to talk and have our father-daughter moment. Oh yeah. Edward was definitely throwing my into the tank of sharks. I glare at him as he walked towards the door and he just smiled mouthing the words I love you before leaving the room.

"Wow dad! This looks yummy!" I said before taking a bite out of a Pop-Tart and the Pancakes dad made me. Although he was no chef, my dad's pancakes were delicious.

"Correction, it IS yummy." I complimented.

"I'm glad you think so too." dad smiled, looking pleased with himself.

After I finished my breakfast, my dad places a paper bag.

"What's this?" I asked while reaching out for the bag.

I open the bag and find myself holding a camera.

Those expensive SLR cameras to be exact.

"Dad… you didn't ha-" I said but my dad interrupted me.

"I know I didn't. But I want to. By the way, this is from your mom and Phil." he said handing me a white envelope.

I opened it to find one of those Hallmark Greeting Cards. As soon as I open the card, I hear my mom's voice.

"Happy Birthday Bella! Hope to see you soon!" the card said.

I noticed that there was something wedged inside the card and I find myself holding a ticket to Florida.

"Your mom wanted you to visit soon. So when you do get the chance, I think you should visit her." dad said.

Ever since the incident that happened a few weeks ago, my mom was trying to make it up to me by trying to be a good mom now. I guess by sending me a ticket to visit her, it's another way of making amends.

"Thank you daddy. I love your gift so much." I said before giving him a hug.

He really was the best dad in the world.

"I'll give you some time to change. Happy Birthday Princess." he said giving me a kiss on the forehead and getting up from my bed and walking towards the door. But before he could make it out the door, he bends down to pick up something he stepped on.

I soon find him holding Peyton and placing him on top the chair in the corner of my room before leaving. How the hell did Peyton end up across the room and on the floor?

On second thought, I didn't want to know.

Since I didn't want Edward to wait long, I took a quick shower and dressed in a sixteen candles shirt even though I wasn't sixteen anymore, and a pair of denim shorts and flats. My curled my hair as quickly as I could before heading down stairs to find Edward and dad sitting on the couch of the living room watching the NBA finals game between Heat and Mavs.

Edward turns to look at me and smiles before getting up off the couch.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup." he said before interlacing his fingers with mine.

"You kids have fun OK?"

"Yes sir, I'll have her back by eight." Edward assured dad.

Usually my dad would let me stay out until ten but that was before I was grounded. But hey, I was even lucky that my dad would let me go out since he only let me stay out after school because of school activities.

"She can stay out as long as she wants."

"What?" both me and Edward ask bewildered.

"Bella, I've decided that you've learned your lesson. So… you're no longer grounded." my dad said.

"Really? Thank you daddy!" I said.

I let go of Edward's hand and gave my dad the biggest hug ever. I turn my attention back to Edward who is just smiling and his eye glistening.

Of course.

He of all people would be happy about my un-grounding.

As soon as we said our good-byes to my dad, me and Edward were out the door and into his Volvo before heading towards his place.

During the car ride, I couldn't help but notice that Edward was smiling the entire time.

"What are you all smiles and rainbows about?" I asked.

I suddenly remembered the conversation I had with my dad last night. Er…

"Bella, your father just gave back your freedom. You do know what that means right?" he said while giving me the you-know-what-I'm-talking-about look.

I knew that he meant that since I was no longer grounded, we could spend all our time together, but I decided to play dumb.

"No… I don't know what it means…" I teased.

"Well then, I guess this means I have to show you." he said.

And before my mind could even register what was happening, Edward moves his car to one side of the road, takes his seatbelt off, as well as mine, and crashes his lips to mine and sucking on my bottom lip.

"That's what it means." he said panting before returning to our heavy makeout-session.

It would've lasted longer if it weren't for the fact that his phone started going off wildly.

"Shit…" he muttered before answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"Yeah. She's with me right now."

"We were actually in the middle of something before you interrupted us." he grumbled.

"You better."

"Ok. Yeah. Sure. Bye." he said before putting his phone down.

"That was Alice. She's looking for us. We better get to my house before she calls again." he teased before starting the car.

The rest of the car ride was spent talking about things like the advantages of my freedom. Which Edward decided to talk about. Typical. I asked about what we were doing today but he wouldn't say anything, saying that it'll "ruin the surprise". I swear, he is just like his sister sometimes… and every now and then, Edward would take my hand in his and brush his lips against my knuckles which would cause me to blush.

Alas! After what seemed like forever, we finally reached Edward's house. Not that I had a problem with the car ride, in fact, if I had it my way, we would be off somewhere doing whatever it is with just the two of us… Edward placed his hand in the small of my back as we headed towards the front door.

As soon as we stepped in, Edward opened the lights and all of a sudden, everyone shouted _Surprise! _

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Esme greeted before pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Carlisle smiled before giving me a hug as well.

"Aw Thanks." I said.

After being greeted by each and everyone, we all ended up in the dining room for the lunch that Esme made for all of us for my birthday. And as always, Esme does not disappoint. Esme made Italian, which was both mine and Edward's favorite and it was absolutely to die for.

"Esme, your cooking is just amazing. I'm going to get a pot belly because of your food!" I complimented after finishing my second plate of mushroom ravioli.

"Aw! Thank you deary! And don't worry, your as fit as can be ever since you joined cheerleading with Alice and Rose. I doubt that you'll get one anyway." she said looking at Alice and Rose.

I look at them both who are just smiling. Oh yeah. They most certainly are proud of me being a part of the cheer squad. They begged me over the years to do girly things with them but every time they would, I'd put my foot down. That is until recently…

"And even if you did get a pot belly, you'd still be pretty Bella…." Carlisle complimented.

"…It's just food, it's not like it's a baby unless Edw-" Carlisle went on before Edward cut him off.

"Dad. Not at the table. Please." Edward begged looking at his father with wide eyes.

Oh my god.

I know that I blush a lot but never, and I repeat, never in my life have I felt like I was blushing so hard like I was now. I knew Edward's Dr. DILF of a father was about to say "unless Edward knocks you up" or "sperminates you." or something along those lines.

I looked at everyone who pretty much trying to refrain from laughing. But a giggle or two escaped. Oh god. How did his father know we were even… active? If my dad won't kill Edward, then I probably will. Eventually, the awkwardness died down, thankfully, and we ended up enjoying Esme's famous Key-Lime-Pie. After dessert we all headed to the living room to watch a bunch of movies.

Esme and Carlisle didn't stay long because they were going to a couples retreat and wouldn't be back by Monday. Esme and Carlisle said that their present for me was with Alice. Esme gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug before Carlisle did.

While I hugged Carlisle, I heard him something in my ear.

"I'm sorry about earlier today. I didn't mean to embarrass you. Bella, if you need any… contraception, I'm more than happy to give you some. Besides, Rosalie gets hers from me." he chuckled.

Again, OH MY GOD.

I was being offered contraception… by my boyfriend's father.

I don't know whether to think that my boyfriend's father is the coolest father to ever walk the earth, right next to Gene Simmons and Ozzy Osbourne or if he's completely out of his mind. Either way, my face turned into a shade like that of a tomato.

"Have mercy on my son." He teased before patting my back and leaving with Esme.

And again, OH MY GOD.

I sat back down on my seat on the couch, next to Edward, trying to pull my shit together. Edward, wasn't paying attention to the movie, but instead, me. I guess he noticed how tense I was so he tried to calm me down but kissing my cheek and down to my neck. Obviously, this is not helping as my heart started to accelerate, as always.

But before he could continue, the T.V goes off and I'm suddenly being pulled off the couch by Alice and Rose.

"Where are we going?" I asked them.

"Where are we going? You've got to get changed!" Alice exclaimed.

"For what?" I asked.

"No questions. Just cooperation." Rose interjected as we headed up the stairs.

I look at Edward who's giving a just-go-with-it look before I disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

**Oooh. What's going to happen next? And yes, to those who are wondering, Bella's only turning seventeen. She is only a junior in this story after all. First off I just want to say that I'm so sorry for the huge delay on updating. Guess who's CPU decided to crash and burn at the most inconvenient time ever? :| I know, Excuses, excuses... but fear not! I am back and ready to get back to writing. These last three weeks weren't wasted though. While my computer was in a repair shop, I've been thinking about several plot lines. Well I'm back and ready to write. I go back to school next Monday but I will make sure that I update at least ONCE A WEEK. Sorry, but education comes first. Again, thank you for the many responses over the past few weeks. And I hope you guys can leave me some love, or hate (I always welcome criticisms. No biting though). Either way, I'm getting reviews. Suggestions and comments are most appreciated. :) Let's try to reach over 400? Pretty please? Thanks and enjoy! Till then ;) **


End file.
